


Apagando velas en la noche

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: (Y es durante una pesadilla), Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Human AU, Humor, Multi, Navidad, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Tropes Everywhere, University AU, ataque de ansiedad, meet awful, pero con algunas partes angst, se les dan mal los sentimientos, soft, tiene de todo y nada le falta a este fic, tw heridas autoinflingidas (no gráfico), tw manipulación, tw pesadillas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 69,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: “Chicas, tengo un problema.”Tali se dejó caer sobre la mesa de la cafetería con el dramatismo que tanto la caracterizaba. No era de extrañar que se metiese en problemas, de hecho, hubiese sido más impactante que hubiese dicho “Chicas, no tengo un problema” que que lo tuviese. Sin embargo, fue Lyrial quien obviamente preguntó.“¿Qué problema?” Dijo apartando la vista de su libro de botánica para mirarla.Un suspiro exagerado se hizo sonar desde los labios de la joven. “Se acerca Navidad.”





	1. "Chicas, tengo un problema"

**Author's Note:**

> Pues el otro día en el discord dije que tenía una idea para un fic taliren de fake dating en navidad (sí, cuantas más tropes pueda juntar, más feliz soy). Y pues aquí está. Además es un Human AU y University AU porque quiero y puedo y welp.
> 
> No hay spoilers como tal del podcast, pero si referencio cosas como que Vistra quiere mucho a su madre. Pero por lo general no hay spoilers, solo cosas dejadas caer. Aunque en la nota del final voy a dejar ahora una cosa que es kinda spoiler de un par de cosas que han pasado hasta la fecha (episodio 17).

“Chicas, tengo un problema.”

Tali se dejó caer sobre la mesa de la cafetería con el dramatismo que tanto la caracterizaba. No era de extrañar que se metiese en problemas, de hecho, hubiese sido más impactante que hubiese dicho “Chicas, no tengo un problema” que que lo tuviese. Sin embargo, fue Lyrial quien obviamente preguntó.

“¿Qué problema?” Dijo apartando la vista de su libro de botánica para mirarla.

Un suspiro exagerado se hizo sonar desde los labios de la joven. “Se acerca Navidad.”

Sus amigas se miraron de una a la otra, intentando averiguar que querían decir esas palaras y por qué pesaban tanto en la mente de la pelinegra. “Vaya Tali, sabía que eras un poco mala, pero no que fueses el Grinch.” Soltó Vistra quedándose bien a gusto con su chiste.

“Cállate.” No había maldad en su tono, más bien estrés. “Tengo que ir a casa para Navidad y la última vez que mis padres sacaron el tema de pareja les dije que ya tenía para que me dejasen en paz.”

Seren se rio en alto mientras que Vistra suspiró y puso la profunda expresión de alguien que se pregunta que ha hecho para llegar a ese punto en su vida. Lyrial pareció un poco confundida. “¿Cuál es el problema pues?”

“Lyrial, cariño, que Tali no tiene pareja.” Suplió la joven de pelo teñido azul poniéndole una mano amistosa en el hombro a la integrante más joven del grupo.

Esta asintió, mirando primero a Seren y luego a Tali, que seguía con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa. “Ah. Ya veo el problema.”

“¿Y por qué no les dices simplemente la verdad?” preguntó Vistra, siempre la voz de la razón. Honestamente también era la voz de no querer ser molestada ahora mismo. Estaba hasta arriba de exámenes y no le apetecía mucho oír a Tali quejarse por algo que le pasa por ser Tali.

Esta la miró haciendo un leve puchero y poniendo ojos tristes. “Vistra, no conoces a mis padres. Están muy obsesionados en encontrarme pareja, si se enteran de que no tengo volverán a intentarlo. Y no quiero.”

Seren carraspeó, llamando la atención hacia si misma antes de empezar a hablar. “A ver. Llámame loca si quieres. ¿Pero por qué no les dices eso y ya está? Si te quieren pues supongo que lo entenderán, que quieres tu independencia.”

“No.” Dijo tajante Tali. “Prefiero mentir. Por eso… ¿alguna de vosotras quiere fingir ser mi novia?”

El sonido del golpe hizo girarse a varias personas de mesas colindantes. Vistra había dejado caer el taco de apuntes que sujetaba, que era bastante gordo, y estaba metiéndolos en la carpeta ahora mismo. “No. A mi no me enredas en eso. Además, yo tengo muchas ganas de ver a mi madre esta Navidad.” Dijo mientras acababa de recoger las cosas. “Así que me voy a la biblioteca antes de que de algún modo me acabes liando.”

“¿Qué quieres que nos acabemos liando? Pues va-.” Vistra cortó con una mirada asesina el bromeo antes de que este escalase a más. Pero eso no evitó que Tali le guiñase un ojo.

Seren se veía divertida por semejante intercambio. Lyrial por su parte intentaba ocultar una sonrisa tras el libro de botánica. Tali siguió con la mirada a la pelirroja hasta que salió de la cafetería. Luego se giró hacia Lyrial.

“Lyrial, ¿te gustan los dulces caseros?” Intentó sobornarla para que aceptase. “Porque en las cenas de navidad de mi familia hay unos pastelitos que están para chuparse los dedos.”

La joven estudiante de Biología Marina la miró con pena. “Me gustan los dulces. Pero no puedo ir. Tengo que tomar datos para mi proyecto de Ecología y tengo que venir un par de días de vacaciones al campus.”

Se hizo el silencio en la mesa, Seren se quedó mirando a Tali. Esta parecía pensativa, con la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared de enfrente. Lyrial, volvió a su libro de biología, que ahora mismo estaba abierto por una página que explicaba unos experimentos muy interesantes que hicieron para demostrar que se puede crear materia orgánica a partir de materia inorgánica.

“Oye,” dijo finalmente Seren, “¿A mi no me vas a preguntar o qué?”

“Ah, perdona.” Contestó Tali volviendo a centrarse en lo que pasaba en su mesa y mirando a su amiga. “He asumido que me dirías que no.”

La de cabellos azules refunfuñó un poco. “Bueno, también era obvio que Vistra iba a decirte que no y le has preguntado igual.” Seren era demasiado orgullosa como para pedirle ella misma ir. Pero mentiría si dijese que no se ha animado ante la posibilidad de tener una excusa para no ir a casa en Navidad. Una de verdad, además. La perspectiva de volver a mentirle a su madre y pasar las fiestas en el piso, sola, no estaba mal. Pero no era ideal. La idea de ir con Taliran y averiguar cosas sobre su vida, además de verla sufrir mintiendo a sus padres… Esa sí era una buena idea.

“Bueno, pues Seren, ¿quieres venir?” Tali preguntó casi esperando que contestase que no y solo lo hubiese dicho para tocar las narices.

Seren entrecerró un poco los ojos, poniendo mirada fiera para hacerse un poco la dura. No iba a decirle que no, pero le gustaba ver sufrir a Tali. “Sí. No me quiero perder la oportunidad de ver tus fotos vergonzosas de cuando tenías dos años.”

Taliran pareció levemente sorprendida. Tal vez de que no hubiese sido una broma, tal vez de que alguien realmente fuese a ayudarla a cubrir una mentira. Fuere como fuese, se alegraba de que Seren aceptase.

“Si lo dices en serio salimos el día 22, vamos en mi coche. Tenemos que quedarnos hasta el 7 mínimo por la cena de reyes del 6. ¿Estás segura de que me quieres aguantar 24 horas tantos días?” Tali sabía de sobras lo cargante que podía llegar a ser. Honestamente era algo que a veces la hacía sentirse mal, pero este no era momento para pensar eso. No podía permitirse pensamientos intrusivos cuando estaba en juego la mentira a sus padres.

“Bueno,” dijo Seren extendiendo una mano para sellar el trato, “me vendrá bien para ejercitar el arte de la paciencia.”

Ambas se dieron la mano, sellando así un trato que iba a afectar sus vidas en mayor medida de la que hubieran podido imaginar en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, sé que no sabemos nada de las familias de Seren ni de Tali. Pero para la madre de Seren estoy como pensando en la señora drow desconocida TM de la pesadilla. La piedra hizo un comentario de que Seren siempre ha estado bajo la tutela de alguien, así que eso me lleva a pensar que esa señora maybe era una mother figure para ella, y por la pesadilla entiendo que no era una relación muy sana. 
> 
> Para Tali si que me he inventado completamente a su familia, pero me gusta mucho. Aun falta para que salgan sus padres, pero tengo ganas porque son muy cuquis. (Por un momento pensé en que fuesen Sarima y Dariman. Pero no.)


	2. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se van de viaje para la casa de los padres de Tali, cierta conversación importante tiene lugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería comentar un par de cosas que no puse en el anterior capítulo. Iré actualizando los tags y el rating (si sube, que no sé si subirá) según el capítulo. Pero solo pondré los tags de cosas que puedan ser triggers, en plan ataques de ansiedad o cosas así. Los tags de tropes los actualizaré cuando suba el siguiente capítulo porque si no es spoiler de que pasa.

Eran las doce del mediodía y el coche recorría una pequeña carretera entre montañas. A cualquier otra hora los árboles hubieran tapado el sol, pero a la que era actualmente no. Incluso a finales del mes de diciembre se notaba cierto calor, lo que significaba también que cada vez estaban más cerca de su destino. Llevaban tres horas en ese coche. Tres. Cuatro contando la hora en un área de descanso a las dos horas de salir. Dentro de otra hora tendrían que parar de nuevo, aunque después les esperaba solo otra hora en el coche hasta llegar.

Las extensas llanuras habían dejado ya paso a árboles frondosos y montañas bajas, más propias de la región a la que se acercaban. La verdad es que hubiesen ido más rápido por autopista, pero Tali había insistido en coger la ruta pintoresca. Así que ahí iba el pequeño coche rojo. Con maletas hasta sobre los asientos traseros. La mayoría de ellas de Taliran.

Hablando de Taliran, actualmente estaba siguiendo la letra de la radio mientras Seren contestaba algunos mensajes con el móvil. “Sweet home a la cama.” Su voz llenaba el coche, pero esa destroza de la letra original hizo a la de pelo azul levantar la cabeza.

“Tali… ¿Qué cojones?”

La muchacha pareció sorprendida por el comentario. “¿Qué pasa?”

Seren puso cara de estar pensando cómo decirlo, o tal vez era cara de estar reconsiderando el porqué había aceptado este viaje. O puede que simplemente preguntándose de donde había salido esa frase. Finalmente suspiró. “Nada…”

Tali miró al frente de nuevo, manteniendo la vista fija en la carretera. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Seren se había molestado con ella? ¿Solo por cantar una canción? Bajó un poco el volumen de la radio, no queriendo empeorar la situación. En realidad, Seren solo se había sorprendido por el chiste malo, pero nada como la falta de comunicación para alimentar emociones negativas.

Transcurrieron unos minutos más en silencio, durante los cuales Tali condujo y Seren estuvo mirando el móvil.

\-----

[22/12 12:07] Seren: Creo que la he cagado

[22/12 12:07] Seren: Quiero decir

[22/12 12:07] Seren: Estaba cantando una canción y ha hecho un chiste malo con la letra

[22/12 12:07] Seren: Pero muy malo Vistra

[22/12 12:07] Seren: La canción era Sweet home Alabama

[22/12 12:08] Seren: Ha dicho Sweet Home a la cama

[22/12 12:08] Seren: Y me he quedado con cara de WTF

[22/12 12:08] Seren: Y creo que se lo ha tomado mal

[22/12 12:09] Seren: Agafasdfñjl

[22/12 12:09] Seren: Ha bajado la radio

[22/12 12:10] Vistra: Dios Seren, cálmate.

[22/12 12:11] Vistra: Seguro que no es para tanto.

[22/12 12:11] Vistra: Y bueno, si la ha bajado pues mejor, ¿no?

[22/12 12:11] Seren: Pero es que no se

[22/12 12:11] Seren: Ha puesto una cara…

[22/12 12:12] Vistra: No sé, pues sácale algún tema de conversación…

[22/12 12:12] Seren: Ok, voy a intentarlo

[22/12 12:12] Seren: Gracias Vis

[22/12 12:12] Seren: <3

\-----

“Oye Tali.” dijo Seren dejando el móvil y apoyándose en el reposabrazos de la ventana para mirar directamente a su compañera. “Exactamente que historia vamos a contarles a tus padres?”

La pelinegra pareció un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, siendo sacada de sus pensamientos. Se giró un segundo a mirarla, para luego volver a centrar su vista en la carretera. Sonrió socarronamente, lista para soltar una de las suyas. “¿Qué tal si les digo que te vi moviendo un Jeep como Brie Larson y pensé que tenía que salir contigo?”

Una risa no pudo ser contenida y escapó de los labios de Seren. Entrecerró los ojos un poco, flirteando de vuelta. “Vaya Tali, no sabía que me espiabas en el gimnasio.”

La sonrisa que se le puso en la cara a la de ojos gris oscuro fue más natural ahora. Era normal que tuvieran ese tipo de conversaciones, ambas sabían que era de broma. Y la verdad es que era divertido. “Uy sí, es verte la espalda y los brazos cuando estás levantando peso y me pongo perraca,” contestó picándola.

Ambas se rieron por el comentario. Quitando un poco la tensión que había llenado el coche momentos antes. Una vez cesaron las risas Seren volvió a preguntar, al fin y al cabo, les convenía una mentira sólida. “¿Qué tal si contamos como nos conocimos de verdad? Así no la cagamos y simplemente decimos que un día pasó a más y ya.”

“Oh no.” Negó con la cabeza Tali. “Van a querer más detalles. Créeme que van a quererlos.”

“Bueno, podemos pensarlo luego si quieres. Pero por el momento, el cómo nos conocimos lo tenemos claro. ¿Alguna cosa más? ¿Algún límite que no quieras cruzar, algo que prefieras que no haga? ¿Tus padres son de esos que les gusta o que no les gusta ver a su hija dando mimos a su pareja?”

“Eh.” Dijo Tali encogiéndose de hombros. “La verdad es que me da igual. Total, todos esos límites ya los he cruzado antes con más gente y-” Seren la cortó.

“Fantasma”

“Y volviendo a lo que decía. Mis padres son… no sabría explicarlo. Pero sí, van a ser felices si nos ven de la mano y esas chorradas.” Siguió hablando. “En cuanto a ti, me adapto a lo que te sientas cómoda. Si no quieres ni que nos cojamos de la mano les decimos que eres tímida y ya está.”

Seren clavó su mirada azul grisácea en algún punto del horizonte, sopesando las varias opciones que tenía. Finalmente se giró de nuevo para contestar. “No, está bien. Casi nunca te dejas abrazar, ¡verás la cara que pone Lyrial cuando al volver le diga que ya te he abrazado más veces que ella!” Una sonrisa amplia como el mar se extendió por su rostro, una sonrisa que encerraba una pequeña travesura y, tal vez, algo más.

Se rieron las dos, una risa suave que llenó el coche y calmó más aún los nervios. Eran ya casi las doce y media. En media hora tocaba parar a descansar. Realmente nunca habían estado tanto tiempo juntas las dos solas. Sí, las cuatro salían por ahí prácticamente todos los fines de semana y además se veían en la universidad a diario. Pero siempre solían estar las cuatro, o mínimo tres. Pero en pocas ocasiones habían estado las dos a solas. Y menos aún en un espacio tan reducido.

Era extrañamente agradable. Contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, Tali conducía bien. Eso unido a la música proveniente de la radio y al calorcito del sol hacía de la estancia en el coche agradable. Seren entrecerró los ojos, dispuesta a tal vez echarse una cabezadita.

“Oye, ¿y los apodos?” Preguntó Tali. “¿Nos llamamos de alguna forma en especial o simplemente ‘cariño’?”

“Nos llamamos por nuestros nombres y ya.” Contestó Seren desperezándose un poco para evitar dormirse. En retrospectiva, si se dormía ahora tendría poco sueño por la noche, no era buena idea.

El viaje continuó con tranquilidad y la conversación no pasó a más. Empezaron a comentar cual profesor había sido más duro, que notas habían obtenido o estaban esperando… En fin, banalidades. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a un área de descanso, donde Tali aparcó el coche y ambas bajaron a estirar las piernas y beber un refresco apoyadas en el capó.

“Ugh, ya están calientes.” Se quejó Seren al dar el primer trago al suyo.

Una mano apareció en su mirada periférica, ofreciéndole una botella de agua. “Toma de mi agua. Está templada, pero al menos el agua templada no sabe tan mal como los refrescos templados.”

Seren la miró, miró la botella, la miró de nuevo. “¿Taliran… me estás proponiendo… un beso indirecto?” Preguntó con excesivas pausas para hacer un cómico efecto dramático, acompañado de alzamiento de cejas.

“Oye pues no es mala idea eso de probar a besarnos ahora.” Contestó acariciándose la barbilla de forma exagerada.

Casi se le salió la bebida por la nariz por la sorpresa. “¿Qué? Tali, que era broma.”

La susodicha se encogió de hombros. “Ay, no sé. Igual besas mal. ¿Te imaginas que corte que me besas delante de mis padres y pongo cara de asco?” Se notaba el claro tono burlón.

Seren alzó una ceja, miró de arriba abajo a Tali y se acercó a ella. Dejó el refresco sobre el capó del coche y posicionó una mano en cada lateral de la cadera de la otra chica, a quien repentinamente se le estaban subiendo los colores. Se acercó un poco más, su mirada cayendo en unos labios que estaba acostumbrada a ver con carmín rojo pero que hoy iban desnudos. Una mano subió para colocarse bajo la barbilla de la pelinegra e inclinarla un poco hacía sí.

El corazón de Taliran iba a mil, no esperaba que se lo tomase en serio. Para nada. No estaba lista para eso, no lo estaba. No entendía porque sentía esa tirantez en el pecho, no sentía ese tipo de cosas por Seren. Seguro que era solo un poco de deseo más que otro tipo de… sentimientos. Tenía que ser eso, pero seguro.

“Beso bien. Y vas a tener que currártelo más si lo que quieres es que te bese.” Justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozarse Seren pronunció esas palabras. Se apartó sonriendo, satisfecha con su demostración y con haber ganado esta ronda de toma y dacas que tenían la una con la otra. Cogió la botella de Tali y dio un trago mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Esta tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar, mortificada de vergüenza y queriendo olvidar lo que había sentido durante ese breve momento. “Oye, ahora no te doy de mi agua.” Contestó con tono de broma también, dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro.

La conversación siguió sin más incidencias, y al cabo de media hora decidieron volver a coger el coche para llegar finalmente a casa de los padres de Tali. Justo antes de arrancar, esta se giró para decirle algo.

“Oye Seren…” Solo con el tono ya se sabía que fuese lo que fuese que iba a decir sería para picarla. “Sobre lo que hablábamos antes, sí tengo una regla.” Hizo una pausa drámatica, haciéndose de rogar y provocando que Seren pusiese los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía levemente. “Prohibido enamorarse.” Lo dijo con el tono más serio que pudo, solo para empezar a reír nada más acabar.

La risa llenó el coche de nuevo y Seren tuvo que limpiarse una lagrimilla del ojo. “Pf, ni que estuviéramos en una comedia romántica Tali, por favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Va, apuestas, ¿cual de las dos rompe la norma antes?
> 
> PD: espero que os guste el formato de textfic porque voy a usarlo unas cuantas veces para mantener a Lyrial y Vistra en el fic sin que estén físicamente presentes en la casa.


	3. Conociendo a los padres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin llegan a la casa de Tali y vemos como son sus padres. Además Seren piensa sobre cosas varias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preparaos para ver a los padres de Tali que he hecho para este AU, 100% wholesome

“Coño, Tali, sabía que tenías pasta, pero no tanta.” Dijo Seren viendo la casa que había al final del camino que recorría el coche. La susodicha solo sonrió pícara, la gente siempre se sorprendía con su casa.

Habían pasado por una adornada valla metálica que se había abierto automáticamente cuando el coche rojo se había acercado. Actualmente, el coche recorría un camino de tierra de unos cincuenta metros flanqueado por dos hileras de árboles. Al final del camino, donde este se abría, podía verse una casa bastante grande. No era una mansión ni mucho menos. Pero era más grande que la media de casas que había visto Seren.

El exterior era de madera oscura, con tejado a dos aguas de un tono pizarra que brillaba con los rayos del sol, que ya no ocupaba la posición más alta. Tenía una escalinata de piedra oscura, de donde salían unos pilares que sujetaban un balcón en el piso de arriba. Este contaba con una barandilla del mismo metal lustroso del que estaba hecha la valla de la entrada. Vale, cabía decir que Seren empezaba a entender porque Tali era tan extra, teniendo unos padres que viven en una casa así…

Tali dejó el coche frente a la entrada en lugar de girar hacia la cochera. “Bajemos las maletas aquí que esta escalera es más fácil de subir que la de la cochera.” Dijo quitando la llave del contacto y preparándose para salir.

Ni siquiera había empezado a descargar la primera cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió, revelando a un señor de unos cincuenta y tantos años, más tirando hacía sesenta. Tenía el pelo teñido, dado que no se observaban canas en su negra mata, aunque su edad era evidente por las arrugas de su rostro, más pronunciadas aún por su sonrisa. Era bastante alto y para ser mayor se veía en buena forma. Según le había descrito Tali no había forma de equivocarse, ese era Héctor.

Se acercó a saludar efusivamente a su hija. “¡Quesito mío! ¡Pero cuanto tiempo sin verte!” Gritó abrazándola. Tali pareció un poco incómoda.

“Papá, por favor…” Dijo mortificada, aunque devolviendo el abrazo y enterrando la cara en el suéter color café que llevaba. Al fin y al cabo, hacía casi cuatro meses que no le veía y le echaba mucho de menos. Pero podía dejar estar ese apodo ya, ¿no?

Seren no pudo evitar reír. “¿’Quesito’? Eso no me lo habías dicho Tali. ¿Te tengo que llamar así a partir de ahora?”

Esto pareció llamar la atención del hombre, que dirigió sus ojos marrones a Seren. “Uy, tu debes ser la novia de mi niña. Ven que te vea que no nos conocemos.” Lo dijo con tono amable, pero aún así Seren no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

Justo cuando iba a contestar, otra voz habló desde la puerta. “Cariño, no asustes a la novia de nuestra hija.” Dijo con tojo burlón.

Seren se giró para mirar a quien acababa de hablar. Apoyado en el marco de la puerta había un hombre de menor estatura que Héctor. Debía tener más o menos la misma edad, que sí se evidenciaba en su pelo, rubio cenizo por las canas. Miraba la escena con diversión, una sonrisa leve esbozándose bajo su bigote estilizado. Estaba de brazos cruzados y llevaba un horrendo jersey con un reno que disimulaba un poco su tripa.

“¡Papi!” Dijo Tali al verle, justo antes de salir corriendo a abrazarle. Este la rodeo con sus brazos, levantándola un poco del suelo.

Ese debía ser David, el otro padre de Tali. Le había hablado de los dos durante las primeras dos horas de viaje. Le había contado como se conocieron, más o menos como eran tanto físicamente como de personalidad…

“Y luego dicen que los hijos no tienen padre favorito.” Bromeó Héctor viendo a su marido y a su hija abrazarse.

Seren mentiría si dijese que ver esa escena no le dejaba una sensación agridulce. Por un lado, se alegraba mucho de ver a Tali feliz, y se notaba que eran una familia con mucho amor. Pero por otro, no podía dejar de recordar su propia familia. Su madre. Como habían sido los primeros catorce años de su vida hasta que la mandó a un internado. Los veranos desde los catorce hasta los dieciocho. Las excusas que tenía que inventarse para no ir a verla durante las fiestas ahora… Y no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia hacía Tali, que tenía unos padres que la querían tanto y se lo demostraban así.

“¿Seren? Hey, ¿me escuchas?” Volvió a la realidad al oír su nombre. Era Tali, le estaba hablando. “Sé que te has medio dormido en el coche, pero va, despierta.” Bromeó moviendo una mano delante de su cara.

“Ah, sí, perdona.” Contestó parpadeando un poco para intentar centrarse en lo que le decía.

“Qué mis padres quieren enseñarte la casa, ¿vamos y después subimos las maletas?”

Seren se forzó a sonreír, intentando que no se notase en que había estado pensando. “Sí, claro.” No fue hasta que Tali tiró de ella que se dio cuenta de que le había cogido la mano mientras había estado pensando en aquello.

\-----

“¿Qué tal si le enseñamos la casa a tu novia, cariño?” Preguntó David mirando a Seren, que parecía un poco ida.

Tali asintió sonriendo y se giró hacía su amiga. “Vale, ¿qué te parece, cielo?” Al no obtener respuesta se preocupó un poco. Se acercó a ver que le pasaba. Algo no iba bien, eso estaba claro, pero no iba a decirle eso a sus padres. A lo mejor Seren no quería que lo supieran. Luego hablaría con ella, pero de momento tenía que hacer algo para llamar su atención y que pareciese natural. Podía jugar la carta de estar cansada tras el viaje en coche. Sí, buen plan.

“¿Seren? Hey, ¿me escuchas?” Dijo cogiéndole la mano. “Sé que te has medio dormido en el coche, pero va, despierta.” Movió una mano delante de su cara haciendo tono de burla y esperando que funcionase. Por suerte lo hizo, pero dejó a Tali con una preocupación que tendría que hablar luego con ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, ya empieza a asomar el angst.


	4. Tour por la casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Héctor y David le enseñan la casa a Seren, empiezan a salir fotografías de Tali de pequeña.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch me use even more tropes

La verdad es que la casa parecía romper las leyes del espacio. Por fuera parecía grande, pero una vez entrabas no lo parecía tanto. Aunque cuando la mirabas bien veías que sí lo era. Puede que esto se debiese a que el garaje ocupaba parte de la planta baja, haciéndola verse más pequeña de lo que alguien esperaría. Pero seguía siendo grande. Lo primero que se veía al entrar era una escalera ancha que subía hacia un rellano, que se separaba hacia ambos lados de la casa en otras dos escaleras. Estaba hecha de madera oscura y se notaba que ya habían empezado las decoraciones navideñas, puesto que tenía una alfombra con diseños rojos y plateados que cubría casi toda su anchura. No solo eso, guirnaldas plateadas se enrocaban por las barandillas.

El interior de la casa se parecía bastante al exterior, con los mismos tonos y el uso de madera, aunque por las fechas parecía que un elfo hubiese vomitado bastones de caramelo sobre todo el lugar. Ciertamente, quien había diseñado esa casa lo había hecho pensando en un estilo clásico que ahora se veía recargado por los colores navideños. Había una banco y un armario al lado de la puerta, sin duda para dejar los abrigos. El banco parecía excesivamente cómodo para ser algo destinado a sentarse unos segundos, acolchado y con forro de terciopelo gris. Actualmente tenía colgando unas campanitas. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. El suelo era de parqué, aunque también lo cubría una alfombra con dibujos similares a los de la que cubría las escaleras.

Había una cómoda con un espejo colgado encima, este tenía un marco plateado. Encima del mueble había un cuenco lleno de bombones… encima de un mantel rojo con dibujos de arbolitos. Y también había fotos. Héctor se acercó y cogió la que estaba en el centro, justo al lado del cuenco.

“¡Mira!” Dijo enseñándole la imagen a Seren. “Esta es Tali el día que la adoptamos.”

En la foto se veía a unos Héctor y David más jóvenes con un pequeño bultito enrollado en mantas en brazos. Ambos sonreían mirando al bebé. No se podría decir simplemente mirando una foto, pero era obvio lo felices que eran cuando fue tomada. Seren no pudo evitar sonreír, contagiada por la alegría que desprendía esa fotografía.

“Llevábamos seis años esperando.” Dijo David mirando a su hija con una expresión de amor incondicional en su rostro. “Como no estábamos casados no dejaban de ponernos pegas. Pero finalmente nos dieron el visto bueno y casi no nos lo creíamos.”

“Ya, parece que el hecho de que aún no pudiésemos casarnos parecía no valerles como excusa.” Comentó Héctor poniendo los ojos en blanco. “Pero esos seis años merecieron la pena para tener una hija tan bonita como la nuestra.” La rodeó con un brazo y aprovechando la diferencia de altura le besó el pelo. Tali se dejó hacer, normalmente aparentaba ser más dura de lo que estaba siendo ahora, pero delante de sus padres era incapaz. Estaba demasiado contenta de volver a verlos.

“Vaya,” contestó Seren, “que mal. Me alegro de que al final pudieseis adoptar.” La verdad es que era una situación extraña. No había contado con que la familia de Tali fuese tan… ¿sería ofensivo decir que cariñosa? Pero era lo que pensaba. Tali nunca era así con nadie, se le hacía extraño pensar que la habían criado dos personas que sí lo eran. Y la verdad es que no quería pararse a pensar en profundidad en ese tipo de cosas porque entonces su mente se iba a otro lado, a un sitio muy desagradable.

Héctor le sonrió, aun con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tali. Habló con claro tono de estar bromeando. “Claro que te alegras, si otra familia hubiese adoptado a Tali es probable que nunca os hubieseis conocido. Y entonces estarías sin novia.” Pareció reflexionar un momento. “O bueno, tendrías novia, pero no sería tan buena como nuestra Tali.” Dijo esto guiñándole un ojo a su hija, que se puso roja.

“Papá, por favor.” Los colores se le subieron un poco. “¿Vas a estar así todas las fiestas?” No había maldad en su voz, más bien un poco de vergüenza. Le gustaba recibir piropos como a la que más, pero delante de su amiga (que se estaba haciendo pasar por su novia) era un poco vergonzoso.

“No.” David asintió desde detrás de él. “Bueno, sigamos el tour que seguro que venís muertas de hambre. Así que acabemos, subís las maletas y comemos algo.” Se giró y cogió de la mano a su marido. “¡Vamos!”

El resto de casa estaba decorada en un estilo similar al de la entrada. Mucha madera, acabados en grises y algunos verdes, muebles de estilo clásico… y decoraciones navideñas por todos lados. Había una gran mesa donde cabían mínimo doce personas en el comedor y una chimenea con sofás y sillones alrededor. Lo único moderno era la cocina, que tenía hasta una isla. En el piso de abajo también estaba el garaje, donde había un par de coches aparcados y un pequeño taller de carpintería, por lo visto a David le gustaba el bricolaje. Y al fondo a la derecha había un pequeño baño para las visitas.

Nada más subir al piso de arriba lo primero que se veía era la gran lampara que colgaba del techo e iluminaba por la noche tanto el pasillo de arriba como la entrada. Lo segundo era el balcón donde se unían los dos lados del pasillo, que bordeaba la entrada principal por arriba, dejando un amplio hueco en medio, donde colgaba la lampara. A un lado del pasillo había una sala con estanterías llenas de libros, donde también había un televisor y otra chimenea, colocada en el mismo sitio que la del piso de abajo. Al lado de dicha sala había una habitación de invitados y su correspondiente baño, donde Seren suponía que se iba a quedar.

Al otro lado había dos puertas más. Una de ellas daba a una habitación de matrimonio, y se veía una puerta que Seren supuso era la del cuarto de baño de Héctor y David. En esa habitación, sobre el cabezal de la cama (con dosel de madera tallado por David) había una fotografía muy bonita de los tres. Ellos dos en traje y Tali, con unos cinco años, en un vestido rosa muy pomposo. Le habían contado a Seren que esa foto era de su boda, que no había podido ser hasta que no se había legalizado el matrimonio homosexual. Habían sido muy felices de poder disfrutarla con su hija.

Finalmente, la última puerta daba a la habitación de Taliran, en la cual también había una puerta que indicaba la presencia de un baño propio. Seren había esperado con mucha curiosidad ver esa habitación. Se preguntaba si sería como el piso de Tali en la universidad, o si sería más infantil. Era… una mezcla de los dos. Tenía posters de los grupos de música que le gustaban a Tali, así como una estantería llena de los mismos libros que solía tener tirados por el piso. Pero a la vez tenía una cama enorme con dosel y luces. Y en las estanterías podían verse algunos juguetes, probablemente conservados por su valor sentimental, como un tiovivo metálico y un osito de peluche.

Seren miró de nuevo la cama, la verdad es que era gracioso imaginarse a Tali con seis años o así durmiendo ahí. Se podría perder dentro de esa cama. Miró a su amiga, la verdad es que con su estatura actual también podría pasar. Vale que Vistra era más bajita, pero Tali solo parecía alta a su lado, al lado de Seren seguía viéndose más baja.

“Bueno, aquí es donde dormiréis.” Dijo Héctor. "Así que acabad de entrar las maletas y comemos algo.”

Ambas se giraron a la vez, ambas hablaron a la vez. “¿Qué?!” Seren fue quien se recuperó antes. “¿No iba a dormir en el cuarto de invitados?”

David la miró con simpatía. “Sabemos lo duro que es que tus padres no te dejen estar con la persona que quieres. Así que queremos que podáis estar juntas, cielo. No te preocupes, de verdad.”

“Además,” añadió Héctor, “ni que fuerais a hacer aquí alguna cochinada que no hayáis hecho ya en el campus.” David miró a su marido con un intento de expresión de reproche, pero escapándosele una sonrisa. El sonrojo que se extendió por la cara de Tali y Seren no paso desapercibido.

“¡Pap-!” fue cortada.

“Bueno cariño, os dejamos que dejéis las maletas aquí y cuando acabéis bajáis a comer, ¿Vale?” Dijo David empezando a sacar a Héctor, que reía a carcajadas, de la habitación. Las maletas las habían subido al ir a mirar el piso de arriba, pero las habían dejado en el pasillo.

Seren esperó a dejar de oír pasos en las escaleras y cuando le pareció que estaban lo suficientemente lejos se giró hacia Tali. “Solo hay una cama.” Había una pequeña nota de pánico en su voz. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, pero de algún modo incitaba a ser rebatida.

“Solo hay una cama.” Contestó Tali, que seguía intentando procesar que iban a tener que dormir ahí las dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED


	5. Cómo conocí a vuestra Seren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gay panic y preguntas importantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miradme meter más tropes aún, soy inevitable

“Taliran, ¿cómo coño dormimos?” Dijo nada más cerrar la puerta Seren, quien seguía intentando hacer paz con el hecho de que iban a dormir en la misma cama. Parecía no estar yéndole muy bien.

“Pues nos tiramos encima de la cama y cerramos los ojos, no es tan difícil Seren.” Contestó restándole importancia mientras dejaba la maleta encima de la susodicha cama.

La de cabellos azules la miró, bastante nerviosa, y apartó la vista de nuevo. “Me refiero… ¿no se te va a hacer incómodo? Si lo prefieres me puedes dar un par de mantas y puedo dormir en el suelo.”

Tali, que se había puesto a sacar cosas de la maleta, la miró con preocupación. “Seren… ¿por qué iba a hacer eso? Quiero decir, es un poco raro… e incómodo. Pero no te voy a hacer dormir en el suelo.” Vale, algo iba mal con Seren. Primero lo de la puerta, y ahora esto. “¿Estás bien?”

“No te preocupes… solo estoy nerviosa. No esperaba que tus padres fuesen tan…” gesticuló vagamente con las manos a su alrededor.

El entrecejo de Tali se frunció un poco. Obviamente le pasaba algo más. Pero tampoco podía obligarla a hablar, aunque le preocupaba. “Bueno… Tranquila que no muerden. Ahora vayamos bajo a comer, que aún se pensarán que nos estamos liando o algo.” Añadió lo último para ver si se reía un poco, y pareció funcionar.

“Uy sí, ya te gustaría a ti.” Contestó volviendo rápidamente a su mecanismo de defensa favorito.

\-----

[22/12 14:36] Seren: Joder Vistra esto es tope raro

[22/12 14:36] Seren: Los padres de Tali???? Son??? Un cielo???

[22/12 14:36] Seren: America explain

[22/12 14:36] Seren: Y ademas

[22/12 14:36] Seren: Adfadfajñka

[22/12 14:36] Seren: Tenemos que compartir cama

\-----

[22/12 14:36] Tali: LYRIAL SOCORRO

[22/12 14:36] Tali: QUE MIS PADRES ME HACEN DORMIR CON SEREN

[22/12 14:36] Lyrial: Ah, ¡que guay! *o*

[22/12 14:36] Lyrial: Será como una fiesta de pijamas OwO

[22/12 14:37] Tali: LYRIAL NO LO PILLAS ASDKFAÑKF

\-----

Bajaron las escaleras mirando sus respectivos móviles y mandando unos cuantos mensajes. Por desgracia Vistra estaba en el coche de camino a su casa aún y no pudo contestar a Seren en el momento. Una vez llegaron abajo Tali señaló la puerta del comedor, por si Seren no recordaba cual era. No habían dado ni un paso dentro cuando Héctor habló.

“¡Ajá! ¡Estáis bajo el muérdago!” Señalo y efectivamente, sobre sus cabezas, colgada en el marco de la puerta del comedor, había una rama de muérdago. “Ya sabéis lo que toca.” Les guiñó un ojo.

Ambas se miraron, el teléfono completamente olvidado, los mensajes que estaba mandando Lyrial sin leer. Seren tragó saliva. Habían dicho que todo estaba permitido para que siguiese la mentira, ¿verdad? Y había besado a muchas chicas antes, no entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa. En parte podía achacarlo al sentimiento general que le proporcionaba estar ahí, pero había algo más. Algo que no acababa de identificar.

Tali la miró a los ojos, viendo la confusión reflejada en los orbes grises como el cielo antes de una tormenta. Se veían si es posible incluso más apagados, las vetas azules menos vivas que de normal. Se notaba a Seren tensa, cansada, agobiada. Pero sus padres estaban mirando. Tenía que pensar que hacer, y tenía que pensarlo rápido. Antes, en el área de descanso, había deseado que Seren cerrase la distancia y la besase, pero ahora mismo no estaba segura de quererlo.

La más alta era consciente del paso del tiempo y de los dos pares de ojos que las miraban. En realidad, habrían pasado unos tres segundos, pero en su mente habían sido dos minutos enteros. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que besarla o caería la mentira. La cogió con una mano de la mejilla y empezó a atraerla hacia sí. Tali entró en pánico por un segundo, no era así como esperaba que fuese a pasar, pero sus padres la conocían, sabían que sería raro si de repente se apartaba. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y entonces lo notó. Un beso en la otra mejilla.

Seren escondió un poco la cabeza en su cuello, justo al lado de donde la había besado. Instintivamente Tali la rodeó con los brazos, notando como le devolvía el abrazo. Algo iba mal. No era la primera vez que lo pensaba desde que habían llegado, pero desde luego el hecho de que Seren no la hubiese besado era una pista muy grande de que algo iba mal. Se giro hacia sus padres poniendo su mejor sonrisa de circunstancias. “Es que es un poco tímida.” Mintió.

“Perdona cariño.” ofreció Héctor. “No había pensado en eso. Tranquila Seren, no tienes que hacer nada que te haga sentirte incómoda. Y perdona si el comentario de antes en la habitación te ha molestado.” Parecía genuinamente arrepentido.

Seren cogió aire fuerte y lo soltó poco a poco, como una colchoneta con un pinchazo, lenta pero constantemente. Se separó de Tali y miró a Héctor. “Está bien, no pasa nada…” ofreció su mejor sonrisa de circunstancias. “Sentémonos a comer y olvidemos esto, por favor.”

Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa, y aunque al principio todo estaba un poco tenso Tali se encargo de llenarlo con anécdotas de la universidad. Pronto estaban los cuatro riendo y Seren se encontraba un poco mejor. Era más fácil estar hablando y comiendo, sin pensar mucho ni en profundidad dónde estaba y que estaba pasando. Y entonces vino la pregunta del millón.

“Ay hija,” dijo David, “cuéntanos, ¿cómo os conocisteis?”

Ambas se miraron, pensando seriamente cómo empezar la historia. Ambas la sabían, al fin y al cabo, habían decidido contar la historia real de cómo se conocieron. Pero, ¿por que parte empezar?

\-----

Eran las seis de la mañana. El sol estaba empezando a salir y los pájaros cantaban. El aire era fresco y olía a rocío y hierba mojada. Tali caminaba de vuelta a su piso con el sujetador en la mano. Había sido una buena noche, pero ahora estaba cansada y solo quería volver a casa y dormir. Hacía un poco de frío, así que la camiseta que le había cogido al chico se agradecía. A este… uh… ¿cómo se llamaba? Uf, ni idea, a Tali se le daba mal acordarse de esas cosas.

Bueno, la cosa es que su plan ahora mismo era llegar a su piso, darse una ducha y meterse en la cama. A la mierda el mundo, ya se levantaría esa tarde. Aunque… oh mierda, había prometido a Lyrial ayudarla a practicar su exposición para Química. Tenía que estar en su piso a las cinco de la tarde… Ugh, pues se pondría el despertador a las cuatro.

Estaba pensando eso cuando de repente oyó un ruido sobre su cabeza. Extraño considerando que por los arboles del campus lo más raro que se había visto era alguna ardilla despistada. Miro hacia arriba, murmurando “¿Dios?” cómicamente, aunque no hubiese nadie cerca.

Vaya. Aparentemente sí había alguien cerca. Subida al árbol había una chica con un gato en brazos, parecía no muy segura de como bajar. “Ah… ¿una ayudita?” preguntó al verse observada.

Lo primero que pensó Tali es que estaba borracha. O bien ella o bien la chica del árbol. Pero algo raro pasaba. “¿Eso es un gato?” preguntó en lugar de contestar.

“Sí, es el gato de mi compañera de piso. Se me ha escapado y tenía que cogerlo antes de que se despierte y vea que no está. Pero no me hace ni caso y ha subido a este árbol. ¿Sigo contándote mi vida o me ayudas?” Había un poco de irritación en su voz, sin duda por estar en pie tan temprano, nada que ver con estar a unos dos metros de altura con un gato en brazos.

“Uh… claro, pero… ¿cómo?” La verdad es que le sabía mal. Con el frío que hacía y la chiquilla iba en un pijama de pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes. Pero más le valía que el gato no arañase.

Se movió un poco, probablemente intentando encontrar una posición más estable. “Pues mira. Yo te paso al gato, lo aguantas un segundo para que baje y luego me lo das. ¿Vale?”

Tali asintió. No podía ser tan difícil, ¿no? Efectivamente, le dio el gato, que parecía bastante tranquilo una vez lejos del alcance de la de cabellos azules. Y cuando iba a bajar se resbaló, cayendo de culo sobre el césped. Al menos había sido en el césped y no en el el camino de piedras.

“¿Estás bien?” preguntó Tali acercándose con el gato.

“Ow, sí, no te preocupes.” Contestó Seren levantándose con toda la dignidad que pudo. “¿Me devuelves al gato?”

Ahora que la veía mejor, wow. Tali no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo. Estaba musculada y algunos tatuajes adornaban su piel morena. Era unos cinco dedos más alta que ella y eso que ahora mismo llevaba tacones (porque no tenía otros zapatos a mano al irse de casa del tío aquel). Además, al hablar había podido ver una hilera de tres piercings en vertical en su lengua. ¡Madre mía, cómo debía sentirse eso!

La desconocida pareció darse cuenta de que estaba mirándola así, porque le guiñó un ojo. “Oye, si me devuelves el gato te doy mi número.”

Tali extendió los brazos hacia adelante, un poco avergonzada de que la pillase. Con lo que no contaba es con que aun tenía el sujetador también. Así que le estaba ofreciendo un gato y un sujetador.

“Wow,” comentó Seren, “espera a la primera cita o algo.” Cogió al gato con cuidado y este enseguida se puso a gruñir. “Ugh, lo sé Norman, yo también te odio.”

“Pf, ¿Norman?” preguntó Tali. “¿Quién llama a un gato Norman?”

Seren se encogió de hombros. “Mi compañera de piso… Y la verdad es que debería irme porque como se despierte y vea que no está el gato me mata.” Empezó a caminar rápido hacia uno de los edificios de pisos de estudiantes que había al lado del campus. “¡Ya nos vemos y te doy mi número!” gritó casi ya corriendo.

\-----

La risa de David se oía por todo el comedor y Héctor estaba limpiándose lágrimas de los ojos de tanto reír. “¿De verdad? ¿Un gato llamado Norman?” preguntó divertido.

Habían acabado de comer ya, pero los platos vacíos estaban olvidados en la mesa. La historia era interesante, y es que a decir verdad a Seren aún le resultaba surrealista cómo había pasado todo. Pero la verdad es que tarde o temprano habrían acabado coincidiendo igualmente.

“Uy, eso no es lo peor.” Contestó Tali antes de seguir la historia.

\-----

Tali estaba sentada en el sofá del piso de Lyrial mientras esta preparaba unas flashcards para la presentación. Era su primer año en la universidad y quería hacerlo todo bien, así que quería estar super preparada. Eso significaba que las había sentado a ella y a su compañera de piso, una chica llamada Vistra, para hacerles la presentación que tenía que exponer en dos días. No solo eso, por lo visto una amiga de Vistra iba a venir también. Sonó el timbre y la pelirroja fue a abrir. Oyó algunas voces hablando en el pasillo.

“Menos mal que al final lo pillaste.” Esa era la voz de Vistra. La había oído hablar poco, pero tenía un acento característico del norte.

“Ya ves, es que Maya siempre está cabreada, no quiero darle más motivos para estarlo.” No puede ser. Esa voz… Y esa conversación. ¿La tía buena del gato?

Efectivamente cuando entró por la puerta Tali pudo verla bien. Era la chica de esta mañana, ahora obviamente más vestida (lo cual podría aplicarse a si misma también). Lyrial la saludó como “Seren”. Así que ese debía ser su nombre. Cuando se fijó en Tali pareció confundida, puede que no la acabase de reconocer. No se la podía culpar, se habían visto solo un minuto y Tali no tenía ningún rasgo destacable a primera vista como pelo azul claro.

“Vaya.” Dijo mirándola y queriendo aprovechar que puede que no la reconociese. “¿Te dolió?”

Seren pareció divertida, tomándolo como un intento de flirteo. “¿Cuándo me caí del cielo? Lyrial cielo, pensaba que tus amigas tenían más imagin-“

“No.” La cortó. “Cuándo te caíste del árbol.”

“Coño, la del sujetador.”

\-----

Las risas llenaban la casa, mientras en un móvil olvidado sobre la mesa parpadeaba un mensaje. La contestación de Vistra, un poco tarde ya pero de cuando había llegado a casa y había leído el mensaje.

[22/12 16:53] Vistra: _Seren you useless lesbian_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dudaba entre llamar al gato Bopa, Mopa, Norman y Calma. Al final Norman, aunque imaginad a Seren encima de un árbol gritando "CALMA VEN AQUÍ"


	6. Conversación de columpio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seren y Tali dan una vuelta por el jardín, Tali por fin puede preguntar lo que lleva todo el día sospechando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning de ataque de ansiedad en este capítulo. Si a algien le pone mal leer eso leed solo hasta que empieza y luego las notas.

Después de recoger la mesa entre los cuatro, Tali había decidido llevarla a dar un paseo por el jardín para enseñárselo. Era enorme. En tres de las esquinas de la propiedad había zonas con más árboles, y en la esquina trasera derecha había un pequeño estanque artificial con bancos de piedra para sentarse. Pero dónde ahora se encontraban era en el antiguo columpio de madera donde jugaba Tali cuando era pequeña.

“Vaya,” dijo Seren sentándose, “¿de verdad llegabas con los pies al suelo?”

Estaba intentando hacer como si nada, pero Taliran la había apartado de la casa por una razón. Para ver qué le pasaba. Desde que habían llegado se estaba portando de forma extraña. Se puso frente a ella, cogiendo con una mano cada cuerda del columpio e inclinándose un poco para estar cara a cara.

“Seren,” dijo sin dar ningún rodeo, “¿qué pasa?”

Esto pareció pillarla por sorpresa, pero rápidamente fingió una sonrisa. “No pasa nada, no sé de qué me hablas.” La intentó mirar a los ojos, pero solo consiguió ponerse más nerviosa, haciendo que mirase a otro lado. 

“Te conozco.” Argumentó Tali, moviéndose un poco para estar en el nuevo ángulo de visión de Seren. “Es muy fácil saber lo que piensas porque se te ve en la cara. Llevas todo el día rara. ¿Qué te pasa?”

Miró para otro lado, intentando que no fuese evidente que rehuía su mirada, pero era inútil. “Taliran, de verdad, no es nada.” Se estaba empezando a agobiar. El día estaba siendo muy movido. Primero el viaje. Luego los padres de Tali que eran sorprendentemente buenos. El tener que compartir una cama. El pensamiento de que no es justo que su madre sea como es. No es lo mismo saber en teoría que hay familias felices a que te lo restrieguen. El no haber sido capaz siquiera de besar a Tali para mantener la farsa.

El fracaso.

Si es que ni siquiera era útil para eso. Ni plantarle un beso había sido capaz, normal que nunca fuese a conseguir nada. Si era incapaz de mantener la calma en esa situación no iba a ser capaz de mantenerla en otras. No podía permitirse esos fallos, no podía permitirse ser así de débil. Con esa actitud no iba a conseguir llegar a ningún sitio en la vida, solo iba a conseguir ser pisoteada. Tenía que ser fuerte pero no podía, no era capaz. No lo era ahora y no lo iba a ser nunca.

Sentía una sensación de opresión en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta y la cabeza como si fuese a explotarle y a la vez como si fuese increíblemente ligera. No se había dado cuenta, pero había empezado a llorar. Sin hacer ruido, sin un sollozo, solo un par de lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

“¿Seren? ¡Seren!” Tali la cogió de los hombros. “Seren dime algo, ¿qué te pasa?”

Pero hablar dolía ahora mismo. La verdad es que Seren mentiría si dijese que no había notado el ataque de ansiedad a punto de salir en varios momentos del día. Pero esperaba que fuese en otro momento, preferiblemente en la ducha cuando nadie pudiese oírla llorar. Odiaba que la viesen en un estado tan vulnerable, tan puro, con las emociones tan a flor de piel. 

“¿Puedes hablar ahora mismo?” preguntó Tali al ver que no respondía. Estaba muy preocupada. Alguna vez había pensado que Seren podía tener ansiedad, pero nunca lo había visto como lo estaba viendo ahora. 

La voz sonó débil y forzada. “Un poco, pero me cuesta.” Y de hecho parecía físicamente dolerle. Así que mejor hacer preguntas de sí o no.

“Está bien, calma.” Esa palabra pareció sonar más hacía si misma que hacia Seren. “¿Quieres un abrazo?”. La ansiedad funciona diferente en cada persona y por lo tanto cada cual tiene un modo u otro de lidiar con ella. Por lo tanto, Tali preguntó el que le iba bien a ella, por desgracia Seren negó con la cabeza. “Vale… ¿quieres algo con lo que taparte?”. A veces sentir el peso extra de algo ayudaba a sentir más los pies en la tierra.

Seren asintió y pronto notó como Taliran colocaba su chaqueta azul con forro de colorines sobre sus hombros, con cuidado de tocarla poco. Se sentía bastante inútil simplemente dejando que cuidasen de ella. Y eso no estaba ayudando a sus pensamientos intrusivos que le decían que no valía para nada. Quería hacer algo, demostrarles que estaban equivocados. Pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado aturdida por el ataque de ansiedad. Ahora mismo se sentía perdida en medio de un enorme caos. 

Tali la intentaba calmar lo mejor que podía y le había ofrecido un pañuelo. Pero ahora mismo lo único que podía hacer era dejar pasar el ataque y tratar de recuperarse como mejor pudiese. Pasaron unos cinco minutos que se hicieron eternos. En algún punto los sollozos habían empezado a oírse y Seren se había cogido con fuerza a una de las cuerdas del columpio mientras su cuerpo temblaba y el aire le faltaba. Tali por su parte había guardado las distancias como Seren le había dicho, pero en todo momento había mantenido una mano en su espalda, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares. 

Eventualmente los sollozos disminuyeron de intensidad y los temblores cesaron. Y fue como el final de una tormenta que arrasa todo a su paso. Al acabar estás feliz de haber sobrevivido, pero también tienes que evaluar todos los daños causados. Seren se secó las lágrimas con el empapado pañuelo de Tali. Esta le ofreció otro. 

“E-Es…” Empezó a hablar. La voz le sonaba más ronca que de costumbre y se la notaba cansada. “Es por mi madre…” Dijo finalmente. “Ella… ella…” Cogió aire de nuevo, le costaba hablar del tema. Solo Vistra lo sabía y ni siquiera del todo. Lyrial no sabía nada. “Es muy exigente… Tengo que ser perfecta. Tengo que hacer exactamente lo que ella quiere. Si no lo hago soy una mierda de hija y de persona…”

Tali no se esperaba eso. Sabía que Seren no se llevaba bien con su madre. Bueno, cualquiera que conociese a Seren durante más de cinco minutos podía saber eso. Pero no esperaba que fuese a ese nivel. Iba a decir algo, pero siguió hablando.

“Y… Y… Y te veo con tus padres… Y joder Tali, tienes muchísima suerte.” Se le quebró un poco la voz a mitad frase. “No es justo… No es justo que mi madre sea así… ¿Por qué yo no puedo tener unas Navidades como las tuyas?”

“Yo…” La verdad es que Tali no sabía que contestar a eso. “Tienes razón, no es justo. La vida no lo es. Pero piensa que ya eres adulta. Puedes formar tu propia familia y tener tu propia Navidad. Si quieres incluso puedes seguir viniendo a la mía. Les decimos a mis padres que hemos roto pero seguimos como amigas y ya está.”

Por algún extraño motivo, la idea de decirle eso a los padres de Tali la hizo sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho. Pero seguro que era parte del ataque de ansiedad, ¿qué iba a ser si no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resumen para quien no lea el ataque de ansiedad: Seren tiene una madre que es extremadamente exigente con ella y se siente constantemente como que no es suficiente. Además se siente mal porque ve la familia de Tali y ve la suya propia y siente que no es justo que a ella le toque vivir eso cuando hay familias tan supportive en el mundo. Tali intenta calmarla como mejor puede y le ofrece ir a las siguientes Navidades en calidad de amiga (diciendo que han roto). Esto hace a Seren sentir algo de dolor en el pecho, pero ella lo achaca al ataque de ansiedad.


	7. Consecuencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali y Seren lidian con las consecuencias del ataque de ansiedad de Seren. Por suerte, David y Héctor tienen un buen plan para la tarde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo vengo a decir que aquí hay referencias a "La princesa prometida". Se puede entender el capítulo sin haber visto la peli, pero si no la habéis visto... ¿qué hacéis con vuestra vida? Miradla, no tiene desperdicio.

El mármol de la isla de la cocina estaba frío contra su piel. Era un contraste agradable, aunque si lo mantenía mucho rato probablemente se fuese a resfriar. Seren se bajó las mangas del jersey para aislarse de ese frío mientras veía como Tali se sentaba enfrente suyo, ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

Después de que se hubiese calmado lo suficiente habían vuelto a la casa. Tali había entrado primero para asegurarse de que sus padres no estaban en la planta baja. No lo estaban. Así que habían ido a la cocina para que Seren pudiese beber un poco de agua, le vendría bien tras el ataque de ansiedad.

Ahora mismo estaban una frente a la otra, la más alta dando sorbos cortos de agua. La situación era incómoda, Tali no se atrevía a mirarla, no estaba diciendo nada, incluso le había dejado el vaso de agua al lado en vez de dárselo a la mano. Era como si tuviese miedo de acercarse demasiado, de que Seren pudiese volver a ponerse mal. Y eso no le gustaba nada a la de cabellos azules.

“Tali, por dios.” Dijo ya harta de aguantar la tensión y el silencio en la habitación. La susodicha la miró un segundo, se veía nerviosa, luego apartó la mirada. “Deja de tratarme como si fuese a romperme. Lo que ha pasado ha pasado, no es la primera vez.” Intentó quitarle importancia al asunto, pero la tensión seguía ahí. “Y no va a ser la última.” Añadió susurrando mientras se llevaba el vaso de nuevo a los labios. Lo dijo como alguien que lo tiene asumido. Como quien sabe que no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo. Y la verdad es que era triste oír ese tono de voz abatido, cansado de luchar.

“Seren-“ iba a hablar pero esta la cortó. Solo había pronunciado una palabra, su nombre, pero lo había hecho con el tono que se usa cuando hablas con un animal asustado o con alguien que está pasándolo mal. Un tono de compasión y tristeza, un intento de que la voz calme lo que la mente no puede. Pero no pudo seguir con lo que iba a decir puesto que fue interrumpida.

“No.” Dijo dejando el vaso de nuevo en la mesa y mirándola fijamente. “No quiero que me hables con ese tono. No quiero que me mires así.” Se levantó de su taburete y empezó a caminar con paso decidido hacia donde estaba Tali. “No quiero que esto cambie como te comportas a mi alrededor.” Se puso a su lado y giró su taburete para tener a la de cabellos negros de cara a sí. “Quiero que sigas siendo como eres. Que bromees, que digas lo que no toca, que ligues conmigo por hacer el tonto un rato.”

Taliran dio un respingo al verse con Seren tan cerca. Notando como se le paraba la respiración no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos. Había algo en ellos, sentimientos a flor de piel, vulnerabilidad escondida, una súplica y una demanda a la vez. Y ahí estaba, esperando que contestase algo, que hiciese algo, lo que fuera. Pero Tali no sabía que hacer, ni que decir. El silencio se mantuvo unos incómodos segundos durante los que ninguna dijo nada. Se sintieron como minutos, el aire de la cocina haciéndose más pesado con cada instante que pasaban impasibles.

Tenía que hacer algo, odiaba ver a Seren así, odiaba esa tirantez que notaba en el pecho al tenerla tan cerca, odiaba la sensación contra la que estaba luchando. Pero no sabía que hacer, se le daba muy mal lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, con sentimientos tan puros, tan abiertos, fuertes…

Finalmente, Seren se apartó, un poco decepcionada por la tensión de la situación. Estaba empezando a girarse cuando Tali habló. “Hey Seren,” dijo, “¿me dejas hacerte una foto?” Se giró intrigada, ¿qué estaba diciendo Tali? ¿Qué foto? “Así le puedo enseñar a Papá Noel lo que quiero para Navidad.” Añadió haciendo el gesto de pistolas con los dedos.

Durante medio segundo se hizo el silencio en la habitación y un sudor frío recorrió la espalda de Tali, quien tenía miedo de haberla cagado monumentalmente con la cutre frase de ligoteo. Pero enseguida Seren estalló en carcajadas. “¿En serio?” Preguntó entre risas. “Es horroroso Tali, ni siquiera lo has intentado.” Le dio un pequeño empujoncito en el hombro.

La de cabellos negros cogió aire, más tranquila ahora. Seren estaba riendo, algo era algo… El alivio cayó sobre ella como una cascada de agua caliente en mitad del frío invernal. Y antes de que se diese cuenta estaba también riendo.

David entró en una cocina que era llenada por el sonido de dos risas mezclándose y encontró a su hija sentada en un taburete con su novia al lado de pie. “Chicas, ¿os apetece ver una peli?” Preguntó a la pareja, que se giró a mirarle.

Fue Seren la que habló primero. “Claro, ¿qué peli?”

\-----

La peli resultó ser _La princesa prometida_, la favorita de Héctor. Fueron a la sala de la planta de arriba dónde había estanterías de libros, sofás y un televisor. La habían preparado con mantas en dos de los sofás y habían encendido la chimenea. La verdad es que en la planta baja no tanto, pero en la planta alta hacía bastante frío, es lo que suele pasar en las casas antiguas.

Se sentaron cada pareja en un sofá y Héctor dio a play con el mando para reproducir la película. Esta estaba en un viejo VHS que seguía funcionando de milagro. Seren pudo oír como los padres de Tali se susurraban “Como desees.” Durante la escena inicial en la que Wesley se lo dice a Buttercup. La verdad es que eran adorables. Estaban acurrucados en el sofá, compartiendo una manta y Héctor le pasaba una mano por dentro del pelo a David.

Mientras tanto, Seren y Tali estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, compartían una manta, pero sin tocarse casi. Las zonas que sí estaban en contacto Seren las sentía ardiendo, era una sensación extraña porque quería a la vez apartarse y tirarse encima suya para poder sentirlo más. Era confuso, y prefería no pensar en ello, así que se centró en la película.

Hacía bastante frio, incluso pese a la chimenea, que crepitaba en un rincón de la sala, radiando calor poco a poco. Así que eventualmente Seren tiró un poco de la manta, queriendo taparse mejor, lo que la llevó a tener que pegarse más a Tali. Esta pareció no inmutarse, los ojos fijos en la pantalla, donde ahora mismo Wesley se peleaba con Iñigo en un combate de esgrima.

En realidad, si Seren hubiese llegado a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga, hubiese notado su corazón acelerarse y su aliento quedar parado un segundo en su garganta. Pero Seren no se estaba fijando. El calorcito de la manta, del cuerpo de Tali y las luces danzantes del fuego en la chimenea empezaron a darle sueño. Un sueño que casi se ve interrumpido cuando Tali rio por el engaño de Wesley a Vizzini. Pero, al fin y al cabo, un sueño que llegó.

Seren despertó cuando la película ya había acabado. Le dolía el cuello y un poco la espalda, pero se encontraba en un sitio cálido y acogedor. Sentía una sensación a su alrededor que la reconfortaba y la hacía sentir segura y a gusto. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando ajustar su vista a la oscuridad de la sala, solo iluminada por un poco de luz que entraba desde el pasillo.

“Hey.” Era la voz de Tali, hablando muy cerca de su oído. “Por fin te despiertas Bella Durmiente.”

Seren levantó la cabeza rápidamente, no acostumbrada a oír una voz tan cerca al despertar. Y por poco golpea la de Tali con su movimiento. Sintió un brazo retirarse de alrededor de sus hombros y pudo ver la figura de su amiga recortada contra la luz. Incluso el fuego estaba apagado ahora que se fijaba. ¿Y dónde estaban Héctor y David?

“Woah, cuidado.” Tali se apartó un poco de ella para dejarle espacio. “Te has dormido viendo la peli. Les he dicho a mis padres al acabarla que se fuesen a dormir y yo esperaría a que te despiertes.”

Era normal que se hubiese dormido. El día había sido muy intenso, había tenido un ataque de ansiedad. No era de extrañar que al sentirse cómoda y calentita se hubiese dormido enseguida. Pero no esperaba despertar entre los brazos de Tali. Seren se frotó los ojos intentando acabar de despertar. “Deberíamos… deberíamos ir a dormir.” Dijo intentando sonar despierta.

Tali asintió, aunque en la oscuridad era difícil de ver incluso pese a que sus ojos se estaban ya acostumbrando a la penumbra. Esta se levantó, llevándose la manta consigo y dejándola en el otro sofá. “Vamos.” Dijo empezando a caminar hacía la puerta.

Una vez en la habitación se turnaron para cambiarse y asearse en el baño, lo cual transcurrió sin incidencias a mencionar. Una vez estaban las dos en la cama, con el pijama puesto, cada una en un extremo opuesto, Seren habló. “Tali…” Sonaba vulnerable de nuevo, aunque no tanto como lo había sonado antes, en la cocina y en el columpio. “Gracias. Por todo. Por ayudarme antes y por… bueno, por no…” Pareció dudar. “Joder, no sé hablar. Por no portarte raro después de lo que ha pasado.” Lo dijo con un poco de inseguridad en sus palabras. “No lo sé expresar, pero que gracias por no rayarte mucho y hacer lo que te dije de seguir tratándome como siempre.”

La luz estaba apagada, pero si hubiese estado encendida Seren hubiese podido ver la pequeña sonrisa que se extendía por la cara de Taliran. Solo contestó dos palabras, las suficientes para decir lo que quería expresar. “Como desees.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That day, she was amazed to discover that when he was saying "As you wish", what he meant was, "I love you."


	8. Noche sin dormir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seren despierta en mitad de la noche y empieza a sumar dos más dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto iba a ser el principio del siguiente capítulo pero me estaba quedando muy largo así que lo he hecho un cap a parte. Es mayormente soft así que maybe guardadlo para después del capítulo de hoy que tiene pinta de ir a ser muy sad.

Seren despertó empapada en sudor frío. Tenía la respiración agitada y el corazón le iba a mil. Había tenido una pesadilla. No recordaba exactamente que pasaba en ella, pero muchas veces se despertaba así, con la noción de haber tenido una, pero sin recordarla claramente. Intentó incorporarse, pero había algo sujetándola. Poniéndose más nerviosa buscó con las manos para zafarse. Encontró tela y algo caliente debajo. Un brazo. Otro. Dos brazos rodeando su cintura. Ahora que se fijaba, también notaba calidez en su espalda y una presión extraña en la pierna.

Tali la tenía bien cogida, acostumbrada como estaba a una cama grande para ella sola, se había movido a mitad noche y al chocar contra algo blando y calentito se había agarrado como un gato que se acurruca al lado de una chimenea. Esto solo hizo el corazón de Seren latir más deprisa. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía así?

No quería despertarla, pero estaba desvelada por la pesadilla y no podía moverse. Tampoco le apetecía estar hasta que se pudiese dormir de nuevo pensando en cómo se sentía. Desde luego esa era una conversación consigo misma que no quería tener, y menos ahora. Alcanzó el móvil como pudo y lo desbloqueó. Eran las cuatro y media pasadas.

Tenía un par de mensajes de Vistra que no había leído antes de irse a dormir y algunos de las tres en el grupal. Leyó lo que decían, Vistra les había mandado una foto de su halcón de cetrería y Lyrial estaba contestando lo bonito que era. Le extrañaba que Tali no hubiese puesto nada sobre que se había dormido viendo la película. Una vez se durmió en el piso de Vistra y Lyrial y al día siguiente el grupo estaba lleno de memes, empezados por Tali pero seguidos por Lyrial, con una foto suya dormida.

Miró el chat con Vistra para ver que le había dicho.

\-----

[22/12 20:48] Vistra: ¿Qué tal va con Tali? ¿Alguna pista en su casa de porque es tan… Tali?

[22/12 21:17] Vistra: Mi madre pregunta por ti, por cierto.

[22/12 21:26] Vistra: Hey, ¿va todo bien? No contestas a los mensajes y eso es raro en ti

[22/12 23:54] Vistra: Vale, debes haberte dormido, supongo. Suerte mañana.

\-----

Decidió contestarle ya, no esperando que estuviese despierta. Así que con el brillo al mínimo para no despertar a Tali (aunque era difícil teniendo en cuenta que se estaba comiendo todo su pelo ahora mismo), se puso a escribir los mensajes de respuesta.

\-----

[23/12 04:37] Seren: Hey perdona por no contestar

[23/12 04:37] Seren: Me dormi

[23/12 04:37] Seren: Los padres de Tali son un cielo no me explico como Tali es asi

[23/12 04:38] Seren: Saluda a tu madre de mi parte por cierto

[23/12 04:38] Seren: Y oye…

[23/12 04:38] Seren: No

[23/12 04:38] Seren: Nada

[23/12 04:38] Seren: Dejalo

[23/12 04:40] Seren: Es que quiero hablar de algo

[23/12 04:40] Seren: Pero no quiero hablar de ello

[23/12 04:40] Seren: No sé si me entiendes

[23/12 04:41] Seren: Seguro que en verdad es una tonteria

\-----

Bloqueó el móvil de nuevo, sopesando la posibilidad de borrar los mensajes. No, daba igual. Si los borraba Vistra le preguntaría que eran y tendría que decírselo igualmente.

La habitación estaba completamente en silencio salvo por la respiración pesada de Tali, que seguía abrazada a ella. Seren no sabía que hacer, nunca había hecho ese tipo de cosas. Sí, es verdad que le gustaba abrazar a sus amigas, sobretodo a Lyrial porque siempre quería abrazos. Pero nunca había estado abrazada a nadie mientras dormía. Había tenido un par de novias, pero ambas cuando eran demasiado jóvenes como para que las dejasen dormir juntas.

Una vez en la universidad solo había tenido rollos de una noche. Y siempre se iba al acabar. No se quedaba a dormir, no se quedaba a ducharse y desde luego que no se quedaba a desayunar. Era como una regla autoimpuesta, si no se quedaba no podía acabar sintiendo cosas. Porque la verdad es que ahora mismo no quería salir con nadie, tenía que acabar sus estudios y demostrar que sí servía para algo. Una pareja podía ser una distracción demasiado grande. Por eso nunca se quedaba, por eso flirteaba mucho pero no se comprometía con nadie, por eso usaba el sexo como distracción.

Y viendo, sintiendo, a Taliran abrazándola tenía más claro que nunca que hacía bien haciendo lo que hacía. Porque no se explicaba el irrefrenable deseo que sentía de coger sus manos con cuidado, entrelazando sus dedos para devolverle el gesto. Las ganas que tenía de girar un poco la cabeza para intentar verla recortada en la oscuridad y apartarle su pelo de la cara para que estuviese más cómoda. Como quería de repente girarse de cara a ella para abrazarla de vuelta y tener aún más área de su cuerpo en contacto, las piernas mezcladas en una maraña dónde no se sabe cuál es de quién. Y sobre todo ese impulso arrullador de juntar sus la-

Obligó a ese pensamiento a callarse antes de que la hiciera hacer ninguna locura. Miro al frente de nuevo, porque inconscientemente se había empezado a girar, y cogió el móvil. Mandó solo un mensaje, a Vistra.

[23/12 04:58] Seren: No debería haber venido

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are gay.


	9. Mañana del primer día

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se despierta Tali ahora, tendrá que lidiar con despertar abrazada a Seren. Hay un poco de bickering y conversaciones con Lyrial y con Vistra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso de que el rating de este fic ha cambiado. Es por algo. Avisadxs quedáis.

Tali se despertó con pelo en la cara y una sensación agradable en el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos intentando acostumbrarlos a la penumbra de la habitación, pero no vio nada. Intentó moverse, pero no sentía el brazo derecho. Normal teniendo en cuenta que estaba bajo el cuerpo de Seren, que dormía pesadamente. ¿Qué había pasado la noche antes? No se habían ido a dormir así.

Dándose cuenta de que debía haberse movido mientras dormía y su instinto la había hecho abrazarla, decidió apartarse para no incomodarla. Sacó el brazo como pudo sin despertarla y se incorporó, encendiendo las luces que tenía colgando del dosel. Iluminaban lo suficiente la habitación como para que pudiese ver por donde iba pero no tanto como para despertar a alguien.

Salió de la cama y se giró para comprobar que Seren siguiese dormida. Allí estaba, con las manos levemente estiradas hacia adelante, como si buscase algo. Tali mentiría si dijese que por un momento no pensó en como sería estar entre esos fuertes brazos. Había bromeado sobre encontrarlos atractivos, pero no era más que la verdad. Por algún motivo se quedó mirándola, incapaz de apartar la vista.

Tenía el cabello suelto, cosa bastante extraña en ella. Y madre de dios, era entendible que Tali se hubiese despertado con la cara llena de pelo. ¡Que mata! El azul clarito que empezaba a verse un poco verdoso por las puntas y negro por las raíces era un contraste importante frente a las sábanas rojas de su cama. Caía como cascadas por sus hombros y espalda, actualmente desparramado también por la almohada y el colchón. Tenía pelo hasta delante de la cara.

Seguramente eso no fuese muy cómodo a la hora de despertar, así que Tali acercó una mano para quitarlo. Al apartarlo acarició levemente la sien de Seren, haciendo que esta frunciera un poco el ceño, arrugase la nariz y se acurrucase más. La de cabellos negros dio un salto hacia atrás, por miedo a haberla despertado. Pero no pasó nada. Seguía durmiendo como si nada, con una expresión tranquila en la cara.

Era reconfortante verla así en contraste a como la había visto la tarde anterior. Suspiró dándose cuenta de que llevaba más de cinco minutos simplemente mirándola dormir. No era buena idea empezar a pensar esas cosas. No lo era. Estaba muy bien como estaba y no era plan de ir pensando en lo mucho que le gustaría meterse de nuevo en la cama, esta vez para abrazarla por delante. Seguro que solo lo pensaba porque Seren era guapa y porque habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas. Y por la farsa, seguro que era por la farsa. Que de tanto fingir su corazón se estaba confundiendo. Pero seguro que al final no era nada y mejor no actuar al respecto.

Así que pensando todo eso se metió al baño para darse una ducha, el viaje en coche había sido agotador y había sudado lo que no estaba escrito.

\-----

Seren despertó en una cama vacía, pero con luces sobre la cabeza. Le había costado dormirse por la siesta durante la película, pero a eso de las seis lo había logrado. Pudo oír una ducha de fondo, así que Tali estaría en el baño. Se desperezó, notando como cada uno de sus músculos tiraba y dolía un poco, sin duda por las horas en el coche.

Se incorporó, viendo con curiosidad las luces que colgaban del dosel. Vaya, nunca se hubiese imaginado a Tali como el tipo de persona que tiene ese tipo de decoración. Pero al fin y al cabo esa era su habitación de cuando era adolescente. Cogió el móvil, viendo que eran las diez y poco. Tenía varios mensajes.

[23/12 08:45] Vistra: Seren!

[23/12 08:45] Vistra: Va todo bien?

[23/12 08:45] Vistra: Seren!!!

[23/12 08:48] Vistra: Vale, debes estar durmiendo. Por favor, cuando te despiertes dime que ha pasado.

[23/12 10:13] Seren: Perdon por el susto anoche

[23/12 10:13] Seren: No podía dormir

[23/12 10:13] Seren: No debería haberte mandado ese mensaje

[23/12 10:13] Seren: Estoy bien

[23/12 10:13] Seren: Tranquila

[23/12 10:14] Vistra: Menos mal que por fin contestas, estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje a Tali preguntándole si había pasado algo.

[23/12 10:14] Seren: NO

[23/12 10:14] Seren: No le preguntes a Tali

[23/12 10:14] Vistra: ¿Va todo bien Seren?

[23/12 10:14] Seren: Claro no te ralles

[23/12 10:15] Vistra: ¿Y de qué querías hablar anoche?

[23/12 10:15] Seren: De nada

[23/12 10:15] Seren: De verdad

[23/12 10:15] Seren: Olvidalo Vis

\-----

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo levantar la mirada del móvil. Era Tali, saliendo del cuarto de baño. No se veía mucho, solo su figura recortada contra la luz y un poco de vapor escapando por arriba. Había poca luz en la habitación, Seren no se había molestado en encenderla.

“¿Qué haces a oscuras?” preguntó Tali chasqueando dos veces los dedos. Los sensores de las luces detectaron el sonido y estas se encendieron.

Por unos segundos Seren quedó cegada y tuvo que cerrar los ojos en una mueca de desagrado hasta que estos empezaron a acostumbrarse. Mientras tanto, podía oír a Tali abriendo cajones y la maleta. Cuando finalmente los abrió vio algo que nunca había visto. Taliran llevaba un albornoz que se veía ridículamente suave, y era de color rosa. Así como el pelo enrollado en una toalla blanca. Seren no pudo evitar reír un poco al verla.

“¡Hey!” Dijo con un poco de indignación. “Vamos, deja de reírte y métete en la ducha.” Señaló hacia la puerta abierta del baño.

“¿Y si no quiero?” Preguntó Seren, era demasiado gracioso verla de esa guisa, quería grabarse la imagen a fuego en la cabeza para poder contárselo luego a Vistra.

Tali pareció tomarlo como un reto y se acercó a ella, alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos. “Te obligaré.” Intentaba verse lo más intimidante posible, lo cual era complicado yendo cubierta de hombros hasta media pantorrilla en pelusa rosa.

Seren se levantó de la cama para poder estar de pie y aprovechar esa diferencia de altura que las separaba, ahora más evidente dado que las zapatillas de ir por casa de Tali no tenían tacón. “¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?” Preguntó cruzándose de brazos para igualar su expresión.

La verdad es que Tali no esperaba eso. Esperaba que saliese por el lado opuesto de la cama e hicieran un poco el tonto intentando rodear la cama por encima o algo. No esperaba una confrontación directa, no esperaba tener a Seren tan cerca estando, como estaba, desnuda bajo el albornoz. Por suerte, por lo visto, Seren parecía igual de confundida que ella. Sin saber como reaccionar a que no igualasen su confrontación verbal.

Ambas estaban más cerca de lo que habían planeado, sus pechos a unos escasos quince centímetros. Tan cerca que cualquiera de las dos podría dar el paso y tocar a la otra, enredar una mano en su pelo, en su ropa, en su cuerpo… Pero a la vez estaban las dos emocionalmente lejísimos, ni remotamente cerca de tener la confianza la una en la otra de hacer eso.

El aire parecía más tenso de repente, el calor que emanaba desde el cuarto de baño más pesado, más evidente. Parecían llevar una eternidad mirándose a los ojos, gris tormenta encontrándose con un gris oscurecido hasta casi el negro. Miradas retándose a aguantar y no caer hacia abajo. Hacía calor. Hacía mucho calor de repente en la habitación.

“¡Creo que voy a ducharme!” Dijo repentinamente Seren, moviéndose en lateral para poder pasar por el lado de Taliran sin tener que tocarla ni apartarla. Se metió en el cuarto de baño y cerró sin mirar atrás.

Madre de dios. ¿Qué había sido eso? Sentía su cuerpo caliente, más aún dentro del baño, donde el vaho empañaba los espejos y hacía que se le pegase el pijama. Empezó a desprenderse de este, sintiendo como el calor no desaparecía. Sabía perfectamente el porqué. Era una sensación nada desconocida para Seren y sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con ella. Nada más acabó de desnudarse se metió bajo el chorro, sin preocuparse de si había toallas a mano, sin mirar donde estaba el champú, simplemente se metió bajo el agua, sintiendo como esta recorría su piel.

Pensó una vez más en ese momento, en como se habían mirado, en el tono con el que le había hablado a Tali. Pensó también en sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y empezó ahí, poco a poco moviendo la mano. Era un poco extraño, hacer eso pensando en Tali, sabiendo que estaba en la habitación de al lado. Pero la verdad es que ahora mismo no estaba para pensar mucho en eso. Se preocupó de hacer el mínimo ruido posible y de darse una buena ducha después.

\-----

[23/12 10:27] Tali: LYRIAL

[23/12 10:27] Tali: LYRIAL

[23/12 10:27] Tali: JODER

[23/12 10:27] Tali: LYRIAL

[23/12 10:27] Tali: AKLDFJAÑ

[23/12 10:27] Tali: CREO QUE LA HE CAGADO

[23/12 10:28] Lyrial: Que pasa? :(

[23/12 10:28] Tali: QUE NO SÉ, CREO QUE PASA ALGO CON SEREN

[23/12 10:28] Lyrial: Has probado a hablar con ella?

[23/12 10:28] Lyrial: Vistra siempre me dice que así es como se entiende la gente cuando les pasan cosas uwu

[23/12 10:28] Tali: Lo que me pasa no puedo hablarlo con ella

[23/12 10:29] Lyrial: Entonces te pasa algo a ti? “o^o

[23/12 10:29] Tali: No?

[23/12 10:29] Tali: Si?

[23/12 10:29] Tali: No lo se

[23/12 10:29] Tali: Uf

[23/12 10:29] Tali: Olvida que he dicho nada

[23/12 10:29] Lyrial: Pero si te pasa algo deberías hablarlo :(

[23/12 10:30] Tali: Ahora mismo mejor no

[23/12 10:30] Tali: De verdad Lyrial

[23/12 10:30] Lyrial: No lo entiendo :/

[23/12 10:30] Tali: No pasa nada Lyrial

[23/12 10:30] Lyrial: Que no entiendo porque me dices que pasa algo y luego que no pasa nada

[23/12 10:31] Tali: …

[23/12 10:31] Tali: Es complicado

[23/12 10:31] Tali: Luego hablamos

[23/12 10:31] Tali: Tranquila Lyrial

[23/12 10:31] Tali: Estoy bien

[23/12 10:31] Lyrial: Vale

[23/12 10:32] Lyrial: Me fio n.n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ¿hace calor aquí o me lo parece a mi?


	10. Plan infalible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desayunando sale un pequeño problema.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los papis tienen un plan planazo para el día. ¿Qué podría ir mal a parte de que su hija esté mintiéndoles sobre su relación?

Okay, la habían cagado. Pero muy mucho. Pero es que la habían cagado nivel quien sea que decidió invadir Rusia en invierno. Pero para entender porque estaban las dos entrando en pánico ahora mismo, hacía falta echar una media hora atrás en el tiempo. Concretamente a cuando Seren salió del cuarto de baño.

Había visto que tenía un mensaje de texto de Tali, que le decía que estaba abajo junto a sus padres, que bajase a desayunar. Se había vestido rápidamente para no hacerles esperar y había llegado ante una escena sacada de cualquier catálogo del Ikea. Héctor y David haciendo tortitas, con delantales a juego, mientras Tali miraba algo con la tableta.

Se había sentado a su lado y habían mantenido una breve conversación entre los cuatro mientras acababan de cocinar Dicha conversación se trasladó a mientras comían. Principalmente envolvía preguntar si habían dormido bien, si estaban muy cansadas tras el viaje del día anterior… Lo típico. Hasta que Héctor les anunció las buenas noticias. Planeaban irse de compras todo el día con las dos.

“Para comprar los regalos.” Había justificado David sonriendo. Cómo aguantaba la curvatura de su bigote en las puntas es algo que Seren seguía preguntándose.

“Y para asegurarnos de que tenéis un vestido bonito para la fiesta de Navidad.” Había añadido Héctor. “Quesito, ya sabes como es tu tía con los vestidos, ¡hay que llevar uno mejor que el suyo!”. Llámalo rivalidad entre hermanos, o llámalo querer ver a tu hija guapísima, pero Héctor estaba determinado a comprarles un vestido a cada una.

Pero ahí no acababa todo. Seren iba a irse con David; Tali, con Héctor. Sí, las iban a separar para que no supiesen el regalo de la otra y fuese “más divertido”. Lo cual significaba que no podían estar ahí para taparse las mentiras la una a la otra. Tenían que pensar rápido que iban a contar. Y por rápido entendemos los quince minutos que iban a tardar David y Héctor en acabar de coger las cosas para ir al centro comercial.

La puerta del cuarto de Tali se cerró con fuerza. Habían subido con la excusa de también coger un par de cosas que les hacían falta. Pero realmente tenían que ponerse de acuerdo con que decir.

“Estamos jodidas.” Declaró Tali apoyándose en la puerta. “Mi padre, Héctor digo, pregunta muchísimas cosas. Voy a tener que pegarme muchas inventadas. Y como luego no coincidan con lo que le digas a mi otro padre se va a descubrir.”

Seren estaba andando de un lado a otro de habitación, intentando pensar algo que les cubriese las espaldas, pero era difícil. No dejaba de pensar en otras cosas que ahora mismo no eran nada útiles. Dio una patada a la toalla que había dejado en el suelo. Paró un segundo. No era buena idea dejar la toalla mojada ahí. La recogió y la dejó con la ropa sucia.

“Seren, ¿me estás escuchando?” Tali se acercó a ella, que desde su punto de vista no estaba haciéndole caso.

“Sí, joder. Estamos jodidas, tienes razón.” Contestó apartándose, lo que por un segundo hizo que se cruzase una expresión de dolor por el rostro de Tali, pero despareció tan pronto como había llegado. “¿Qué tal si…?” pareció pensar. “¿Les contamos la historia más aburrida del mundo? Así no harán más preguntas. Simplemente decimos que un día nos vimos porque acabábamos clase a la misma hora y me pediste ir al cine. Allí nos liamos, nos dijimos mierdas cursis y ya, fin de la historia.”

Tali pareció pensar en ello. “Bueno, pero detalles. Necesitamos detalles. ¿Qué peli? ¿Qué día? ¿Quién se confesó primero?” La miró fijamente a los ojos, dándose cuenta de que la distancia entre ambas era muy poca de nuevo. Se apartó, en parte para dejarle espacio y en parte porque ella también empezaba a necesitarlo.

“Pues no lo sé Tali, piensa tú también, ¿no?” La tensión empezaba a ponerla un poco borde, y tuvo que recordarse a si misma de respirar con profundidad y soltar el aire poco a poco, intentando calmarse.

La de cabellos negros parecía pensativa. “La peli podría ser <<A dos metros de ti>>. El día uno de octubre, así lo recordamos fácil, uno del diez. Te confesaste tú primero porque yo soy una tía dura.” Dijo esta última frase haciendo el gesto de L bajo su barbilla, intentando quitar tensión al asunto.

“Tali, no he visto esa película. Y no suena a algo que hayas visto tú.” Aparentemente eso era lo único a lo que iba a poner pegas. Aparentemente solo, porque en realidad estaba pensando en lo surrealista que era ella siendo la primera persona en admitir algo.

Tali rodó los ojos. “Da igual que no la hayamos visto, lo importante es que mis padres no la han visto. Así que con solo saber más o menos de que trata tenemos suficiente. Y sabemos de que trata porque Lyrial nos puso el trailer.”

Ahí tenía razón. Seren pareció pensarlo en profundidad, buscando alguna otra pregunta que no pudiesen inventarse sobre la marcha la respuesta basada en algo de verdad. Parecía un plan sólido. “Está bien. Tenemos plan.” Dijo extendiendo la mano hacia adelante para cerrar el trato.

“Tenemos plan.” Repitió Tali dándosela.

\-----

[23/12 10:58] Lyrial: Oye Vistra

[23/12 10:58] Lyrial: Una pregunta

[23/12 10:58] Lyrial: Vistra

[23/12 10:58] Lyrial: Vistraaaa

[23/12 10:58] Lyrial: Vistraaaaaaaaa

[23/12 10:59] Vistra: ¿Qué quieres?

[23/12 10:59] Lyrial: Hola Vistra! n.n

[23/12 10:59] Lyrial: Me alegro de que estés conectada :)

[23/12 10:59] Lyrial: A Tali le pasa algo?

[23/12 10:59] Lyrial: Esta muy rara desde que fue a casa :/

[23/12 11:00] Lyrial: Normalmente la gente no lo pasa mejor en casa? :S

[23/12 11:00] Vistra: ¿Tali también?

[23/12 11:00] Vistra: Seren está rara también desde que se fue con ella.

[23/12 11:00] Lyrial: GASP O.O

[23/12 11:00] Lyrial: Igual les pasa lo mismo! ºAº

[23/12 11:01] Vistra: Tranquila Lyrial, puede que estén nerviosas. Ya sabes, por tener que mentir tanto… ¬.¬

[23/12 11:01] Lyrial: Ah

[23/12 11:01] Lyrial: Vale! uwu

[23/12 11:01] Lyrial: Gracias Vistra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrial: oye, creo que les pasa algo
> 
> Vistra: pues o presión por las mentiras o se están puto pillando


	11. O no tan infalible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Padres manipuladores
> 
> ¿El plan infalible? (que no inefable) Sale mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo quiero decir que no he visto la peli, me la han contado.

El plan estaba yendo: mal.

No llevaban ni diez minutos separadas y ya estaba yendo increíblemente mal. ¿Por qué? Pues por un pequeño detalle que no se esperaban.

“¿Y que escena os gustó más?” preguntó Héctor a su hija mientras la llevaba del brazo hacia su tienda favorita. “A mi me gustó mucho la parte que están en el lago, pero a tu padre le gustó cuando esa del cristal.”

¿Por qué sus padres, de casi sesenta años cada uno, habían visto ese maldito drama adolescente? Ese mismo maldito drama adolescente que ni ella ni Seren habían visto. “Ah… ¿Sabes papá? Es que la verdad es que nos pasamos toda la peli liándonos…”

Héctor se calló un segundo, sorprendido por la respuesta, pero inmediatamente empezó a reír. “Eres como yo a tu edad, hija.” Tali iba a preguntar sobre eso, pero entonces la metió en la tienda, a la que ya habían llegado.

Había vestidos por todos lados: colgados de perchas, en maniquíes, en expositores… Todos eran diferentes, pero a la vez compartían una misma característica: eran largos. Tali sabía perfectamente lo que era pasar Navidad en su casa, pero la verdad es que eran incluso más ostentosos que los de otros años.

“Papá…” empezó a decir al verlos, pero su padre la miró a los ojos.

“Hey, son las primeras fiestas que traes a una pareja a casa. Tenemos que hacer que sean especiales, ¿no?” Su sonrisa era sincera y esto hizo sentirse un poco mal a Tali por estar mintiéndoles. Claramente era algo muy importante para ellos. Y debería serlo para ella. Había estado mal mentir y traerse a Seren, tendría que tomarse estas cosas más en serio. Su familia valoraba mucho las relaciones y solo querían verla feliz. Y ahí estaba ella, mintiéndoles. “Y también hacer que estés increíblemente guapa y se quedé aun más enamorada de lo que ya está.” Héctor lo añadió con un tono de humor, trayendo de nuevo a Tali a la realidad.

“Ah, sí.” Contestó girándose a mirar el primer vestido que pillase y esperando que no se diese cuenta de la duda en su voz.

Por suerte era Héctor. A quien se le daba bien leer a las personas era a David. Lo cual nos llevaba a…

\-----

“¿El uno de octubre? ¡Entonces estáis a punto de hacer tres meses!” Exclamó David mientras llevaba del brazo a Seren hacia una de las tiendas que más le gustaban del centro comercial.

“Sí, el tiempo vuela, ¿eh?” Seren esperaba que su voz sonase lo más convincente posible, pero mentiría si dijese que estaba cómoda en la situación.

Absolutamente nada en esa situación estaba ayudando a su ansiedad. Tener que mentir tan descaradamente a un señor tan bueno como David. Tener que probarse vestidos cuando solía estar más cómoda con sus sudaderas y pantalones anchos. El sentimiento general de estar con una familia tan feliz sabiendo como era la suya… No, hoy no era un buen día para Seren.

“Y bueno, ¿cómo se lo dijiste?” Seren no podía culparle por preguntar. Era un buen padre que estaba intentando conocer mejor a la supuesta novia de su hija, mucho más de lo que cualquiera suele tener. Muchísimo más, desde luego, de lo que ella tenía.

“Ah… pues…” Titubeó. “No me acuerdo.” Podía colar, ¿no? Eso era algo que le pasaba a la gente. No se acordaban bien de lo que decían en ese tipo de momentos. Esperó que sonase convincente.

Parecía que David fuese a decir algo más, pero el móvil de Seren hizo el característico ruido de un correo entrando. “Oh, un momento, puede ser una nota.” Lo sacó como pudo del bolsillo de su pantalón y desbloqueó sin mirar el anuncio de notificación.

\-----

De: Madre

Asunto: Re: Vacaciones de Navidad

Buenos días Serenidad,

Por motivos de trabajo no he podido leer el correo hasta hoy. Hubiese agradecido que se me avisase con mayor antelación de que no ibas a venir. Había reservado mesa para que cenásemos el próximo día 25, tendré que cancelarla. Espero que disfrutes de la estancia en casa de tu amiga más de lo que hubieras disfrutado aquí, no vayas a haber elegido mal.

Un beso,

Mamá

\-----

Frunció el ceño. ¡Había mandado el correo el día 18! ¿Mayor antelación? Y una porra. Había tenido antelación de sobra. ¿Y qué más daba si había reservado mesa? Ugh, de verdad que la ponía de los nervios leer esos mensajes. Y “Un beso,” venga ya. Bloqueó el móvil, ignorando los mensajes de Tali que estaban apareciendo en pantalla. Ahora mismo no estaba de humor para lidiar con que la hubiese cagado.

David la miró. “Oh querida, ¿una mala nota?”

Seren lo miró a los ojos, un poco sorprendida por la sinceridad de la preocupación en su voz. De verdad que no era justo. Algunas personas como Tali tenían la suerte increíble de tener dos padres así, que se preocupan por ellas, que las quieren y las apoyan incondicionalmente… Y otras personas tenían la suerte de Seren, solo una madre y… bueno, como era. Seren nunca había conocido a su padre, no sabía ni su nombre. Ella tenía los apellidos de su madre. A veces con rabia pensaba que era normal, nadie sería capaz de aguantar a su madre tanto tiempo.

Miró al señor que tenía enfrente, aún mirándola como si temiese que fuese a llorar en cualquier momento. No era justo. Y lo peor es que ahora podía experimentar unos días de lo que podría tener, pero no tenía. Solo para luego tener que volver a la realidad y no volver a ver a Héctor y David. Por mucho que Tali hubiese dicho de volver como amigas, sabía que no era buena idea.

“Seren, ¿va todo bien?” Preguntó David al ver que no respondía a su pregunta anterior.

Esta frunció el ceño, el móvil quemándole en la mano. Quería tirarlo contra la pared más cercana, no tener que contestar a ese correo. Pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Su madre siempre le exigía que contestase pronto. Y luego ella no hacía lo mismo, como solía pensar Seren con amargura. Contestó una única palabra a David. La dijo con determinación, la tristeza y la impotencia convirtiéndose en odio, en ira.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darkness my old friend...


	12. Compras compritas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las susodichas compras tienen lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que guapas van a estar, madre mía.

[23/12 12:07] Tali: He entrado en pánico

[23/12 12:07] Tali: Ahora piensa que nos pasamos la peli liandonos

[23/12 12:07] Tali: Dile eso tambien a mi padre

[23/12 12:07] Tali: Pero que hacen mis padres viendo esa peli??????

\-----

Miró a ver si Seren había contestado, pero aún no. Y tampoco podía tener la certeza de que lo hubiese leído porque tenía quitada la confirmación de lectura. Suspiró y esperó que se le hubiese ocurrido la misma mentira. Justo cuando estaba guardándose el móvil llegó Héctor con otro vestido. “Ven, pruébate este.”

La llevo a los cambiadores de nuevo. Se había probado un total de cinco vestidos ya. Todos preciosos, todos le sentaban bien. Pero ninguno parecía ser el perfecto según su padre. A ver si al sexto acertaban…

Empezó a ponérselo, era de un bonito color azul oscuro pastel. El cuerpo tenía apliques de flores y se sujetaba con unas tiras alrededor del brazo. Una cinta marcaba su cintura, haciendo que la falda pomposa, que caía en pliegues de tul, resaltase más su cadera. Tuvo que venir una dependienta a ayudarla a pasárselo, pues por detrás llevaba una cinta simulando un corpiño.

Se miró al espejo. Wow. La verdad es que le sentaba genial. Pero igual de genial le habían sentado los otros y su padre había dicho que no. Sin embargo, esta vez sonrió al verla. “¡Ese sí!” exclamó rodeándola para poder verlo por detrás. “Te hace una figura increíble. Y ese tono te sienta genial.”

Bueno, si él lo decía… La verdad es que Tali prefería la ropa roja, los colores cálidos. El azul era más bien cosa de…

Oh.

“Bueno, cámbiate y vamos a comer, que son casi las dos. ¡Y nada de fotos para Seren! Es una sorpresa.” Añadió con un guiño cerrando la cortina del probador.

Tali se giró para verse al espejo mientras esperaba a que volviese la dependienta que la había ayudado a ponérselo. Ahora que se fijaba bien… El vestido tenía mucho de Seren. Para empezar, era del color de su pelo. No solo eso, las formas suaves de la falda, la dureza del corpiño… todo le recordaba a su amiga. ¿Así que esto es lo que buscaba su padre para ella? Un vestido que simbolizara a Seren. No pudo evitar ponerse un poco roja y preguntarse que traje estaría escogiendo su amiga.

\-----

“Y-“ Seren tragó la última cucharada de helado. “Y bueno, ya te he dicho que cuando tenía catorce años me envió a un internado. Desde entonces ha sido siempre igual. Siempre.”

David la había convencido de hablar las cosas con un helado delante. El frío siendo bueno para calmar los nervios y el azúcar ayudando al cerebro a producir endorfinas. Seren estaba más tranquila, llevaba casi una hora hablando de su relación con su madre. Yendo adelante y atrás en el tiempo para contar unas cosas y otras. En parte se sentía culpable por estar soltándole toda su mierda a alguien que era casi un desconocido, pero él se había ofrecido a escucharla y parecía importarle.

“Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por eso.” Dijo David, y había sinceridad en su voz. No era la primera vez que le decía eso en el transcurso de una hora que llevaban allí.

Al menos no había sido una hora inútil, habían comido helado y Seren había contestado al correo, con la ayuda de David calmándola y asegurándole que era completamente válido sentirse cómo se sentía. Había sido una hora… Seren no diría que agradable, pero se sentía mejor que al llegar al centro comercial. Pero eran casi las dos y un helado no cuenta como comida.

“Muchas gracias, de verdad.” Se sentía a la vez como una niña pequeña y más adulta de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. “Deberíamos seguir comprando, o comer algo de verdad.” Sugirió.

David dejó de jugar con la cucharilla de su helado, un pequeño tic que tenía, el de siempre tener algo en las manos con lo que trastear. “Me parece perfecto. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos con Tali y Héctor y comemos los cuatro juntos?”

Seren aceptó. La verdad es que la comida transcurrió sin incidencias más allá que Tali casi se tiró la bebida encima. Se sentaron una al lado de la otra en un lado de la cabina del restaurante. Por suerte, con la excusa que habían dado de que Seren era tímida, se ahorraron mucha incomodidad. La verdad es que empezaba a ser más fácil todo, más cómodo. Conforme más conocía a David y Héctor era más natural hablar con ellos. Y Tali, bueno, a Tali la conocía de hacía unos años, con ella siempre era cómodo hablar.

Una vez acabada la comida se despidieron, ellas dos con un abrazo, para seguir comprando. Un abrazo que a Seren le pareció más genuino, como si Tali de verdad estuviese apretando como si fuese a echarla de menos las dos o tres horas que iban a seguir por el centro comercial.

David no sacó el tema de su madre una vez estuvieron solos de nuevo, ni lo había sacado durante la comida. Solo dijo que si necesitaba algo más que lo dijese. Compraron primero los regalos, en los que se ayudaron mutuamente pero que no serían desvelados a sus respectivas parejas hasta el día de Nochebuena.

La verdad es que Seren lo estaba pasando mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Era divertido comprar con David. No, era divertido estar con David. Siempre tenía una sonrisa lista y una palabra amable. No fue hasta que llegó la hora de buscar un vestido, que Seren empezó a pensar que tal vez David no era tan genial.

“¿Seguro que esté?” Preguntó mirando el vestido que le estaba enseñando. No era muy de su estilo, aunque a decir verdad ninguno lo era realmente.

“Pruébatelo, solo eso. Si no te gusta no pasa nada, pero mira cómo te queda.”

Con esas palabras la había mandado al probador. Una dependienta había acudido a ayudarla con los botones de la espalda. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el escote bien podría pasárselos ella misma y darle la vuelta al vestido para ponerse las mangas. El escote le llegaba, sin exagerar, cinco dedos por encima del ombligo. Y la falda tenía un corte que subía por un lateral hasta casi el final de su muslo. Iba enseñando mucha carne. Se veía sexy, puede que no fuese la ropa a la que estaba acostumbrada, pero le sentaba bien, ¿para qué negarlo? No era su estilo, ni siquiera era un color que usase habitualmente… de hecho… era el tono del pintalabios que Tali llevaba siempre…

Oh.

Mirándolo bien… El vestido parecía gritar “Taliran”. Era de su color favorito, con una falda con vuelo y con un escote provocador de infartos. No pudo evitar reír un poco. Maldito David, lo había hecho adrede. Seguro que el vestido que celosamente Tali y Héctor habían escondido de ellos durante la comida era azul.

“¿Sabes David?” Dijo desde dentro del cambiador. “Creo que tienes razón, me encanta.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://marketplace.zibbet.com/prom-dresses/long-light-blue-prom-dresses-long-evening-dress-party-dresses-long-prom-dress-graduation-dress el vestido de Tali
> 
> https://www.promfy.com/crimson-red-long-sleeve-side-slit-a-line-long-prom-gown-780.html el vestido de Seren


	13. Más compras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali elige un regalo para Seren, Lyrial la lía parda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es ya el último capítulo del centro comercial. Hay un par de comentarios nsfw

Tali dejó el cuaderno que estaba mirando en la estantería. No, tampoco servía. Habían encontrado el vestido por la mañana, lo que les dejaba toda la tarde para buscar los regalos. Pero era más fácil hacerlo que decirlo. Tali había sabido enseguida que comprarle a David, y sabía que iba a comprarle a Héctor en cuanto este se despistase un segundo. Pero no tenía ni idea de que coger para Seren.

Ridículo, se conocían de hacía más de tres años y no tenía ni idea de que regalarle. Los cumpleaños habían sido fáciles, por fáciles entendamos preguntar a Vistra que regalarle. Pero ahora no quería hacer eso. Si Vistra se enteraba de que estaba importándole que a Seren le gustase su regalo seguro que asumiría cosas. Y desde luego eran cosas que no estaban pasando, así que mejor que no las asumiese.

También podría preguntarle a Lyrial, aunque no conocía a Seren tanto como Vistra y normalmente regalaba cosas hechas por sí misma. Así que Tali lo tenía jodido. No entendía por que era incapaz de elegir regalo en realidad. Había visto muchas cosas parecidas a lo que le regaló en sus cumpleaños, pero nada parecía merecer la ocasión.

Ugh, ni siquiera entendía porque estaba dando tanta importancia a dicha ocasión. Que era todo una farsa, una mentira. ¿Qué más daba que fuese a gustarle más o menos el regalo? Pero ahí estaba, mirando entre libretas forradas en cuero porque sabía que a Seren le gustaba mantener un cuaderno de notas. Pero ninguna tenía nada destacable, eran todas igual de aburridas y marrones.

Miro alrededor por la librería, mientras Héctor miraba algunos libros, a ver si algo llamaba su atención. ¿Un planner tal vez? Uf no, era una idea terrible. ¿Bolígrafos personalizados? ¡Que va! Era muy difícil… Así que dando otra vuelta pensó que de perdidos al rio.

\-----

[23/12 16:49] Tali: Oye Lyrial

[23/12 16:49] Tali: Que le regalo a Seren?

[23/12 16:49] Tali: Echame un cable que no tengo ni idea

[23/12 16:52] Lyrial: owo

[23/12 16:52] Lyrial: Para navidad dices?

[23/12 16:52] Lyrial: Pues a Seren le gusta mucho esribirse notas y cosas asi :)

[23/12 16:52] Lyrial: Has pensado en hacerle un cuaderno?

[23/12 16:52] Tali: No creo que me de tiempo Lyrial

[23/12 16:53] Tali: Algo más del estilo de que pueda comprarlo?

[23/12 16:55] Lyrial: Hmmmm

[23/12 16:55] Lyrial: Un vibrador

[23/12 16:55] Tali: LYRIAL

[23/12 16:55] Tali: ???????

[23/12 16:56] _Lyrial eliminó un mensaje_

[23/12 16:57] Tali: NO LO HE LEIDO QUE PONIA?????

[23/12 16:57] Lyrial: Que pienses bien que comprarle :3

\-----

“¿Es difícil encontrar algo para tu novia?” preguntó Héctor apareciendo a su lado mientras escribía una respuesta a Lyrial. Llevaba una bolsa nueva en la mano, además de las varias que traía de antes de entrar en la tienda.

Tali bloqueó el móvil, no fuera a leer lo que decía Lyrial. “Ah, sí…” Admitió esperando que el sonrojo en su cara pareciese por la vergüenza de no saber que comprar más que por lo que le acababa de decir Lyrial.

Su padre entrelazó sus brazos y empezó a conducirla fuera de la tienda. “No te preocupes.” Dijo calmadamente. “Yo también estaba de los nervios las primeras Navidades con tu padre. Es normal.”

Pasaron por delante de un par de tiendas, pero Héctor no hizo ademán de entrar en ninguna. Tali tampoco tenía muy claro que comprar aun, así que tampoco dijo nada. Miraba escaparates esperando que se le ocurriese alguna cosa. Pero nada.

Tras cinco tiendas su padre decidió tener un poco de clemencia. “¿Me permites un consejo?”

Tali asintió, notando como su melena corta le hacía cosquillas en la nuca, empezaba a ser hora de ir a la peluquería.

“No lo pienses de más. Seren te quiere, seguro que le regales lo que le regales le parece lo más bonito del mundo.” Valientes palabras de alguien que esa misma mañana había dicho que había que coger un vestido que hiciese que Seren se quedase más enamorada aún.

Hubiera sido un buen consejo si hubiesen estado saliendo de verdad. Pero no era el caso, y Tali quería que el regalo estuviese a la altura de si lo estuvieran. Pensó un poco más. ¿Una sudadera? Seren siempre llevaba sudaderas, podría buscar una de algo que le gustase. No, demasiado aburrido. ¿Un libro? No, era demasiado fácil cagarla con un libro.

Héctor la miró, frunciendo el ceño. “Estás calentándote la cabeza, ¿verdad? Como menos pienses en ello más fácil se te ocurrirá.”

“Pap-“ Iba a protestar, pero Héctor decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y distraer a su hija.

“Oye, háblame de Seren.” Dijo de repente.

Tali pareció extrañada por la pregunta. “¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ya la conoces.”

Fue directo al grano, sabiendo que efectivamente iba a distraer a su hija “¿Qué tal lo hace?”

Se puso roja de nuevo y eso que no se le había acabado de ir el sonrojo por lo de Lyrial. Joder si no era esa una pregunta que ella también se hacía. Pero eran amigas y la verdad es que sería un tanto extraño. Ninguna de las dos tenía costumbre de hacer eso, preferían los ligues de una noche a los amigos con beneficios. Además, probablemente sería incómodo para Lyrial y Vistra.

Viendo que su hija no contestaba decidió seguir a saco. “Lleva tres piercings en la lengua, ¿no? Madre mía, quesito, que suerte tienes.”

Los tres malditos piercings. La primera vez que la vio pensó precisamente eso, cómo debía sentirse eso. Nunca lo había hecho con alguien con tres. Con uno sí, e incluso con los dos horizontales. Pero no había visto a nadie más que Seren con ese tipo de piercing. Y debía sentirse increíble. ¡Pero ahora no era momento de pensar en eso!

“Ah… ¡Papá! ¡Ya sé que comprarle, vamos!”

\-----

[23/12 16:53] Lyrial: Vistraaaaaa

[23/12 16:54] Lyrial: Tu sabes que quiere Seren para navidad?

[23/12 16:54] Vistra: ¿Por?

[23/12 16:54] Lyrial: Tali pregunta uwu

[23/12 16:54] Vistra: Vaya vaya…

[23/12 16:54] Lyrial: :S

[23/12 16:54] Vistra: Que me parece curioso que te pregunte a ti pero a mi no.

[23/12 16:54] Vistra: Vamos a reírnos un poco.

[23/12 16:55] Vistra: Dile que un vibrador.

[23/12 16:55] Lyrial: Hecho! OwO

[23/12 16:56] Vistra: Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho yo.

[23/12 16:56] Lyrial: Mierda >.<

[23/12 16:56] Vistra: LYRIAL

[23/12 16:56] Lyrial: Arreglado

[23/12 16:56] Lyrial: No lo había leído aun ;w;

[23/12 16:57] Vistra: Menos mal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrial y Vistra siendo mood


	14. Que sueñes con los angelitos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las chicas se van a dormir tras un largo día comprando con los padres de Tali. Sería una pena que Seren tuviese una pesadilla, ¿no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Pesadillas, heridas autoinflingidas (pero no es gráfico y es durante la pesadilla), más mental breakdowns
> 
> ¿Dejaré de hacer sufrir a Seren algún día? Pues igual cuando deje de sufrir en canon.

La cena fue agradable. Antes de ella obviamente habían dejado los regalos bajo el árbol que había al lado de la chimenea. David y Héctor habían subido a guardar los vestidos en el cuarto de invitados, así ninguna de las dos podía verlo antes de la fiesta. Antes de bajar, David había parado a Héctor en el pasillo, antes de la escalera.

“Espera un segundo.” Había dicho, las sombras que proyectaba la luz de la lampara viéndose marcadas en su cara. “Tenemos que hablar, es sobre Seren.”

\-----

Seren estaba cansada. Había estado cerca de otro colapso mental hoy, y no solo eso, había pasado el día de arriba abajo en un centro comercial. Quería dormir. Contestó rápidamente los mensajes que tenía. Ugh, hablando de mensajes, su madre aún no había contestado al correo. A la mierda pues. Aprovechando que Tali estaba en el baño, probablemente haciendo aguas mayores (aunque había insistido en que estaba “quitándose el maquillaje y aseándose para la noche”), empezó a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama.

El algodón se sentía bien contra su piel, suave, fresco… pero hacía frío. Esa casa antigua estaba siempre helada, no como su piso, donde daba el sol y que en los meses más cercanos al verano se convertía en un horno. Se metió en la cama sin esperar a que saliese Tali, no iba a coger una pulmonía por esperarla.

Que a gusto se estaba bajo las sábanas térmicas y las dos mantas y edredón. Con el calorcito envolviéndola como un manto protector. Se sentía muy a gusto, como si todos sus problemas se esfumasen. Movió un poco los pies descalzos. Los tenía un poco fríos aún. Reprimió una risa, si Tali estuviese en la cama se los pondría en las pantorrillas. Pero seguía en el baño.

“Taliiiii.” Dijo en voz alta para que la oyese. “¿Tardas mucho?”

No obtuvo respuesta. Vaya, el baño estaba más aislado acústicamente de lo que pensaba. Bueno, mejor, así seguro que no la había oído esa mañana. Se acurrucó un poco más en las sábanas, sintiendo como el sueño empezaba a invadirla, y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Tali salió del baño para encontrarse a una Seren dormida, tirada en mitad de la cama. Se veía tranquila, en paz, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo lento pero constante. Tali se metió bajo las sábanas, habiéndose puesto el pijama en el baño, e hizo todo lo posible para estar cómoda pero no invadir el espacio de Seren. Ya había sido lo suficientemente extraño despertar abrazada a ella esta mañana, no quería una repetición, gracias. Se había sentido… muy extraño, no necesitaba confundirse más.

Consiguió dormirse con relativa facilidad, había sido un día largo.

\-----

El agua le llegaba a la altura de media pantorrilla. Era de un color azul verdoso poco saturado y muy turbio. No podía ver sus pies a través, como si la arena fuese negra y estuviese en suspensión, dificultándole la vista. Sin embargo, podía caminar perfectamente.

Un paso. Otro.

Hacía un horizonte de espesa niebla blanca que no se sabía donde acababa. Todo a su alrededor era esa bruma, que se extendía hasta donde alcanzase la vista. Y el mar no se hacía más hondo, ni encontraba la orilla.

Quilómetros y quilómetros de mar sin olas, de cielo blanco. ¿Eran nubes o era la niebla? Era difícil decirlo. Y ella caminaba sin rumbo, sin nada para orientarse. Podría estar dando vueltas en circulo por lo que a ella respectaba. Sola en medio de esos azules, grises y blancos.

Una sensación desagradable, como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué había al final del horizonte? Girándose hacia todos lados por fin lo vio. De uno de los horizontes… ¿o tal vez de todos? Costaba distinguir donde empezaban y acababan… Pero venía una ola. El blanco fantasmal de la niebla empezaba a dejar entrever como se levantaba el mar.

Tenía que correr, pero la arena de repente tiraba de ella, de sus pies. Seren soltó un grito, o al menos lo intentó, ningún sonido escapó de su boca. Cayó al suelo, donde empezó a tirar de su pierna derecha, intentando liberarla de la extremadamente viscosa arena. No se hundía más, pero no podía moverse.

Empezó a rascar su pierna con furia, intentando quitar la arena, aunque tuviese que arrancarse la piel para conseguirlo. Poco a poco, dolorosamente, la liberó. Se puso en pie, tratando de usarla para hacer palanca con la otra y poder soltarse. Pero la arena, que era de color gris oscuro, empezaba a trepar por su pierna, sujetándola con más fuerza. Atándola al suelo para que no pudiera hacer más que esperar a la ola.

Tropezó y cayó de rodillas, la arena subiendo cada vez más, cubriéndole los brazos. No podía moverse, pero eso no le impedía intentarlo. La ola cada vez estaba más cerca, ya apenas se veía horizonte blanco, todo a su alrededor era ese tsunami que iba a consumirla.

Y entonces abrió los ojos.

\-----

Seren abrió los ojos. No era consciente, pero había empezado a dar patadas y manotazos en sueños, despertando a Tali. Sí, despertándola de una patada. De lo que tampoco era consciente era del susto que se había llevado esta, que ahora mismo estaba zarandeándola. Las luces del dosel estaban encendidas, probablemente por la propia Tali al despertar.

“¡Seren!” gritó al ver que por fin despertaba. “¿Qué ha pasado?”

Esta seguía aun nerviosa, mirando a todos lados. ¿Dónde estaba la ola? Aun venía, podía sentirlo en el pelo que se le erizaba en el cogote. Se llevó las manos instintivamente a los tobillos, para asegurarse de no tener arena. Estaban bien, estaban limpios, no tenían heridas. Solo pijama. Oh vaya, estaba hiperventilando y Tali no sabía qué hacer.

Seren la miró a los ojos, viendo la confusión y preocupación en ellos. Ella misma no sabía que hacer, como reaccionar. La única persona que la había visto tener una pesadilla antes había sido Vistra. Ni siquiera Maya lo sabía, Seren siempre cerraba la puerta del cuarto antes de irse a dormir. Algún día puede que eso acabase mal, pero le daba igual. Volviendo al tema, solo Vistra la había visto así, una vez que se quedó dormida en su piso. Lyrial por suerte no se había percatado, dormía siempre con tapones.

Así que Seren hizo lo mismo que había hecho aquella noche, hacía ya año y medio por lo menos, con Vistra. Se abrazó con fuerza a Taliran, esperando que no le importase que estuviese probablemente clavándole las uñas.

Fue un momento de shock. Tali no se esperaba que Seren hiciese eso. Pero nada más reaccionó abrazó de vuelta, haciendo círculos en su espalda con la mano como había hecho en el columpio. La sentía llorar, estaba temblando, pero no se atrevía a decir nada. Era una situación demasiado real, no se sentía cómoda. Cuando planeó la mentira a sus padres no esperaba en el proceso conocer tan bien a Seren. Llegar a verla romperse; y aún más importante, descubrir que quiere ayudarla a recomponerse; no entraba dentro de sus planes. Y eso la asustaba. La asustaba mucho.

Poco a poco, con el suave vaivén del pecho de Tali en cada respiración, Seren pudo acompasar la suya. Estaban pecho con pecho, lo cual en parte la forzaba a concentrarse en las respiraciones de la otra e imitarla. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y las manos tensas. Llevaba desde que se había cogido a Tali en la misma posición, dejándole marcas con forma de luna en los hombros. Soltó un poco su agarre, pero no se separó.

El corazón seguía yéndole a mil, pero estaba bastante mejor que al despertar. “Lo siento…” murmuró, “deberíamos dormir.”

Tali asintió, moviéndose un poco para estar tumbada, pero sin soltar ella tampoco a Seren. Acabaron cara a cara, sus brazos aún pegando el cuerpo de la otra al suyo propio. Las luces del dosel, de color dorado, atenuaban los rasgos de ambas, haciendo que Seren pareciese menos cansada. Le concebía un brillo a su piel que ya quisieran muchas modelos y hacía que las vetas azules de sus ojos se viesen verdosas. Era la imagen de la belleza que puede haber incluso en los peores momentos.

“Gracias.” Fue apenas un susurro, su voz sonaba cansada y levemente rota por el llanto de antes. Pero al acabar de decirlo cerró los ojos y acurrucó la cabeza en la curva entre la almohada y uno de los brazos de Tali. Su expresión era calmada, en paz, como si supiera que iba a dormir bien ahora.

Ese fue el momento. El momento en el que Tali se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo al traer a Seren a su casa como su falsa novia. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer con esos sentimientos que afloraban en su pecho?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se ha puto pillado


	15. Maniobras de distracción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lidiar con sentimientos nunca fue fácil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto tiene cosas un poco subidas de tono. No tanto como otras cosas que han salido en este fic though.
> 
> PD: Al final he usado la frase de humor pero luego he puesto la otra escena

Seren abrió los ojos invadida por una agradable sensación de calor y calma. La habitación seguía a oscuras, pero podía sentir unos brazos a su alrededor. No solo eso, oía una respiración profunda y el leve latido de un corazón muy cerca de sí. Y que tan cerca, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Taliran.

Dándose cuenta se acurrucó un poco más, cerrando los ojos y deseando volver a dormirse. Pero no fue. De hecho, se acabó de despertar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Eso era mala idea. Ya le había quedado claro la madrugada anterior, ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo otra vez? Parpadeó un par de veces, obligando a su vista a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad solo interrumpida por la luz que entraba por las últimas rendijas de la ventana.

No quería separarse, pero sabía que si se quedaba solo iba a conseguir acabar haciéndose daño. O lo que era peor, haciéndole daño a Tali. Suspiró mirándola. La verdad es que dormida se veía muy tranquila, nada que ver con su personalidad habitual. Las espesas pestañas caían sobre sus ojos como plumas, se veían muy suaves y hacían a una preguntarse cómo se sentiría un beso de mariposa suyo. Sus labios estaban levemente abiertos y se le caía la babilla. Esa era otra prueba para Seren de que debía alejarse. Una no debería encontrar esas cosas monas, deberían darle asquito. Pero ahí estaba ella, viéndola como si fuese lo mejor del mundo.

No.

Tenía que apartarse.

Empezó a moverse, con cuidado de no despertarla. Seguro que a la otra también le resultaba incómodo. Pero era un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que uno de sus brazos estaba atrapado bajo el peso de Taliran y que esta estaba rodeándola con los dos suyos. Un quejido escapó de sus labios. Oh mierda, la había despertado.

Parecía un poco desorientada, parpadeó un par de veces, probablemente intentando ajustar la vista a la poca luz. Parece que entonces se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaban, porque de repente se tensó.

No lo aguantaba más, tenía que romper la tensión de algún modo. “Sweet home a la cama.” Lo dijo con la entonación y todo. Había sido horrible, pero había sido lo mejor que se le había ocurrido… Más bien lo único que se le había ocurrido.

Tali la miró... bueno, no podía ver del todo que cara ponía, pero probablemente la estaba mirando como si de repente le hubiese crecido otra cabeza. Seguía la tensión. Seren iba a intentarlo de nuevo, pero unos pasos en el pasillo la alertaron de que se acercaba uno de los padres de Tali. Probablemente iba a despertarlas, pero Seren no estaba dispuesta a que las viese. Se daría cuenta de la tensión, se iría a la mierda su mentira.

Sin pensarlo dos veces empujó a Tali para que estuviera completamente tumbada en la cama y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella. ¿No habían dicho que no había límites? Pues había llegado la hora de usar eso a su favor. Apoyando un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza de la otra, cuyos cabellos estaban desparramados por la almohada, se agachó.

No la besó en la boca, no se atrevía a tanto. Pero juntó rápido sus labios con su cuello, empezando a dejar besos por la zona. Un pequeño gemido escapó de Tali, que no había esperado eso para nada. Sus manos subieron instintivamente a la cadera de Seren, no muy segura de cómo reaccionar a la situación.

Por lo que a ella respectaba se había despertado, todo de forma un poco extraña por estar en ese abrazo, Seren había hecho un chiste malo y de repente la había empezado a… Bueno, había empezado a hacerle lo que a Tali le gustaría que le hiciese, ¿para que mentir? En el fondo sabía que algo iba mal. Pero estaba demasiado ocupada disfrutando de los besos que subían y bajaban por su cuello, del peso de Seren sobre sí, de la sensación del corazón saliéndole por el pecho. Estaba enredando sus manos en el pijama de la otra, subiéndolo instintivamente para acariciarle la espalda desnuda. Pequeñas y entrecortadas respiraciones salían de su garganta, donde el aire parecía pesar más.

Si hubiese tenido una vida como la de la chica de cabellos azules, probablemente sería capaz de oír cuando pisadas se acercan por un pasillo. Sería capaz de anticiparse, estar lista para tapar inmediatamente lo que hacía y aparentar hacer lo que debería hacer. Pero no era el caso, al contrario que Seren, ella no había oído los pasos de David acercándose a despertarlas.

La puerta se abrió, la luz iluminando parte de la habitación, aunque sin dar directamente en la cama, sus figuras dos siluetas fundiéndose y moviéndose al compás. Se oyó un pequeño sonido de sorpresa. “¡Lo siento!” Gritó David cerrando de nuevo y marchándose por dónde había venido.

Taliran apenas registró esa intromisión. Estaba demasiado ocupada sintiendo el calor en su piel, la respiración salir húmeda de su pecho, su corazón acelerándose y los músculos de la espalda de Seren tensándose y destensándose bajo sus manos. Pero esta paró.

Paró, aunque no se separó inmediatamente de Tali, sopesando lo que acababa de hacer. Ni ella misma se lo creía aún. Se había sentido tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo. No dejaba de repetirse que había sido una distracción, una excusa para que David no les hablase ahora, cuando obviamente notaría la tensión. Solo una distracción… pero la piel de Tali, sus labios, esos ojos salvajes y esa maraña de pelo negro; la llamaban de vuelta.

No debía hacerlo, no podía permitirse esos sentimientos. Se quedó unos segundos más recuperando el aliento, deseando que se alargasen todo lo posible, poder quedarse junto a ella más tiempo. Pero eventualmente tenía que volver a la realidad, tenía que apartarse. Sabía que como más cerca estuviese más daño se haría. La gente no se acerca al fuego por algo. Y Tali era una llama ardiendo en mitad del océano de su pesadilla. Quería correr desesperadamente hacía ella, pero a la vez sabía que ese no era su camino.

“Ya se ha ido…” Fue apenas un susurro, perfectamente audible por la poca distancia. Empezó a separarse de Tali, incorporándose. Había sido todo una falsa, una patraña. Lo sabía y le dolía. Le dolía porque sabía que quería más pero no podía permitirse tenerlo. “Era mejor que nos viese así que como estábamos antes…” Y aunque sabía que era verdad, que lo había hecho por eso, no pudo evitar sentir el dolor en su pecho. Y si su mente y la oscuridad no la engañaban, juraría haber visto también dolor en los ojos de Tali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seren, por favor, deja de usar el sexo para lidiar con tus emociones...
> 
> Also, apreciemos el cerebro galaxia de Seren de "woah, va a ser super awkward que llegue uno de los padres y nos vea tensas, se va a dar cuenta de que algo va mal. Así que en vez de decirle algo rollo que he tenido una pesadilla (que es verdad) voy a hacer como que estamos follando. Sí. Planazo"


	16. Tensiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toca lidiar con lo que pasó al despertar, y puede que con más cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Levísimas menciones a cosas nsfw (solo dos). Una unidad de frase de insulto machista y lesbofóbico. Una unidad de capullo siendo un machirulo

Tras un desayuno un poco incómodo, en el que David les aseguró unas veinte veces que no pasaba nada y que sentía haberlas interrumpido, les dijeron que iban a la calle mayor. La idea era acabar de hacer las compras que les habían faltado el día antes y pasar el resto de tarde por allí. Por lo visto habían puesto una pista de patinaje sobre hielo y Héctor tenía ganas de ir, cómo cuando Tali era pequeña.

El viaje en coche había sido un poco tenso, lleno de miradas furtivas de la una a la otra. Pero tras salir del parking David había anunciado que él quería ir con Héctor a comprar, dejándolas solas. Tan pronto como lo había dicho, ambos habían desaparecido. Las dos chicas, paradas en la escalera del parking que daba a una plaza, se quedaron mirándose.

“Ah… supongo que no nos dejan opción…” Dijo Seren. Sí, seguía pensando en lo de esa mañana. Intentaba no hacerlo porque sabía que era mala idea obsesionarse con ello, pero era difícil teniendo a Tali al lado.

“Supongo…” Contestó esta, un poco rígida tal vez por la tensión que no había podido liberar esa mañana y cuya fuente seguía ahí.

No se quedaron en silencio porque era imposible la existencia de este en mitad de la calle principal en estas fechas. Pero ninguna dijo nada. Pasaron unos segundos, la mirada gris azulada de Seren clavada en Tali, quien intentaba dirigir su vista a cualquier sitio menos hacia la muchacha de cabellos azules.

“Oye Tali,” dijo notando la tensión en la atmósfera a su alrededor, “siento lo de esta mañana.” Lo dijo con sinceridad, pues era verdad. Había actuado por impulso, debería haberlo pensado mejor. Aunque hubiesen dicho que no tenían límite estaba mal hacer eso sin avisarla. “He entrado en pánico.”

Siguió mirando a cualquier sitio. Hacia las tiendas, hacia la gente comprando, hacia el tiovivo que habían montado también… Sabía porque lo había hecho. Y sabía que probablemente se arrepentía. Pero le estaba pidiendo perdón. Perdón por algo que Tali quería que hiciese, pero no se habría atrevido a pedirle nunca. Ese era el problema. Esos sentimientos que empezaba a tener. Seren la había roto un poco en esa cama, y no precisamente con un beso, solo con verla dormir.

Aun sin mirarla contestó, intentando que su voz se oyese entre el gentío. “Lo sé.” Y efectivamente, sabía que Seren sentía haber hecho eso. Y por eso estaba de mal humor. Pero no podía decirle eso. No podía decirle que ojalá no lo sintiese, que ojalá lo hiciese de nuevo, que ojalá hubiera seguido bajando esos besos hasta- ¡No! Se obligó a pensar en otra cosa, poniéndose a contar cuantos caballos había en el tiovivo. Si dejaba a su mente seguir por ahí no iba a gustarle lo que pasaría.

Una vez más se quedaron sin hablar. Seren quería acercarse e intentar arreglar las cosas, pero Tali parecía dispuesta a seguir afectada por la situación. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo. No le servía de nada seguir con esa sensación desagradable de resentimiento, solo iba a hacer las cosas más difíciles. “Venga,” dijo girando la cabeza hacia una de las calles que salían de la principal, “vamos a comprar.”

Emprendió una marcha decidida, para darse cuenta al cabo de veinte pasos de que no veía por ningún lado a Seren. Los cinco segundos que tardó en ver su pelo azul estuvo al borde de un ataque. Pero ahí estaba, abriéndose paso en su dirección general. “¡Seren!” gritó levantando la mano para que la viese. Era normal que hubiese mucha gente en esa zona, pero siendo como era la mañana del 24 pues aún había más.

Con un poco de dificultad llegó a su lado, aprovechando que tenía la mano en alto para cogérsela. “No me sueltes que nos perdemos.” Lo dijo con seriedad.

Dentro de la cabeza de Tali empezaron a sonar alarmas. “De la mano, ¿en serio? ¿Qué tenemos, cinco años?” Intentó tapar su pánico con un poco de humor, como solía dársele tan bien.

“¿Pero tu has visto como de petado está este sitio?” contestó Seren. “Nos vamos a perder.”

Tenía sentido. Vamos, todo el sentido del mundo. Pero uf… La mañana se le iba a hacer larga a Taliran.

Compraron los regalos que les faltaban, con Tali ayudando a Seren a elegir que coger para David. Quería que fuese especial, aunque no le contó por qué. Era curioso, porque conforme pasaba la mañana la tensión iba disminuyendo, pero también aumentando.

Como si al momento fuese a menos, pero sintiese que a la larga iba a ser peor. A eso de la una y algo Tali recibió un mensaje diciendo que quedaban frente a la pista de patinaje para ir a comer. Cuando estaban de camino a allí se cruzaron a un par de chicos que caminaban en dirección contraria a ellas. Uno de los dos, el más alto, le guiñó un ojo a Tali.

“¡Guapa!” Sí, estas mierdas solían pasar en la ciudad. Por eso a Tali le gustaba tanto el campus, por regla general la gente iba demasiado liada con sus estudios como para intentar esas gilipolleces en mitad de la calle. Estaba dispuesta a ignorarle, tenía hambre y- Oh vaya, Seren.

“¡Oye! ¡¿Qué le estás diciendo a mi novia?!” Se había puesto entre el chico y Tali, con los brazos en jarra y frunciendo el ceño. Mentiría si dijese que ver a Seren enfadada (con otra persona) no le ponía un poco. Y madre mía que bronca se estaba llevando el desconocido. “¿Te parece normal ir diciéndole esas cosas a chicas que no conoces? ¿Eh? ¿Te lo parece? Porque a mi no. Y mira, soy lesbiana. Me gustan las tías igual o incluso más que a ti, macho. Porque yo al menos las respeto. Y no voy por la calle gritándoles lo que opino sobre ellas, aunque las vea y piense <<Buah, le comía el coño a tres tiempos>>. Porque yo soy una persona normal que sabe que no me han preguntado por mi opinión. ¿Lo pillas? ¿O no te alcanzan las neuronas?”

A todo esto, el amigo del chico se había empezado a reír, principalmente por la cara que este ponía. “¡Cállate, coño! ¡Puta feminazi bollera!” Y se marchó caminando rápidamente, chocando su hombro contra el de Seren para intentar empujarla en el proceso. No le hizo mucho daño, más se había herido su orgullo.

La de cabellos azules se giró y miró a Tali. Se quedaron un segundo las dos con la misma cara de póker. Solo para empezar a reír a la vez. Había sido increíble, Seren se había lucido. Entre risas se acercaron más la una a la otra. Limpiándose una lagrimilla del ojo, Tali habló primero. “¿Te ha hecho daño en el hombro?” Preguntó pasando la mano por encima de la chaqueta de su amiga.

Seren sonrió con confianza mientras levantaba el brazo para flexionar los músculos, aunque con tanta ropa no se veía casi. “Nah, más daño le hecho yo a él en la moral.” Rieron de nuevo, sus ojos brillando de alegría, o tal vez de las lágrimas por la risa. “Venga, vamos.” Dijo Seren cogiéndole la mano que había posado sobre su hombro. “Tus padres nos esperan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seren diosa, reina, faraona. Me caso
> 
> Tali este cap: tengo tensión
> 
> Alguien: claro, es que lidiar con esos sentimientos debe ser difícil y-
> 
> Tali: no. Quiero decir, sí, de esa también, pero sobretodo sexual


	17. ¿Oyes mi corazón...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se van a patinar, ¿qué podría pasar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, el título es una referencia a Yuri on Ice porque esto es literalmente yuri sobre hielo (este pun es muy malo y lo sé)

Tras la comida decidieron ir a patinar sobre hielo a la pista que habían montado en la plaza del ayuntamiento. A Seren le gustaba patinar sobre hielo, el internado al que había ido organizaba excursiones todos los eneros de actividades deportivas invernales. Era una de las pocas cosas que no eran una mierda en aquel sitio. Así que sabía patinar y esquiar de forma bastante decente.

Lo que no esperaba, más teniendo en cuenta que según sus padres Tali había estado yendo a esa misma pista durante toda su infancia en Navidad, es que a esta se le diese tan mal. En este preciso momento estaba viendo a David y Héctor patinando cogidos de la mano, mientras ella estaba quieta con Tali agarrada a su brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

“¡No me sueltes!” Dijo perdiendo un poco el equilibrio y cogiéndose con más fuerza.

Ella se giró, mentiría si dijese que no le hacía mucha gracia ver la cara de circunstancias que tenía ahora mismo. Si no fuera por los guantes que llevaba le estaría clavando las uñas, de eso no tenía dudas. “Tali…” Cuando lo dijo sonó con más cariño del que esperaba, pero le daba también mucha ternura verla así. “Si nos movemos a lo mejor dejas de tropezar con el aire.” Ofreció intentando no sonar como si se estuviera burlando de ella.

La de cabellos negros la miró haciendo un puchero y frunciendo levemente el ceño. Se veía adorable, sobre todo por el contraste con su personalidad confiada habitual. ¿Dónde estaba ahora esa mirada desafiadora? ¿Dónde estaba esa lengua lista para responder a cualquier comentario? Todo a la porra por la proximidad a cierta chica de ojos como el mar justo antes de una tormenta y el ridículo de no saber patinar.

“No me he tropezado con el aire.” Contestó intentando sacar un poco de pecho, pero casi cayendo de nuevo, lo que causó que se pegase más. “Aquí debe estar mal el hielo.”

Seren empezó a patinar, llevándose a Tali consigo debido a que esta estaba cogiéndola. “Pues por eso, movámonos.” Le costaba no reír, le costaba mucho viendo lo blanca que se estaba poniendo su amiga. “Vamos Tali, prueba a moverte tú también.” La animó, moviendo un poco el brazo al que esta se estaba aferrando.

Eventualmente, y cuando llevarían unos diez metros de Seren arrastrándola, Tali empezó a soltarse. Un poco solo. Una mano siguió en el brazo de su amiga. Viendo esto, Seren lo movió para poder cogerla de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Así era más cómodo y podía moverse mejor. “¿Ves? No pasa nada.”

Estaban yendo poco a poco, con calma. Tali parecía no muy segura de estar haciéndolo bien, pero estaba sonriendo un poco. Era una sonrisa entre felicidad e inseguridad. Definitivamente esa inseguridad se debía a no saber patinar bien. ¿A qué iba a deberse si no? Se cruzaron un par de veces con David y Héctor, que estaban yendo más rápido que ellas.

Una de esas veces, Héctor soltó la mano de David para girarse y hablarles mientras iba de espaldas. “¿Eso es lo mejor que sabéis hacer? ¡Somos viejos y vamos más rápido!” Dijo sacándoles la lengua para acto seguido girarse y volver a coger la mano de su marido.

¿Era eso un reto? A Seren le gustaban los retos. Se giró hacia Tali, cuya cara era una clara negación. Parecía estar gritándole “NO TE PIQUES”, pero tarde Tali. Tarde. Aceleró a penas un poco, llevándosela consigo por estar aun cogidas de la mano. Puede que gritase, o puede que hubiese demasiado ruido como para darse cuenta. Pero lo que sí que pasó fue que, al llegar a una curva de la pista, Tali tropezó. Iba por la parte de dentro de la curva, así que la inercia la hizo chocar con Seren.

Cayeron al hielo las dos, aun cogidas de la mano. Seren, siendo consciente de que caían, intentó ponerse ella debajo para parar el golpe. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que se caía patinando y sabía como no hacerse daño. O hacerse el mínimo posible. El hielo estaba duro, pero la gruesa chaqueta que llevaba lo amortiguó. Abrió los ojos, que había cerrado inconscientemente durante la caída.

Taliran estaba completamente encima suyo, siendo rodeada por sus fuertes brazos. Vaya, no recordaba haber hecho eso. La estaba mirando a los ojos, dos tonos de gris chocando. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y con algunas esquirlas de hielo espolvoreadas como pecas por encima de estas. Y sus labios caían levemente abiertos, en un gesto de sorpresa.

Seren podría perfectamente ahora besarla. Y ya no solo es que podría, es que le gustaría. Joder, de verdad. Ojalá levantar un poco la cabeza y juntar esa distancia torturadora que las separaba. O mejor aún, ojalá la propia Tali se agachase, juntando sus labios como ella no se había atrevido a hacer ya en dos ocasiones. Primero en la cocina y luego esta mañana. Pero se repitió a si misma que no era buena idea.

Tali estaba muy callada. ¿Cómo no estarlo ante la situación en la que se encontraba? Seren estaba rodeándola con sus musculados brazos, ejerciendo un poco de presión sobre la curva de su espalda y haciéndola pegarse más. El gorro se le había caído y su pelo estaba desparramado sobre el hielo, los colores fundiéndose debido al tono que estos habían adquirido al ir desapareciendo el tinte. Los ojos curiosos de Seren estaban clavados en los suyos propios, como una pregunta que no pide respuesta.

Podría agacharse y besarla. Sería tan fácil, incluso la gravedad parecía querer ayudarla. Podría hacerlo ahora mismo, en esa pista de hielo. Podría juntar sus labios y sentir de nuevo el dulce sabor a chocolate del postre que habían compartido. Podría morder su labio y vengarse por lo de esta mañana haciendo que esta vez fuese Seren a quien se le escapase un gemido. Podría… No. Era mala idea. La otra no la veía así, no iba a cagarla ahora.

“Chicas…” Una voz profunda y tranquila dijo desde arriba. “¿Estáis bien?” Las dos se giraron. Había una chica, con un chaleco reflectante que indicaba que trabajaba en la pista, mirándolas con preocupación. “Os he visto caer y he venido enseguida, ¿os duele algo? ¿Necesitáis ayuda?”

“Aaaah…” Seren no sabía muy bien que decir. “¿Puedes ayudarla a levantarse? No sabe patinar mucho.”

“Claro.”

La trabajadora ayudó a Tali a ponerse en pie con facilidad, era más alta de lo que parecía desde el suelo. Seren se levantó también, sacudiéndose un poco el hielo de la ropa y la miró. Wow si era alta. Mediría como mínimo metro noventa. Tenía el pelo marrón y muy trenzado, sin duda se había empleado mucho tiempo en hacer ese peinado. Llevaba un gorro de lana con diseño floral, así como piercings en ambas orejas y un septum. Su piel era de dos colores, clara evidencia de que tenía vitíligo. Era guapísima. Madre mía, porque tendría unos treinta años, si no Seren hubiese intentado ligar con ella. Miró el tag identificativo que llevaba en el chaleco, decía “Hola, me llamo Oppa”, el nombre escrito a mano con una caligrafía muy curvada.

“Bueno,” dijo Oppa, “¿estáis bien? ¿Ningún hueso roto? ¿Ninguna contusión?”

“No, no.” Contestó Tali cogiéndose aún un poco a la trabajadora. “Estamos bien.”

Esta las miró de arriba abajo, asegurándose de que ninguna cojeara. “Puedo traerte un pingüino si quieres.” Le ofreció a Tali. Los pingüinos eran una especie de muñecos-trineo, pesados, que usaban los niños para cogerse a ellos y no caer.

“No, gracias.” Contestó.

Seren estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa. Antes había estado muy cerca de meter la pata solo por tener a Tali cerca. Necesitaba enfriar la cabeza, necesitaba apartarse un poco. “Oye.” Dijo mirándolas a las dos. “¿Por qué no te quedas un rato con ella y así puedo dar un par de vueltas rápidas?”

“Ah, claro, encantada.” Desde luego, Oppa parecía muy contenta con su trabajo. Con gente así daba gusto el servicio al cliente. “Tú da vueltas, yo intentaré enseñar un poco a tu novia a patinar.”

No se paró a contestar a eso. La idea era hacerse pasar por novias, no debería extrañarle que la trabajadora de la pista de patinaje lo asumiese. Pero antes de poder decirle nada más o de oír que decía Tali, Seren empezó a patinar rápido, queriendo no hacer otra cosa que no fuese calmarse un poco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿OPPA ES PRECIOSA VALE?
> 
> Seren, viendo a Tali: wow, es que que ganas de besarla y-
> 
> Seren, viendo a Oppa como 2 segundos después: me la tiraba


	18. ...cansado de sentir que nunca soy suficiente?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oppa le da una charla muy importante a Taliran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo el mundo necesitamos a una Oppa en nuestras vidas. Que blesseo de mujer.

“Entonces… a ver si lo he entendido bien.” Oppa estaba apoyada en el borde de la pista con Tali al lado. Ambas podían ver a Seren dando vueltas, pasando por delante de ellas cuando llegaba a esa zona. A veces las saludaba, pero si iba demasiado rápido no. “Es tu amiga. Necesitabas ayuda para fingir tener novia delante de tus padres y se ofreció a ayudarte. Y ahora te gusta. Pero no estás segura de que te guste. Y no quieres arriesgarte. ¿Lo he entendido bien?”

Taliran miró hacia donde estaba Seren ahora mismo, patinando rápidamente por la otra punta de la pista, acercándose cada vez más a ellas conforme hacía el circuito. Volvió a mirar a Oppa. “Sí.” Se quedó en silencio. No esperaba acabar pidiéndole consejo a una desconocida, pero algo en Oppa la hacía confiar en ella. Además, no podía hablar con Lyrial ni con Vistra. Y a quien les preguntaría normalmente, sus padres, tampoco podía decirles nada. “Bueno… No es que no quiera arriesgarme, es más que…” No sabía cómo expresarlo en palabras.

“¿No te gusta sentirte vulnerable y ahora te sientes así?” La pregunta dio en el clavo.

La joven pareció sorprenderse antes esa frase. En realidad, iba más allá, pero era lo más cerca que podía quedarse de la verdad. ¿Y cual era esa verdad? Tali no solo se sentía vulnerable ahora, sentía que si empezaba a salir con alguien (no solo Seren, quien fuese) siempre se sentiría así. Y no le gustaba. No le gustaba pensar que su felicidad dependía de otra persona, no le gustaba que alguien tuviera tanto poder sobre ella. Porque sabía que iba a acabar mal. Nadie sería capaz de aguantarla tanto…

Oppa pareció tomarse el silencio como un sí. “Conozco a alguien que le pasaba cómo a ti.” Siguió hablando, su voz era relajante. “Cuando la conocí estaba a la defensiva cada vez que hablábamos. Al final resultó que es que yo le gustaba, pero le habían enseñado que las emociones eran para los débiles. Sí, mi familia política es un poco cabrona. A día de hoy, esa chica es mi mujer.”

Tali pareció sorprendida. “Ah, vaya…” Volvió a girarse hacia Seren, que se acercaba ya hacia ellas dos. La verdad es que llevaba toda la conversación mirándola cada vez que se distraía. Era ridículo, estaba actuando como una adolescente.

“Así que, sea el motivo que sea el que te lleva a pensar eso… revísalo. Y verás que abrirte a la gente merece la pena.” Le puso una mano en el hombro, para calmarla, pero principalmente para que dejase de mirar a Seren y la mirase a ella. “Y sé que asusta. Y debes tener miedo a que te rechace o a que las cosas vayan mal. Pero a ver. Si sois amigas de hace tanto, aunque te rechace no dejará de ser tu amiga. Y yo pienso que si de verdad quieres a alguien le quieres, aunque sea solo como amigo. Quiero decir, si mi mujer me hubiese rechazado o hubiésemos roto, yo hubiese querido ser su amiga, porque la veo primero como a una amiga y luego como a mi pareja. No sé si entiendes lo que estoy diciendo.”

A todo esto, Seren ya había pasado por su lado, demasiado rápido como para pararse a saludar. Además, Tali había estado mirando a los ojos color avellana de Oppa. No contestó, se quedó pensando, su vista desviándose al hielo que estaba pateando un poco con los patines, haciendo saltar escarcha.

“Bueno, eso en caso de que te diga que no. ¿Pero y si te dice que sí? Entonces verás como abrirse y sentirse vulnerable merece la pena. Porque una relación no es solo los momentos felices. Una relación es también cuando te pasa una putada y la otra persona te anima como puede. Y te dice que todo va a ir bien. Y cuando le pasa a ella tú haces lo mismo. ¿No estaría bien eso? ¿Tener a alguien ahí cuando estás mal?”

Movió la cabeza levemente, considerándolo. “¿Pero y si a mi se me da mal?” Al menos estaba contestando, que antes Oppa había sentido más bien que hacía un discurso.

Le sonrió amablemente, con la perspectiva que da la edad y los seis años de matrimonio. “A nadie se le da bien. Y no creas que solo al principio. Sí que es más al principio, pero la gente crecemos y conforme pasan etapas de nuestra vida las cosas no son iguales. Pero la clave no está en saber hacer las cosas bien, está en saber adaptarse y aprender el uno del otro.”

Eso era muy interesante pero la verdad es que Taliran tenía veintiún años y para nada era eso a lo que se refería con su pregunta. Aun así, intentó pensar en ello, aplicándolo a su situación personal. No, la verdad es que no la ayudaba con su miedo a cómo podría reaccionar Seren si tuvieran que convivir más horas de las que solían hacerlo de normal (y no fuese un caso excepcional como el de estas fiestas). Tali sabía que podía ser muy… tocapelotas sería la palabra más acertada, aunque “molesta” sonase más educada. Y le tenía miedo precisamente a eso, a estropear las cosas por ser demasiado tocapelotas.

“Bueno,” concluyó sonriendo, “espero que te sirva mi consejo. Ahí viene tu chica, ¡suerte!”

Efectivamente Seren iba hacia ellas. No como las anteriores veces, que había ido relativamente rápido mientras daba vueltas. Esta vez se le veía la dirección clara y las estaba mirando. Tali suspiró. Las palabras de Oppa deberían ayudarla, pero la verdad es que le había dado mucha información a procesar, tendría que pensar bien en ellas.

Seren frenó con ayuda de la barandilla de la pista, sus patines levantando un poco de hielo por el cambio repentino de velocidad. “Hey, ya está.” Dijo aprovechando que estaba quieta para ponerse bien el gorro de lana. “Necesitaba dar unas vueltas rápidas, echaba esto de menos.”

Vaya, Seren nunca había comentado saber patinar. Tali se lo apuntó mentalmente para preguntarle después. Era de suponer viendo como había patinado, pero no lo sabía. ¿Cómo habría aprendido? Por lo que Tali sabía de su madre no parecía el tipo de persona que hiciese cosas divertidas…

Oppa cortó sus pensamientos. “No es ningún problema.” Contestó a Seren. “Os dejo seguir disfrutando que quedan cinco minutos solo.” Empezó a alejarse patinando, pero al cabo de unos cinco metros se giró; y viendo que Tali aun estaba mirándola, pero Seren no; articuló con la boca un “buena suerte” y siguió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad, todo el mundo necesitamos a una Oppa, si es que es una fantasía.
> 
> Oppa: *charla profunda sobre el amor*
> 
> Tali: ok, ¿pero y si soy muy puto gilipollas y me manda a cagar?


	19. Encerrona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Héctor decide que el pelo de Seren necesita mimo y lo necesita ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho el chiste con el nombre de Dee pero I had to do it to them.

A Seren no le preguntéis porque ni ella sabría deciros como ha llegado a la situación en la que está ahora. Un momento estaban caminando por una de las calles cerca del centro y al siguiente Héctor estaba diciendo algo de su pelo y metiéndola hacia lo que parecía un centro de estética. Así que ahí estaban ahora los cuatro, en una recepción de suelo de mármol llena de plantas, que sorprendentemente no parecían de plástico. La chica tras el mostrador les sonrió, iba muy bien maquillada y tenía las cejas tan bien perfiladas que podría apuñalar a alguien con ellas probablemente.

“Bienvenides a Dee Beauty Salon.” Les saludó. “¿Qué querían?”

Héctor señaló el pelo de Seren de forma definitiva, como si no necesitase decir más. “Tinte. Pedí turno hace dos días. A nombre de Seren.”

¿Espera qué? Vale que tenía las raíces ya tan largas que casi podría considerarse que más que teñido llevaba mechas californianas. Y vale que más que azul su pelo ya era verde alga pocha. Pero no esperaba eso. “¿Qué?” Se giró hacia Héctor, que sonreía como un gato tras una travesura.

La recepcionista miró en una libreta y luego hacia ella, sonriendo de nuevo. “Claro, acompáñenme.” Y salió de detrás del mostrador para guiarles.

“Ah, no. Solo va Seren.” Contestó el de cabellos negros, dándole un pequeño empujón a su nuera. “¡Diviértete, cielo! ¡Volvemos en dos horas!” Y antes de que Seren pudiese objetar, este ya estaba sacando a su marido y a su hija de la tienda.

Vale. Eso había sido raro. Pero tampoco podía irse y hacerles el feo tanto a Héctor como a la recepcionista y a las posibles personas que no habían podido coger turno por tener ella el suyo. Se giró hacia la chica, que estaba esperando para llevarla. Subieron unas escaleras, también blancas y decoradas con plantas y flores que parecía imposible que floreciesen en invierno. La recepcionista iba preguntándole lo típico, qué si era su primera vez en el salón de belleza, qué cuanto llevaba tiñéndose el pelo…

Al llegar arriba había toda una sala, del tamaño del edificio, llena de sillones, espejos, material de peluquería, secadores… Y gente. Había mucha gente. La recepcionista miró alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. “Hm… Estará a punto de llegar.” Concluyó al aparentemente no encontrar a quien quería. “Espera en ese sofá.” Dijo señalando lo que a primera vista había parecido una masa rosa de pelo, pero era un sofá. “Estará a punto de llegar. Cuando tiene un hueco suele escaparse a ver a su mujer, trabaja aquí cerca. Pero tranquila que sabe que a las cuatro tenía trabajo.”

Seren asintió y se sentó, pasando las manos por la superficie. Era ridículamente suave. ¿Quién pone ese tipo de sofás en una peluquería? La que solía frecuentar en el campus solo tenía un par de sillas del Ikea y un sofá más duro que una tabla de madera. Tenía un jarrón con una planta dentro cerca, así que desde donde estaba sentada intentó ver si era de verdad o de plástico. Honestamente, a menos que estuvieran usando tierra de verdad para más realismo y un plástico muy bueno, esa planta era de verdad. Y no tenía motivos para dudar que las demás lo fueran. Pese a que fuera estuvieran a siete grados ahí dentro las plantas florecían como si fuese primavera.

Madre de dios que fantasía de lugar. Una vidriera dejaba entrar luz de la calle y un montón de plafones, que Seren no se paró a contar, iluminaban aún más la habitación. Toda la sala estaba en tonos blancos y negros, la monocromía solo rota por las plantas, las flores y los delantales rosados que llevaba la gente que trabajaba allí.

Miró hacia las escaleras, esperando que llegase su peluquera, pero aún no. Por un momento pensó que era un poco irresponsable llegar tarde a trabajar por ir a ver a tu pareja, precisamente por cosas así ella sabía que era mala idea tener novia. ¿Qué pasaría si la jefa de su peluquera se enteraba de que se escaqueaba a ver su mujer? Fijo que la despedirían. Pero bueno, Seren no iba a ser quien se chivase, eso desde luego.

Había otras escaleras ahora que se fijaba. Unas que subían un piso más arriba. Si se hubiera parado a leer el cartel que había al lado de estas podría ver que, de hecho, hay dos plantas más. Una para tratamientos de belleza y depilación, y otra para uñas y maquillaje. Todo para que una persona pudiese entrar ahí con pintas de ir por casa y salir como un modelo.

Seren miró el móvil, más que nada para entretenerse. Vistra le estaba contando el regalo que había encontrado para Lyrial y que pensaba traerle tras las vacaciones. Curiosamente, Lyrial le estaba hablando de lo mismo, el regalo que le iba a hacer a Vistra. La verdad es que esas dos siempre la animaban. Tenían una amistad muy bonita. Les contestó a ambas y mandó además un mensaje a Tali.

\-----

[24/12 16:08] Seren: Tu padre es un liante

[24/12 16:08] Tali: Lo se

[24/12 16:08] Tali: Me dice que te diga que ya se lo agradeceras

[24/12 16:08] Tali: Y ha puesto una cara como la del gato del meme con los cuchillos

[24/12 16:09] Seren: ¬.¬

[24/12 16:09] Seren: De tal palo tal astilla

\-----

“Ay, perdona por la tardanza. Tú eres Seren, ¿no?”

Levantó la cabeza del móvil. Delante suyo había una mujer de piel oscura. Era curioso porque tenía un ojo amarillo y otro azul, heterocromía. Si no fuese ya bastante llamativa por ese rasgo, también tenía el pelo completamente teñido de color rosa pastel. Iba, como casi todo el mundo que trabajaba allí, muy bien maquillada. Y en la parte derecha de su nariz se apreciaba un piercing de diamante. Madre mía que fantasía de estética tenía esa mujer, que diosa.

“Soy Dee.” Dijo con lo que Seren acabó de identificar cómo un acento andaluz. “Voy a ser tu peluquera hoy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dee, diosa, reina, faraona. Su aesthetic por favor, yo me quiero casar en su salón de belleza.


	20. Auténticos colores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee siempre está dispuesta a charlar con sus clientes, Seren no está preparada para la charla que tienen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En mi vida me he decolorado el pelo, solo sé que tienes que decolorarlo y luego teñirlo.

“Tienes el pelo muy sano para alguien que se lo tiñe habitualmente.” Comentó Dee mientras se lo lavaba. “Se nota que lo cuidas.”

Seren hizo un ruido de afirmación. Era muy relajante sentir los finos dedos de Dee colarse por entre su pelo. Estaba deshaciendo nudos, intentando partirlo en capas para el tinte. Se podría dormir ahora mismo. Además, el sillón era ridículamente cómodo. Dee seguía hablando, contándole que había llegado unos minutos tarde porque se había pasado a saludar a su mujer, que trabajaba cerca. Nada que Seren no supiera ya. Así que se limitó a escucharla y responder adecuadamente cuando era necesario.

Eventualmente empezó a mezclar los potingues para decolorar que había en una bandeja cercana. Tenía una mano ocupada aguantando el bote para mezclar y la otra agitando una especie de paleta dentro. “Y oye niña, Héctor me dijo que sales con Tali. ¿Cuánto lleváis juntas?”

Oh no. Con eso no había contado.

“Ah… unos tres meses…” ofreció débilmente, teniendo que pararse un momento a pensar en que fecha habían dicho.

La de cabellos rosados alzó las cejas y movió levemente la cabeza hacia el lado, sorprendida. “¿Tres meses y ya te trae a Navidad a ver a la familia? Debe ir muy en serio quilla.”

Ja ja, justo lo que necesitaba oír ahora mismo. Se movió un poco en la silla, sintiéndola de repente no tan cómoda como hacía unos minutos. ¿Era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo? Era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo. “Ah… prefiero hablar de otra cosa…” Contestó sin atreverse a mirarla.

“Uy…” Dee se giró a mirarla, la cadera levemente inclinada para acercarse más a ella. “¿Y ese tono? ¿Algo va mal?”. Antes de que Seren respondiese esta siguió hablando. “Te prometo que no le digo nada a Héctor. Tu haz como si yo fuera tu prima”

Se mordió el labio, no iba a decirle la verdad. Por mucho que dijese que no iba a decir nada a Héctor, Seren no pensaba arriesgarse a contarle su plan con Tali. Pero bueno, dado que el plan incluía que “iban a romper” tras Navidad, podía decirle algo así. “Es que no estoy segura…” Incluso ella misma se sorprendió de oír la vulnerabilidad en su voz.

“Ay mi niña.” Dee no había dejado de mezclar los productos, pero ahora estaba mirándola. “Eso es normal al principio. Y más si lleváis tan poco y te ha traído a conocer a sus padres. ¿Por qué no estás segura exactamente?”. Y conforme lo dijo dejó el bote de mezclas de nuevo en la bandeja y empezó a coger el resto de los materiales necesarios para la decoloración, como tiras de papel de aluminio y un pincel.

¿Por qué era todo el mundo tan majo? Era algo que Seren se estaba preguntando sinceramente. ¿Y por qué les importaba tanto su relación con Tali? Madre mía, no era de extrañar que esta hubiese fingido tener pareja para que la dejasen en paz. Pero volviendo al tema. Que Dee le estaba preguntando qué era exactamente de lo que no estaba segura.

“Ah…” Pensó un momento, podía inventarse una excusa, o podía decirle la autentica causa de que estas navidades estuviera con las emociones tan a flor de piel. “No sé si quiero una relación ahora mismo…”

Pudo ver el reflejo de Dee en el espejo mirarla mientras empezaba a aplicar la decoloración a las capas más bajas de su pelo. Alzó una ceja, claramente pidiendo que elaborase en esa respuesta.

“Quiero decir… Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, mucho trabajo. Y creo que solo me sirve para distraerme de esas cosas que tengo que hacer… No sé… No creo que entiendas lo que quiero decir…” Era complicado, y tampoco podía explicárselo exactamente. Primera porque esa mujer conocía a los padres de Tali y segunda porque no estaba dispuesta a contarle su vida a una desconocida.

No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba enredando y desenredando las manos en la capa que le habían puesto para evitar mancharla de tinte. Buscó su móvil con la mano y se dio cuenta de que se lo había dejado en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Mierda, tendría que levantarse para cogerlo y no era plan de decirle eso a la peluquera.

Dee pareció considerar bien sus palabras, soltando la siguiente capa de pelo mientras hacía un ruido de aprobación. “Ya veo… ¿Pero por qué iba a ser una distracción? ¿Quilla, tú ves este salón de belleza?” Gesticuló hacia su alrededor, como enfatizando su frase.

Seren ladeó la cabeza, no muy segura de a dónde iba con eso. “¿Sí?”

“Pues bueno, todo esto es mío.” Lo dijo orgullosa de sí misma, consciente del trabajo que había costado. “Y estoy casada.” Si era posible eso lo dijo aún con más orgullo. “Desde hace seis años. Con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, la quiero tanto, madre mía. Es la que te comentaba antes que me he ido a verla antes de venir aquí. Yo es que es pensar en ella-“. Se cortó a si misma. “Se me va. Que si empiezo a hablar de mi Oppa no me callo. La buena cuestión, quilla, es que mi mujer nunca ha sido algo que me impida hacer esto. Me ha ayudado. Y yo la ayudo a ella.” Había seguido poniéndole el decolorante, pero al acabar la miró a los ojos, probablemente para ver cómo reaccionaba.

Seren parecía un poco saturada por todo lo que le estaba diciendo. “¿Este sitio es tuyo?” Acabó preguntando.

“Niña…” Dee parecía sorprendida. “Que me llamo Dee y este sitio se llama Dee Beauty Salon. ¿Qué te habías pensado?”

“Aaaah…” La verdad es que no había hecho la conexión. Ahora que lo decía tenía todo el sentido del mundo, pero las neuronas de Seren parecían estar de vacaciones cuando se había presentado antes. “Vaya… Aunque… No sé. Creo que nos referimos a cosas distintas. Diferentes tipos de estar ocupado…”

Por diferentes tipos de estar ocupado Seren se refería a lidiar con su madre, la carrera que estaba estudiando y no le gustaba y ver que hacía con su futuro. No era por desmerecer a Dee, pero le parecía más difícil que montar un salón de belleza.

Esta la miró, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras con las manos preparaba el siguiente trozo de papel de aluminio. “¿Te crees que montar esto fue fácil?” Seren pensó que era mala idea hacer enfadar a alguien que tenía literalmente su pelo en la mano y decidió dejarla seguir hablando. “Mira quilla, yo vengo de una familia que tenía unas expectativas muy altas puestas en mí.”

Vale, eso no se lo esperaba. Se le puso la cara muy seria de repente y miró a la peluquera mientras seguía hablando.

“Mi familia tenía muy claro como querían que yo fuera en la vida. Cuando me di cuenta de que me gustaba mi mujer me quedé muerta. Porque eso iba en contra de la vida que me habían dicho que viviera. Pero por suerte mi Oppa es una santa que tiene toda la paciencia del mundo y me ayudó a darme cuenta de que era todo una gilipollez. ¿Me entiendes?” Ella seguía con la decoloración, ya por la última capa de pelo, sin ser consciente de lo tensa que estaba poniéndose Seren. “Así que mandé a cagar a mi familia, empecé a salir con Oppa y aquí estamos. Y soy feliz niña. No te ralles, de verdad. Mientras os queráis encontraréis la forma de que el resto de las cosas vayan bien.”

Acabó de poner el papelito en el último mechón de pelo. Seren estaba todo lo pálida que podía estar. Eso había dado demasiado cerca de la verdad. Le parecía surrealista. Tenía los músculos de la espalda más duros que una piedra de tanto tensarse. Dee pareció darse cuenta de qué le pasaba algo.

“Niña, ¿estás bien?” Preguntó preocupada al verla así.

Seren sabía que tenía que callarse. Decirle que sí y seguir. Que era de mala educación preguntar a desconocidos por sus vidas privadas y que no debía meterse dónde no la llam- “¿Y no te sigues llevando con nadie de tu familia?” La pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiese callarse.

Dee miró a un lado y suspiró. “Con mis padres desde luego no. Con mis hermanos… Con algunos más y con algunos menos...” Era la primera vez que Seren le oía un poco de tristeza en la voz. “Pero estoy mejor así. Aunque eran personas muy importantes para mí, sé que teníamos una relación tóxica y estoy mejor así…” Se cruzó de brazos, deseando que Oppa estuviese ahí para abrazarla. Siempre que se sentía un poco mal por su familia sus abrazos la calmaban.

Seren pareció pensarlo profundamente, mirando al suelo y luego a su reflejo en el espejo. “Gracias, Dee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nobody:
> 
> Dee: MI MUJER OPPA, ESE PORTENTO, ESA SEÑORA, MADRE MIA QUE BUENA ESTÁ Y COMO LA QUIERO
> 
> Also, en este fic everybody gets a sad backstory because I say so


	21. Desquite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali espera a que le toque ducharse mientras habla con Lyrial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel dirty... esto tiene nsfw, pero tasteful (o eso me gusta pensar a mi)

Joder que bonito le había quedado el pelo a Seren. Tali tenía que esforzarse para no mirarlo cada dos segundos. Ya no es solo que lo volviese a tener azul, es que además se lo habían dejado con unos rizos preciosos en la peluquería. Intentaba pensar en lo que le dijo Oppa, pero ahora mismo su mente no estaba procesando del todo. A ver si en el rato que Seren estaba dándose una ducha rápida se calmaba un poco y podía actuar de forma más normal delante de ella.

Ahora mismo estaba sentada en la cama, esperando a que Seren acabase para entrar ella a la ducha, habían sudado lo que no estaba escrito con lo de patinar sobre hielo. La había dejado entrar antes porque cómo no se iba a lavar el pelo tardaría menos. Pero eso la dejaba ahora con unos cuantos minutos muertos, dado que ya había preparado la ropa para cambiarse.

Miró el móvil.

\-----

[24/12 18:02] Lyrial: Mira lo que le he comprado a Vistra OwO

[24/12 18:02] _Lyrial envió una imagen_

[24/12 18:02] Lyrial: Creo que le va a gustar :)

[24/12 18:02] Lyrial: No?

[24/12 18:35] Lyrial: Tali? :(

[24/12 18:35] Lyrial: Taliiiiiiiiiiiii

[24/12 18:38] Lyrial: Vale ya me ha dicho Seren que estais en el coche uwu

[24/12 19:13] Tali: Perdon

[24/12 19:13] Tali: Es muy bonito

[24/12 19:13] Lyrial: Crees que le gustará pues?????

[24/12 19:13] Tali: Si :)

[24/12 19:13] Lyrial: :D :D :D :D

[24/12 19:14] Lyrial: Y tu que tal?

[24/12 19:14] Lyrial: Con Seren digo uwu

\-----

¿Espera qué? El rojo subió por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Cómo sabía eso Lyrial? Si de las cuatro era a la que peor se le daba darse cuenta de esas cosas. Y ni siquiera estaba presente. Tali empezó a releer toda su conversación con ella, ¿en algún lado se le había escapado algo? No, ¿verdad? Si ni siquiera se lo había admitido a si misma en voz alta, ¿cómo iba a decirle nada a Lyrial?

Estaba buscando frenéticamente cualquier pista que pudiese haberla descubierto cuando aparecieron las letritas bajo el nombre de Lyrial. “Escribiendo…”. Ay no, tocada y hundida. No estaba lista para ver que más iba a decirle. Estaba a punto de bloquear el móvil cuando apareció el mensaje. Lo leyó, sin poder resistir la curiosidad.

\-----

[24/12 19:14] Lyrial: Que tal pasar las navidades con ella?

\-----

Joder. Se refería a eso. Joder que mal trago había pasado pensando que Lyrial se había dado cuenta de que se había ena-… De que sentía algo por Seren. Tali iba a contestar, justo cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Vaya, o bien había tardado menos tiempo del que esperaba o bien Tali había mirado mal la hora. Pero fuese como fuese Seren acababa de abrir la puerta y estaba entrando en el cuarto.

Uno esperaría luces brillantes, corazones en el aire, un coro celestial… Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. “¡Que puto frío!” fue lo primero que dijo. No era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que se había dejado la ropa en el cuarto y solo llevaba una toalla enrollada por debajo de las axilas.

Vale, Tali no había contado con que no llevaba albornoz. Tremendo error de cálculo. No solo por que ahora Seren tenía frío, que también. Si no porque también tenía mucha piel expuesta. Y los ojos de Tali eran a esa piel como un animal de caza es a su presa. No podía dejar de mirarla. Esos músculos, esos brazos, esos hombros anchos y que tanto quería besar. Esas piernas firmes, qué seguro que se sentirían duras al tacto, y que tanto le gustaría acariciar. Esos ojos que la estaban mirando ahora mismo…

Esos ojos que la estaban mirando ahora mismo. Mierda.

“¿Tali? ¿Me has oído? Que ya puedes entrar al baño.” Le estaba hablando. No solo le estaba hablando, se estaba acercando a ella. Probablemente a preguntarle que estaba haciendo con el móvil que no la había escuchado.

Pero Tali no le dio tiempo a ello. “¡Ah! ¡Sí!” Se levantó de la cama como impulsada por un resorte y caminó con paso rápido hacia el baño. No miró atrás, fue fuerte y no miró de nuevo a Seren. Excepto al cerrar la puerta, no pudo evitar que sus propios ojos la traicionasen y buscasen por la habitación un cabello azul familiar y una toalla blanca.

Allí estaba, dicha toalla contrastando intensamente con su piel. Sus rizos acariciando su espalda, fuertemente tonificada. Y la toalla cayó. Estaba de espaldas, así que Tali no llegó a ver nada extremadamente indecente. Pero si se llevó un buen vistazo a la parte trasera de su amiga. Y madre mía. Madre mía. Cerró la puerta rápidamente, la cara completamente roja.

Le faltaba tiempo para quitarse la ropa, le quemaba todo, el corazón le iba a mil. Esta mañana, la pista de patinaje; la sensación que llevaba todo el día arrastrando y ahora se había visto aumentada veinte veces. Se llevó la mano a la entrepierna directamente, nada más entró en la ducha. Procuró mantener el volumen bajo, siendo consciente de que la otra estaba a menos de diez metros. Eso la volvía más loca aún, la tenía tan cerca… y la quería. Pero no.

Sobre un montón de ropa puesta sobre la cama, previamente puesta ahí para llevar al baño como muda, había un móvil. Uno al que le había llegado un mensaje que no había llegado a ser leído.

\-----

[24/12 19:14] Lyrial: Porque Vistra dice algo de puto pillarse pero yo no la entiendo

\-----

Seren sonrió oyendo la puerta cerrarse con urgencia. No podía tener certeza de que Tali la hubiese visto, pero esperaba que sí. Había sido demasiado fácil. Sabía que tenía un buen cuerpo, pero Tali se la había quedado mirando como no la había mirado nunca, ni cuando habían ido a nadar con Lyrial y había llevado bikini.

La verdad es que había sido un impulso, soltar la toalla y esperar la reacción. Puede que su subconsciente esperase otro final para la situación, puede que fuese un intento de llamar la atención de la de cabellos negros. Puede incluso que su mente intentase lidiar con una situación desconocida, como son los sentimientos que se estaba negando, con una conocida, como el sexo. Fuese como fuese le divertía pensar que la había visto. Ahora, pensándolo en frío, igual no había sido muy buena idea y puede que causase alguna tensión. Pero bueno, lo arreglarían de algún modo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todxs necesitamos una Lyrial en nuestra vida


	22. Primera vela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciertas conversaciones tienen lugar. Conversaciones de vital importancia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo decir que ha quedado bastante más cute y menos angst de lo que esperaba.
> 
> TW: el asunto de la madre de Seren, pero diría que aquí está milder que en otros caps y mira que en teoría cuando planeé el fic iba a ser el más hardcore

La cena fue agradable. Rieron y comieron. De postre había turrón y un poco de cava. Taliran estaba más tranquila, aunque no podía dejar de mirar a Seren cuando esta no la miraba. De lo que no era consciente, era de las miradas que le estaba echando la de cabellos azules cuando ella no miraba. Para David y Héctor, que obviamente eran consciente de esto, era adorable. El amor joven, es lo que tiene.

Al acabar, Héctor sugirió que diesen una vuelta por el jardín, una clara excusa para acabar de poner los regalos bajo el árbol. Pero ambas aceptaron. Eran las diez de la noche pasadas, el aire era frío y la humedad de la vegetación del jardín calaba. Puede que fuese por el espíritu navideño, puede que fuese por la calma del jardín pidiendo ser perturbada, o puede que fuese por el cava; pero Tali tomó la mano de Seren mientras caminaban.

Gris con gris chocó de nuevo, ambos prácticamente negro en la penumbra. Se podía ver, había luces que venían de la casa y se dirigían al estanque artificial, rodeado de velas decorativas navideñas. El vapor de agua se condensaba en los laterales de las velas, cayendo en pequeños regueros. Seren miró a sus manos y luego a Tali de nuevo, una clara pregunta no formulada.

“Por si mis padres miran hacia aquí.” Contestó esta. Era una medio verdad. Sabía que desde la casa no se podía ver el estanque con la suficiente claridad como para que viesen si iban de la mano. Pero a lo mejor las veían mientras estaban de camino, y a lo mejor algo en el pecho de Tali se alegraba de que Seren no hubiese apartado la mano.

No era ni de cerca la primera vez que se cogían así. Ni siquiera era la primera vez que este suceso ocurría durante el viaje. Pero si era la primera vez que esto sucedía mientras estaban solas, en silencio, paseando por el jardín. Y había cierto toque diferente en esta ocasión, el ambiente había cambiado, algo imperceptible para los demás, pero plenamente palpable para ellas.

Seren asintió, aceptando la explicación. Pese al frío, la mano de Seren estaba cálida al tacto, al contrario que la de Tali. Hacía frío en la noche y la verdad es que deberían haber llevado una manta encima o algo. Hacía frío y honestamente, ambas aceptarían gustosamente un abrazo de la otra ahora mismo, cualquier excusa para crear más proximidad entre sus cuerpos.

Llegaron frente al estanque, aun en silencio. Había un pequeño banco de piedra al lado, con unas cuantas pequeñas velas justo en el centro. Seren fue la primera en sentarse, obligando así a su acompañante a soltarle la mano o hacer lo mismo. Taliran se sentó. Estaban una a cada lado de las velas, sus manos, aun juntas, justo delante de estas.

“Hay… algo que tengo que decirte…” Habló Seren. Su voz se notaba cansada, como si le costase hablar. Esas mismas palabras, con otro tono, en esta situación, hubieran hecho el corazón de Tali saltar. Sin embargo, oyendo la solemnidad con la que lo dijo, solo se calló, dejando que siguiese hablando. “Es sobre mi madre…”

Y allá que fue todo.

En el columpio se había limitado a decirle que su madre era exigente, que la hacía sentirse mal si no hacía lo que ella quería. Y Tali ya había sabido de antemano, de conocerla y ser su amiga, que tenía una mala relación con su madre; aunque nunca hablaba de ello. Ahora le contó más. Le contó lo que le había contado a David en el centro comercial. Le contó que incluso dentro del infierno que fue el internado allí al menos no tenía que aguantar a su madre. Le habló del correo que había recibido el día anterior. Y le contó cómo odiaba estar estudiando el doble grado en Empresariales y Administración y Dirección de Empresas.

“No sé qué hacer…” confesó al final. Había aguantado todo el rato sin llorar, pero hacia el final se le empezaba a quebrar la voz. Había mantenido su mano en la de Tali en todo momento, solo soltándola para explicar algunas cosas, pero volviendo enseguida a su sitio. “No quiero seguir estudiando esta carrera, pero mi madre me echará de casa si la dejo. No sé qué hacer…”

La voz se le rompió un poco al final, igual que se estaba rompiendo ahora mismo el corazón de Tali por la pobre Seren. Sabía que había algo chungo ahí, pero no esperaba que tanto. Se preguntó si Vistra lo sabría, probablemente no. Sabría más cosas de las que sabía ella antes de esa noche, pero no sabría hasta qué punto Seren estaba rota por la situación.

Era complicado. Era realmente complicado contestarle. La miró a los ojos, iluminados por la cálida luz de las velas, y deseo poder decirle que todo iría bien. Pero no podía simplemente decirle eso. Tenía que elegir sus palabras y tenía que hacerlo ya, un par de ojos tristes estaban fijos en los suyos, sopesando si había hecho bien confiándole esa información.

Para Seren no había sido una decisión fácil. Llevaba desde que se había acabado de vestir pensándolo. Pero finalmente había optado por hacer caso a Dee. Si quería siquiera plantearse tener algo con Tali antes tenía que contarle esto. Tenía que ver su reacción, saber que pensaba, cómo la podía aconsejar. Y ahora estaba a la espera de la respuesta a su dilema.

“Es… complicado.”

Seren tuvo que callarse contestarle que ya sabía que era complicado. Tali siguió hablando antes de que pudiese interceder.

“Me gustaría decirte que irá bien… Pero la vida no es así.” Apretó más fuerte su mano. “La vida es difícil. Y las cosas no siempre salen como queremos…” Ahora mismo, Taliran estaba maldiciendo su inhabilidad de expresar emociones. Se le daba muy bien camelarse a la gente con falsa confianza y chulería, pero con emociones de verdad ya era otra cosa. “Pero nos tienes a Lyrial, a Vistra y a mí. Te vamos a apoyar hagas lo que hagas. Eso lo sabes, ¿verdad?” Intentó sonar convencida al final. “Y puede que no sea fácil. Seguramente no lo sea. Pero hagas lo que hagas… si decides dejar la carrera, te apoyaremos.” Se estaba empezando a acelerar hablando, estaba nerviosa, había tenido una idea y no tenía muy claro cómo iba a tomársela Seren. “Seguro que puedes quedarte a vivir con Lyrial y Vistra una temporada en el peor de los casos, o a en mi piso si quieres.” Añadió el final más rápido de lo que había dicho el resto de frase.

Paró a tomar aire, viendo la cara que ponía Seren. Parecía sorprendida, se le veía el brillo en los ojos de quien va a llorar, y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. Dios mío, era tan hermosa y era tan injusto que estuviera pasando por lo que estaba pasando. Tali deseó acariciar su mejilla y limpiarle las lágrimas a punto de salir. Pero en lugar de eso, siguió hablando.

“Así que tranquila. La situación es una mierda, pero tienes apoyo. Nos tienes a nosotras.” Ojalá atreverse a decir que la tiene a ella, en particular. Pero Tali ahora mismo se sentía muy cobarde.

De repente había un fuerte brazo rodeándola. Seren la estaba abrazando mientras aún estaban cogidas de la mano. Con las velas en medio. “¡Las velas!” gritó Tali viendo como el jersey de Seren estaba peligrosamente cerca de estas.

“¡Oh, mierda!" Esta se apartó, inspeccionando que no se hubiese producido ningún desperfecto en la tela, con los ojitos llorosos aún.

Aprovechando que había más fuentes de luz en el estanque, Tali levantó la base en la que se encontraban colocadas dichas velas y las apagó una a una. La oscuridad haciéndose un poco más prominente con cada soplido. Finalmente las dejó en el suelo, Seren la había estado observando.

Bajo el manto de la noche, junto al estanque, sentadas en un banco de piedra, había dos figuras abrazadas. Una respiraba con tranquilidad, sabiéndose segura y en paz. La otra sentía un nudo en la garganta, el de aquellos que esperan, pero no saben. Sin embargo, en los pechos de ambas latían sus corazones con la misma fuerza.

\-----

“¡Oppa!” Su mujer salto sobre ella tal cual venía corriendo, abrazándola en el aire. “He comprado la cena.” Efectivamente, llevaba una bolsa de su restaurante favorito de comida tailandesa, que tras el salto era un milagro que siguiese bien.

Le dio un beso a su mujer. “Perdón, horarios de fiestas, ya sabes cómo son.” La bajó, optando por mejor rodearle los hombros con el brazo.

“Lo sé, lo sé.” Empezaron a caminar. “Por cierto, hoy he ayudado a la novia de la hija de un cliente a aclararse la cabeza con unas movidas muy chungas familiares que tenía. Siempre me alegra poder ayudar a jóvenes lesbianas.” Hizo el gesto de L bajo la barbilla, que precisamente significaba ‘lesbiana’ en ASL.

“Qué curioso,” contestó su mujer, “justo hoy le he dado una charla motivacional a una chica que le gustaba otra, pero no se atrevía a hacer nada. Una movida su historia… te cuento. Resulta que una necesitaba una novia falsa para Navidad…”

Y ambas se alejaron, caminando juntas y agarradas, en la noche. Camino a su casa, donde las esperaban los regalos de Navidad que habían preparado con antelación, y una cena a base de comida tailandesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que he empezado a escribir este cap sin ganas y pensando que iba a quedar fatal. Ahora mismo estoy super proud de él. 
> 
> PD: Oppa y Dee me dan mucha vida.  
PPD: Oppa no trabaja siempre en lo de los patines de hielo, trabaja de personal trainer (lo de los patines es para sacarse un money extra ahora en navidad).  
PPPD: Dee solo conoce a Tali de oídas, Oppa no la conoce. No worries, no van a a hacer la conexión de que es la misma pareja.


	23. Nochebuena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toca abrir los regalos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En las notas al final hay links para que se vea que son los regalos.
> 
> PD: He tardado más en sacar este porque he tenido un poco de lío estos días.

Era una fría noche de diciembre y la luz que emanaba de la casa iluminaba suavemente el jardín como una cálida vela en la oscuridad. En el interior de la sala principal, al lado del árbol, cuatro figuras estaban sentadas en la alfombra. Sobre la suave lana descansaban dos pares de manos cogidas, aunque las relaciones de cada par eran de distinta naturaleza.

Frente a ellos había ya algunos regalos abiertos, pero faltaban los más importantes, los de las personas entrelazadas a su respectivo. Héctor cogió uno de los cinco paquetes que quedaba. Era grueso y pesado. Se lo entregó a David, un poco sonrojado. “Espero que te guste.”

Este lo abrió poco a poco, cómo sabía que ponía de los nervios a su marido, disfrutando de ver su cara de sufrimiento mientras lo abría. Era un libro, pero no era un libro cualquiera. Era la primera edición de “Buenos presagios”. La expresión de David se tornó en una de sorpresa y amor. Tali sonrió con ternura.

“¿Es…?” Preguntó el de cabellos canosos.

“Sí.” Contestó Héctor cogiéndole las manos, que sujetaban el libro. “Es la misma edición.” Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, sonriéndose el uno al otro. “Este libro,” explicó Héctor a Seren, “es por el que empezamos a salir. David tenía una edición como esta, pero la perdimos en una mudanza.”

El hombre del bigote se giró hacia ella. “Me vio en la biblioteca leyéndolo y vino a comentarlo conmigo. Así nos conocimos. En nuestro primer aniversario me regaló esta misma edición. Y ahora vuelvo a tenerla.” Volvió a mirar a su marido y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

Claramente era un regalo con mucho valor sentimental, a Seren le parecía bonito ver una relación así. Ojalá algún día estar en una… Su mirada se desvió hacia Tali inconscientemente, riendo un poco al ver el gesto de escandalo exagerado que estaba haciendo.

“¡Papá! ¡Que hay ojos inocentes aquí!” Bromeó ante la muestra de afecto de sus padres.

Fue Héctor quien la miró alzando una ceja y sonriendo socarronamente. “De inocentes nada, que David me ha contado lo que ha pasado cuando ha ido a despertaros esta mañana."

Ambas se pusieron increíblemente rojas, lo que le hizo reír. David intervino, intentando ocultar su propia risa. “Vamos Héctor, no seas malo.” Le dijo dándole un pequeño codazo. “Y toma mi regalo.” Extendiendo la mano cogió uno de los paquetes que quedaban y se lo dio.

El envoltorio fue arrancado sin ningún miramiento. Dentro había un álbum de fotos. Uno bastante grande. Héctor lo hojeó rápidamente, viendo que tenía desde copias de fotos viejísimas de cuando habían empezado a salir, hacía el año 1982, hasta fotos actuales y algunos selfies. Tenía fotos con Tali en todas las etapas de su vida, desde bebé hasta fotos del verano pasado.

“Me ha dado por pensar un poco,” dijo David, “y me he dado cuenta de que esta navidad hace 35 años que la pasamos juntos.”

“Es… es perfecto…” Héctor tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Era demasiado bonito todo. David se las limpió con los pulgares, aprovechando para acariciar sus mejillas. Tras recomponerse abrazó el álbum y volvió a dejarlo en el suelo. “Bueno quesito, te toca.” Dijo girándose hacia su hija.

Oh mierda, es verdad. Su regalo para Seren. Esperaba no haberla cagado monumentalmente porque estaba perdidísima. “Ah…” cogió la caja, más voluminosa que las dos que quedaban y envuelta con lo que claramente era un pañuelo de Lush, y se la dio a su amiga. “Toma…” No le pegaba esa inseguridad, pero era la primera vez que le compraba un regalo a Seren sin consultar antes a Vistra, y eso hacía que no supiera si le iba a gustar.

Seren cogió la caja, notando como la inundaba un olor similar al que se nota cuando entras a la tienda. Desató el pañuelo, viendo dentro un lote de productos. Había geles, bombas de baño, lociones para el cuerpo… Y todo olía de miedo. La verdad es que se sorprendió, no solía comprarse por si misma productos para el cuidado personal, aunque le encantaba usarlos de vez en cuando. “Esto… es genial. Muchas gracias Tali.” Lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, lo cual hizo calmarse el acelerado corazón de la otra. “No puedo esperar a usarlo”

Dejó la caja a su lado y cogió los dos regalos que faltaban, dándoselos a la otra. “Ah… bueno. Uno es algo que se que querías comprarte y lo has mencionado como mil veces. Lo otro es que lo vi y me hizo pensar en ti. Primero el que sé que querías.” Ambas cajas eran rectangulares, pero señaló la que tenía mayor diferencia de tamaño.

Tali la abrió, era la paleta de sombras Blood Sugar, que tanto tiempo llevaba queriendo comprar, pero no se atrevía porque realmente no usaba tanto los tonos rojos y tierra en su maquillaje. Wow, en persona eran aún más bonitos que como se veían en la web. Se notaba la pigmentación solo viéndolos. Se le hizo la boca agua pensando en todos los maquillajes que iba a hacerse. “Seren…”.

Pero esta la interrumpió. “No, abre el otro antes. El que vi y pensé en ti.”

Lo abrió. Una risa escapó de sus labios. “No sé cómo tomármelo.” Dentro del envoltorio había un ejemplar del libro “Destroza este diario”. Sus padres lo vieron y se rieron también.

“Tómatelo como…” Seren empezó a hablar, pausando para elegir bien sus palabras y no reírse. “Como una forma de liarla de forma controlada.”

Los cuatro rieron. Charlaron un rato más alrededor del árbol mientras miraban sus respectivos regalos. Seren se probó una de las cremas hidratantes en las manos, David les leyó su parte favorita de “Buenos presagios”, Tali probó algunos de los colores de la paleta… Tocaron las doce, pero a nadie le importó porque estaban viendo las fotos del álbum.

“Aww, Tali, no sabía que habías ido a ballet.” Comentó Seren viéndola con siete años, sonriendo a cámara con una de esas muecas estúpidas que pones a esa edad pensando que sales bien.

“Ah, no.” Contestó David. “Fue solo un año, la echaron de la clase por pasársela haciendo burla a la profesora.

Seren se rio en voz alta. “Ya apuntabas maneras desde entonces.”

Tali se cruzó de brazos intentando sonar muy digna. “La profesora era una amargada.” Pero no aguantó mucho con la pose, volviendo a coger la mano de Seren rápidamente.

Siguieron viendo fotos, parando cada dos por tres para comentar algo o contar alguna anécdota. Cuando Héctor había intentado dejarse barba, cuando Tali se había obsesionado con llevar la misma camiseta de Puka, cuando David empezó a interesarse por la carpintería y le salía mal… Todo recuerdos y anécdotas que creaban un ambiente acogedor y cálido, un ambiente de familia.

Eventualmente, el sueño empezó a vencer a los más mayores, pues ya era casi la una. Subieron al piso de arriba, cada cual llevando sus regalos para guardarlos. Seren y Tali fueron hacia la habitación. La sensación de sus manos juntas era a la vez nueva y vieja. Cómo una serie de a infancia que vuelves a ver cuando tienes treinta años. Como una canción que habías olvidado y vuelves a oír. Una vez dentro se separaron, aunque ninguna de las dos quería realmente.

Tali se cambió en el baño; Seren, en el cuarto. Se metieron en la cama, pensando únicamente en las ganas que tenían de tener a la otra cerca, pero no queriendo propasarse, no queriendo dar de más lo que estaba pasando y que se rompiese. Fuese lo que fuese que hubiese cambiado era nuevo, y las dos tenían miedo de estropearlo, puede que incluso de admitirlo. Pero ahí estaban, una en cada lado de la cama, mirándose.

Medio metro las separaba. Medio metro que cualquiera de las dos podría acortar en cualquier momento. Medio metro que tanto la de cabellos azules como la de cabellos negros quería eliminar. Medio metro de fría sábana que no dejaba el calor corporal de una llegar a la otra. Medio metro, solo medio metro. Medio metro que se sentía como medio mundo.

“Buenas noches.” Dijo Seren, la más precavida de las dos, la que no quería arriesgarse a romper nada.

“Buenas noches.” Contestó Tali, quemándose por dentro de ganas, pero no queriendo asustar a la otra.

Se oyeron dos chasquidos, Tali apagando las luces. Y se hizo la oscuridad en la habitación.

En la oscuridad, aliada perfecta de aquellos que hacen lo que saben que no deben, una Seren ya casi dormida se acercó, cerrando la distancia. Los brazos de Tali la aceptaron entre ellos. Ninguna de las dos recordaría por la mañana como pasó, pero durmieron abrazadas. Sus calores mezclándose en esa fría noche de diciembre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regalo de Tali para Seren: estos dos bundles del Lush pero en solo un envoltorio  
https://es.lush.com/products/regalos/hello-gorgeous https://es.lush.com/products/regalos-navidad/comfort-joy
> 
> Regalos de Seren para Tali:  
la paleta https://www.marionnaud.es/marionnaud/maquillaje/ojos/jeffreestar-eyeshadow-palette-blood-sugar/p/BP_138704  
el libro https://www.fnac.es/a876293/Keri-Smith-Destroza-este-diario


	24. Rojo es el color de la Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente se ven con los vestidos, ¿cuál se caerá más de espaldas al ver a la otra?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevo desde que empecé el fic queriendo escribir la escena del final de este capítulo.

Seren fue despertada por ruidos varios de personas caminando por el pasillo y yendo de un lado a otro. Se sentía perfectamente descansada, no había tenido ninguna pesadilla esa noche. Notaba el calor de los brazos de Tali a su alrededor, era reconfortante. La hacía sentirse bien, la hacía sentirse querida. Se acurrucó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos, y el sueño no tardó en reclamarla de nuevo.

Sin embargo, el descanso duró poco. Menos de veinte minutos después, Héctor entró por la puerta, chasqueando dos veces los dedos para encender la luz. “¡Vamos chicas! ¡Que es Navidad y hay que estar más guapas que tu tía!” Se oyeron dos gruñidos como respuesta y ambas se movieron para intentar taparse los ojos y bloquear la luz. “Seren, tú vienes conmigo. Quesito, con tu padre.”

Se quedó con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Tali chasqueó los dedos para apagar la luz, pero enseguida Héctor la volvió a encender. “Uuuugh, papá…” Intentó volver a apagarla, pero de nuevo se encendió. Al tercer intento Seren le cogió la mano antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

“Para…” En su voz se notaba el típico tono de irritación matutina, pero no había maldad. “Dejad de hacer lo de la luz…”

Tras unas cuantas protestas más por parte de las dos, Seren cogió las cosas que le hacían falta para cambiarse. Héctor las informó de que el traje de Tali estaba ahora mismo en la habitación principal, mientras que el de Seren seguía en el cuarto de invitados. Iban cada uno a acompañar a una a cambiarse y ayudarla con los trajes. Así mantendrían la intriga hasta el final.

La verdad es que a Seren le parecía un poco tonta la idea, pero tenía su encanto. Miró un momento por detrás de su hombro mientras se dirigía con Héctor al cuarto de invitados. Vio a una Tali en pijama aún, apoyada en la puerta, viéndola irse. Tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, como de añoranza y a la vez anticipación. Seren volvió a mirar adelante, por miedo a que su propia cara la traicionase y se viese su sonrojo.

La verdad es que fue más divertido de lo que esperaba ponerse el vestido con ayuda de Héctor. La conversación fluyó con más facilidad de la que lo había hecho el primer día. Hablando de esto y de aquello, comentando sobre el pelo de Seren y lo maja que era Dee, riendo por los tacones de Seren.

“Espero que mi hija también se ponga unos altos porque si no va a tener que treparte para darte un beso.” Rio Héctor al ver como Seren se calzaba unos zapatos con unos diez centímetros de tacón.

Ella contestó con el mismo tono. “Ah, seguramente Tali se ponga más que yo. Así compenso y no parece ella la alta.”

\-----

Su padre acabó de atarle el lazo de detrás que entallaba el vestido. Le hacía una figura preciosa, resaltada además por sus tacones que le añadían casi trece centímetros de altura. Era una pena no poder usar la paleta que le regaló Seren, pero era de tonos rojos y su vestido era azul.

“Estás guapísima, cielo.” David se puso enfrente suyo para verla mejor. Era emocionante, aún recordaba cuando era una retaca que se le cogía a la pierna para que la levantara en brazos. Y ahora era toda una mujer. “Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.” Le acarició la mejilla, echaba de menos tenerla cerca, pero estaba feliz de saber que la había criado con éxito.

“Gracias, papi.” Contestó ella abrazándole. También le echaba de menos, a él y a Héctor. Por eso disfrutaba tanto de los momentos en los que sí estaban juntos.

El abrazo duró bastante, pero finalmente David lo rompió. “Ve, deja a tu novia flipando.” Dijo señalando a la puerta.

Tali asintió y se giró para salir, cogiendo el móvil antes. El pasillo estaba desierto, no había rastro de Héctor ni de Seren, así que aprovechó para mandar un mensaje rápido. Viendo que por el grupal estaban Vistra y Lyrial deseándoles feliz Navidad a todas primero contesto a ese, luego mandó el mensaje.

\-----

[25/12 12:26] Tali: Lyrial tenemos que hablar luego

[25/12 12:26] _Tali eliminó un mensaje_

[25/12 12:26] Tali: O mejor no…

\-----

[25/12 12:27] Seren: VISTRA

[25/12 12:27] Seren: JODER JODER JODER

[25/12 12:27] Seren: Escucha que estoy aprovechando que me han dejado sola un momento

[25/12 12:27] Seren: Tenemos que hablar luego

[25/12 12:27] Seren: Ha pasado algo muy gordo

[25/12 12:27] Seren: Vistra

[25/12 12:27] Seren: Que estoy a punto de ver a Tali guapísima con un vestido probablemente azul

[25/12 12:27] Seren: Y joder Vistra

[25/12 12:27] Seren: Que me he puto pillado

\-----

Tali dejó el móvil al oír la puerta abrirse, nerviosa de que pudiera ser Seren. Pero era solo Héctor. Se quedó mirándola con una mirada de complicidad. “¿Esperabas ya a tu novia? Tranquila que ahora sale. Solo venía a comprobar que estuvieses ya para decirle que salga.” Acabó de cruzar la distancia que les separaba, mirando bien su vestido y maquillaje. “Estás guapísima cielo.”

“Gracias, papá.” Contestó Tali mirándole. “Tú tambien lo estás.” Llevaba un traje azul oscuro con detalles en plateado, y ahora tenía sentido que su otro padre hubiese llevado un traje gris plateado con acentos en azul oscuro. También iban a juego.

Le dijo que esperase ahí, que iba a avisar a Seren. Y efectivamente se giró y caminó de nuevo hacía la puerta de la sala de invitados. Tali intentó fútilmente mirar cuando se abría la puerta, pero la lámpara impedía su visión.

Al cabo de unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos la puerta volvió a abrirse. Seren caminó unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo en dirección a la escalera. Estaban cada una en dos lados opuestos del pasillo con forma cuadrada. Héctor había pasado por la parte que daba al balcón, pero parece que Seren iba a dar la vuelta por donde la escalera.

Cuando se vieron el tiempo pareció pararse. Seren vio a Tali como no la había visto nunca. El vestido azul vaporoso era un contraste muy fuerte con la ropa ligera que solía llevar Tali cuando se arreglaba. Pero le sentaba bien, pese a lo extraño que era verla así. Le daba un aire de calidez, de cercanía. Cómo si estuviera mostrando su lado más vulnerable, más desprotegido.

Por su lado Tali casi se cayó de culo al ver a Seren así. Con tanta piel al aire, con ese color rojo intenso, que tanto le gustaba. Sintió los colores subírsele, era como verla envuelta para regalo. Pero irónicamente era un regalo que no quería abrir. Tanta piel al aire tambien mostraba mucho músculo, Tali podía sentir como le flaquearon un poco las piernas. Normal que Seren no vistiese con ropa así más a menudo, si lo hiciese iría rompiendo corazones por el campus. Y tampoco le hacía falta ir enseñando para ligar, tenía una personalidad magnética de por si misma. Así que verla así era como verla usando todo su poder, tanto ella misma como su cuerpo.

Era tal la atracción que sentía ahora mismo Tali por Seren que empezó a caminar hacia ella, bajando los escalones para reunirse en el rellano. Se quedaron mirándose, ninguna de las dos muy segura de que decir. Los ojos de Tali bajaron a sus labios, viéndolos pintados con un tono rojo intenso. Era un color muy bonito, pero… La miró de nuevo a los ojos.

“Ven.” Dijo cogiéndola de la mano y empezando a subir los escalones de nuevo.

Seren por un momento había entrado en pánico, al ver a Tali mirarla así pensaba que la iba a besar. Y la verdad, no estaba segura de si se moría de ganas de que lo hiciera o le aterrorizaba la idea. Un poco de cada probablemente. Pero enseguida se encontró en el cuarto de Tali, que rebuscaba en una caja.

“Aquí está.” Sacó un tubo de dentro que Seren reconoció enseguida. Como para no reconocerlo habiéndolo visto todos los días al acabar de comer en la cafetería. Era el pintalabios que Tali siempre usaba. Ese de color borgoña. “Ven, este te pega más.”

Se acercó a ella, pese a los tacones, Seren seguía siendo demasiado alta para que Tali pudiese pintarle los labios con comodidad. “Perdón, ahora me siento.” Viendo la silla que había frente al tocador le pareció buena idea usarla. Era más bajita de lo que esperaba, haciendo que Tali tuviera que agacharse mucho, de nuevo en una posición incómoda para maquillarla.

“Un momento.” Dijo esta guardando el labial para no mancharse. Comprobó que la falda fuese lo bastante ancha, y al ver que sí se sentó sobre Seren, quien instintivamente puso sus manos sobre la cadera de Tali para estabilizarla. “Ahora sí.”

Tenía una pierna a cada lado de las de Seren, las telas de sus vestidos mezclándose en el suelo. Abrió de nuevo el pintalabios y con la mano izquierda sujetó su cabeza desde la mandíbula, sintiendo las caricias de algún rizo suelto.

Seren abrió un poco la boca para dejarse aplicar el maquillaje, entrecerrando los ojos, pero sin perder de vista la mirada de Tali. El pintalabios se notaba húmedo y suave sobre sus labios, y no pudo evitar pensar que había estado antes sobre los de Tali. Un beso indirecto. Habían bromeado sobre ello hacía unos tres días, de camino a ahí. Parecía tan lejano, y hacía apenas 72 horas. Le había dicho que tendría que currárselo más si quería que la besase. Y madre mía, ahora mismo se encontraba deseando hacerlo.

Tali acabó su trabajo, apartándose un poco a comprobar que quedase bien, pero sin levantarse. Si por ella fuese no se levantaría, se quedaría ahí toda la mañana, toda la tarde y toda la noche. Seren la estaba mirando, con la boca aún sin cerrar del todo, pero los ojos abiertos. La podría besar ahora mismo. Estropearía su trabajo con el pintalabios, pero le importaría más bien poco.

Pero había algo en el ambiente, algo esperando a ser perturbado, pero aun quieto y manteniéndose. Como la tensión superficial del agua en un vaso, deformando levemente la superficie, queriendo subir por las paredes, pero confinado hasta que una perturbación lo soltase. Y Tali no iba a ser esa perturbación.

“Listo.” Anunció levantándose.

Seren se puso de pie, sin darse cuenta de que no le había dejado tiempo a Tali para apartarse. Consiguientemente las dos quedaron una enfrente de la otra, poco espacio entre medias. Una ola recorría el vaso, la tensión a punto de romperse, a punto de salpicar. Corazones desbordándose y ojos que se buscan cuando el aliento se para en la garganta.

Pero una voz estridente sonó desde abajo. “¡Taliran! ¡¿Dónde está mi sobrina favorita?!” Era inconfundible, la alegre voz de su tía, Sarima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LLEGA SARIMA (Y más gente)


	25. Reunión

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empieza la comida familiar, ¿qué podría ir mal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Preparadxs para ver a Sarima en accioón? ¿No? Good, yo tampoco lo estaba para escribirla.

[25/12 12:39] Vistra: Madre de Dios, Seren me ha hablado. ¿Te ha hablado Tali a ti?

[25/12 12:40] Lyrial: Si uwu

[25/12 12:40] Lyrial: Tienes razon esta eso que dices

[25/12 12:40] Lyrial: cogidisima

[25/12 12:40] Vistra: “Puto pillada”, pero sí. Me temo que las dos lo están.

[25/12 12:40] Lyrial: Crees que se darán cuenta? OoO

[25/12 12:41] Vistra: ¿Teniendo en cuenta lo densas que son? No.

[25/12 12:41] Lyrial: Ay jo :(

[25/12 12:41] Lyrial: Tal vez deberíamos hacer algo

[25/12 12:41] Lyrial: Decirselo o algo

[25/12 12:41] Lyrial: No? :S

[25/12 12:41] Vistra: No. Dejemos que intenten darse cuenta ellas primero.

\-----

Apenas habían acabado de bajar las escaleras cuando una niña salió corriendo y abrazó a Tali. Llevaba un vestido rojo de manga larga, con una falda muy pomposa y decoraciones doradas. “¡Miri!” gritó Tali devolviendo el abrazo a su prima.

Esta dejó de abrazarla un momento y miró a la otra chica con curiosidad. “Uy, tú eres Seren, ¿no? ¡Soy Miri, encantada!” y extendió una mano hacia ella, la otra aún alrededor de Tali.

Seren le sonrió y aceptó la mano. “Encantada.” La niña se veía muy mona, le faltaba un diente en el lateral derecho de arriba, que había caído dos días antes. Tenía los ojos marrones y el pelo parecido al de Seren al natural. “¡Ahora venid!” Cogió a Tali de la otra mano y empezó a tirar de ellas. “Mamá quiere verte,” dijo mirando a Tali, “y a ti conocerte,” concluyó mirando a Seren.

Se miraron entre ellas y se encogieron de hombros. Mejor no discutir con una niña pequeña, y menos con una con tanta determinación. Las llevó a la cocina, dónde Héctor estaba hablando apoyado en la isla de la cocina con una mujer pelirroja que llevaba un vestido… Francamente, ahora Seren entendía porque decía que había que competir con ella por llevar el vestido más extra.

Llevaba un vestido rojo, hasta el suelo de largo. Lleno de pedrería en forma de copos de nieve y filigranas. Iba, además, a conjunto con Miri. Cuando entraron se giró hacia ellas. “¡Taliran! ¡Ven que te vea! ¡Cómo has crecido!” Se acercó a ellas, el vuelo de su falda moviéndose exageradamente. “Estás muy guapa, cielo.” Su mirada se dirigió hacia Seren. “Y tú…” Entrecerró los ojos un momento, mirándola de arriba abajo. “Debes ser Seren.” Aunque lo había expresado como dubitativo estaba claro que no había ninguna duda en su voz. Esta iba a contestar, pero Sarima no la dejó. “Si le haces daño a Tali te-.“

Héctor la cortó. “Tata, no empecemos…”

En ese momento entraron por la puerta que daba al jardín David junto a otro hombre. Era alto, muchísimo. Más incluso que Seren con tacones. Más incluso que la amable trabajadora del puesto de patinaje. Estaba completamente calvo y tenía una cara muy sería. Al verlo, la niña fue corriendo hacia el y saltó para que la cogiera, lo que consiguió fácilmente.

“¡Papi!” Dijo al ser levantada. “¿Podemos ir a ver los peces del estanque de los tíos?” Puso su mejor cara de ser mona para que la gente haga lo que ella quiere.

Pero Dariman era ya casi completamente inmune, es lo que pasa con la paternidad. “Después de comer, guisantito.” Y se acercó a la mujer pelirroja, aun con la niña en brazos.

“Mamá estaba asustando a la novia de Tali.” Dijo Miri en lo que ella pensaba que era voz bajita, para que solo la oyese su padre. En realidad, la pudo oír toda la cocina.

Sarima se encogió de hombros sin ningún descaro, como un niño pillado haciendo una travesura de la que no se arrepiente. “Culpable.”

“No te preocupes Seren.” La aconsejó David, que se había sentado en la isla de la cocina al lado de su marido. “Cuando Héctor y yo empezamos me dijo que si le hacía daño me llenaría la ropa interior de polvos pica pica.”

“Culpable también.” Y puntualizó “Pero eran los noventa. Ahora existe internet y hay cosas más chulas cómo los _memes_.”

La forma en que lo dijo chirrió en los oídos de Tali y Seren. “Tía, de verdad, aprecio el sentimiento, pero no hace falta.” Contestó Tali, que hasta el momento había estado callada. “¿Qué tal si comemos y ya?”

\-----

La comida estaba yendo relativamente en calma. Les volvieron a preguntar cómo se conocieron y contaron una versión un poco más para niños, teniendo en cuenta que Miri estaba delante. La comida estaba rica, el ambiente era cálido y la conversación fluía con facilidad.

Sin embargo, durante todo el rato, Seren estaba sintiendo unos ojos clavados en ella cuando no miraba. De verdad, hasta cierto punto podía entender el sentimiento de protección hacia la familia. Pero lo de Sarima era pasarse. Ni que estuviesen en una película americana y ella fuese el quarterback chulito que viene a por la hija del director.

Con toda la discreción que pudo, sacó el móvil y por debajo de la mesa escribió un mensaje.

\-----

[25/12 14:07] Seren: Oye a tu tia que le pasa conmigo?

[25/12 14:08] Tali: Estamos comiendo te van a ver con el movil

[25/12 14:08] Seren: Pero que le pasa?

[25/12 14:08] Tali: Es largo

[25/12 14:08] Tali: Luego te cuento

\-----

Vale, puede que fuese largo, pero larga se le estaba haciendo a Seren la comida sintiendo todo el rato esa vigilancia sobre sí. Cuando acabaron, se dispuso a ir con Tali para que le contase que era lo que pasaba, pero alguien la interceptó.

“Cielo, ven aquí un momento. Quiero hablar contigo.”

Oh mierda. Era Sarima. Por lo visto iba a tener que descubrirlo a las malas… Miró a Tali como pidiendo ayuda. Esta hizo ademán de moverse hacía ella, pero Dariman le puso una mano en el hombro.

“Tali, te apetece acompañarnos a Miri y a mi a ver a los peces?” Lo dijo con su voz pausada de siempre, profunda. Pero se notaba que no era un tono natural. Parece que ellas dos no habían sido las únicas hablando por teléfono durante la comida. O eso o el matrimonio te daba superpoderes de telepatía, pero la teoría de los móviles sonaba más realista.

Héctor sonrió al oír eso. “¡Perfecto, así nos dais tiempo a David y a mi de preparar el postre!” Con lo bien que se le daba entender a las personas, lo mal que se le daba entender la situación…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El vestido que lleva Sarima es una version más larga de uno de los que llevó Mariah Carey en alguna navidad, uno rojo con muchisima pedrería.
> 
> El vestido de Miri es una versión más de niña de ese vestido.
> 
> Sarima: memes  
Tali, Seren, cualquier milenial o gen Z: nO


	26. Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarima tiene una interesante charla con Seren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: epoca accurate homophobia (años 90) y padres de mierda (entre ellos la madre de Seren). Pero no es el centro del capítulo, es parte de una conversación

Sarima la acompañó hacia fuera, por la puerta principal. Una mano descansando en su codo, guiándola, mientras la otra sostenía una copa de coñac. Salieron fuera, donde hacía bastante más frío, sobre todo para Seren con su vestido despechugado. Había estado toda la cena preguntándose que pasaba para que la mirase mal, ahora iba a descubrirlo.

La verdad es que daba un poco de miedo, Sarima parecía el pariente chungo de la familia, con los guantes rojos sujetando la copa y juzgándola con la mirada. A Seren no le extrañaría en lo más mínimo que sacase una navaja o algo de uno de los pliegues de la falda.

“Cielo, deja de poner esa cara que no voy a matarte.” Dijo con un tono de falso cariño. Cómo si quisiera tranquilizarla, pero no. “No. No te he sacado aquí fuera para que te mueras de frío.” Dio un sorbo a su coñac, mirándola a los ojos en todo momento. “Te he sacado aquí fuera para hablar.”

Vale, eso no sonaba tan aterrador. O al menos no debería haberlo sonado… Pero la verdad es que conocía a esa mujer de solo unas tres horas y no le daba mucha confianza. “Está bien… uh… ¿de qué?”

“Del tiempo.” Lo dijo con un tono solemne, dejando una pausa para ver si Seren reaccionaba. Al ver que solo la miraba confundida suspiró. “De Tali, ¿de qué va a ser?” Lo dijo como si fuese obvio.

Oh vaya. _Esa_ conversación. Iba a amenazarla con ponerle polvos pica pica en sitios innombrables y luego subirlo a Facebook, vaya… Seren no estaba muy por la labor de oír ese tipo de cosas, así que empezó a hablar mientras se giraba para volver. “De verdad, no es ne-“

“Yo creo que sí.” La cogió del brazo, con más fuerza de la que Seren esperaba, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño. “Ven, tenemos mucho de que hablar…”

Sorprendida, la de cabellos azules se volvió a girar hacia ella. Desprendía un aura, un algo, que le daba mucho poder. Seren sabía poco de ella, pero parecía ser de esas personas con las que es mejor no estar a malas.

“Mira. Héctor es mi hermano mayor. Le quiero un montonazo, de verdad.” Sonrió mientras trazaba el borde de la copa con un dedo. “Y… ¿sabes? La época actual es mucho mejor que los noventa. ¡Muchísimo mejor, dónde vas a parar!” Exclamó gesticulando con la mano que no sostenía la copa. “Los noventa para la gente como mi hermano, y para la gente como tú…” Negó con la cabeza. “No, no. Para nada cómo están ahora las cosas.” Dio un sorbo corto a su bebida. “Rompí varias narices por mi hermano. Y estoy orgullosa de ello.” Puntualizó haciendo gesto de brindis. “Mi hermano ha pasado por mucho. No se habla con nuestros padres. Y yo tampoco.” Se podía notar una indiferencia nacida de la aplacación de un odio anterior en sus palabras.

Dio un trago largo, Seren no estaba muy segura de si intervenir o no en la conversación. No parecía que hubiese acabado, y casi que mejor esperar al final.

Bajó la copa y se quedó mirándola. “Honestamente, ellos nunca han sabido que soy bi, y como estoy casada con un hombre probablemente nunca lo sepan.” Se quedó pensativa, pero rápidamente levantó la cabeza, mirando de nuevo a Seren. “La cuestión es la siguiente. Mi hermano ha pasado por muchas mierdas y me juré proteger a mi familia. No quiero que mi sobrina tenga que pasarlas también. Y eso incluye malas relaciones.” Dejó el vaso en el alfeizar de la ventana que había al lado de la puerta y se cruzó de brazos. “Así que ya me estás diciendo que os pasa.”

Alerta roja. ¿Cómo que qué les pasa? Joder, vale que no eran actrices de Hollywood, pero no lo estaban haciendo tan mal, ¿no? De hecho, al menos en el caso de Seren, se estaba enamorando. “Ah… ¿qué?” Logró decir.

“Mira, cielo.” Contestó Sarima, su mirada tornándose más crítica si eso era posible. “Lleváis toda la comida más tensas que los botones que me sujetan este vestido. Pasa algo. Lo sé.” Seren intentó hablar. “No intentes negarlo. Hazte ese favor y házmelo a mí. ¿Qué pasa?”

Madre mía que frío hacía, pero cómo estaba sudando Seren. “Ah… pues…” Sarima alzó las cejas, invitándola a seguir hablando. “Puede… qué… haya un poco de tensión… pero nada grave. Lo solucionaremos… espero.” En parte era verdad. Ella sentía presión por sus sentimientos hacía Tali.

“¿Tensión por qué?” Siguió preguntando.

Maldita sea, ¿no podía aceptar eso y dejarlo estar? “Pues… cosas… cosas de la vida…” Ojalá tener el móvil a mano para mandarle un mensaje a Taliran y gritarle que fuera.

“Ah, sí…” lo dijo con un tono condescendiente. “Tensiones por eso de estar fingiendo ser pareja cuando no lo sois, ¿no?”

Oh mierda. Eso si que no se lo esperaba. Oh mierda. Seren no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca y decir un leve “Ah… ¿Cómo? ¿Se nota?” Tenía que hablar con Tali. Y tenía que hacerlo ya. ¿Sarima se lo había contado a Dariman? ¿Se lo iba a contar a David y Héctor? Oh mierda.

Esta sonrió con un poco de amargura. “No mucho. La verdad es que solo era una sospecha. Gracias por confirmarla.”

Se le escapó un gruñido de frustración. Mierda, había caído en una trampa super estúpida. Y por su culpa ahora lo sabía seguro. Se lo diría a todo el mundo y Tali se enfadaría y ya no querría salir con ella y- Estaba empezando a respirar muy deprisa, la realidad a su alrededor empezando a ser menos relevante conforme su mente empezaba a ir a mil por hora.

Notó una sensación cálida en el hombro y miró, obligando a su vista a centrarse. Una mano enguantada. Y un brazo. Y Sarima. Sarima con cara de preocupación. “¿Estás bien?” Sonaba genuinamente consternada. “Perdón si me he pasado de dura, pero por favor, respira.”

Seren se forzó a coger aire mientras contaba hasta ocho, mantenerlo seis segundos y soltarlo en diez. Repitió esta operación tres veces. Al acabar empezó a fijarse en su alrededor. El pelo de Sarima, la ventana, la copa, madera, el cielo. El tacto de su vestido, sus dedos, sus uñas, la pulsera que llevaba puesta. Oía pájaros, oía el viento, oía su respiración. El aire olía a frío y a su pintalabios. Y aún tenía en la boca el sabor de la salsa que habían usado para la carne.

“No se lo diré a nadie. Tranquila.” Sarima se había apartado, dejándole espacio para respirar. “Pero no le hagas daño a mi niña…”

“No quiero hacerle daño…” Contestó Seren. Sentía aún el nudo en la garganta, sentía los ojos ardiendo y los músculos en tensión. “De hecho…” pensó si merecía la pena contárselo o si era mala idea. No estaba segura. Ahora mismo no estaba segura de nada.

Pero Sarima habló por ella. “La quieres, ¿no?”

Seren no lo había admitido en alto aún, y era más difícil de lo que pensaba. No era lo mismo escribirle un mensaje a Vistra que oírlo en voz alta. Tímidamente asintió. “Vine a este viaje para no tener que ir a mi casa, no esperaba que pasase esto…” Era ridículo, ahí estaba ella, muerta de frío y contándole esas cosas a quien no debería contárselas.

Nada más oír lo de su casa Sarima se sintió un poco mal por la bronca que le había echado antes sobre como es más fácil ahora que en los noventa. Si es verdad que por lo general lo es, los padres de mierda siempre existen. “Seren, cielo… ¿Puedo tocarte? Estás más tranquila, quiero darte un abrazo, ¿puedo?”

Esta asintió, notando al poco los brazos de Sarima rodeándola. Se apoyó en ella, suspirando y dejando caer el peso, la tensión, que había tenido en la espalda todo este rato.

“Lo siento.” Le acarició la espalda, separándose al poco. “Pero mira, creo que deberías decírselo a Tali. Puede que ella sienta lo mismo. He visto cómo te mira. Piensa que si he venido aquí a hablarte es porque la he visto a ella mirarte a ti más que tú a ella.”

“Pero-“ Seren empezó a protestar.

“Sht. No.” La cortó Sarima. “Mírame a los ojos. ¿Tú la quieres?” Seren asintió de nuevo, aún sin atreverse a decirlo. “Pues inténtalo. Por que conozco a mi sobrina. Te quiere. Se lo veo en los ojos. Tiene una chispa cada vez que te mira, es igual que cuando Héctor mira a David.” La cogió de los brazos. “Y tú, Seren, eres una mujer fuerte. Y sé que vas a poder hacerlo. Pero hazlo tú. Te he dicho que conozco a Tali, y sé que nunca se atrevería a dar el paso ella.” Sonrió con cariño. “Sé que eres valiente, se te nota. Da el paso tú.”

Seren intentó asentir de nuevo, no muy convencida de si aceptar el consejo o no. Al fin y al cabo, era prácticamente una desconocida. Una desconocida que hacía unos minutos estaba medio amenazándola. Pero había algo en sus palabras que le dio esperanza. Tal vez podría hablar con Taliran… Tal vez…

“Y ahora entremos.” Declaró. “Que hace frío y tú no llevas chaqueta.” Y así, sin más, la condujo de nuevo hacia dentro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many people does it take to make a lesbian confess to her crush? Yahoo answers
> 
> Also, SARIMA REINA DIOSA FARAONA GUAPÍSIMA


	27. Feliz Navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dariman y Tali acompañan a Miri a ver los peces y luego entran para seguir disfrutando la Navidad en familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo tenía un título distinto pensado para este capítulo pero no me acuerdo.

Miri estaba asomada al estanque artificial, llevaba puesta sobre los hombros la chaqueta para no coger frío. Dariman y Tali estaban de pie a un par de metros de ella, uno al lado de la otra, bajo el árbol. La mirada de ella no dejaba de desviarse al banco, las velas volvían a estar encima, ahora encendidas. Hacía menos de un día que había estado allí mismo, abrazada a Seren.

Dariman la miró con curiosidad, pero sin decir nada. Hubieran estado en silencio de no ser por Miri, que estaba hablando con los peces, diciéndoles todo lo que le había traído Papá Noel. “Buf señores pececitos, de verdad que es super chula la bici que me ha traído Papá Noel. Creo que el año que viene le pido una piscina.” Iba contándoles tonterías varias, muy contenta ella.

Tali apartó la vista del banco para mirar a su tío, que miraba con la más leve de las sonrisas a su hija. Estaría bien algo así en un futuro. Una vida feliz y tranquila. Un matrimonio con amor, vivir con alguien. Era un poco joven para pensar en niños, pero no lo descartaba del todo de su futuro, y menos si eran tan adorables como Miri. Pero todo eso eran cosas que Tali realmente no se había planteado antes. En parte sí, pero tampoco esperaba encontrar a nadie que la aguantase. Así que mejor no pensar en esas cosas si nunca había tenido una relación seria.

“Tío.” Dijo de repente, tensando involuntariamente las manos en su vestido. “¿Cómo supiste que la tía Sarima quería salir contigo?”

Puede que fuese una pregunta tonta, pero era genuina. Tali sabía de sobra cuando alguien se sentía atraído por ella, eso era fácil. ¿Pero amor? Eso era un terreno mucho más complicado. Y lo era aún más con Seren, que por lo que ella sabía no quería relaciones serias tampoco.

Dariman la miró, su expresión imposible de descifrar. “¿Por qué me preguntas eso?”

A Tali se le escapó una pequeña risa nerviosa. Pues claro que no le iba a contestar, su tío siempre había sido una persona muy reservada, no iba a ponerse a hablarle de amor. “Nada, nada. Cosas mías.” Intentó enmascarar su nerviosismo, moviendo el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro.

Se quedaron de nuevo en ese silencio solo interrumpido por la pequeña voz de Miri. Ahora les estaba diciendo que tenía ganas de ver a sus amigas, pero no de volver a clase. Que mona ella. De repente, Tali notó algo caliente en su hombro, algo que contrastaba contra el frío del invierno. Era la mano de su tío. Se giró a mirarle.

“Irá bien, tranquila.” Asintió y retiró la mano, mirando de nuevo a su hija.

Bueno, teniendo en cuenta cómo era su tío, eso era lo más cercano a una charla motivacional que Tali iba a recibir. Y no pensaba quejarse por ello.

\-----

Cuando Seren y Sarima entraron de nuevo a la sala de estar-comedor, había una bandeja con turrones, pastas, polvorones y bombones. Así como unas copas y champagne preparado para servir. Estaba todo muy rico, la conversación fue agradable y ahora al menos no sentía un par de ojos clavados todo el rato.

Al acabar, Héctor puso música y David se levantó para bailar con él. Miri enseguida quiso unirse, y obligó a Tali a salir a bailar con ella. Eran muy graciosas, de algún modo, Tali conseguía bailar bien pese a tener que agacharse para estar a la altura de su prima. Seren las podía ver desde su asiento, al lado de Sarima.

“¿Por qué no vas a bailar con ella?” Preguntó esta disimuladamente, llevándose la copa de champagne a la boca.

Seren intentó encontrar una excusa, pero la verdad es que le apetecía. “Bailo mal…” Lo cual no era mentira del todo, ese tipo de bailes no le gustaban especialmente.

“¿Qué más da?” Respondió la pelirroja. “Ve, vamos.” Se giró hacia su marido. “Dariman, cariño, ¿puedes ir a bailar con Miri? Seren quiere bailar con Tali.” Este asintió y se levantó. Seren miró un momento a Sarima con expresión sorprendida y un poco molesta. No le gustaba que no le diesen opción. “Cielo, iría yo. Pero con los tacones que llevo para no parecer un pitufo al lado de mi marido no puedo bailar mucho. Así que ea, ve.” Y sonriendo le hizo gesto con la mano para alentarla.

Unos pasos delante de ellas, Dariman acababa de llegar a la altura de las dos y estaba diciéndoles algo. Miri dio un grito de alegría y soltó a Tali, levantando los brazos para que su padre la cogiera. Este lo hizo, dejándola cogerse y balanceándose al ritmo de la música. Eso dejaba a Taliran sola… y miró hacia Seren.

Wow, sabía que debería levantarse e ir, pero wow. Tali extendió una mano hacia ella, expectante, con una sonrisa tal vez no tan amplia como otras que había mostrado en ocasiones similares, a otras personas, pero genuina. “¿Bailas?” Preguntó. Si alguien notó un poco de miedo en su voz no dijo nada.

Seren aceptó la mano, levantándose y tomándola. Honestamente, nunca había bailado ese tipo de baile con otra mujer, así que no sabía guiar. Puso las manos instintivamente en posición, una enlazada con la de Tali y la otra en su hombro. Esta asumió inmediatamente el otro papel, poniendo su mano libre en la espalda de Seren, que estaba al descubierto por el vestido.

Empezaron a balancearse un poco, no muy seguras ninguna de cómo moverse por la sala. Tampoco había tanto espacio, y no querían ir chocándose con los demás. Así que se conformaron con ese balanceo.

“Perdón si bailo mal.” Dijo Seren, mirándola a los ojos, pero apartando la mirada, un sentimiento de vergüenza de repente apoderándose de ella. Debería haber prestado más atención a las clases de baile en el internado…

“Tranquila.” Dijo una Tali más confiada ahora que la tenía entre sus brazos. Sabía de sobra que bailar se le daba bien, aquí era ella la que podía llevar las riendas. “La referencia está en una niña de seis años.” Bromeó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Miri.

Esto hizo reír un poco a Seren, que se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando sus cabezas peligrosamente cerca. “De todos modos, creo que mejor nos limitamos a balancearnos y poco más…”

La miró a los ojos, estaban muy cerca la una de la otra. Tali recorrió su rostro con la mirada, parándose un momento en sus labios. Probablemente pensando en que habría que pintárselos de nuevo, tras la comida. Pero no dijo nada, solo apoyó la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Seren, con cuidado de no mancharla con su maquillaje. “Así mejor.” Dijo bajando la mano que tenía en su espalda para colocarla en su cadera derecha.

Seren se podría acostumbrar a eso. A la mano caliente de Tali dejando una caricia en su piel, a sentir su aliento, saliendo húmedo de su boca contra su clavícula, a su pelo acariciándole la mandíbula… A su calor pegado a su cuerpo. Se podría acostumbrar muy fácilmente. ¿Y que le decía que no estaba ya acostumbrada? Las tres noches que habían pasado bajo ese techo las habían pasado abrazadas.

Por su parte, Tali podía sentir cada latido del corazón de Seren, podía sentir el roce de sus manos, podía sentir su barbilla apoyada sobre su pelo. Y mentiría si dijese que no le gustaría quedarse ahí para siempre. Mentiría como una bellaca, cómo tan bien se le daba mentir, si dijese que por un segundo se planteaba si quiera la posibilidad de no poder volver a hacer eso. Quería estar cerca de Seren. Quería a Seren.

La noche empezaba a caer sobre la tarde de Navidad. Y varios puntitos dorados brillaban por el jardín, las ventanas y el balcón del piso de arriba. La luz de las velas iluminando en la incipiente oscuridad. Y en el interior de la casa, dos jóvenes enamoradas se abrazaban, sus corazones ardiendo como las llamas de dichas velas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture me de pie en el salón de mi casa intentando acordarme de como se baila para ver con que mano coge Tali a Seren de la cadera. Y luego haciendo la de "Si la coge con la izquierda eso es la cadera derecha de Seren, ¿no?"
> 
> Nada, que escribir esto me da mucha vida, que Sarima es la mejor, Dariman y Miri bailando como imagen mental es the cutest e imaginad los taconazos de Sarima, en serio.


	28. Segunda vela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seguían bailando, no muy seguras de cuánto tiempo llevaban así. Sus cuerpos balanceándose pegados el uno al otro, el suave vaivén rítmico de sus manos. Pero Seren se apartó un poco, haciendo que Tali la mirase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a huir un poco después de este episodio porque MADRE MÍA

Seguían bailando, no muy seguras de cuánto tiempo llevaban así. Sus cuerpos balanceándose pegados el uno al otro, el suave vaivén rítmico de sus manos. Pero Seren se apartó un poco, haciendo que Tali la mirase.

“Ven, sígueme.” Lo dijo en un susurro, sin poder evitar sonreír un poco.

Cambió la mano con la que cogía la suya y la llevó escaleras arriba, dedicándole una mirada de complicidad conforme se adentraban por las sombras, sin encender la luz. Avanzaron medio a tientas, pero sin soltarse, por el pasillo, ayudadas solo por la luz que se colaba desde abajo. Seren tenía un objetivo claro, el balcón.

“Espera,” dijo Tali, “cojo una manta.” Soltó su mano y entró en su habitación.

Seren la esperó en el pasillo y cuando esta regresó sus dedos volvieron a entrelazarse, en la otra mano una tela gruesa de un color oscuro que no se podía distinguir por la poca luz. Salieron fuera, el frío de diciembre golpeándolas. Pero eso no hizo más que aumentar la determinación de Seren.

Ahí estaban las dos, apoyadas en la barandilla, con las manos aún entrelazadas, aunque no hubiese nadie mirando, rodeadas por la misma manta. La cabeza de Tali estaba cómodamente recostada en el hombro de Seren, disfrutando de ese momento sin preguntarse las consecuencias.

El cielo estrellado brillaba en la noche, casi tanto cómo las velas que decoraban el balcón, una a cada lado. Estuvieron en silencio un tiempo. ¿Fueron segundos? ¿Fueron minutos? Quién sabe. Era un silencio agradable, ninguna parecía dispuesta a romperlo, aceptando la situación por cómo era.

Pero Seren lo rompió. “Me alegro de haber venido.” Lo dijo sin pensar. Simplemente una observación. No sabía muy bien cómo decir lo que quería expresar ahora mismo. Tali la miró, esperando que siguiese. “Al principio… Al principio solo vine para no tener que ver a mi madre estas navidades…” Sintió la mano en la suya apretar más. “Pero la verdad es que está siendo mejor de lo que esperaba.”

La estaba mirando. Seren la estaba mirando y Tali no tenía ni idea de si esperaba una respuesta. Y en ese caso, ¿qué respuesta podía darle? A ella no se le daban bien esas cosas, expresar sus sentimientos. “Me alegro.” Por dentro quiso darse un cabezazo contra algo. Vaya respuesta. Que se alegra. Pues claro que se alegra, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿qué no se alegra?

Se volvió a hacer el silencio, solo roto por el viento ululando entre los árboles y las leves risas que se oían desde abajo. Empezaba a hacer más frío, el Sol se había puesto por completo y además estaban en el lado este de la casa, dónde menos da por las tardes. Se acurrucaron más la una contra la otra.

“Oye Tali…” Seren se giró de nuevo, buscando con sus ojos su mirada. La aludida no se volvió, manteniendo su vista al frente, en algún punto entre los árboles. “¿Nunca has sentido que tienes que hacer algo, aunque parezca una locura? ¿Y a la vez has pensado que es lo más sensato que podrías hacer?”

Una pequeña risa, un poco triste, escapó de los labios de la de cabellos negros. “Si me pagasen por cada vez que me he sentido así me daría para cubrir los gastos de todas las gilipolleces que hago por hacer la locura.” Suspiró, esto no iba de tomar malas decisiones. Esto iba de Seren. Y de si misma. Y de algo que sentía que iba a cambiar pronto. “¿Por?” Se giró para mirarla.

Nubes después de un día de lluvia chocaron con las mismas nubes justo antes de descargar. Y en medio de las dos una tormenta. Una tormenta de emociones, una tormenta de sentimientos, una tormenta de secretos. Secretos a punto de ser desvelados. Secretos que ambas mantenían ocultos como si la noche misma los tapase. Pero sostenidos por mentiras tan endebles que el más leve soplo de viento los derribaría.

Seren se mordió el labio. “Tali… Esto es una locura.” Se giró completamente hacia ella, peligrosamente cerca. “Pero puedo…” una pequeña risa nerviosa se le escapó. “Perdón, me siento un poco tonta haciendo esto…” Cogió aire.

El corazón de Taliran iba a mil, probablemente al ritmo de la misma canción que iba el de Seren ahora mismo. Sabía el final de esa pregunta. La había oído muchas veces, la mayoría de fiesta. La mayoría también en tonos menos dulces y más cargados de lujuria que el de Seren ahora mismo.

“¿Puedo darte un beso?” Su voz sonó una octava más aguda hacia el final, obviamente nerviosa por la posible respuesta. Estaba bastante segura de no estar equivocándose, ¿pero y si había entendido mal todo? ¿Y si estaba malinterpretando el ligoteo normal de Tali con algo más? Maldita sea, ¿y si la otra se enfa-?

Esos pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Tali levantó las manos, cogiéndola con ambas de la nuca y pegando sus labios contra los de ella. Tenía los ojos cerrados, gesto que rápidamente imitó Seren.

Había pensado varias veces, sobre todo esta última semana, cómo sería besar a Tali. Y ahora que lo estaba haciendo de verdad no podía acabar de creerlo. Se sentía suave contra sí, la gasa del vestido arrugándose un poco bajo sus manos, que habían ido instintivamente a la cadera. Se separaron un segundo, mirándose. Y esta vez fue Seren quien volvió a cerrar la distancia.

La de cabellos azules era justo como Tali había imaginado. Unos fuertes brazos rodeándola y unas manos ejerciendo la suficiente presión en sus caderas cómo para que doliese lo justo. Le mordió el labio, jugando un poco, queriendo oírla. No se le escapó ningún ruido, pero sí que cogió aire abruptamente, dejando vía libre para su lengua.

Uñas pintadas de rojo y con una manicura perfecta rascaron la nuca de Seren, dejando caricias por su cuello y lo alto de la espalda. Esto generó una reacción, y vaya que reacción. Un sonido de placer escapó de sus labios. Y Seren era competitiva, sin pensarlo dos veces una de sus manos subió, sujetando mejor a Tali, y sus labios empezaron a dejar besos igual que habían hecho la mañana anterior.

Pero algo era distinto esta vez, bajaban más, se alternaban con pequeños mordiscos y Tali no tenía ninguna vergüenza a la hora de mostrar lo mucho que estaba disfrutándolos. Seren sonreía cada vez que oía el aire pararse en la garganta de la otra, apretando un poco más con los dientes, hasta sacarle algún gemido.

Eventualmente Tali volvió cogerle la cabeza con las manos, haciéndola subir de nuevo para besarla, casi sin aliento. Las respiraciones de ambas eran erráticas, sus corazones estaban acelerados y sus manos buscaban a la otra como si fuesen lo único que importase.

“Vamos,” dijo Tali entre besos, “a mi habitación.”

Seren asintió y se marcharon, ninguna queriendo romper el contacto físico. En el balcón, completamente olvidada, había una manta. Y a ambos lados, en cada extremo, dos velas apagadas por el viento de la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seren: las estrellas están bonitas esta noche
> 
> Tali: sí
> 
> Seren: ¿sabes qué más es bonito?
> 
> Tali: ¿qué?
> 
> Seren: qué este capítulo es el 28 y 28 parraques les van a dar a quienes lo lean
> 
> \---  
¿Hace calor aquí o me lo parece a mi?


	29. Esto no es una película

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pasa después de que se desate la pasión?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso ya, no tiene nsfw, solo un poco de parte liandose spicy al principio, pero that's it.  
Y. Me. He. Frustrado. Mucho. Escribiendo. Este. Capítulo. Me parecen super forzadas las interacciones pero bueno, at least here it is.

Apenas habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación cuando Seren la hizo girarse y la besó de nuevo. Aprovechando que ya estaba cogiendo una de sus manos buscó la otra y las puso contra la madera de la puerta, una a cada lado de su cabeza. Tali cogió aire abruptamente, no habiendo esperado eso, se dejó besar.

Seren se sentía increíble, cada movimiento, cada roce de sus cuerpos. La fuerza justa con la que aguantaba sus muñecas, la presión de tenerla contra sí. Y el peligro de estar haciendo eso en medio del pasillo aún. Cualquiera podría asomarse, con que saliesen al recibidor las podrían ver. Era peligroso, era excitante. Subió las dos manos para sujetarla solo con una, la otra bajando a tientas por su espalda, en busca de algo de lo que tirar para desabrochar el vestido.

Oh mierda, pensó Taliran, el vestido. Ese vestido azul, precioso, que era difícil de quitar… Y precisamente tiempo no tenían de sobra. "Seren…” Dijo separándose como pudo, la otra dejándole espacio al oírla hablar, pero sin soltarla aún. “No… No podemos ahora. Tenemos que bajar.” Ladeó la cabeza hacia la luz que salía del comedor y se podía ver en el piso de abajo.

“Mierda…” La aludida pareció darse cuenta de que tenía razón. La soltó sin muchas ganas, dando un paso atrás. No era fácil, ahora mismo cada fibra de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de su piel, le gritaba que se pegase de nuevo a Tali. Pero considerándolo bien, su vestido también era difícil de poner y quitar. Iban a tardar mucho rato si entraban a hacer… otras cosas.

De hecho, ya iban a perder bastante tiempo poniéndose presentables de nuevo. Los alrededores de los labios de Seren estaban rojos por el pintalabios, tanto el que llevaba ella como el que llevaba Tali. Pero en comparación con esta ella no tenía nada. Taliran presentaba un reguero de marcas rojas por todo el cuello y hombros, culpa de los besos que Seren había estado dándole en el balcón.

“Tenemos que bajar para cenar…” Abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró chasqueando los dedos dos veces.

La luz las dejó momentáneamente cegadas, pero Tali conocía la habitación de memoria, siendo capaz de caminar hasta su tocador para coger las toallitas desmaquillantes. Le dio una a una Seren que estaba con los ojos entrecerrados aún por la luz y usó otra para empezar a limpiarse.

Con la claridad de la habitación parecía haberles vuelto la vergüenza, a más de un metro y medio la una de la otra. En silencio. Había sido un momento increíble, ¿pero que significaba? Seren solo había preguntado si podía besarla, no había especificado que entrañaba ese beso, que había acabado convirtiéndose en más.

La tensión empezaba a acumularse en hombros llenos de besos que estaban siendo limpiados. Tali no quería asumir. Maldita sea, estas cosas en las películas románticas no pasaban. Las películas acababan como estaban ellas en el balcón, con un gran beso. Pero no te decían nada del después. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Se besan y ya son pareja? Pues en la vida real no era tan fácil. A lo mejor Seren no quería eso. A lo mejor solo la había besado porque se alegraba y quería mostrárselo. A lo mejor quería que siguiesen haciendo esas cosas, pero sin nada más. Eran demasiadas posibilidades y el cerebro de Tali estaba empeñado en sobreanalizarlas todas.

Mientras tanto, Seren se preguntaba si la había cagado. Había estado bien besar a Tali, y aún mejor que esta la quisiese besar también. ¿Pero y ahora? Se habían besado, vale, ¿y qué más? ¿En que estado estaba ahora su relación? ¿Quería Tali ser algo más? Según Sarima sí. ¿Pero y si solo quería rollo? ¿Y si había querido ir demasiado rápido? Seren había estado haciendo las cosas que sabía que a Tali le gustan, por todas las anécdotas que le había oído de ligues de una noche. ¿Pero y si a Tali le gusta diferente para una relación seria? Maldita sea, ¿querría una relación seria? Y más importante, ¿estaba ella segura de estar lista para una? Por mucho que pensase en lo que le dijo Dee era difícil estar segura al cien por cien.

Tali se volvió a aplicar el labial y se giró hacia ella. “¿Quieres?” Preguntó ofreciéndole la barra de labios.

“No, gracias.” La verdad es que esto no era para nada como una película de amor. Si lo hubiera sido, Seren hubiese besado a Tali y hubiese dicho una frase cursi sobre que prefería ponerse el pintalabios de ese modo. Sin embargo, la única reacción que obtuvo por parte de Tali de esa respuesta fue que guardase de nuevo la barra de labios y asintiese.

Salieron de la habitación, entrando otra vez al pasillo oscuro. Dos chasquidos hicieron que la oscuridad volviese a envolverlas. Sus manos se encontraron, no muy seguras ninguna de las dos de cual había sido la que se había acercado primero.

Bajaron las escaleras, con cuidado de no tropezar, pues ahora mismo estaban pendientes solo la una de la otra, aunque intentaban que no se notase. Miradas furtivas se cruzaban y apartaban, simulando que los nervios no estaban a flor de piel. Las dos con el conflicto interior de no saber bien en que situación se encontraban. Pero a la vez entre la espada y la pared de tener que bajar para cenar y no poder hablar ahora sobre ello.

Aun en caso de haber podido hablar de ello ahora, probablemente las dos hubiesen estado demasiado mortificadas como para hacerlo. Era complicado.

Entraron a la salita de estar-comedor, dónde los adultos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa charlando. Parece que hacía rato que habían acabado de bailar. Miri, por su parte, estaba sentada en el sofá viendo la tele, dónde estaban dando una película navideña de dibujos.

Saludaron como si nada y se sentaron también, inconscientemente aún de la mano. Seren sintió la mirada de Sarima sobre ella, con una sonrisa cómplice. Lo que no sabía, porque tenía a Tali a su izquierda, era las tres pequeñas marcas rojas que se le veían a esta por la zona izquierda de cuello y hombro. Señal evidente de lo que habían estado haciendo.

“Ay quesito,” comentó Héctor, intentando no reír, “no sabía que había mosquitos en esta época del año.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miri está viendo El cascanueces, pero la versión de Barbie.


	30. ¿Y ahora qué?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cierta conversación que tenía que tener lugar tiene lugar... más o menos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El ritmo de publicación va a bajar, por cierto. Empiezo exámenes en dos semanas y la que viene tengo que pasármela tomando muestras y en el lab :'D

Una vez dejó de ser gracioso hacer comentarios sobre cómo le había dejado Seren el cuello a Tali (lo cual fue al tercer chiste) cambiaron de tema. Y la cena fue bastante agradable. O al menos lo hubiera sido si las dos no hubiesen estado en tensión. Necesitaban hablar, tenían que aclarar exactamente que había significado aquello.

Seren la miró de reojo. Esos besos, esa pasión. Tenía que significar algo, la forma en la que se había pegado a ella, cómo había intentado ponerse de puntillas incluso con los tacones, su cuerpo buscándola … Pero realmente eso solo le demostraba que sentía atracción física hacia ella. No podía ser solo eso, ¿verdad? La forma en la que había trazado círculos en su espalda mientras lloraba en el columpio, cómo la había abrazado junto al estanque tras contarle lo de su madre, su mano en la suya… Algo tenía que haber ahí.

A Tali el tiempo parecía pasársele muy despacio. Pero mucho. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Las diez? ¿Aún? Las manecillas del reloj, que precisamente tenía en la pared de enfrente, parecían burlarse de ella. Las diez y diez, cómo una sonrisa malvada. Dios mío, ¿y a qué hora se iban sus tíos? Los quería mucho, pero ahora mismo necesitaba hablar con Seren. Y no veía el momento de que se fuesen para poder cogerla por banda y hablar con ella de lo que había pasado. También es verdad que no sabía muy bien que decirle, pero ya se estaba ocupando su cerebro de pensar en cualquier posible situación. Lo cual no era muy divertido.

Consiguieron mantener la calma hasta que se fueron Sarima, Dariman y Miri; a eso de las once y media. Consiguieron mantener la calma hasta que les dieron las buenas noches a David y Héctor. Consiguieron mantener la calma hasta entrar en la habitación de Tali. Y fue entonces.

Se miraron, la tensión palpable en el ambiente. Ambas querían hablar, pero ninguna se atrevía. Tali, que había entrado primero, había caminado hasta quedarse en medio de la habitación, no queriendo poner excesiva distancia, pero tampoco queriendo quedarse demasiado cerca. Mierda. Todas las posibles frases que había pensado su cerebro para empezar y ahora se quedaba en blanco.

“Ah…” Las dos hablaron a la vez, callándose al oír a la otra.

“Di, perdona, di tú.” Dijo Seren.

“No, no, habla.” Contestó Tali.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio. En la habitación hacía frío, es lo que suele pasar en las casas antiguas, y eso no estaba ayudando a la tensión en sus músculos. Seren apretó los puños y los soltó, intentando calmar dicha tensión. “Lo de antes…”

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Tali. Sabía que venía, pero eso no quiere decir que estuviera preparada. “¿Sí?”

“Yo… No sé que ha significado para ti, pero sé que ha significado para mi…” Eso empezaban a ser palabras mayores. Sentimientos. Esa cosa que nos hace humanos pero que a veces nos parece más un inconveniente que una ventaja evolutiva. “Y yo…” Se había arrancado a hablar y estaba mirando a cualquier sitio menos los ojos de Taliran. “En este viaje me he dado cuenta de cosas. Y no sé, ya te lo he dicho en el balcón, es una locura. Pero…” Dudó un momento, mordiéndose el labio.

Tali podría ir ahora mismo y besarla, y se sentiría increíble porque se sentiría igual que se había sentido en el balcón. Pero tuvo que frenarse, estaba diciendo cosas importantes, cosas que probablemente le interesaba oír. Se cogió las manos, jugueteando un poco con ellas, intentando liberar su propia tensión.

“Pero creo que esto es lo que quiero…” La miró un segundo, apartando la mirada de nuevo, nerviosa.

Ojalá no la hubiese apartado, hubiese visto una chispa en los ojos de la otra. Una chispa de alegría, de esperanza, de algo más. “¿Estás segura?” La pregunta escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiese pararla.

Una risa un poco triste escapó de Seren “No estoy muy segura de muchas cosas en mi vida, pero a esto le he dado unas cuantas vueltas...” Se quedaron unos segundos más en silencio, Seren se sentía mejor tras haberlo dicho, pero ahora le tocaba a Tali contestar algo.

“Y… ¿qué propones que hagamos?” Era una pregunta un poco cobarde, seguía sin revelar qué sentía ella. Pero ahora mismo no estaba pensando mucho en qué estaba diciendo, los nervios podían con ella en estos tipos de temas.

Seren se atrevió a mirarla, dándose cuenta de que estaba prácticamente encogida por la tensión. Con dos zancadas acortó la distancia entre ambas. “Tali… Eso depende de cómo te sientas tú.”

Esta la miró, acercarse a ella había funcionado para captar su atención. Pero la ansiedad de Tali estaba empezando a subir. Seren le preguntaba que qué quería ella. Lo tenía bien claro, desde hacía un par de días, pero bien claro. Sin embargo, también sabía lo irritante que podía llegar a ser, cómo sus amigos solían durar poco, cómo su personalidad podía ser una molestia para los demás. Y vale, sabía que Seren la aguantaba como amiga. Pero como pareja iban a pasar más tiempo juntas. ¿Y sí se cansaba de su personalidad? “Ah…”

Se le notaba en la cara. Ese tipo de cosas, la ansiedad, se notan. Sobre todo, si no se está intentando ocultar como le estaba pasando ahora mismo a Tali. Seren se dio cuenta. “¿Tali? ¡Hey, Tali!” Intentó llamar su atención levantando un poco la voz, pero con cuidado, para que no la oyesen Héctor y David. “Tranquila, no ti-.”

Pero antes de que acabase lo que iba a decir ya tenía una Tali pegada, abrazándola. “Perdón…” dijo con la voz muy baja, cómo si le estuviese costando un esfuerzo extra hablar. “Yo…”

Seren la paró antes de que siguiese, abrazando de vuelta. “Ssssh, no. No intentes hablar. Respira.”

Se quedaron así una cantidad de tiempo que ninguna de las dos sabría determinar si fueron pocos minutos o casi media hora. Seren abrazaba a Tali, sin importarle estar quedándose helada y eventualmente las respiraciones entrecortadas y los temblores pararon. No había llegado a llorar, pero se le notaba en los ojos que había estado cerca.

“Seren, yo-.”

“No.” La cortó de nuevo. “Mañana me lo dices.” Su voz sonaba tranquila, dulce incluso. “Ahora es mejor que descanses.” Le apartó un par de mechones de la cara, lo cual esta aprovechó para acercarse a su mano y apoyarse en ella.

Entrecerró los ojos, a gusto con la sensación. “Está bien…”

Se ayudaron mutuamente a quitarse los vestidos, pero se cambiaron una en el baño y la otra en la habitación. Cuando entraron en la cama Tali fue la primera que se acurrucó contra Seren, buscando el contacto físico. Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon, moviéndose solo un momento para chasquear los dedos dos veces y apagar las luces.

“Buenas noches, Tali.” Dijo Seren pegándola con más fuerza a sí.

Esta apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. “Buenas noches, Seren.” Y se durmió con el rítmico sonido del corazón que palpitaba por ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo: bueno, la cagué en el cap 27 y cambié el momento en el que pasa esta conversación, pero sure, I can roll with it y que no cambie mucho la trama
> 
> Also yo: mira, ¿sabes qué? Voy a aprovechar para meter ya las inseguridades de Tali. Yep, nice work


	31. El momento de la verdad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La conversación tan importante tiene lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT COMES

El ruido de la puerta principal cerrándose la despertó. Seren tenía el sueño ligero y no era de extrañar que, en esa casa dónde apenas se oían ruidos, cualquiera que perturbase la calma tuviese ese efecto en ella. Prestó atención intentando oír si había entrado alguien o si por el contrario era alguien marchándose. La habitación de Tali daba hacia la parte delantera de la casa y le pareció oír la puerta del garaje abriéndose.

Oyó el inconfundible sonido de un coche alejarse, seguido de dos vibraciones sobre la mesita. Un mensaje llegando al móvil de Tali. Después de eso todo fue silencio solamente perturbado por sus respiraciones. Por lo visto estaban solas. Y eso la llevaba de vuelta a la chica que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho.

En la oscuridad era difícil verla bien. Pero sentía uno de sus brazos rodeándole la cintura y el otro cogiéndola del pijama a la altura del pecho, dónde descansaba su cabeza. Una de sus piernas estaba enganchada a las suyas, acurrucándose todo lo que podía. Seren la pegó más a sí con el brazo que tenía alrededor de sus hombros. El otro lo usó para apartarle el pelo de la cara; parándose, tal vez, más tiempo del necesario y acariciándole la mejilla en el proceso.

La verdad es que era una sensación un tanto extraña. Era algo nuevo, pero a la vez era algo que parecía haber estado ahí mucho tiempo. Se sentía muy bien tenerla cerca, abrazarla, protegerla… Pero a la vez daba miedo lo real que era toda la situación. La posibilidad de que ahora Tali despertase y dijese que no quería saber nada del tema. Daba miedo.

Miró al techo, preguntándose que hacer. La verdad es que no tenía sueño, se había desvelado completamente. De hecho, probablemente eran ya más de las diez, había dormido de sobra. Pero tampoco quería despertar a Tali para que le diese ya una respuesta. Estiró la mano, intentando coger su móvil sin moverse mucho. Lo consiguió. Efectivamente, eran más de las diez. Y Vistra le había hablado.

\-----

[26/12 08:16] Vistra: ¿Estás bien? Al final no me dijiste cómo fue con Tali. No sé si asumir que fue tan bien que por eso no has contestado o pensar que ha ido fatal. O a lo mejor no le dijiste nada al final.

[26/12 10:07] Seren: Buenos dias

[26/12 10:07] Seren: Con Tali…

[26/12 10:07] Seren: Uf

[26/12 10:07] Seren: No se Vis

[26/12 10:07] Seren: Es largo de contar

[26/12 10:07] Seren: No se

\-----

Iba por el segundo intento de escribirle una parrafada para contárselo, tras haber borrado el primero, cuando sintió a Tali tensarse un poco. Entreabriendo los ojos esta miró a Seren. “¿Ah?”

Bloqueó y dejó el móvil. “Buenos días.” Intentó sonar lo más natural posible, agradeciendo a la oscuridad que no pudiese verla.

Pero notó la mano que tenía sobre el pecho moverse y acto seguido dos chasquidos se oyeron en la habitación. La luz lo inundó todo y Tali, que aparentemente no había pensado bien lo que hacía, escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Seren. Quejidos por la repentina luz escaparon de ambas.

Al cabo de unos segundos Seren empezó a retirar su brazo de su cara, el cual había movido instintivamente para taparse. “Uuuugh… luz.” Miró hacía abajo, dónde una Tali de cabellos desordenados empezaba a asomar. “Por cierto,” dijo, “tienes un mensaje. Creo que es que tus padres se han ido.”

La aludida se incorporó, teniendo que pasar su cuerpo por encima de Seren para coger el móvil. Tremendo autocontrol del que hizo gala esta para no abrazarla y pegarla a sí de nuevo. Era demasiado tentador verla así, sobre su cuerpo y estirándose como un gato. Una vez tuvo el móvil Taliran se incorporó, sentándose y haciendo que cayesen las mantas que las cubrían.

“Buenos días. Quesito, vamos al centro que el jersey que le compraste a papi le tira un poco. Vamos a cambiarlo y hacer un par de recados, pero llegaremos a la hora de la comida con pizza. Que Seren te diga de qué la quiere y nos lo mandas, ¿vale?” La voz de Héctor sonó por el móvil de Tali conforme esta reproducía el audio.

Pulsó el botón de grabar y empezó a hablar “Vale papá. Nosotras nos acabamos de despertar. Seren, ¿de qué quieres la pizza?”

Esta se había incorporado también, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas y apoyada en el cabezal para estar de frente a la otra. “Uh… Lo que sea, me gustan todas.”

“¿Incluso la de piña?” Preguntó Tali fingiendo horror.

“Incluso la de piña.” Contestó Seren riendo.

Tali soltó un falso grito de sorpresa. “Increíble, y pensaba que te conocía. Tsk, tsk, tsk…” Solo para acabar riéndose y mandando el audio.

Cuando ambas acabaron de reír Tali dejó el móvil sobre la otra mesita de noche, la que no tenía que pasar por delante de Seren para alcanzar. Y se hizo el silencio. Era tenso. Era otra vez como después de bajar. La incertidumbre, el miedo, la tensión…

“¿Estás mejor?” Preguntó Seren. La verdad es que Tali se veía mejor que anoche.

Esta asintió. “Deberíamos hablar…” Esas palabras no sonaban nada alentadoras, pero la verdad es que ni ella misma sabía ahora mismo lo que quería. “Lo voy a decir ya, porque no aguanto más.” Cogió aire e intentó mirarla a los ojos, apartando la mirada en el último momento. “Seren, nunca he estado en una relación.” Empezó a arrepentirse de haber dejado el móvil, no tenía nada con lo que juguetear entre sus manos. “Y no sé muy bien cómo va una…”.

Le podría contar también su miedo a que se canse de ella, a que se dé cuenta de todo lo malo que tiene y que como amiga es soportable pero que cómo pareja no. Pero la verdad es que no se sentía lista para hablar de ese tema. Ni con Seren ni con nadie. De hecho, prefería ella misma intentar no pensarlo mucho, porque entonces se ponían las cosas mal.

“Oh… bueno.” Seren pareció pensarlo. “Yo tampoco he estado en una relación seria nunca…” Porque la chica con la que había salido con trece años no contaba, el rollo que tuvo en el internado con una compañera (de quien acabó enamorándose) tampoco y los ligues de una noche definitivamente no. “Pero a ver… Esto no va de que tipo de relación. Esto va de…” Paró un segundo, realmente era complicado tener ese tipo de conversaciones.

Tali la estaba mirando y Seren no podría decir si era uno de los momentos más tensos de su vida o si estaba tan segura de lo que decía que estaba calmada. Era una sensación extraña. Parecía esperar a ver que iba a decir, pero a la vez su lenguaje corporal era defensivo.

“Va de lo que _yo_… siento por _ti_.” Hizo hincapié en esas dos palabras, yo y ti. “Y lo que _tú_ sientas por _mí_.” Se hizo de nuevo el silencio. “Mira, esto es suponiendo que tú también sientas algo, pero no tenemos que definir ya qué queremos que pase. Solo quiero saber qué sientes.”

Clavó sus ojos en su mirada, gris con gris chocando como habían hecho tantas veces ya esa semana. ¿Solo quería saber qué sentía? Esa era una pregunta la respuesta de la cual Tali sabía desde hacía poco, aunque se sentía cómo si en realidad lo hubiese sabido de antes. Y le estaba prometiendo no tener que definir ningún tipo de relación ahora. ¿Qué daño podía hacer admitir de una vez la verdad?

“Yo…” Empezó a decir, sentía como le ardía la cara. Seguro que estaba rojísima, pero el espejo estaba detrás suyo y no podía comprobarlo. “Se podría decir… que siento algo parecido…” Las palabras salieron de su boca y fue extrañamente liberador.

Sabía lo que sentía desde la noche en la que Seren tuvo una pesadilla, pero no se había atrevido siquiera a decirlo en voz alta. Ni a Lyrial. Lo había dicho rápido, las palabras atropellándose unas con otras. Pero una vez dicho… no parecía tan terrible como lo había imaginado. Ya estaba, ya no lo tenía dentro quemándole. Lo había dicho. El corazón de ambas latía con fuerza, el de Tali por la liberación de haberlo dicho, el de Seren por la confirmación.

“Ah… y… ¿quieres hacer algo al respecto?” Empezó a jugar inconscientemente con el borde sus mangas. “Porque… bueno, yo me adapto a lo que quieras.” La verdad es que le daba mucha vergüenza estar teniendo esa conversación, se sentía ridícula. Pero es lo que pasa cuando nunca antes has estado en una situación así. Además, en las películas lo pintaban todo muy fácil, un beso y ya está. Pero la vida real no era así.

“Ah… pues…” En eso no había pensado Tali. Seren le había pedido que le dijese si sentía algo, ella tampoco tenía claro que hacer al respecto de esos sentimientos. “No lo sé.”

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio, aunque cada vez se sentía menos tenso. “Podríamos… no sé… ¿qué tal si simplemente…?” Dudó un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas. No quería sonar demasiado directa, esto le importaba mucho. “¿Qué tal si simplemente hacemos lo que sea y ya? Quiero decir, no tenemos por qué ponerle nombre. Simplemente estamos tú y yo. Y sentimos algo. Y pues bueno, a ver qué pasa.”

Tali pareció considerarlo. La verdad es que era buena idea. Era una forma de por el momento, al menos durante la duración de ese viaje, no tener que preocuparse mucho. No podía ir mal, simplemente hacer lo que quisieran y ya. Sí, era un buen plan. Asintió. “Vale. Sí.”

Seren asintió de vuelta. “Vale.” Repitió tras ella. “Pues ahora mismo me muero de ganas de besarte.”

Tali respondió a la pregunta no formulada inclinándose adelante y ayudándose de la mano para apoyarse. Se mordió el labio, ahora completamente segura de que sus mejillas debían estar del mismo color que el carmín que llevaba el día anterior. Seren no era la única muriéndose de ganas. “Pues bésame.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El final iba a ser un poco más kinky pero se me estaba haciendo ya muy largo.


	32. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué sucede tras ciertas confesiones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap es un poco nsfw. Si quieres evitarlo lee solo las partes estilo text message.

Sus labios se juntaron, buscándose desesperadamente la una a la otra. Seren cogió a Tali, poniéndosela sobre sus piernas sin ningún pudor. Esta respondió profundizando el beso a la vez que pasaba las manos por sus rizos. El beso era necesitado pero lento, dulce y lleno de todos lo que no se habían atrevido a decirse. No querían separarse a coger aire, demasiado encantadas con cómo se estaban sintiendo ahora mismo.

Seren estaba disfrutando de la presión del cuerpo de Tali atrapando al suyo contra el cabezal. Esas uñas abriendo camino entre su pelo, esos pequeños movimientos que hacía cuando se incorporaba un poco más para profundizar el beso… ¿Por qué habían tardado tanto en hacer esto? Si desde el primer momento que se vieron habían tenido esa atracción, ese magnetismo acercándolas y haciendo que gravitasen la una hacia la otra.

Por su lado, Tali no podía evitar estremecerse al sentir las manos de Seren subir y bajar por sus muslos. Sentirla contra su piel, sentir ese calor, era increíble. Empezó a bajar las manos, acariciándole los brazos. Esos brazos fuertes y tonificados que siempre había deseado tocar como estaba tocando ahora.

Pero antes de que pudiese acabar de disfrutarlos Seren la cogió y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba tumbada en la cama, con esta encima. Su cuerpo duro era un contraste muy evidente con la blanda cama y esa posición no hacía más que recordarle a lo que había pasado el día veinticuatro. Solo que esta vez las manos de Seren estaban cogiendo las suyas, sus dedos entrelazados.

Por su parte, la de cabellos azules disfrutaba sintiendo a Tali atrapada entre ella y la cama. Sintiendo sus movimientos para intentar pegarse más, crear más contacto. Y más aun disfrutó cuando consiguió sacarle un gemido al morder en un punto que aun seguía un poco rojo de la noche anterior.

Quien también lo estaba disfrutando era Taliran, sintiendo los mordiscos, los besos, los caminos arriba y abajo que trazaba una danzarina lengua con tres piercings… Y esos dientes hundiéndose justo en el lóbulo de la oreja. En parte ojalá tener las manos libres para poder corresponder y acariciar la espalda de Seren como había hecho la vez anterior. Pero en parte le gustaba que la estuviera cogiendo así.

Esta se incorporó, mirándola a los ojos con lujuria y un toque de diversión. Tali era un cuadro ahora mismo: rojísima, con el pelo enmarañado y con el cuello y parte del hombro lleno de marcas. El aliento saliéndole en pequeñas bocanadas de aire que se podían ver por el frío. “¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?” Preguntó Seren lamiéndose los labios, la luz reflejándose en sus piercings.

\-----

El sol brillaba alto en el cielo, ya eran casi las doce. Pese a ese sol brillante y ese cielo despejado, hacía frío en esa mañana de diciembre. Algo tendría que ver que fuese en diciembre, eso seguro. Dentro de una casa a las afueras, las dos únicas personas que allí había en el momento estaban acurrucadas bajo las sábanas y mantas de la cama de una de ellas.

Se miraban a los ojos, dándose besos de vez en cuando, y se acariciaban la mejilla, el pelo, los labios… Sus cuerpos desnudos estaban pegados en ese abrazo, en parte para conservar mejor el calor, pero sobre todo por cariño. Llevaban así desde que habían acabado, unos diez minutos antes, y ninguna de las dos quería separarse.

Pero eventualmente tuvieron que hacerlo. Decidieron que era hora de ducharse, pero que mejor cada una por separado. Si no, eran capaces de seguir allí dentro cuando llegasen Héctor y David. Y no era plan. Seren fue primero y Tali no pudo evitar sonreír al ver las marcas rojas de arañazos en su espalda y un par de chupetones en sus muslos.

Seren se giró cuando cerraba la puerta, guiñándole un ojo. Joder, empezaba a arrepentirse de haber dicho que mejor se duchasen solas. La de cabellos azules era como una droga y ahora que la había probado no podía dejar de querer más.

Se tapó con las sábanas, intentando retener todo el calor posible y sintiendo aún el olor a sexo que tenía la cama. Solo sacó la mano para coger el móvil.

\-----

[26/12 10:59] Lyrial: Tali?

[26/12 10:59] Lyrial: Vistra dice que Seren no contesta :(

[26/12 10:59] Lyrial: Sabes algo?

[26/12 10:59] Lyrial: Tali?

[26/12 10:59] Lyrial: :(

[26/12 11:53] Tali: lyriAL

[26/12 11:53] Tali: Ay dios lo que ha pasado

[26/12 11:53] Tali: Cuando te lo cuente te da un parraque

[26/12 11:53] Tali: Tranquila que estoy bien

[26/12 11:54] Tali: Y Seren tambien

[26/12 11:54] Tali: Mas que bien ;)

[26/12 11:54] Tali: Solo voy a darte una pista

[26/12 11:54] Tali: Tres piercings B)

\-----

Seren cerró la puerta, apoyándose un momento en esta. Wow. Había sido increíble. Diría que mejor de lo que había imaginado, pero honestamente tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo a imaginar cómo sería.

Tenía frío, lo cual la sacó de sus pensamientos. Encendió el calefactor y se quedó de pie a su lado, esperando a que calentara un poco la sala. Se podía ver en el espejo, y una leve sonrisa ensanchó su rostro cuando se giró para mirarse los arañazos.

Mientras esperaba a que se calentase el baño miró el móvil, que había cogido de la mesilla de noche antes de ir hacia allí. Al fin y al cabo, hacía casi dos horas que le había mandado aquellos mensajes a Vistra. Estaría preguntándose qué había pasado.

\-----

[26/12 10:34] Vistra: ¿Seren?

[26/12 10:34] Vistra: ¿Va todo bien?

[26/12 10:34] Vistra: No suena a que vaya bien.

[26/12 10:56] Vistra: ¿Seren?

[26/12 11:04] Vistra: Vale, Lyrial dice que Tali tampoco contesta, así que espero que estéis dándoos cuenta de que estáis puto pilladas la una de la otra y no sea nada grave.

[26/12 11:53] Seren: asdfakja

[26/12 11:53] Seren: Vistra agfasda

[26/12 11:53] Seren: Que me la he tirado

[26/12 11:54] Seren: Y en plan

[26/12 11:54] Seren: Que le gusto

[26/12 11:54] Seren: Creo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FEEL FILTHY


	33. Fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seren tiene una conversación interesante con Vistra mientras Tali se ducha. Además: ¿Cómo hacer fuego en una chimenea for dummies?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, me ha costado sacar este porque no tengo tiempo, pero me ha gustado escribirlo.

Seren estaba acabando de vestirse cuando empezó a oír una vibración, su móvil. La pantallita iluminada mostraba el nombre “Vistra” junto a los iconos de responder o colgar. Ya sabía ella que iba a reaccionar así ante los mensajes.

“Dime.” Contestó intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

“¿QUÉ TE HAS TIRADO A TALI?” Se la oyó a través del teléfono, pero no sería extraño haberla oído también sin él, menudo grito.

No pudo evitar sonreír, Vistra sonaba muy escandalizada. Pero teniendo en cuenta el mensaje que le había mandado antes debía saber algo ya, ¿no? Tal y como ella le hablaba, probablemente Tali le contase a Lyrial. Y esas dos entre sí se contasen las cosas. Por eso había escrito ese mensaje.

“Vis, grítalo un poco más fuerte que creo que hay un señor un poco sordo en el campus que aún no se ha enterado.” Contestó chinchándola un poco mientras acababa de ponerse los zapatos.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea y Seren se preguntó por un momento si tal vez Vistra se lo había tomado a mal. Al fin y al cabo, siempre suele ser raro cuando dos personas de tu grupo de amigos empiezan a… o bueno, realmente no estaban nada… Pero eso, qué tal vez no le hacía gracia.

Por suerte pronto se oyó de nuevo su voz. “Perdón, perdón. Es qué… Wow. No me lo esperaba.” Su voz sonaba ahora más baja y Seren pudo oír una puerta cerrándose, probablemente había entrado en su habitación.

“Ya, bueno, yo tampoco.” Fue lo único que se le ocurrió contestar. “Ha sido un poco raro, la verdad. El sexo no, eso no ha sido raro, eso ha estado muy bien de he-“.

Vistra la cortó antes de que pudiese seguir la frase “¡Seren! ¡No necesito detalles!”

La de cabellos azules rio, era demasiado fácil picar a Vistra. “Digo que ha sido raro, no sé, el darme cuenta de esto. De lo que siento. No me lo esperaba.” Se sentía un poco vulnerable exponiéndose así. Pero era Vistra, era su mejor amiga, y aunque no se sintiese a gusto hablando de esas cosas sabía que podía confiar en ella. Instintivamente salió al pasillo, a sabiendas de que no había nadie en casa, para buscar un poco de privacidad.

“Nadie se lo espera.” Contestó la pelirroja, había cierta finalidad en su voz que hizo saltar las alarmas en Seren.

Enseguida cambio su tono de voz a uno más animado. “Uy Vis, ¿y eso por qué lo dices? ¿Has conocido a algún mozo? ¿Moza? ¿Moce?” Se apoyó en la barandilla del pasillo, sonriendo de pensar en lo roja que estaría ahora su amiga.

“¿Qué? No, que va.” Lo dijo muy rápido, señal inequívoca de que estaba mintiendo. A Vistra se le daba bastante mal mentir.

“Uuuuuh, ¡quiero todos los detalles!” Seren empezó a bajar las escaleras, la verdad es que tenía hambre y si iba a hacer a Vistra cantar quería comer algo mientras. ¿Los padres de Tali tendrían palomitas?

Vistra contestó con tono enfurruñado “Que no he conocido a ningún mozo, ni moza, ni moce.” Parecía tajante, no queriendo hablar más del tema.

Seren llegó a la cocina justo para darse cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba nada. Pues bueno, tocaba esperar a Tali para comer algo… Aunque juzgando por la hora mejor esperar a que llegasen sus padres con la pizza. Ahora mismo tenía algo más importante de lo que preocuparse que de picar algo, hacía frío.

El único punto de calor de toda la planta baja era la chimenea, el fuego de la cual estaba casi apagado. Sin duda la habrían dejado encendida pero solo quedaban ya brasas. Y Seren no sabía encender fuego. Así que cogió una manta y se acurrucó enfrente, aún charlando animadamente con Vistra, que ahora estaba contándole que le habían regalado.

El suelo estaba frío, pero por suerte enfrente de la chimenea tambien había una alfombra. Así que envuelta en una manta y con el móvil en la mano siguió hablando con Vistra, ahora ya de trivialidades.

\-----

Tali salió del baño y no vio a Seren. Pese a que su primera reacción fue pensar que se había ido, tuvo que calmarse y pensar que no tenía sentido. Se asomó al pasillo, oyendo su voz abajo. Cuando entró en la sala de estar la encontró. Estaba sentada frente a las cuatro brasas de la chimenea que apenas daban calor, enrollada en una manta y hablando por teléfono, probablemente con Vistra.

“Hey.” Dijo a modo de saludo.

Seren se giró y la vio, había estado distraída con la llamada y no se había dado cuenta. “Hey, hola.” Contestó y volvió a hablar hacia el móvil. “Dejo el móvil, Vis. Tali ya ha llegado.” Tras un silencio que duró lo que probablemente tardó Vistra en despedirse, Seren colgó.

“¿Quieres que encienda el fuego?” Tali señaló a la chimenea, donde las brasas empezaban a apagarse por completo.

Seren asintió desde su sitio hecha una bolita en el suelo. Tras unos minutos de Tali moviendo leña desde el jardín hasta la chimenea y luego usando ramas pequeñas para prender el fuego, la chimenea volvía a desprender calor.

Se sentó al lado de Seren para observar su trabajo. “Ya está.” Declaró orgullosa. “Ahora solo hay que ir echándole leña para que no se quede sin.”

Estaban las dos sentadas una al lado de la otra, frente al fuego. Esa mañana había estado muy bien, pero era algo que ambas saben hacer. En cambio, los mimos ya eran algo a lo que no estaban tan acostumbradas. Por eso precisamente estaban las dos sentadas juntas, sin atreverse a moverse.

La mano de Seren sobresalía un poco de la manta, y cómo le gustaría a Tali cogérsela. Pero no estaba segura de que fuese buena idea. Habían dicho que hicieran y ya verían que pasa. ¿Pero y si era raro? ¿Y si a Seren no le gustaban los mimos?

La voz de la de cabellos azules interrumpió sus pensamientos. “Je… llevas cuello alto.”

Efectivamente. Una cosa es que tus padres asuman que follas y a lo mejor te vean un chupetón. Otra muy distinta es que te vean el cuello cómo lo tenía Tali ahora. Iba a contestar cuando el teléfono de Seren empezó a vibrar otra vez.

Se giró a verlo, esperando que fuese Vistra otra vez, o tal vez Lyrial. Pero en su lugar cinco letras ocupaban la pantalla. Cinco letras que no le traían ninguna alegría.

“Madre”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a ser más largo pero el cliffhanger es el cliffhanger


	34. Diferencias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seren coge la llamada.
> 
> TW: Madre abusiva, maltrato psicológico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Madre abusiva, maltrato psicológico
> 
> Si queréis saltaros esa parte id directamente al párrafo 11, que empieza por "Se quedó mirándolo"

El silencio de la cocina solo era roto por las vibraciones del móvil contra el duro suelo. Los ojos de Tali buscaron a los de Seren, pero estos estaban fijos en la pantallita donde parpadeaba el incono verde de contestar. Antes de que ninguna pudiese decir nada, Seren contestó.

“Hola.” Su tono era frío, Tali nunca la había oído así.

“Serenidad.” La voz de su madre se podía oír a través del auricular gracias a la ausencia de ruido. “Llamaba para desearte feliz Navidad, hija.”

El ceño de la de cabellos azules se frunció y con el mismo tono de antes contestó. “Navidad fue ayer.” La verdad es que daba miedo oírla así, la rabia contenida, el desdén…

El tono al otro lado de la línea sonaba con una falsa despreocupación muy poco natural. “Sí, bueno, ayer estuve muy ocupada. Ya sabes que el trabajo-.”

Seren la cortó. “Lo sé.” Se hizo un silencio, sabía que a su madre no le gustaba que la interrumpiesen cuando habla. Pero honestamente ya le daba igual complacerla o no.

La contestación llegó con un enfado muy mal velado. “Serenidad.” Dijo solo su nombre, a sabiendas de que era suficiente con el tono reprobatorio para meterla en vereda.

La boca de esta se apretó en una fina línea. “Bueno, si solo llamabas para eso debería colgar, estaba haciendo cosas.” Mentirle a su madre ya le salía natural, eran muchos años teniendo que engañarla para hacer lo que ella quería y sabía que no era justo que le negase.

“Bueno, ¿pero qué modales son esos?” El tono de su madre empezaba a subir, realmente era raro que le gritase. Pero sí solía poner _ese_ tono. Ese tono de cuando hablas con alguien que crees que está siendo injusto contigo. Y a Seren eso le hacía hervir la sangre. “Yo no te he educado así, Serenidad. ¿No vas a desearle feliz Navidad a tu madre?”

Tali podía ver cómo Seren apretaba el móvil, la tensión en sus manos. Y cómo miraba al fuego mientras mascullaba “Feliz Navidad.” Tras un par de frases más de su madre, a las que Seren solo asintió y murmuró sonidos de afirmación, colgó el teléfono.

Se quedó mirándolo, conteniendo las ganas de tirarlo contra una pared. Pero entonces notó una mano ponerse sobre la suya que lo sujetaba. Y otra mano cogiendo también su otra. Miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con un par de ojos grises que la miraban con preocupación. “Seren… ¿Estás bien?”

La cogió más fuerte con la mano libre, entrelazando sus dedos. “Es solo…” Sentía los ojos arder, sabía que estaba a punto de llorar. “Estoy harta de esta mierda…” Una lágrima solitaria se coló, abriéndose paso por su mejilla. Levantó la mano del móvil para limpiársela, aprovechando para dejarlo en el suelo y volver a coger la mano de Tali.

Esta estaba acariciándoselas inconscientemente. “Lo sé. Ha sido horrible…” No sabía muy bien que decir. Aunque esa semana había averiguado muchas cosas sobre la verdadera naturaleza de la mala relación de Seren con su madre no lo había visto en primera persona hasta ahora.

“Es qué…” Cogió aire, intentando calmarse, pensando que estaba a muchos quilómetros de ella ahora mismo, que no podía hacerle daño. Que solo tenía que no contestar al teléfono. Aunque luego fuese peor. “Estar aquí… tu familia…” Notó el aliento parándose en su garganta un poco, pero se forzó a seguir hablando. Esto era algo que necesitaba sacarse del pecho, algo que necesitaba decir incluso más que lo que le había dicho a Tali la noche antes. “Me ha hecho darme cuenta. No tengo porque aguantar todo esto.”

Intentaba sonar fuerte, intentaba tener confianza en si misma. Y sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban de una forma que Tali no los había visto nunca. Puede que fuese por la determinación, puede que fuese por el fuego o puede que fuese por las lágrimas contenidas. Incluso puede que fuese una combinación de esos tres factores. Pero su intensidad mandaba un escalofrío a la espalda de Taliran.

“Pienso hacer algo.” Afirmó, sus manos aún cogiendo las de la otra. “No sé el qué aún, pero pienso hacer algo.” Y entonces hizo algo que ninguna de las dos esperaba. Levantó las manos de Tali y depositó un suave beso sobre estas. “Gracias.” Susurró, sin acabar de atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. “Este viaje me ha dado fuerzas para tomar esta decisión…” Había un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y claramente estaba esperando una respuesta.

Tali podría morirse ahí y ahora. “Yo…” Se le daba mal, esto definitivamente se le daba mal y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo increíblemente mal que se le daba expresar sus emociones. “Ah… de nada. Me…” Cogió un poco de valor, aclarándose la voz. “Me alegro mucho por ti, Seren.”

Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, esta vez había una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Seren. Se empezó a inclinar hacia adelante, pegando más sus cuerpos. Poco a poco y dejando claras sus intenciones, cambiando el foco de su vista a los labios de la otra. Suficiente margen de tiempo como para que si no quería se apartase.

No solo no se apartó, se echó hacia adelante, juntando sus labios con los de la de cabellos azules. Fue un contacto suave, nada que ver con los besos desenfrenados que habían compartido esa misma mañana. Más similar a su primer beso en el balcón que a los que le siguieron. Fue breve, fue dulce, fue lo que ambas querían en ese momento.

Cuando sus labios se separaron no lo hicieron sus cuerpos. Sus frentes tocándose, respirando el aire la una de la otra, a apenas un movimiento de volver a conectarse en un beso. Ojos cerrados que confían en otros instintos para saber sobre la otra, latidos de corazones mezclándose y no sabiendo cual es de quien. El olor del champú especial para pelo teñido, la colonia de Tali, el calor de sus respiraciones combinadas, el ligero olor a saliva… No necesitaban nada más.

Pero esa intimidad fue rota por el ruido de un coche acercándose. Los padres de Tali volviendo. Ambas abrieron los ojos, apartándose un poco la una de la otra, pero sus manos aún juntas. Cómo aún lo estaban cuando salieron a la entrada a recibirles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometo que esto es ya de lo último angst que hay con Seren. De verdad, ahora viene el angst con Tali. (Actually el proximo cap es cute y gracioso)


	35. Amigas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyrial y Vistra hablan sobre la relación de Tali y Seren, tanto entre ellas cómo con ellas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es sobretodo fluff y somehow me ha costado más escribirlo que el angst. (Tbh porque me cuesta escribir diálogos y que suenen orgánicos)

[26/12 12:42] Lyrial: Vistra, Tali me ha mandado algo sobre pierciengs :S

[26/12 12:42] Lyrial: Sabes que significa?

[26/12 12:42] Lyrial: Porque no lo pillo :/

[26/12 13:08] Vistra: Acabo de hablar con Seren. Madre mía, Lyrial prepárate, esto no me lo esperaba.

[26/12 13:08] Lyrial: ???

[26/12 13:09] Vistra: Pues verás… Tali y Seren se han acostado juntas. ¿Recuerdas que hemos estado hablando de que si están puto pilladas y todo es? ¿Y qué decíamos que no se iban a dar cuenta? Pues se han dado cuenta.

[26/12 13:09] Lyrial: Ay eso esta bien!

[26/12 13:09] Lyrial: Me alegro por ellas! owo

[26/12 13:10] Vistra: ¿No te sorprendes?

[26/12 13:10] Lyrial: Bueno un poco

[26/12 13:10] Lyrial: Sobre todo porque a Tali no le gusta que la abracen :(

[26/12 13:10] Lyrial: Asi que me extraña que durmiese abrazada a Seren

[26/12 13:11] Vistra: …

[26/12 13:11] Vistra: Lyrial…

[26/12 13:11] Vistra: No me refería a eso con “acostarse juntas”…

[26/12 13:11] Lyrial: Ah…

[26/12 13:11] Lyrial: Ah! O.O

[26/12 13:12] Lyrial: Te refieres a que tuvieron relaciones

[26/12 13:12] Lyrial: Entonces si

[26/12 13:12] Lyrial: No me lo esperaba >.<

[26/12 13:13] Vistra: ¡Ni yo! Quiero decir, Seren no me había dicho nada de que le gustase Tali…

[26/12 13:13] Lyrial: A ver

[26/12 13:13] Lyrial: En verdad un poco si :/

[26/12 13:13] Lyrial: Quiero decir

[26/12 13:13] Lyrial: Siempre se estaban mirando de reojo

[26/12 13:14] Vistra: ¿¿¿Desde cuándo te das cuenta de esas cosas tú más que yo???

[26/12 13:14] Lyrial: Je

[26/12 13:14] Lyrial: Me doy cuenta de mas cosas de lo que pensais ;)

[26/12 13:14] Lyrial: Ya lo sabes

[26/12 13:14] Vistra: O.O

\-----

El sonido del tono de llamada de Skype llenaba la habitación de Tali. Habían hablado cada una con Vistra y Lyrial, acordando hacer una videollamada por la tarde para hablar con ellas y explicarles lo que había pasado. Se habían excusado a la habitación y ahí estaban ahora, frente a la pantallita donde parpadeaban los iconos.

Lyrial fue la primera en contestar, estaba sentada en la cama y en la pared de detrás suyo se podían ver varios dibujos de plantas, junto a algunas fotos de las cuatro. Sin duda era la habitación de su piso compartido con Vistra. “¡Hola, chicas!” Saludó enérgicamente con la mano.

Antes de que les diese tiempo a contestar apareció la otra imagen que esperaban. Vistra, extrañamente con el pelo suelto, y en una habitación que Seren reconocía como la de su habitación en su casa. Era el mismo fondo que veía cada vez que la llamaba en vacaciones. “Ah… buenas…” Dijo no muy segura. Si por ella fuese, hubiese preferido una llamada de voz que una videollamada.

“Hey.” Contestó Seren. Estaban ella y Tali sentadas en la cama, una al lado de la otra. El portátil estaba apoyado encima de una pierna de cada una. Estaban nerviosas, de eso no cabía duda, por eso sus manos inconscientemente buscaron la de la otra.

“¿Qué tal?” Tali intentó sonar despreocupada, aunque evidentemente no era el caso.

Lyrial contestó enseguida, tomándose la pregunta en serio. “¡Bien! ¿Y vosotras?”.

Por un momento se hizo el silencio. No muy seguras de si contestar o de si ir directas al grano. Vistra les ahorró tener que calentarse la cabeza. “Ah… Bien Lyrial, bien. Pero…” Las miró a ellas dos directamente, es decir, que estaba mirando a la cámara. “¿Podéis explicar qué nos hemos perdido exactamente?”

Tali miró a Seren, quién parecía estar pensando cómo poner en palabras lo que quería decir, un poco tensa. “Pues verás, Vistra.” Empezó a decir la de cabellos negros. “Cuando dos mujeres se desnudan y se meten en la ca-.”

“¡No!” La cortó Vistra. “Sé perfectamente cómo va eso. Sabes a que me refiero.”

Normalmente Tali se hubiera reído, satisfecha de haber picado a su amiga. Pero viendo por el rabillo del ojo Seren con la cara seria le quitaron las ganas. Vale, habían acordado esa videollamada para darles una explicación, no para bromear.

“Pues…” Seren la miró un momento, mirando luego a cámara. “Simplemente ha pasado. Yo tampoco me lo esperaba. ¿Tú te lo esperabas Tali?” Preguntó girándose de nuevo.

Esta negó una sola vez con la cabeza. “No. La verdad es que es todo un poco raro…” Al ver las caras que ponían Lyrial y Vistra se apresuró añadir más. “¡Pero raro bien!”

Se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo, ninguna teniendo muy claro que decir. Realmente no había mucho más que añadir a la historia. Tali empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, si es que estas cosas en los grupos de amigos siempre hacen que haya malos rollos.

Lyrial, completamente inconsciente de la tensión que había en el ambiente, habló. “¿Entonces ahora sois novias?” No es que ayudase precisamente.

“¡¿Qué?! ¡No!” Seren tal vez se apresuró demasiado en decirlo, pero al fin y al cabo no es que fuese muy fan de esos términos. Y habían quedado en que eran _algo_, sin necesidad de una etiqueta especifica. “Solo… somos. No necesitamos nombre para lo que somos…”

Pareció pensarlo, asintiendo levemente. “Ah… ya veo. Vistra, es lo que me explicabas el otro día, ¿no?”

La mirada de Seren fue directa hacia la parte de la pantalla donde se mostraba a Vistra. Maldijo la pésima calidad de la cámara del portátil de esta, no se podía ver bien si se estaba sonrojando. Pero ciertamente su tono indicaba vegüenza. “Sí.”

“Uy Lyrial, ¿por qué te explicaba esas cosas Vistra?” Preguntó sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Esta hizo ademán de contestar, pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja. “¿Esta llamada no era para hablar de qué ha pasado exactamente para que Tali y tú estéis…? Lo que sea que estéis.”

Seren, ahora ya más segura de sus sospechas, ensanchó su sonrisa. “Sí, sí. Pero aquí estamos entre amigas. Podemos hablar de más cosas, ¿verdad que sí, Lyrial?”

La susodicha asintió. “¡Claro!” Era muy adorable, a Seren de vez en cuando le daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla de bonita que era. Ojalá ahora atravesar la pantalla.

“¡¿Qué?!” Vistra se giró hacia fuera de la pantalla. “¡Sí, mamá, ya voy!” Volvió a mirar a pantalla. “Chicas, me tengo que ir que me llama mi madre.”

Se le daba mal mentir. Y sobre todo Seren sabía pillarle las mentiras, eran ya muchos años siendo amigas. “Uy Vis, que buen oído tienes, a tu madre no se la escucha.” La chinchó un poco, sonriendo cómo alguien que sabe algo que no debería saber.

“Ah… Adiós.” Contestó esta. Segundos después su cámara se apagó y desapareció de la llamada.

Lyrial parecía confundida, pero entonces se oyó un “ding” y se la vio mover el ratón. Sus ojos se movieron, clara indicación de que estaba leyendo algo. “Ah… chicas… creo que debería colgar.” Dijo sin separar la mirada de su pantalla. “Sí… mejor cuelgo.”

“Ah… ¿Adiós?” Contestó Tali.

Las miró una última vez, con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad, y colgó. Se quedaron las dos en la cama, con el portátil aún abierto, pero sin nadie con quien hablar.

Tali estaba confundida como poco. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué Vistra se había puesto incómoda? ¿Por qué Seren parecía saber algo que ella no? ¿Por qué habían colgado las dos de repente? ¿Era el mensaje que Lyrial había recibido de Vistra? Iba a preguntar en voz alta cuando Seren se adelantó.

“Oh, Dios mío.” Se giró hacia Tali. “¿Te has dado cuenta?” Tenía la mirada encendida y sonreía mucho de repente. Lo cual para Tali no tenía sentido teniendo en cuenta los nervios que tenía antes.

No queriendo parecer tonta, asintió. “Uy sí, claro.” Lo dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Su voz no debió sonar del todo convencida, porque Seren alzó una ceja, aun sonriendo. “¿De qué exactamente, Taliran?”

Mierda. La había pillado. No tenía ni idea de que les pasaba a aquellas dos. Antes de la llamada Seren le había dicho que había estado contándole cosas Vistra, y ella había contestado que había hecho lo mismo con Lyrial. Así que ambas tenían claro que esas dos habían compartido información. ¿Pero que tenía eso que ver con que colgasen de repente? “Ah…”

“¡Que se gustan!” Exclamó Seren, cogiéndola del brazo y haciendo tal vez más fuerza de la necesaria debido a la emoción. “Piénsalo. Vistra explicándole tipos de relaciones y poniéndose así de nerviosa. Además, esta mañana me ha hecho un comentario del que le he sacado que le gusta alguien. Y Lyrial. Lyrial está siempre mirando a Vistra cuando ella no se da cuenta. Créeme, me paso mucho tiempo en su piso.” Soltó un sonido de sorpresa, acabando de darse cuenta de algo. “¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tali!” La agarró un poco más fuerte, pegándose más.

Esta estaba un poco apabullada por toda la información repentina y por no haberse dado cuenta. Ahora que Seren lo decía encajaba todo. “¿Qué?”

“¡Son compañeras de piso!” Seren tuvo que contenerse para no gritar muy fuerte.

“¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Son compañeras de piso!” Respondió sin creer que se aplicase esa situación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD THEY WERE ROOMATES


	36. Intentándolo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seren y Vistra lidían con lo de que puede que a Vistra le guste Lyrial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sabéis quien es a dumbass que olvidó que hay un día entre el 26 y el 28? Yo.  
Así que he tenido que volver a cambiar el guion XD para añadir a whole-ass day (lo cual quiere decir que en un principio lo de este cap no pasaba, iba otra escena, pero la he movido al día 27)... Actually ahora que lo pienso el cambiar de un día a dos ha hecho que sea mas angst.

[26/12 17:42] Seren: Oye Vis

[26/12 17:42] Seren: Va todo bien?

[26/12 17:42] Seren: Se que no estaba tu madre de verdad

[26/12 17:42] Seren: Pero no pasa nada

[26/12 17:42] Seren: No tendria que haberte presionado

[26/12 17:46] Vistra: Sí, sí. Va bien.

[26/12 17:46] Vistra: Perdona, me he puesto de los nervios.

[26/12 17:46] Seren: Que dices?

[26/12 17:46] Seren: Si es culpa mia no te disculpes

[26/12 17:47] Vistra: Me he puesto nerviosa por cosas mías.

[26/12 17:47] Seren: No no

[26/12 17:47] Seren: De verdad Vis

[26/12 17:47] Vistra: Mira Seren, prefiero no hablar de ello ahora… De verdad. Estoy bien, ya me he calmado. Hablamos otro día, ¿vale?

[26/12 17:48] Seren: :(

[26/12 17:48] Seren: Segura que estas bien?

[26/12 17:48] Vistra: Sí.

[26/12 17:48] Seren: De verdad de la buena?

[26/12 17:48] Vistra: Seren, te lo juro, estoy mejor. Y ya te diré lo que pasa. Pero de momento quédate en que ahora mismo estoy mejor. Por favor, no quiero que te preocupes.

[26/12 17:49] Vistra: Ve a disfrutar las vacaciones con Tali que sé lo mucho que sueles aborrecer las fiestas y me ha dicho un pajarito que estás las estás disfrutando.

[26/12 17:49] Seren: Bueno…

[26/12 17:49] Seren: No me acabo de quedar del todo tranquila sabiendo que te pasa algo pero me fio de ti

[26/12 17:49] Vistra: Gracias.

\-----

“Nada…” dijo Seren dejando el móvil de nuevo sobre la cama. “Dice que está mejor ahora.” Se notaba la preocupación en su voz. Su mirada no se apartaba del teléfono, inquieta, un pie moviéndose solo en pequeños saltitos. Clara indicación de que estaba pensando algo. “¿Crees que deberíamos hacer algo?”

Tali ladeó la cabeza, mirando a su compañera con un poco de tristeza. “Seren… Son Lyrial y Vistra, ¿de verdad crees que es buena idea que intervengamos?” Estaba claro cual era la respuesta a esa pregunta. No.

“Pero es que me sabe mal…” Se lamentó Seren dejándose caer para tumbarse del todo.

Mientras esta hablaba con Vistra, Tali había guardado el portátil. Seren había aprovechado para sentarse de frente a ella, queriendo poder moverse más. Estaba nerviosa y necesitaba liberar esa tensión de algún modo. Y ahora estaba tirada en la cama.

“Bueno,” suspiró Tali, “no siempre podemos hacer algo…” Era un tono un poco fatalista, pero seguía un poco nerviosa por la conversación. Y una vocecita muy pequeña en su cabeza le decía que la había cagado al hacer la broma sexual y que eso era lo que había hecho a Vistra ponerse nerviosa ya desde el principio.

Se obligó a si misma a intentar pensar en otra cosa. Vaya, nunca se había parado a contar cuantas luces tenía en el dosel. A ver: una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis… Espera, ¿eso era Seren hablando? Oh mierda, eso era Seren hablando. “¿Eh? ¿Perdona?”

Se había incorporado un poco, más bien girándose y quedándose en horizontal con la cama. “Digo que es una putada. Me hace sentir…” Frunció el ceño, buscando la palabra adecuada para sus sentimientos. “Me hace sentir impotente.” Giró un poco más, aprovechando para colocar su cabeza sobre las piernas dobladas de Tali, mirándola dese ahí abajo. “¿Tú tienes idea de si a Lyrial le gusta Vistra?”.

“Uf…” Contestó, una mano inconscientemente empezando a acariciar cabellos azules. “No tengo ni idea. Lyrial nunca me ha dicho nada de que le guste nadie.”

“Ya veo…” contestó Seren. “Y es mejor no meternos…” Parecía rumiar algo. “Pues si depende de Vistra no se va a confesar ni para las Navidades que viene.”

Tali solo contestó un sonido de afirmación, la verdad es que ahora misma estaba demasiado distraída por el pelo de Seren. Lo tenía lavado de esa mañana y al acariciarlo había empezado a olerse más su champú. Era muy suave y parecía querer enredarse en su mano, para que no dejase de tocarlo.

Pero entonces una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de esta, haciendo que Tali la mirase a la cara de nuevo. “Pf, podría Vistra invitar a Lyrial a su casa para las próximas navidades diciendo que se haga pasar por su novia.” Había un punto de travesura en su mirada que hizo que Tali no pudiese evitar sonreír.

“Eres terrible.” Proclamó entre risas justo antes de agacharse poco a poco, doblando la espalda de forma un poco incómoda, para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Fue un poco raro besarse así. Aunque Seren se había inclinado hacia adelante para que no se tuviese que encorvar tanto. Estar una boca arriba y la otra boca abajo hacia que no acabasen de coordinarse bien. Cuando se separaron Tali se volvió a erguir, llevándose una mano a la espalda.

“Auch…” Dijo a la vez que sonó un crujido. “No es tan sexy como lo pintan en Spider-Man.”

Seren no pudo estar más de acuerdo, riendo a la vez que se incorporaba de nuevo, su cuello doliendo un poco. “Desde luego.” Se acercó de nuevo, esta vez de rodillas sobre la cama, hacia una Tali que estaba con las piernas cruzadas. “Creo que tengo una idea mejor de cómo hacer esto…” La cogió de la barbilla, pegándose aún más para plantarle un beso, esta vez en condiciones.

\-----

[26/12 17:13] Vistra: LYRIAL POR DIOS CUELGA

[26/12 17:13] Vistra: POR FAVOR

[26/12 17:13] Lyrial: Perdona :(

[26/12 17:13] Lyrial: No sabia que no tenia que decirlo

[26/12 17:13] _Llamada de Vistra_

[26/12 17:46] _Llamada finalizada _

\-----

“Ay, esta juventud…” suspiró Héctor sentado en la isla de la cocina, con un té delante. “Quien tuviera aún ese aguante…”

Estaban él y su marido sentados mientras merendaban. En teoría habían quedado que a las cinco y media merendaban todos juntos. Seren y Tali no habían bajado, seguían en el cuarto y David las había oído cerrar el pestillo cuando habían entrado. Que esa es otra, habían entrado prácticamente a las cuatro y media. Eso sí que era aguante.

“A ver…” David intentó defenderlas un poco. “Si hace poco que lo hacen es normal que aún quieran pasar cada momento del día... Ya sabes… ¿No te acuerdas de cuando tu y yo eramos jóvenes?”

El aludido sonrió, dando otro trago a su té. “¿Qué si me acuerdo? Vaya qué si me acuerdo.” Contestó guiñándole un ojo a su marido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David: al menos esta vez han echado el pestillo, que la otra mañana al ir a despertarlas las pillé...


	37. Estrellas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es una noche bastante tranquila, ¿no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hace mil que no subo episodio y welp... el writer block...

“_I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there’s just one thing I need._” En la pantalla del televisor se podía ver el final de la película Love Actually, con la gran escena musical de All I want for Christmas.

Sin embargo, la única persona que parecía estar prestándole atención era Tali. Seren estaba mirando su móvil, hablando con Vistra, probablemente de lo que había pasado. Realmente Taliran podría saberlo si desviaba un poco la mirada, pues Seren tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Y aunque en cualquier otro momento lo hubiera hecho, esta vez solo miró un segundo para confirmar que efectivamente estaba hablando con la pelirroja.

En cuanto a sus padres, estos estaban diciéndose cosas el uno al otro, seguramente cursiladas de las que hacían a Tali poner cara de ir a vomitar cuando tenía unos quince años. Estaban acurrucados, sentados en una de las butacas, Héctor encima de David.

“Para mí, eres perfecto.” Pudo oír a David decir, lo que hizo que Héctor riese.

“Por dios, ¡esa escena es terrible!” Ambos rieron. “Básicamente dice que el valor de una mujer es según lo guapa que sea. Y el tío da mucho mal rollo grabándola así en su boda.” Tali no pudo evitar reír también al oírlo. “¿Es así cómo funcionan las relaciones heterosexuales?” Añadió bromeando.

Seren levantó la vista del móvil, las risas habían llamado su atención. “¿Uh? ¿Me he perdido algo?” Preguntó a Tali en voz baja mientras bloqueaba el móvil.

Esta negó con la cabeza. “Nada, solo mis padres siendo muy…” e hizo un gesto hacia ellos, como queriendo indicar lo que estaban haciendo ahora mismo.

Estaban aún riendo, sus caras muy cerca la una de la otra y los brazos de David rodeando la cadera de Héctor. Sin duda eran la viva imagen de que el amor puede ser para siempre, llevando tantos años juntos y aún felices y enamorados como el primer día.

A Seren se le escapó un suspiro soñador. “Que suerte tienen…” No hizo falta que lo dijera, estaba implicado en su tono que ese futuro era más que deseable. La verdad es que era una sensación un poco fuerte de experimentar, estando como estaba apoyada en Tali, con uno de los brazos de esta alrededor de sus hombros.

Se giró y la miró a los ojos, no muy segura de como le habrían sentado sus palabras, no queriendo sonar muy exigente de repente. La expresión de Tali era difícil de leer. Parecía muy concentrada en algo. Y es que seguía dando vueltas a que realmente no habían definido qué eran. Lo estaban pasando bien y disfrutando de lo que hacían, pero algo en su pecho tiraba ante la incertidumbre.

“Ah…” intentó cambiar de tema. “¿Cómo está Vistra?”

Seren ni siquiera pareció sorprendida de que Tali supiese que estaba hablando con Vistra. La verdad es que ella tampoco lo había intentado ocultar, y cuando una conoce a Tali de hace años acaba aprendiendo que su curiosidad la suele llevar a hacer ese tipo de cosas. Aún así, era sorprendente que no hubiese intentado mirar que ponían los mensajes. “Mejor, pero sigue sin querer contarme qué ha pasado.” Miró a su móvil instintivamente, comprobando que no hubiese ningún mensaje nuevo. “Deberíamos hablar sobre ello…” Sonrió un poco de lado “Teniendo en cuenta que antes no hemos acabado de hablar de ello…”

Tali la acercó más a ella, sonriendo de vuelta. “Sí, creo que algo me ha distraído, ¿no?” Estaban hablando en voz baja, sus caras muy cerca la una de la otra.

“Ups.” Contestó Seren con falsa inocencia, cruzando la distancia que las separaba en un corto beso en los labios.

Hablar de sentimientos puede que se les diera mal, pero ligar se les daba de miedo a las dos. Cuando paró el beso se quedaron cerca un momento, Tali tenía aun los ojos cerrados, pero Seren no y aprovechó para verla bien desde esa distancia a la que tan poco acostumbrada estaba a tenerla.

Conocía de sobra la cara de Tali, y sabía que era guapa. Pero nunca se había parado a verla tan a fondo. A mirar como sus pestañas se curvaban, como tenía algunas pielecitas secas en los labios por el frío, como su piel parecía suave al tacto…

“Está bien.” Dijo cuando esta abrió los ojos. “Cojamos una manta o algo y vayamos al jardín a hablar de ello. Así nos aseguramos de que ambas nos quedamos con la ropa puesta.”

A Tali se le escapó un pequeño sonido como si se estuviera ahogando con su propia saliva, pero accedió. Cogieron una de las mantas y salieron afuera con la excusa de ir a ver estrellas.

Fuera hacía muchísimo frío, pero al menos no hacía viento. El gélido ambiente de finales de diciembre las golpeó nada más abrieron la puerta, haciendo que Seren se pegase más a Tali, que llevaba la manta. “¡Joder, que frío! Abre la manta y tapémonos ya.”

“Voy, voy.” Contestó extendiéndola y poniéndola sobre los hombros de Seren, aprovechando que era larga para pasarla por los suyos también. “Joder, sí que hace frío.”

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, quietas, esperando a que la manta y el calor corporal de la otra hiciese efecto y dejasen de sentir tanto frío. Fue Seren quien primero buscó la mano de Tali y se separó, empezando a caminar. Obligando así a la otra a seguirla. “Vamos.”

Ambas eran conscientes de que allí delante las podían ver Héctor y David, y la verdad es que preferían la conversación un poco más privada. Así que Seren empezó a caminar hacia el estanque donde habían estado hablando hacía apenas dos noches.

Quitaron las velas antes de sentarse y las dejaron relativamente lejos para que no corriese riesgo de incendiarse la manta. La verdad es que las estrellas estaban muy bonitas esa noche, no estaría mal de verdad haber salido a verlas. Pero no, tenían que hablar de lo de Vistra.

Se giró hacia Seren, que parecía estar mirando en la misma dirección que había estado mirando ella, hacía arriba. Estaba bastante oscuro salvo por la luz de las velas, pero era suficiente para poder ver su cara. Sus ojos brillantes, su boca ligeramente abierta… El corazón de Tali empezó a latir con más fuerza, aún le parecía increíble que todo eso estuviera pasando de verdad.

Eventualmente, pareció darse cuenta de que se había distraído, girándose hacia Tali. “Ah, lo siento. No estoy acostumbrada a ver el cielo así…”

“Sí, bueno.” Contestó esta, no muy segura de que decir. La verdad es que empezaba a no estar segura de muchas cosas. Dios, necesitaban tener una charla y no precisamente la de Vistra y Lyrial. Pero Tali no iba a ser quien la empezara, ni tampoco tenía muchas ganas de tener que hablar esas cosas. “En la uni no se ven casi…”

Seren miró de nuevo arriba. “Ya… y en mi ciudad tampoco…” Se pegó más a Tali, rodeándola con un brazo. Esto hizo que esta apoyase la cabeza en su hombro.

Deberían estar hablando de lo de Vistra y Lyrial, pero no pasaba nada por disfrutar un momento antes de las vistas. Seren de las estrellas y Tali de Seren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me acaba de gustar pero welp, writer block.


	38. Domesticidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La conversación sobre Vistra y Lyrial por fin pasa... y pasa algo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: overthinking, he intentado mantenerlo al mínimo pero que se note que está ahí. Podría haber puesto más (iba a poner más) pero al final he decidido no hacerlo porque era mucho drama

“Me sabe fatal ver a Vistra así…” Comentó Seren quitándose los zapatos. Estaba sentada en la cama dado que al final habían decidido entrar y subir allí a hablar. Fuera hacía demasiado frío y no dejaban de ‘distraerse’.

Podía ver a Tali por el reflejo del espejo, esta estaba en el cuarto de baño. Se estaba limpiando la cara con una toallita desmaquillante, habiendo dejado la puerta abierta para poder hablar mientras. “Normal… es que se ha puto pillado de Lyrial. Y Lyrial no se entera, así que…”

La de cabellos azules resopló, empezando a sacar su pijama para cambiarse. “Ya, pero tampoco es plan de decirle a Lyrial nada. Eso es cosa de Vistra.”

Se quitó la ropa rápidamente, queriendo meterse en el pijama cuanto antes mejor. Hacía frío y la verdad es que si por ella fuera se acostaría con la ropa que llevaba solo para no tener que pasar ese medio minuto de frío. Vale, los pantalones tal vez no, pero el suéter no era incómodo.

“Ya, eso ya lo hemos comentado. Pero no sé qué podemos hacer al respecto pues.” Entró en la habitación justo a tiempo de ver a Seren acabando de ponerse la parte de arriba del pijama. “Ouch, ¿no me digas que me lo he perdido?” Bromeó.

Esta rio, acercándose a darle un beso leve en los labios. “No nos distraigamos de nuevo, va.” Contestó entrando al baño para lavarse los dientes. “Algo habrá que podamos hacer, digo yo.”

Tali sacó su pijama, intentando no pensar en lo coloradas que debían estar ahora sus mejillas. Todo esto era muy… doméstico. Ponerse el pijama, asearse para ir a dormir, estar charlando mientras… De repente esa relación sin nombre, ese lazo que las unía pero que ninguna se atrevía a mencionar, estaba haciéndose más palpable. Se estaba definiendo y Tali no estaba segura de si estaba lista para algo así.

“Ah…” Contestó recordando que le había dicho algo. “Pues cómo no le dejemos notitas a Lyrial explicándole cómo liga la gente…” Se paró a pensar. “No, tampoco. Porque Vistra es Vistra. Tampoco liga cómo la gente suele ligar, es más tímida. De hecho… no sé cómo liga Vistra, creo que nunca he visto eso…” Fue hablando mientras se cambiaba. “¿Tú… Tú has visto a Vistra ligar?”

Seren salió del baño, ya lista para irse a dormir. “Uf, sí.” Con el tono se notaba cómo pensaba que se le daba. “Pero con Lyrial no hace eso. Es que no sé, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que le gustaba.” Se apoyó en Tali, abrazándola por encima de los hombros. “Es que no se me ocurre que podemos hacer, de verdad.”

Podía sentir su aliento a esa poca distancia, su proximidad, el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Y solo tenía ganas de girarse y besarla. Realmente nada se lo impedía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en si realmente debería hacerlo o no. Sí, por supuesto que Seren la besaría de vuelta. ¿Pero y si era mala idea?

Y si la cagaba, no ahora, más adelante. Todo lo que había pasado esa noche; la cena, mirar las estrellas en el jardín, incluso ponerse el pijama ahora; había sido tan hogareño… Era una sensación extraña, le gustaba y quería más, pero no estaba segura de poder mantenerla mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto tardaría en meter la pata lo suficiente y perderlo? No, sus pensamientos empezaban a correr sin control por toda la habitación.

“¿Tali?” Dijo Seren, había algo en su tono de voz que denotaba que estaba diciéndolo por segunda vez. “¿Va todo bien?”

Por suerte, eso pareció sacarla de sus pensamientos. “Ah, sí. Perdona.” Mintió. “Estaba pensando. Es que no se me ocurre nada que hacer con lo de Vistra…”

Seren se separó de ella y empezó a caminar hacia la cama. La otra se quedó mirándola un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que debería ir detrás. “Supongo que no nos queda otra que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, ver si lo arreglan entre ellas…” Dijo metiéndose en la cama.

“Sí, supongo.” Contestó Taliran entrando detrás.

Antes de que le diese tiempo a acabar de acurrucarse notó unas manos tirando de ella. Seren estaba pegándola a sí. “Bueno, descansemos pues. Buenas noches.” Dijo antes de besarle la frente.

“Buenas noches…” Contestó Tali chasqueando los dedos dos veces para apagar la luz.

Podía sentir la respiración de Seren increíblemente cerca. Al cabo de unos minutos pudo oír cómo se ralentizaba hasta quedarse dormida. En cambio, ella no podría estar más despierta. Los pensamientos iban y venían por su mente como si aquello fuese una carrera al más rápido y al más puñetero.

Por lo visto su mente había decidido que era el mejor momento para analizar todas y cada una de las cosas que había dicho y habían sido inadecuadas. O aquellas cosas que había hecho y habían molestado a Seren. Cómo aquella vez en segundo cuando le tiró un refresco encima. Y además en casa de Lyrial y Vistra.

Y no hacía falta irse tan lejos, esa misma tarde cuando Vistra había preguntado que había pasado entre ellas y Tali había contestado con un comentario subido de tono. Uf, es qué en serio, ¿en qué pensaba? No pensaba, esa era la única conclusión a la que podía llegar ahora mismo.

Esa y que Seren iba a dejarla nada más tuviera que aguantarla un poco más. Si llevaban siendo… lo que fuesen menos de un día y ya la había cagado. En serio, empezaba a pensar que esto era mala idea. No debería haber hecho nada, no debería haber traído a Seren a su casa. Ahora estaba pasando todo eso por su culpa.

Y lo peor es que Seren iba a hacerle daño a ella cuando la dejase, pero ella también iba a hacerle daño a Seren por ser como era. Estaba temblando, era demasiado todo. Pero no quería despertar a Seren. Debía estar teniendo un sueño tranquilo, sin pesadillas.

Esa noche se durmió muy tarde, de agotamiento, al lado de una joven que descansaba pacíficamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os prometo que acaba bien. Tali está paniqueando ahora, pero acaba bien. Y no ha despertado a Seren por razones obvias aquí, pero el tema va a tratarse y van a hablarlo conforme hablaron de lo de Seren. In this fic we talk about how we feel


	39. Vino y especias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali está ensimismada pensando en cosas cuando llega Seren con vino caliente para salvarla de que empiece a overthink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Esto es relleno? Esto es relleno. For the drama tune in next chapter. (Por eso también es más corto)
> 
> Gracias a Dani por darme la idea de que estén bebiendo vino caliente porque no se me ocurría que otro trope usar para mostrar a Seren siendo soft y Tali aun rayándose un poco.

El fuego crepitaba y sus sonidos se mezclaban con la lluvia golpeando el toldo de la marquesina. Pero para Tali apenas eran audibles frente a las voces de Seren y sus padres hablando animadamente entre la isla y la cocina. De vez en cuando sonaba algunas risas. Todo era increíblemente… increíblemente real. Y eso le daba más miedo del que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Más aún teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había pensado la noche anterior.

Fijó su vista en las ondulantes llamas que se alzaban entre los troncos de madera. De pequeña le encantaba jugar a dar golpecitos a los troncos y ver cómo se rompían, y ahora también. Alargó la mano para coger el atizador, pero de repente alguien se sentó a su lado. Era Seren, ¿cómo no la había oído llegar? ¿Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos?

“Toma.” Extendió una de sus manos hacia ella, contenía una taza azul marino con un líquido oscuro y humeante dentro. “David me ha dicho que te lo dé. Me ha dicho el nombre, pero era una cosa rara en alemán, gugel-algo.”

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al tomar la taza en su mano. Puede que fuese por el aroma, puede que por la ternura de Seren no sabiendo pronunciarlo, o puede que fuese por el roce de sus manos. “Glühwein,” dijo acercándoselo para olerlo mejor, “es vino caliente con especias.”

El olor a canela la inundó, era una sensación agradable. Le recordaba a navidades anteriores, le recordaba a ayudarles a prepararlo siendo aún una retaca y cómo la dejaban beber una versión sin alcohol. También le recordaba a travesuras, a probarlo por primera vez a los quince años, a escondidas; a prepararlo con unas amigas de instituto y pillar un buen pedal porque pensaban que no pegaba fuerte… Buenos recuerdos. Tal vez algunos de esos de los que te arrepientes en un principio, pero luego recuerdas con cariño.

Dio un sorbo, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la embargara el sabor, esa calidez bajando por su esófago y ese regusto en la boca. Era reconfortante. Abrió los ojos y vio a Seren mirándola con curiosidad. “Está rico.” Explicó vagamente, tampoco tenía muy claro porqué la miraba así.

“¿Puedo probar?” Preguntó mirándola a ella y luego a la taza. Tali asintió.

Las manos de Seren cogieron las suyas y levantó la taza, aun cogida por Tali, hacia sus labios. Esta pudo notar como daba un sorbo, inclinando más las manos. Luego las bajó y pareció contemplar por unos segundos que le había parecido.

Tali no pudo evitar hacer el comentario. “¿Seren… me acabas de dar un beso indirecto?”. Lo dijo de forma exagerada, imitando el tono con el que lo dijo la otra en la estación de servicio.

Esta se rio. Recordando con cariño aquel momento hacía menos de una semana cuando estaban aún de camino. Quedaba ya tan lejos, aunque hubiera pasado hacía tan poco. “Taliran, por favor.” Sonrió con sinceridad, pasando de repente una de sus manos a acariciar la mejilla de Tali. “¿Prefieres que te lo dé directo? Porque también puedo.” Su voz se volvió un poco más profunda, claramente con intención.

Esto la pilló un poco por sorpresa, pero cuando la vio acercarse cerró los ojos para aceptar el beso. Fue apenas un contacto, había que seguir aparentando ante sus padres que Seren era tímida respecto a las muestras de afecto en público. Pero ese simple toque aderezado de vino y especias fue suficiente para dejarla deseando más. Se tuvo que parar a si misma de seguirla con la cabeza para darle otro.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Seren la miraba con una mano aún en su mejilla y la otra sobre las suyas, en la taza. Había un leve tono rosado coloreando sus mejillas que ciertamente no podría atribuirse al frío. Y en sus ojos había algo más cálido que el fuego que tenían al lado.

“¿Qué te ha parecido el glühwein?” Se atrevió a romper el silencio, sin acabar de atreverse a mirarla.

Sintió una caricia en su pómulo por parte del pulgar de Seren. “Creo que me ha gustado más la segunda vez.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madre mía la frase de Seren al final, que smooth la puñetera.


	40. Dos palabras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay nada como compartir un vino especiado frente a la chimenea, ¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seren: uwu
> 
> Tali: ÓAÒ

Seren dio un sorbo de glühwein, pasándoselo luego a Tali por sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Era la tercera taza que compartían mientras veían el fuego y hablaban sentadas frente a la chimenea. Apoyó sus rizos azulados en el hombro de la otra, suspirando.

“Me estoy acordando de ayer.” Dijo apretando un poco más su agarre en ella. “Cuando llamó mi madre, lo que te dije.” Empezó a jugar un poco con la mano que tenía cogida, un tic nervioso probablemente. “Y la verdad es que me siento…” Paró un segundo, puede que buscando la palabra, puede que mentalizándose. “Me siento libre.”

Se hizo el silencio, Tali no tenía claro si debería contestar ya o si no había acabado de hablar. Esperó un poco más, apoyando su cabeza en la suya para mostrarle que estaba escuchando.

“Es increíble. Tengo miedo, pero es mucho mejor a como me sentía antes de tomar esta decisión.” Se separó lo justo para poder mirarla a los ojos, pero rápidamente apartó la mirada, clavándola en el fuego. “Es solo… que he estado pensando más en ello. En el buen sentido. En el sentido de darme cuenta de que esta es la mejor decisión que podría tomar en mi vida. Y en parte…”

Se hizo el silencio, ninguna de las dos atreviéndose a romperlo. Seren con las mejillas coloradas; tal vez por el alcohol, tal vez por algo más. No es que no le hubiese dicho ya a Tali que se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba ese cambio gracias al viaje. Era que cuando lo había dicho no llegaba a comprender cuanto iba a afectarla.

La cara de Seren no era la única ruborizada ahora mismo. Aunque probablemente si alguien le preguntase, Tali diría que su sonrojo era culpa del glühwein. Pero ella misma también estaba dándose cuenta de que su relación, fuese la que fuese, era más importante de lo que había pensado en un principio. Y eso le daba más miedo del que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Tenía una tendencia muy puñetera en estropear las cosas.

“En parte es gracias a ti…” Acabó de susurrar Seren, mirando hacia sus manos entrelazadas. “Si tú no me hubieses invitado a venir no sé cuándo me hubiera dado cuenta de que no quiero seguir viviendo esta vida…”

Tali podía oír algo muy fuerte ahora mismo en sí misma y estaba bastante segura de que era su corazón. Seren estaba dándole las gracias, pero si ella no había hecho nada más que mentir a sus padres y liarla para que la ayudase. “No te restes importancia a ti.” Contestó. “Eres tú quien ha tomado la decisión, al fin y al cabo.”

Intentó que su sonrisa no mostrase ningún ápice de nerviosismo cuando Seren levantó la vista y la miró directamente.

“Tali… yo…” Había algo en su sonrisa, algo mágico que hacía que el tiempo pareciese fluir más lento. Y sus ojos. Sus ojos la miraban como si fuese lo único en la habitación, lo único en el mundo ahora mismo. Habló con voz baja, acercándose más a ella para que la oyese. “No quiero que te ralles por lo que voy a decir. Y no tienes por qué decirlo de vuelta. Pero te quiero…”

La quería. Seren la quería.

La quería y la estaba mirando con esa cara que dejaba a Taliran sin habla. Oh dios. Oh dios, no. Las cosas estaban poniéndose muy serias muy deprisa y eso no le gustaba. Que aún estaba planteándose cuan buena idea era para Seren estar con ella. Y ahora iba y le decía esas dos fatídicas palabras. Oh no.

De verdad que Tali no quería cagarla. Y le gustaría poder contestar lo mismo. Pero siempre la cagaba. Siempre era demasiado y su personalidad acababa apabullando a la gente y por eso nunca había tenido una relación seria… Y muchas cosas. Problemas que no se curan con un simple “te quiero”. Problemas con los que llevaba lidiando mucho tiempo y que nunca había abordado para intentar solucionar.

Porque no era fácil para Taliran hablar de estas cosas. Aunque sus padres le preguntasen, aunque fuese extrovertida. Una cosa era ser una persona muy abierta y otra era lidiar activamente con cómo se sentía y hablar de sus emociones. No. Eso nunca se le había dado especialmente bien.

Viendo que no contestaba y solo se limitaba a ponerse más roja y medio balbucear algunos “eh”, Seren se apartó un poco, dejándole espacio para respirar. Su sonrisa amable aún en su rostro cuando dijo, “Tranquila, solo quería que lo supieses…”

\-----

Estaban sentados en la isla de la cocina, para cenar ellos cuatro no merecía la pena usar la mesa del comedor. Además, así era más fácil recoger los platos al terminar. Delante de cada uno había un plato de humeante pollo al horno, las especias usadas para cocinarlo combinando de lujo con el glühwein de antes.

Taliran seguía tensa por lo de antes, pero menos. La comida caliente y la charla la habían calmado un poco. Ahora mismo estaban comentando una anécdota de cuándo Héctor y Sarima eran jóvenes. Ella la había oído mil veces, pero siempre era divertido oírla de nuevo.

Era de una vez que Sarima se fue de fiesta con la excusa de que se iba a dormir con su amiga Aurora a casa de esta. Con la mala suerte de que el sitio donde estaba de fiesta fue el objetivo de una redada antidroga esa noche y la detuvieron. Cuando vieron que era menor pidió llamar a Héctor y tuvo que ir este a sacarla de allí. A día de hoy ninguno de sus padres lo sabía.

“Si es que menuda lianta era mi hermana…” comentó riendo Héctor. “Creo que ya sabemos a quien se le parece Tali, ¿no?”

Las risas apagaron el sonido de un tenedor golpeando el plato al caer de su mano. Vale que la liaba, pero tanto no, ¿no? A ella al menos no la habían detenido nunca. No es que no hubiese hecho cosas ilegales, pero nunca la habían pillado.

“Hablando de liarla.” Siguió hablando su padre. “Mañana es el día de los inocentes.” Su mirada se clavó en su hija, que intentaba aparentar que todo iba bien. “¿Preparada?”

Antes de que pudiese responder se le adelantó Seren. “Oh dios. Nunca la he visto el día de los inocentes, ¿como de terrible es?”

Y pese a que había humor en su voz y lo estaba diciendo en tono de broma, Tali no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese cómo la iba a cagar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y de aquí en adelante, Tali sufre >:3c


	41. Oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taliran consiguió aguantar toda la cena, el rato que estuvieron charlando los cuatro después, e incluso aguantó ponerse el pijama. Pero no estaba muy segura de poder aguantar lo que estaba pasando ahora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, here we go, espero que os guste el Easter Egg

Taliran consiguió aguantar toda la cena, el rato que estuvieron charlando los cuatro después, e incluso aguantó ponerse el pijama. Pero no estaba muy segura de poder aguantar lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Estaban tumbadas en la cama, abrazadas una cara a la otra con las luces del dosel encendidas. Seren la había colocado para que apoyase su cabeza en su pecho y le estaba acariciando el pelo mientras le contaba una anécdota de una cosa que les pasó a Lyrial, Vistra y ella en una partida de rol.

“Pues la verdad es que yo no quería apuntarme, porque nunca antes había jugado, pero fue una risa. En serio.” Se la notaba animada, feliz. “Llevo una genasi del aire monje llamada Matla, que en un principio iba a ser super feliz, pero es que le está pasando cada cosa…”

Siguió contándole sobre como Lyrial llevaba una elfa un poco rara que se transformaba en tigre y en oso, llamada Marina. Y que Vistra manejaba a un enano ranger que en realidad era como de una secta de elfos y se llamaba Pau. Por lo visto las había reunido una amiga común que a Tali le sonaba de oídas, pero ahora no ubicaba. Una chica llamada Liza, seguro que la había visto por el campus, pero ahora no caía.

A Tali le gustaría poder concentrarse en la historia que le estaba contando, que implicaba un desastre con un carro y no saber que rueda era la que había que comprar, pero no podía. Era oír el tono con el que Seren le hablaba, el mimo con el que le acariciaba el pelo, cómo la miraba cuando alzaba su vista… Era todo eso lo que la hacía pensar en lo mucho que la iba a cagar.

Porque Seren se veía enamorada. Y eso debería ser algo bueno, debería hacerla feliz. Pero lo único que podía pensar era en que la iba a decepcionar, que tarde o temprano se cansaría de ella porque se daría cuenta de que tiene una personalidad de mierda. De que siempre está liándola, de que le cuesta un mundo decir lo qué siente realmente…

Si es que era lo que le pasaba siempre. Desde pequeña le había costado mantener amigos cerca, y quieras que no eso acaba haciendo mella en una. El que prácticamente en todos los grupos que has estado alguien haya acabado diciéndote que eres molesta y que estarían mejor sin ti. El sentir que cuando abres la boca la vas a liar. Ella de verdad creía que lo que hacía y decía era divertido, no era hasta después que no se paraba a pensar en si podría haber molestado a alguien. Y últimamente lo pensaba mucho.

Empezaba a notar los ojos ardiendo y lágrimas amenazando con salir. Esto había sido una idea terrible, se iban a hacer daño la una a la otra. “Esto… Seren, ¿apagamos la luz ya?”

“¿Ah?” La había pillado a mitad frase. “Claro, ¿quieres dormir ya?”

Solo asintió por miedo a que se notase cómo estaba por su voz. Seren chasqueó los dedos dos veces, haciendo que se quedasen completamente a oscuras.

“Buenas noches.” Dijo dándole un beso en la frente. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un ruido de aprobación.

Seren no era estúpida, sabía que le pasaba algo. Y tenía la ligera idea de que su “te quiero” susurrado frente a la chimenea tenía algo que ver. Pero también sabía que a Tali se le daba mal hablar de esas cosas y no quería presionarla. Esperaba que eventualmente se lo dijese. Que se tomase su tiempo para expresarlo cómo ella quisiese.

Tal vez hubiese ido demasiado deprisa al decirle eso, tal vez había sido mala idea. Pero era lo que sentía y quería que Tali lo supiese. Porque, aunque habían dicho que no le iban a poner nombre a lo qué fuera que tenían, ella quería dejar claro dónde estaba en la relación. Que Tali no tuviese dudas de lo que sentía.

Por desgracia, aparentemente había tenido el efecto contrario al que esperaba. Tali parecía tensa, pero Seren no tenía claro por qué. Lo mejor sería despertarla con una broma de los inocentes, seguir tratándola cómo la trataría de normal, intentar no hacer las cosas más raras. Sí, seguro que iría bien. Y eventualmente, si Tali quería, que le contase que pasaba.

\-----

Le había costado dormirse, pero cuando abrió los ojos se vio dentro de un coche. Estaba tumbada sobre los asientos traseros, en posición fetal, mirando al techo. No veía más que algunas estrellas a través de las ventanas. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Se incorporó, tratando de ubicarse, buscar alguna casa conocida, una carretera por la que haya pasado. Pero nada. Fuera del coche era noche cerrada y no se veía nada más que la carretera rodeada de algunos árboles dispersos. Ni siquiera estaban los faros encendidos, y en el cielo lleno de estrellas no brillaba ninguna luna.

Miró hacia delante, tratando de ver quién conducía. Extrañamente, dentro del coche sí había luz, aunque nada pareciese ser su fuente. Le daba a todo un extraño brillo dorado y proyectaba sombras que se alargaban sobre los asientos, de apariencia mucho más sólida de lo que cabría esperar.

Sin embargo, no había nadie al volante, ni en el asiento de copiloto. El coche avanzaba solo, una luz en la noche como una vela en medio de un mar atormentado. Una sensación de miedo se apoderó de Taliran. ¿Dónde iba ese coche? ¿Cómo no se estrellaba?

Intentó abrir la puerta, pese a que estuviera en marcha. Tenía que salir de ahí, eso no iba a un sitio seguro. Su mano no se movió. De hecho, estaba clavada en el sitio, no podía moverse. Solo podía sentir sus respiraciones y su corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho. Sentada en ese coche sin posibilidad de escapar y sin saber dónde iba.

El tiempo parecía ir increíblemente lento y a la vez increíblemente rápido. ¿Cuánto llevaba en el coche? ¿Segundos? ¿Horas? Cada movimiento que había hecho hasta el momento; levantarse, mirar por la ventana…; lo recordaba lento y brumoso. Como si estuviera viéndose a si misma a través de un cristal empañado.

¿Cuántas veces había pasado por delante de ese árbol? ¿Estaba yendo a un sitio o estaba dando vueltas en círculo? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Dónde estaba Seren?

Lo último que llegó a ver antes de despertar fue que colgando del espejo retrovisor interior del coche se encontraba colgando un charm. Concretamente con forma de urraca, como el que tenía en su propio coche. Y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (con voz de Oprah) YOU GET A NIGHTMARE! AND YOU GET A NIGHTMARE! AND YOU ALSO GET A NIGHTMARE!
> 
> Todxs sabemos que Tali se va a acabar uniendo a la campaña y se hará un tiefling bardo llamado Paco


	42. Inocente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el día de los inocentes y toca hacer bromas, ¿no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este cap podría llamarse "El cap en el que todo el mundo la caga", yo solo digo eso.

“¡Taliran! ¡Despierta!”

La voz de Seren la sacó de ese sueño tan extraño y confuso que estaba teniendo. Abrió un poco los ojos, para verla arrodillada a su lado en la cama, aún con el pijama y sujetando algo en la mano. ¿Una especie de palito? Parecía un termómetro.

“¡Estoy embarazada!” Gritó al ver que ya estaba despierta.

Espera, ¿qué? Oh, dios… No, no, no, no, no. La cabeza de Tali empezó a ir a mil por hora. ¿Cómo que estaba embarazada? ¿Y ahora que iban a hacer? Ay no, que aun eran demasiado jóvenes para eso. Además, si su relación ni siquiera era seria y Tali estaba planteándose que hacer. ¿Cómo iban a cuidar un be-?

Una risa inundó la habitación, era Seren. “Pfff, tendrías que haberte visto la cara.” Se estaba doblando sobre si misma y con una mano estirada le mostraba lo que, evidentemente, no era más que un termómetro. “¡Feliz día de los inocentes! Tenía que adelantarme y ganarte un poco de ventaja. Tu padre me ha dejado el termómetro cuando le he dicho para qué lo necesitaba.”

Ah… Una broma. Había sido todo una broma. Claro, hoy ya era veintiocho, ya tocaba. Hoy era el día que Tali solía adorar, pero que justo este año deseaba que pasase lo más rápido posible. Seren, sus padres, todo el mundo esperaba que hiciese de las suyas. Sin embargo, este año no tenía ganas ni de intentar pegarle un muñequito a alguien en la espalda. Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando que la iba a cagar con Seren cómo para además adelantar el proceso. Así que no, no iba a gastar ninguna broma.

“Oh… vaya… Si que me has pillado, ja ja.” Intentó fingir una risa, esperando que si sonaba poco convincente Seren pensase que era por el sueño.

Eso fue solo el principio de un día terrible. Héctor le pasó la sal en lugar del azúcar para el café. Honestamente, este esperaba que Tali la comprobase antes de ponérsela, pero no. Adentro que fue. Luego le quiso enseñar una “colonia” que se había comprado acercándole un pañuelo donde supuestamente la había rociado. Resultó ser vinagre, pero Tali estaba con la cabeza en otro sitio y olió de lleno.

A la cuarta o quinta inocentada, tanto sus padres como Seren empezaron a extrañarse de que ella no hubiese hecho ninguna. No era normal, ¿qué hacía la bromista y lianta por excelencia no haciendo de las suyas el día que precisamente tenía carta blanca? Incluso una de las veces que Héctor se la había quedado mirando extrañado, ella solo había contestado que no le apetecía, que sería que había madurado más de lo que pensaban.

A Seren todo esto le escamaba mucho. Sabía que le pasaba algo a Tali, pero no esperaba que fuese tan grave como para que ni siquiera quisiera hacer bromas el día de los inocentes. Tenía que hablar con ella, a la mierda esperar y dejarle espacio para que cuando se sintiera lista se lo contase.

Así que tras la comida la cogió por banda y se la llevó hacía la habitación. Tenían que hablar y más valía pronto que tarde. Así que nada más cerró la puerta se giró a mirarla.

“Tali, sé que te pasa algo.” Se cruzó de brazos, mirándola desde dónde estaba, no queriendo acercarse por si quería espacio.

Esta miró a su alrededor un segundo, estaba en medio de la habitación, Seren en la puerta. Ahora mismo estaba atrapada allí hasta que contase que le pasaba y eso era una sensación que no le gustaba nada. “No me pasa nada.” Trató de mentir, su voz sonando alegre y con su habitual tono despreocupado. Pero había algo, se notaba la tensión. Tal vez en cómo de forzado sonaba el deje de su voz, que de normal le salía natural.

Seren suspiró, dando un paso adelante y dejando caer sus manos hasta su cadera. “Taliran, por favor, a mí no me engañas. ¿Es por lo que te dije ayer? ¿Por decirte que te quiero?” Intentaba que no se notase en su voz, pero había impotencia mezclada con un poco de tristeza en ella.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación, Tali apartó la vista. La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente, bañándolo todo con una película que no dejaba salir a la luz la verdad. “He dicho…” Las palabras sonaban contundentes saliendo de unos labios perfectamente pintados carmesí. “… que estoy bien.”

Era evidente para cualquiera que la viese que no lo estaba. Tali nunca estaba seria, ni en los momentos en los que debería estarlo. Pero ahora mismo su cara parecía completamente impasible.

Un par de pasos empezaron a acortar la distancia que las separaba, sus miradas se cruzaron. Pero antes de Seren llegase frente a ella se oyeron repetidos zumbidos. Un móvil. Concretamente el de Seren, que se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Una llamada.

Tali se quedó mirándola, viendo cómo se había quedado en el sitio, a dos pasos de distancia suya. Vio como sacaba el móvil y pudo ver en la pantalla iluminada la foto de Vistra bajo el icono de llamada.

“Mierda.” Dijo Seren deslizando hacia arriba para contestar. “Vis, ahora mi-“ Le cambió la cara por complet, sorpresa y preocupación mezclándose en esta. “¿Qué? Habla más despacio por favor.”

Tali no podía oír lo que le estaba diciendo, pero debía ser algo grave. Seren parecía preocupada, alternando su mirada entre el móvil y ella. Parecía estar pensando que hacer, a cuál de las dos atender antes.

“Vistra, un segundo.” Dijo finalmente, girándose de nuevo hacia Tali y tapando el móvil con la mano. “Luego hablamos tú y yo. Sé que te pasa algo.” Y se giró, saliendo de la habitación mientras le decía a Vistra que ya estaba de vuelta.

Se quedó sola en la habitación. Vaya, eso no había ido para nada como esperaba. No significaba que no fuera a tener que hablar con Seren, pero significaba que al menos tenía una prorroga para pensar que decirle, que excusa darle. Dejándose caer en la cama cogió su móvil, necesitaba distraerse.

Oh, vaya, tenía un par de mensajes por el grupo con las otras tres.

\-----

[28/12 16:57] Lyrial: Hey chicas :D

[28/12 16:57] Lyrial: Tengo una noticia!!

[28/12 16:57] Lyrial: Vistra y yo estamos saliendo uwu

[28/12 17:02] Lyrial: Jaja es broma! XD

[28/12 17:02] Lyrial: Feliz día de los inocentes!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No hagáis ese tipo de bromas, por favor. (Aunque la de Lyrial se va a explicar más adelante y aun no tengo claro exactamente qué va a contarle Vistra a Seren en la conversación. I mean, yo se lo que esta pasando paralelamente con esas dos, pero ni Tali ni Seren lo saben. En un principio Vistra iba a mandarle whatsapps a Seren, pero he pensado que una llamada pega más. Pero una llamada hace que se le puedan escapar cosas más fácilmente.)


	43. ¿Novias?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seren habla con Vistra sobre la "broma" de Lyrial. Vistra habla con Lyrial sobre la "broma". Y Tali... oh, Tali...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfrutad del sandwich.

“¿Qué coño te pasa, Taliran?”

Seren estaba enfadada, bastante a juzgar por su tono de voz. Y eso era precisamente lo que Tali quería evitar. Por desgracia, su intento de evitarlo solo había hecho que sucediera más deprisa, que se acelerasen las cosas. La había cagado.

Sin embargo, para saber cómo habían llegado a esta situación había que prestar atención a todos los eventos que habían llevado a ella. Especialmente a los acontecidos esa tarde tras la llamada de Vistra en mitad de su conversación.

\-----

“Tranquila Vis, respira. ¿Qué ha pasado?” Estaba nerviosa, la voz de su amiga sonaba mucho más estresada de lo que la había oído nunca. Había pocas cosas por las que Vistra perdería así los estribos y Seren tenía miedo de saber por cuál era.

La pelirroja estaba hiperventilando, caminando en círculos tan rápido por su habitación que podría hacer un agujero en el suelo. “Pues a ver.” Sus palabras se mezclaban unas con otras, saliendo en tropel de su boca. “¿Has visto el grupo?”

No, la verdad es que Seren había estado intentando averiguar qué le pasaba a Tali y no lo había mirado. Se giró un segundo hacia la puerta de la habitación, preguntándose por un momento cómo estaría. “Ahora lo miro.” Efectivamente, vio los mensajes de Lyrial. “Ay no…”

“Es que no entiendo nada, Seren.” Se oyó a través del teléfono un golpe blando, Vistra tirándose en la cama. “Es que… ugh.” Cogió aire muy fuerte, preparándose para lo que iba a decir. “¿Recuerdas el otro día? Cuando me dijiste lo de que si había conocido a alguien.”

Seren asintió, dándose cuenta un segundo después de que Vistra no podía verla. “Sí.”

“Pues no he conocido a nadie…” Sonaba un poco… como si le costase estar diciendo lo que estaba diciendo, como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta. “Pero he estado hablando con Lyrial… y bueno… no hace falta que te lo deletree.”

Vaya, así que lo que había pensado era verdad. A Vistra le gustaba Lyrial, ¿pero por qué Lyrial había hecho eso en el grupo?

La pelirroja siguió hablando. “Y he hablado con ella sobre ello. Y pensaba…” Se cortó a sí misma, callando. Se hizo un silencio un tanto extraño. Seren no quería presionar y Vistra no se atrevía a acabar la frase. Finalmente, cogiendo aire, siguió. “Pensaba que ya estaba claro… que estábamos saliendo…” De repente se aceleró de nuevo. “Quiero decir, Seren, que le dije que me gusta y me dijo que yo también le gusto. Eso quiere decir que estamos saliendo, ¿no?”

Seren quería decirle la verdad, pero probablemente Vistra no quería oírla. Aunque tenía que decírsela si quería que se arreglase todo ese malentendido. “Vis… no quiere decir eso… Quiero decir, estamos hablando de Lyrial, tienes que decirle literalmente lo que quieres decir. Entre otras personas puede significar eso, pero a Lyrial si no se lo dices directamente puede que haya entendido otra cosa. Puede que esté esperando a que le pidas salir…”

Volvió a reinar el silencio. No podía ser… ¿En serio era eso? ¿Y por qué esa broma? La cabeza de Vistra estaba dando muchas vueltas ahora mismo. Por eso fue Seren quien rompió ese silencio.

“Creo… que deberías hablar con ella. Seguro que hay una explicación para lo que ha pasado.”

Vistra suspiró, asintiendo. “Sí… supongo… espero…” Este silencio duró menos que el anterior. “Gracias Seren…”

“No es nada Vis.”

\-----

“_Allá donde el viento habla y el cielo es más azul. Allá donde las estrellas te iluminan con su luz._” Empezó a sonar el móvil de Lyrial con la canción que tenía prefijada para Vistra. Esta sonrió y descolgó alegre.

“¡Hola Vistra!”

La voz al otro lado parecía menos animada de lo que ella esperaba. “Hey… Lyrial, una pregunta…”

Esta se emocionó, ¿iba a preguntárselo ya? La verdad es que se había extrañado un poco cuando no se lo había preguntado después de que ella dijese que también le gustaba, pero bueno, por lo visto iba a ser ya. “¿Sí?”

“Uh…” Sonaba un poco dubitativa, pero Lyrial pensó que no debía sonar así, que ella iba a decirle que sí. “Tu… ah… ¿crees que no estamos juntas?”

Se quedó un momento pensando, analizando lo que le acababa de decir. Que si no estaban juntas. Claro que no estaban juntas. Para empezar, ella estaba en el campus y Vistra en su casa, si se refería a juntas en ese sentido. Y además no se habían pedido salir, así que en ese sentido tampoco. “Ah… no estamos juntas, ¿no?”

Pudo oír como Vistra tapaba un momento el teléfono y decía algo, pero no llegó a entender el qué. “Bueno… pues yo pensaba que sí…”

Oh.

¿Vistra pensaba que sí? Oh… No entendía muy bien por qué lo pensaba, pero si Vistra pensaba que sí eso significaba que lo que había puesto en el grupo-

“¿Quieres que estemos juntas?”

Las palabras de la pelirroja cortaron sus pensamientos. “Ah… ¡Claro que sí!” Le faltó tiempo para decirlo. “Jo Vistra, lo siento.”

“Tranquila, tranquila…” Había sinceridad en su voz y un suspiro mal escondido al escuchar la afirmativa. “He hablado con Seren y me ha explicado por qué se ha generado este malentendido. No es culpa tuya.”

Lyrial se sorprendió. “¿Has hablado con Seren? ¿Lo sabe?”

“Sí.” Contestó Vistra girando un poco en la cama y quedándose boca arriba.

“Uf… entonces lo que he hecho en el grupo ha sido para nada… Quería ver si les sentaba mal o algo…”

Vistra suspiró. La madre que la trajo, solo Lyrial era capaz de intentar hacer algo con toda la buena intención del mundo y liarla así. Pero era parte de ella y Vistra no podía evitar que le pareciera tierno. “Lyrial,” había cariño en su voz, “¿cómo se lo van a tomar mal? Seren es lesbiana y Tali es bisexual. Además, están medio juntas ahora mismo.”

“Ya, pero estaba nerviosa. No sé cómo van a reaccionar y no me gusta no saberlo…” Se sentó en la cama y se puso su manta favorita alrededor de los hombros, notando el peso a su alrededor calmándola. Empezó a pasar los dedos de la mano que no sujetaba el móvil por encima de uno de sus suaves peluches, tranzando círculos.

Vistra miró hacia el móvil pese a ser perfectamente consciente de que no tenía sentido porque no era una videollamada. “Lo sé. Pero son Tali y Seren, las conocemos de hace años. Estoy segura de que irá bien.”

“Vale… Vale, vale…” Sintió como su respiración se calmaba. “Y además dices que Seren ya lo sabe y que no pasa nada, ¿no?”

“Sí.” Le gustaría poder estar ahí con ella, decirle que iba a ir bien, pero por desgracia hasta que acabasen las vacaciones no iba a poder ser.

Por suerte, sus palabras la estaban dejando bastante tranquila. “Bueno… vale… Entonces, ¿somos novias ahora?”

La pregunta parecía casi infantil, o como poco de película adolescente, pero Vistra estaba feliz de responderla. “Sí.”

\-----

Seren entró en la habitación guardándose el móvil de nuevo en el bolsillo. Sentada sobre la cama se encontraba su… nada, no eran nada técnicamente, se encontraba Taliran. La conversación que acababa de tener con Vistra le dejaba claro que la comunicación era clave en este tipo de situaciones y hacia que se plantease la importancia de definir que eran o no.

“Tali, tenemos que hablar.” Dijo sin más. “Sé que te pasa algo, pero si no me lo dices no lo puedo saber. Y si no lo sé no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Así que dímelo.” Fue directa al grano, no quería más excusas, no quería más autocompasión.

Con lo que se encontró fue con una cara de póquer que conocía demasiado bien y unos ojos que no acababan de atreverse a fijarse en los suyos. “¿A mí? Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada.”

Seren frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Tali insistía en hacerse eso? Era más que evidente que le pasaba algo. ¿No se daba cuenta de que ocultándolo se estaba haciendo daño a sí misma y a Seren? Ya no sabía cómo decírselo.

“Bueno,” empezó a decir esta, “deberíamos bajar, es casi hora de cenar.”

Se levantó, caminando hacia la puerta. Pero antes de que llegase un brazo se interpuso en su camino, apoyando la mano en la pared para bloquear su paso. Era Seren y las dos estaban muy cerca la una de la otra. Una distancia que tan solo dos días antes había sido más que deseable pero ahora parecía implicar otras cosas. Confrontación. Mentiras. Sentimientos que no se dejan salir, aunque griten desde dentro…

“¿Qué coño te pasa, Taliran?” Seren fue directa, ya un poco harta de Tali haciendo como que todo iba bien.

La verdad es que la pilló por sorpresa, haciendo que retrocediera un paso. Pero es que, de verdad, Seren no entendía que estaba pasando. No quería ser dura en exceso, porque seguro que a Tali le estaba pasando algo malo. Pero no se lo quería contar y eso la ponía de los nervios. Ella le había contado lo de su madre y se había sentido mejor luego, ¿Por qué Tali insistía en hacerse eso?

“Que no es nada, en serio. No te ralles, Seren.”

Intentó rodearla para salir por la puerta, pero esta vez la cogió del brazo. “Esto es serio. Si necesitas ayuda-“

“¡No necesito nada!” Su voz sonó tal vez más quebrada y nerviosa de lo que había esperado, dejando a Seren lo suficientemente sorprendida como para que Tali pudiese irse por la puerta antes de que reaccionara. Era triste oírla así, pero más triste era lo que se estaban haciendo la una a la otra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si es que están jugando a hacerse daño y están ganando las dos, madre mía. 
> 
> PD: Lyrial was doing her best, don't be mad at her  
PPD: sandwich porque tiene angst, fluff, angst


	44. Tenemos que hablar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mucha ansiedad
> 
> Deberían hablar, de verdad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir hasta la fecha, me ha costado varios días escribirlo (normalmente escribo los caps de sentada) y he tenido que parar un par de veces a mitad escribir porque me parecía fuerte. A mi parecer las descripciones de ansiedad son peores que en otras escenas de este mismo fic, así que cuidado si os puede afectar.

[28/12 20:38] Vistra: Al final he hablado con Lyrial y ya lo hemos solucionado. Estamos juntas :).

[28/12 20:41] Vistra: ¿A ti cómo te va con Tali?

[28/12 20:46] Seren: Hey! Enhorabuena!

[28/12 20:46] Seren: Con Tali…

[28/12 20:46] Seren: Uf…

[28/12 20:46] Seren: UF

[28/12 20:46] Vistra: ¿Pasa algo?

[28/12 20:47] Seren: Que es imbecil

[28/12 20:47] Seren: Eso pasa

[28/12 20:47] Vistra: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te tengo que ayudar a esconder un cadáver?

[28/12 20:47] Seren: No no

[28/12 20:47] Seren: Es que ugh

[28/12 20:47] Seren: Se que le pasa algo

[28/12 20:48] Seren: Pero no me quiere decir que es

[28/12 20:48] Seren: Y estoy preocupada Vis

[28/12 20:48] Seren: PERO SI NO ME QUIERE DECIR QUE LE PASA QUE COÑO PUEDO HACER YO???

[28/12 20:48] Vistra: Uf… Que mierda. Si necesitas hablar o algo sabes que me tienes aquí.

[28/12 20:49] Seren: Gracias

[28/12 20:49] Seren: Es solo que no se que esta pasando y yo quiero que esto vaya bien pero si no me dice que pasa siento que va a ir mal y no se Vis

[28/12 20:49] Seren: Me estoy rallando mucho

[28/12 20:50] Seren: De todos modos deberia dejar el movil que vamos a cenar

[28/12 20:50] Seren: Hablamos luego <3

[28/12 20:50] Vistra: Vale <3.

\-----

[28/12 20:50] Vistra: Tali, ¿qué te pasa?

[28/12 20:51] Vistra: Seren está preocupada por ti y es mi mejor amiga. Supongo que no querrás hablar conmigo, pero podrías hablar con ella. No sé que te pasa, pero no quiero que le hagas daño a Seren. Espero sinceramente que esto no sea una broma tuya, porque está preocupada de verdad.

[28/12 20:53] Vistra: ¿Podrías contestar? No tienes el tick azul de leído, pero te has conectado.

\-----

[28/12 20:59] _Lyrial mandó una imagen_

[28/12 20:59] Lyrial: Aw chicas mirad que bonitas estan las plantas de mi proyecto de ecología :D

[28/12 21:00] Tali: Que monas! :)

\-----

[28/12 21:01] Vistra: Acabas de contestar a un mensaje en el grupo, ¿en serio vas a fingir que no has leído estos?

[28/12 21:07] Vistra: Mira, puedes ignorarme a mí, pero no puedes ignorar a Seren. Y más te vale no hacerlo porque como me entere de que le haces daño vamos a tener una charla cara a cara muy poco agradable tú y yo.

\-----

Los ojos de Seren no podían apartarse de Tali durante toda la cena, casi se podría decir que compensaba por todas las veces que esta no la miraba. Le resultaba increíble como se comportaba como si no estuviera pasando nada cuando era evidente que sí. Le daba rabia verla actuar tan normal delante de sus padres.

Ni siquiera rechistó cuando Héctor le pidió que le ayudase a limpiar los platos al acabar. “Vamos Quesito, entre dos se acaba antes.” Solo le hizo falta decir eso para que Tali se levantase y fuese a ayudarle, dejando a Seren en la mesa con David.

“Oye,” dijo este, “¿os pasa algo?” Vaya, sí se habían dado cuenta pese a los increíbles esfuerzos de Tali. “Si os pasa algo deberíais hablar.”

Honestamente, a Seren le dieron ganas de reírse. Hablar. Claro que sí. Como si no llevase ella todo el día intentando averiguar que le pasaba a la tonta de la que se había enamorado. David tenía toda la buena intención, pero es que a Seren le daban ganas de decirle que esa charla no era precisamente a ella a quien tendría que dársela.

Siguió hablando, como si no esperase una respuesta, o tal vez malinterpretando su silencio. “Quiero decir, es normal a veces tener discrepancias. Es normal que os enfadéis. Les pasa a todas las parejas. La clave está en hablarlo. No quiero que sintáis que porque estáis aquí tenéis que aparentar que todo es perfecto. Por favor, si algo va mal hablad.”

Cogiendo aire Seren apretó los labios, callándose mucho y no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos la traicionasen y mirase a Tali un segundo. Tenía los hombros un poco caídos, seguramente Héctor le estaba dando una charla parecida. Bien, a ver si se aplicaba el cuento. “Gracias por el consejo.”

\-----

“Tali…” Dijo Héctor pasándole un plato para que lo secase. “¿Va todo bien?” Estaba evitando el contacto visual con ella, no quería agobiarla. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el vaso que tenía entre las manos, asegurándose de limpiar bien el fondo.

La pregunta pareció pillarla por sorpesa. “Uh… Sí, claro.”

Llámalo ser padre o llámalo ser bueno entendiendo a la gente, pero Héctor pudo notar el ligero temblor en su voz. “Hija, en todo el día no has hecho ni una sola broma. Y no me digas que es que estás madurando porque yo soy bastante más mayor que tú y aquí estoy.” No la dejó contestar, sabiendo que lo más seguro es que pusiese otra excusa. “¿Es por Seren?” Directo al grano.

Podía oírla, a ella y a David. Estaban aun en la mesa, pero, aunque podía oírlos, no alcanzaba a entender que estaban diciendo. Era frustrante y además no podía contárselo a su padre. No hacía falta, su cara era suficiente respuesta.

“Tali, deberías hablar con ella.”

Que hablase. Sí, claro. Para Héctor era fácil decirlo. Sus padres se querían con locura y eran dos personas encantadoras. Tali en cambio… no se veía a si misma como el tipo de persona con el que la gente suele quedarse a la larga. Ya la estaba cagando de todos modos, ¿qué había que hablar? Y si hablaba seguro que metía más la pata. No, no, mejor pretender que todo iba bien.

“Sí.” Mintió.

\-----

Nada más acabó de limpiar los platos se excusó diciendo que no se encontraba bien. La mirada reprobatoria de Héctor la siguió mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, por eso se esforzó en no mirar atrás. El frío la golpeó como una ola al poner el primer pie fuera de la sala, el ambiente no estando ya bajo el efecto de la chimenea. De repente se sentía pequeña y se llevó las manos a los hombros para intentar darse calor.

Subió las escaleras peldaño a peldaño, el frío cada vez más notorio. Pensó que irónicamente las manos en sus hombros se sentían casi como un abrazo, pero no de quien quería ahora. Quien quería ahora, pero sabía que no iba a abrazarla. Al llegar arriba se giró un momento, sus sentimientos traicionando sus inseguridades y una chispa de esperanza queriendo ver a Seren salir de la sala tras ella.

Pero solo vio el recibidor vacío por entre los cientos de cristales de la lámpara. Una cálida luz aun emanaba de la puerta. Podría bajar, podría volver con ellos. Pero no. La mano que inconscientemente había puesto en la barandilla estaba cada vez más fría conforme el tiempo pasaba. ¿Llevaba allí dos segundos o dos minutos? ¿O dos horas?

El frío de su mano se juntó con el frío de su pecho, intentando calentarse mutuamente, y entró en su cuarto. Su espalda golpeó la puerta, generando un ruido audible para cualquiera que estuviera en la entrada, pero no había nadie para oírlo. Sentía el aire gélido en sus pulmones cómo si respirase agujas, pero ahora mismo necesitaba concentrarse en no respirar demasiado rápido así que eso la ayudaba.

Si no hubiera estado completamente a oscuras hubiera podido ver el vaho generado por cada una de sus respiraciones, desvaneciéndose igual de rápido que cualquier ilusión que podría haberse hecho. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, como si le costase un mundo moverlo. No tenía fuerzas para chasquear los dedos dos veces y encender las luces del dosel y ni se planteaba encender la luz principal.

Se movió lentamente, su cuerpo como aletargado acercándose a la cama. Sentía el aire más pesado a su alrededor, sentía una sensación arrastrándose por su piel y haciéndola sentirse mal. Solo quería tumbarse, aunque en su interior era vagamente consciente de que no iba a durarle mucho el descanso.

Efectivamente la puerta se abrió, la luz que entraba por ella alargándose hasta llegar a la pared opuesta. Había una figura recortada contra dicha claridad y aunque Tali no alcanzaba a verla bien por la luminosidad repentina sabía que era Seren.

Su voz sonó clara, segura, casi como si hubiese subido las escaleras teniendo claro lo que iba a decir. “Tali, tenemos que hablar.”

La pilló por sorpresa. No la frase en sí, sabía que iba a llegar esa conversación tarde o temprano, más bien la pilló por sorpresa que si que hubiese ido tras ella. Era irónico, todo el trayecto hasta su habitación había deseado girarse y ver a Seren, pero ahora que la tenía ahí desearía que se fuese.

“¿Qué haces aquí?” La pregunta sonó más borde de lo que había anticipado, su boca moviéndose antes de que su mente pudiese acabar de procesar.

“¿Que qué hago aquí?” Había un toque de exasperación en su voz, ya harta de jugar al gato y al ratón todo el día. “¿A ti qué te parece que hago aquí? Hablar contigo” De verdad que Seren desearía poder sonar más calmada ahora mismo, pero estaba empezando a ponerse de los nervios ella también.

Tali reaccionó, como era de esperar ante ese tono de voz, a la defensiva. No era una situación agradable para ninguna. Estaban jugando a hacerse daño la una a la otra e iban ganando las dos. “Pues yo no quiero hablar. ¡Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada!”

El paso que dio Seren hacia dentro de la habitación sonó casi tan fuerte cómo los latidos de sus corazones ahora mismo. Solo quería hablar, arreglar lo que fuera que estaba pasando. Sabía que algo iba mal, pero si no se lo decía no podía hacer nada y eso la hacía sentirse francamente mal. “Taliran, a mí no me engañas.” Su voz sonó más calmada esta vez, una mano levantándose para tenderla hacia ella. “Te conozco, sé que te pasa algo.”

La oferta estaba ahí, con la palma hacia arriba como se les hace a los animales asustadizos. Tal vez en un sentido más figurado que literal. Seren le mostraba el lado más vulnerable de su mano igual que le había mostrado su lado más vulnerable. Y esperaba que Taliran en respuesta hiciese lo mismo, que tomase esa mano y le contase qué le pasaba.

Por desgracia incluso las mejores ofertas, hechas también con las mejores intenciones, pueden ser rechazadas. “Pues igual…” Murmuró Tali, el tono de su voz incapaz de interpretarse. “Igual no me conoces tanto…”

Las palabras cayeron como losas, no dejando lugar a nada que no fuese el silencio tras ellas. Tali sentía el corazón yendo a mil por hora, pero a la vez sentía todo moverse muy lentamente. Tenía que irse de ahí, no podía aguantar ver cómo reaccionaba Seren. Sabía que si dejaba de ser solo una silueta recortada en la luz que emanaba del pasillo todo sería demasiado, que vería su cara, vería sus ojos y su corazón roto. Y sería demasiado.

Caminó, extrañamente con pasos calmados, hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño, cerrándola tras de sí. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba respirar, necesitaba quitarse esa sensación de encima. Miró hacia la ducha. Sí, eso le serviría.

Seren no pudo hacer nada mientras veía a Tali caminar, alejándose de ella, poniendo una puerta entre ambas otra vez. No pudo hacer nada porque seguía conmocionada por sus palabras. En el último segundo apenas un susurro escapó de sus labios, formando el nombre de la otra, pero ya no había nadie para oírlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometo que en el próximo van a hablar, pero antes quería mostrar un ataque de ansiedad más autodestructivo...


	45. Frío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El resultado de la discusión nunca es agradable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iba a ser solo un cap pero es que se me ha alargado mucho asi que subo este y mañana a ver si puedo escribir el siguiente.  
Este cap tiene escenas de ansiedad pero menos fuertes que el anterior (a mi parecer). También es el último cap en el que la ansiedad será el punto central, en los próximos puede que se hable de ella pero esta es la última crisis de ansiedad del fic.

El sonido del agua a su alrededor era ensordecedor en medio de la noche. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí abajo y le daba igual estar temblando. Seguro que Seren se había ido a dormir hacia rato, pero no quería arriesgarse. Por mucho frío que estuviera pasando por fuera nada se comparaba a como se sentía por dentro.

Eventualmente salió, gotas gélidas deslizándose por su piel. Por lo menos había encendido el calefactor, porque el agua caliente se había acabado hacía bastante. El albornoz estaba áspero contra su piel, pero al menos era mejor que el agua helada. Se quedó sentada delante del calefactor, dejando que su cuerpo volviese a una temperatura más normal.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo? ¿Más que en la ducha? ¿Menos? El suficiente como para que se le secase la piel y el pelo no se sintiera completamente mojado.

La había cagado. La había cagado pero bien con Seren. Si por ella fuese se quedaría toda la noche en el cuarto de baño. Pero probablemente sus padres se extrañarían a la mañana siguiente. Y la verdad es que le estaba entrando sueño. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Llevaba su móvil cuando había entrado?

Con un vistazo rápido pudo ver que lo había dejado encima de la pila. Miró la pantalla ignorando todos los mensajes que llenaban su panel de notificaciones. La luz del móvil le iluminaba la cara levemente, mostrándole un 2:09 brillante sobre su fondo de pantalla. Era tarde, quería dormir. Tras vestirse con la misma ropa con la que había entrado abrió la puerta, poco a poco.

La habitación estaba oscura y solo se oía la respiración de Seren. Se había dormido. Lo que Tali no sabía es que antes había pasado un buen rato mandándole mensajes; un buen rato despierta, con las luces del dosel encendidas; un buen rato esperándola. Pero eventualmente había acabado tumbándose, sintiendo el frío dentro de sí misma peor que el frío de la noche.

Se tumbó en su lado de la cama, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido para no despertarla. Sin molestarse en ponerse el pijama, los vaqueros y la sudadera no eran tan incómodos para dormir.

Cerró los ojos nada más su cabeza hizo contacto con la almohada, su pelo aun húmedo mojándola un poco. Una pequeña parte de ella esperaba abrirlos y no estar en su cama, estar en otra pesadilla. Puede que incluso el coche otra vez. Pero no. Solo había oscuridad.

Y sabía que estaba despierta por el frío que sentía. Desde luego era mala idea irse a dormir con el pelo mojado en invierno, todas las capas de mantas y sabanas no hacían nada para evitar que temblase. ¿O acaso temblaba por otra cosa?

Seren estaba a menos de un metro de ella, pero la sentía a quilómetros. Y era culpa suya, era ella quien la había apartado. Debía odiarla tras lo que le había dicho esa noche. O como mínimo no querría saber nada más de ella románticamente hablando.

¿Por qué siempre se hacía eso? Se saboteaba a sí misma. Es verdad que pensaba que iba a salir mal, ¿pero por qué había acelerado el proceso? ¿Por qué no lo había intentado?

El aire empezaba a ser más difícil de respirar y Tali no estaba segura de si era por todos esos pensamientos trasteando en su cabeza o por el frío y el resfriado que seguro que estaba cogiendo. Pero tal vez era una pista el martilleo de su corazón contra su pecho, que parecía a punto de salirse.

Hacía frío.

Respiraciones agitadas. Temblor. Toda la cama parecía estremecerse cuando ella lo hacía. ¿Eran lágrimas eso que caía por sus mejillas? Eran lágrimas. Luz.

¿Luz?

Una voz diciendo su nombre y unas manos zarandeándola. Ojos grises rebosantes de preocupación fijándose en los suyos y viceversa, anclándose como si ese fuese el único punto fijo en una habitación que daba vueltas.

“¡Tali!” Aunque no era un grito había urgencia en su voz. Y no era para menos, Taliran estaba hiperventilando, temblando y con la mirada perdida cuando Seren había despertado.

La ayudó a incorporarse. ¿Cuándo había pasado eso? Ahora mismo la mente de Tali no estaba proporcionándole mucha información, pero sabía que estaba con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal y que Seren le apartaba el pelo de la cara. ¿Por qué se le estaba pegando tanto? Ah, era porque tenía la cara húmeda por estar llorando. Seren estaba hablando, estaba diciéndole algo. ¿Qué era? Le costaba centrarse en las palabras.

Unas manos un tanto temblorosas apartaban tanto mechones como lágrimas, presionando levemente en ambos lados de su cara para que la mirase. Para que supiese que estaba ahí y tuviese un punto de anclaje. “Tali. Tali, mírame.” Dijo tratando de captar su atención y sacarla de los pensamientos que no la dejaban tranquila. “Tali, es-“

Puede que no se hubiese parado a pensar mucho, pero Tali sabía que ahora mismo lo que mejor le podía venir era un abrazo. Y le daba igual las consecuencias que pudiera tener. Lo necesitaba. Igual que Seren se había tirado sobre ella tras tener la pesadilla, solo que ahora las tornas se habían cambiado.

Había desesperación en esos brazos tirando con más fuerza de la que creían, pero también había algo más. Tal vez un miedo que había tenido que ser apartado, tal vez unos sentimientos de otra naturaleza más amable. Y algo parecido debía estar sintiendo Seren cuando abrazó de vuelta.

Poco a poco las respiraciones agitadas y los temblores fueron bajando de intensidad. Y al hacerse de nuevo el silencio Tali fue consciente de que había estado llorando. No solo lágrimas, había estado lamentándose, soltando lastimeros sonidos que probablemente eran lo que habían despertado a Seren.

Empezaba a calmarse y estar agotada. Además, el calorcito que emanaba el cuerpo de Seren y la agradable sensación de sus brazos sobre sus hombros no ayudaba mucho a mantenerla despierta. Apoyando la cabeza en su hombro sintió sus párpados empezar a cerrarse.

“Tali…” La voz sonó muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que diese un pequeño brinco. “Tienes el pelo mojado.” Ahora había una mano colándose entre sus mechones, si no fuera porque le estaba hablando se hubiera dormido. “Te lo tienes que secar.”

Lo dijo de forma muy definitiva, no daba opción a discutirle la decisión. Una parte pequeñita de Tali quería hacerlo, quería decirle que no. Pero estaba cansada, no quería discutir. De hecho…

“Seren, espera.” La intentó mirar a los ojos, a esos ojos iluminados por las luces doradas del dosel, que brillaban con preocupación. Pero era demasiado difícil, era más cómodo mirar hacia la pared. “Tenemos que hablar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry por el cliffhanger, en teoria en este cap hablaban, pero se me ha alargado mucho la parte de antes.  
PD: Seren iba a decir "Estoy aquí" cuando Tali la corta


	46. Tercera vela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las palabras cayeron sobre Seren haciendo que respirase con más tranquilidad. Sí, eso era bueno. Pero no podía dejarla hacerlo sin antes ocuparse de ella. “Primero deja que te seque el pelo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee, finally! Por cierto, no lo busquéis, Lush no vende velas, eso fue un pequeño error de cálculo mío... Supongamos que si venden para este fic XD

Las palabras cayeron sobre Seren haciendo que respirase con más tranquilidad. Sí, eso era bueno. Pero no podía dejarla hacerlo sin antes ocuparse de ella. “Primero deja que te seque el pelo.”

Y así era como acabaron en el cuarto de baño, Tali con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados frente al pecho y Seren detrás suyo con el secador a la mínima potencia para intentar hacer poco ruido. La verdad es que si Taliran estaba en esa pose no era por nada más que frenar su impulso de girarse y abrazar de nuevo a Seren. Las manos de esta entre su pelo mientras lo secaba no estaban ayudando mucho.

El ambiente se estaba empezando a cargar. Tanto por el calor como por los sentimientos que no se estaban diciendo, esperando al momento en el que dejase de ser más importante no resfriarse. En parte estaba bien eso de tener unos momentos para pensar bien qué decir; pero también era una tortura querer hablar, pero tener que esperar.

Finalmente cesó el ruido que hacía el secador, que parecía increíble que no hubiese despertado a los otros dos habitantes de la casa. Sobre todo, por como contrastaba con el abrumador silencio que se hizo. Era el momento, había que hablar. Aunque fuese en medio del baño.

Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la boca Seren se le adelantó. “No hace falta que hablemos ahora si no quieres. Es tarde, podemos hablar mañana.”

El corazón de Tali dio un pequeño vuelco. Aun le costaba un poco creer que alguien que no era su familia se preocupase tanto por ella. “No.” Aunque había temor en ella su voz no tembló. “Quiero hablar ahora.”

Seren asintió, aceptando su decisión. “Venga, volvamos a la habitación.” La cogió de la mano, pero sin mucha fuerza, dándole la opción de soltarse si así lo deseaba.

Las luces del dosel aportaban muy poca luminosidad a la habitación en comparación con el baño, pero ninguna de las dos estaba por la labor de encender la luz principal. Una vez allí, Seren la soltó y fue a apagar la del baño. Tali pensaba que iba a volver, pero en lugar de ello se dirigió a la ventana, subió la persiana y abrió.

“Ven,” dijo mirándola “un poco de aire fresco te vendrá bien.”

Los pasos ya no se le hacían pesados, aunque sabía que caminaba hacia la incertidumbre. Tenía claro que tenía que hablar con Seren, pero no sabía aun qué decirle. Y mira que había tenido tiempo para pensarlo mientras le secaba el pelo. Hablando de tiempo, ¿qué hora debía ser ya? La verdad es que prefería no saberlo.

A lo mejor no era tan mala idea no saber las cosas, a lo mejor lo que tenía que hacer era simplemente dejar que lo que pensase en ese momento saliese por su boca. Al fin y al cabo, así no podía seguir y no sabía cómo decirle a Seren lo que pasaba.

Llegó frente a la ventana, viendo como la de cabellos azules se apartaba para dejarle espacio. No hacia viento, era una noche tranquila. Porque las cosas malas no tienen porqué pasar en noches tormentosas y aunque lo que le había pasado hasta ahora hubiera encajado de miedo con rayos, lluvia y viento; no era así.

Olía a humedad, probablemente por el rocío posado sobre la madera del alfeizar. Un penetrante aroma a pino, el que había tenido siempre su casa, se mezclaba con una ligera fragancia a flores. ¿Flores? Debajo de su ventana no había flores y además era de noche.

Un pequeño carraspeo la hizo girarse y vio ante si a Seren sujetando una vela aromática encendida. “Estaba entre las cosas que me regalaste y pensé que a lo mejor ayuda. Pone que es relajante.” Dijo con una sonrisa de circunstancias acabando de acercarse a ella y dejando la vela en el alfeizar.

Se hizo el silencio entre las dos. Seren no la estaba mirando, queriendo dejarle su espacio. A Tali le costaba encontrar las palabras, pero el silencio no era desagradable. Era un silencio respetuoso, un silencio que podía ser cortado en cualquier momento, pero sin prisa.

“Yo…” empezó a decir Taliran, aun no muy segura de cómo iba a seguir. “Lo siento… Por lo de antes. Y por decir que no pasaba nada.” Las palabras empezaron a salir de su boca más rápido de lo que esperaba. Era como una presa y se habían abierto las compuertas. Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

Seren la estuvo escuchando atentamente. Eventualmente una mano acabó entrelazándose con otra, una cabeza acabó apoyándose en un hombro y un abrazo se compartió. Dos corazones latiendo a escasos centímetros de distancia, uno más ligero ahora que se había quitado ese peso, el otro triste, pero a la vez aliviado de saber qué pasaba.

Las manos suaves de Seren acariciaban el rostro de Tali, apartando mechones de pelo y secando lágrimas. “Yo quiero que esto funcione.” Dijo mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo como las manos que tenía sobre la cadera se tensaban un poco. “Y me voy a esforzar para que lo haga. Para eso es importante la comunicación. ¿Me prometes que si vuelves a sentirte así me lo dirás? Yo te prometo que, si me pasa algo o me enfado por algo que hagas, te lo diré.” Le acabó de limpiar una lágrima que acababa de salir. “Y buscaremos una solución, ¿vale?”

Asintió levemente, apretando un poco más su agarre en la otra de forma inconsciente. Había echado mucho de menos tenerla entre sus brazos, su calor, sus caricias, su amor… Y seguía teniendo miedo a meter la pata, pero en general se sentía mejor ahora que lo había dicho. Seren proponía una forma de evitarlo, se debía a si misma como mínimo probarlo.

“Bien,” dijo la de cabellos azules sonriendo levemente, “ahora vamos a dormir, ¿vale?” Y antes de girarse a cerrar la ventana añadió. “A menos que haya algo más que quieras contarme, no me importa quedarme aquí toda la noche.”

Había sinceridad en su voz y eso hizo a Tali sentir algo muy cálido en su interior. Negó con la cabeza. “Eso es todo.” Había sido muy intenso, muchas emociones muy de repente. Y lo más extraño es que por mucho que intentase recordar exactamente que había dicho durante la conversación no se acordaba. Pero había salido bien, eso era lo importante.

Seren cerró la venta, bajó la persiana y apagó la vela. Solo faltaba meterse en la cama y dormir. Y la verdad es que Tali no tenía ni idea de que hora era, pero estaba muerta de sueño. Seguro que no tardaba ni dos segundos en dormirse.

Se acurrucó al lado de Seren, esta envolviéndola en sus fuertes brazos, y se sintió segura. Era como tener alrededor la manta más calentita del mundo en la noche más helada del año. Oír su corazón palpitando contra su oído, la mejor nana. Y el pelo haciéndole cosquillas en la frente donde una mejilla estaba apoyada, el cielo.

“Seren…” Dijo su voz soñolienta, hasta las luces del dosel estaban apagadas ya. “Sí hay algo más que quería decirte…” Un bostezo interrumpió a mitad frase, pero eso no le impidió acabarla.

Las manos a su alrededor se movieron, acurrucándola más contra sí y acariciándole la espalda. “Dime.” Contestó una voz prácticamente susurrada contra su piel.

Fue un murmullo, si no fuese por la increíble calma de la noche una podría no haberlo oído. Tal vez lo dijo medio en la consciencia medio en el sueño, y ciertamente se durmió a los segundos de decirlo. “Te quiero.”

Seren suspiró, siendo consciente de que Tali estaba dormida y no podía contestarle. Pero no pasaba nada, ya podría decírselo a la mañana siguiente. Cerró los ojos, notando como el cansancio se apoderaba de todos sus músculos poco a poco y no tardó mucho en caer ella también en un profundo sueño.

Era de noche y dormían abrazadas. El universo no estaba del todo en el sitio todavía, pero desde luego lo estaba un poquito más que hacía unas horas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so soft tras este cap :'D  
PD: como la charla de Seren y Tali sobre lo de Seren no está el diálogo en sí, en esta tampoco he querido ponerlo. Igual más adelante lo escribo, pero no creo porque me pone sad :'D


	47. Un año nuevo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es fin de año y toca celebrarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, tocaba un poco de fluff después de tanto angst gratuito, ¿no?

Los siguientes dos días pasaron entre conversaciones que a veces se ponían más serias de lo que esperaban, entre manos cogiéndose cuando sentían que la otra lo necesitaba, entre besos llegados como confirmación de algo. Si Héctor o David se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba no dijeron nada. Fueron dos días bastante tranquilos en general, y antes de que se dieran cuenta era el día de fin de año.

Despertaron como lo habían hecho pocas veces, pero ya les parecía tan natural como respirar, abrazadas. Las manos de Tali apartando suavemente mechones de pelo azules y acariciando en el proceso su piel. Una sonrisa soñolienta ensanchándose y un “buenos días” susurrado al abrir los ojos lánguidamente.

Cada hora parecía pasar lenta, como si el año intentase apurar sus últimos momentos, no queriendo marcharse. Pero a la vez cada vez que miraban el reloj no podían creer que quedase tan poco para el nuevo año. Aprovecharon la tarde para darse un baño, poniendo en uso algunos de los regalos de Seren.

El agua rosada las envolvía, creando un ambiente idílico y de fantasía. Sus cuerpos espalda con pecho, sus manos entrelazadas sobre el estomago de Tali, la cabeza de esta recostada en el hombro de Seren… Todo era calma, todo era tranquilidad, todo iba bien. Tenían puesta música de fondo, una playlist un tanto cursi que Tali antes nunca hubiera admitido haber hecho pensando en su compañera.

“Oye,” rompió el silencio Seren, “¿desde cuándo…?” e hizo un gesto vago hacia el móvil, queriendo indicar lo que estaba sonando.

Tali se giró un poco, cambiando ligeramente su posición y soltando una mano para poder apoyarse en la bañera. Así podía verla y evitaba que le diesen más escalofríos al sentir su respiración en la nuca. No le acababa de parecer justo que a Seren se le notase tan poco el sonrojo, era difícil saber si le daba vergüenza preguntar eso. En cambio, a ella se le notaba enseguida. “¿Desde cuándo qué?” Preguntó a sabiendas de cual era la pregunta, quería oírla decirlo.

Seren se mordió el labio. La mirada que le estaba echando Tali, como retándola a preguntar, y como sus mejillas estaban rojas y no era por el calor. Le costaba no darle un beso y olvidar lo que iba a decir. Pero realmente tenía mucha curiosidad. “¿Desde cuándo tienes esta playlist? Es muy pastelosa y si la hiciste pensando en mi…”

No la dejó terminar la frase, volviendo a ponerse en la misma posición en la que estaba antes a la vez que contestaba. “Bueno, pues desde…” Murmuró algo, apenas audible.

“¿Qué has dicho?” Preguntó Seren de nuevo, intentando no reír. Le seguía pareciendo adorable cuando Tali se ponía así. La rodeó con la mano que tenía suelta y la pegó más a sí, le gustaba sentirla cerca.

Esta reaccionó acurrucándose. “Ah, mala suerte. Ya lo he dicho.” Costaba tomársela en serio cuando estaba intentando no reír ella tampoco. Era ridículo, la verdad es que no había esperado que pasase lo que estaba pasando cuando le dijo a Seren de ir a su casa. Pero no se iba a quejar, estaba en una nube.

La mano que la estaba rodeando empezó a subir y bajar por su costado, dejando un trazo de amor y cambiando completamente el ambiente. “No pasa nada.” contestó Seren dándole un beso en la sien. “Yo creo que también lo pensaba de antes, pero no me había parado a considerarlo.”

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía de la otra, Tali procesando lo que le acababa de decir. Es verdad que puede que ella ya hubiera pensado antes en eso, pero tampoco había querido darle muchas vueltas. Al fin y al cabo, lo veía imposible, prefería no calentarse la cabeza con esas cosas. Pero ahora lo veía todo más claro. Irónicamente justo estaba sonando _Por fin ya veo la luz_, de Enredados.

“Oye,” interrumpió sus pensamientos Seren, “el agua se está enfriando.”

Era verdad, ya estaban más calientes sus cuerpos que el agua a su alrededor, iban a tener que hacer algo. “¿Alguna idea de cómo arreglarlo?” Preguntó levantando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado.

“La verdad…” Sonrió de vuelta Seren, sus manos cambiando de posición para coger mejor a Tali, acariciando desde su cadera hacia arriba. “Sí.”

Sin previo aviso empezó a hacerle cosquillas, causando que esta cogiese aire repentinamente y empezase a reír, revolviéndose en su agarre. “¡Eso es trampa!” Gritó entre carcajadas intentando llegar con sus manos a alguna parte del cuerpo de Seren para devolvérsela.

Las risas inundaban el baño y dos jóvenes medio peleaban por hacerse cosquillas medio se daban besos. Al año le quedaban pocas horas de vida, pero a su relación desde luego le quedaban muchas.

\-----

Seren intentaba acabar de ajustarse las decoraciones al cuello de la camisa. Era complicado, nunca antes había llevado algo así y cuando Héctor se las había regalado y le había enseñado como ponerlas lo había hecho parecer fácil. Pero no lo era. No dejaban de quedarle asimétricas y siendo metal oscuro contra el blanco de la camisa destacaba mucho.

“Ven aquí.” Dijo Tali poniendo una de sus manos sobre las de Seren, evitando que lo intentase de nuevo. “Deja que…” En nada las puso en el sitio, las dos a la misma altura y ajustándolas a la perfección a los bordes del cuello. “Ya.” Declaró apartándose un paso para observar cómo quedaba.

Unas manos que ni se había dado cuenta de que habían acabado en su cintura la hicieron volver. “Hey, espera.”

La miró a los ojos, esperando el beso que sabía que iba a llegar y sonriendo levemente. “¿Qué?” Preguntó apoyando las manos en su pecho, notando la textura de uno de los tirantes y sintiéndose tentada de tirar un poco de él.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo las manos de Seren subieron, dirigiéndose a su pajarita. Tiró un poco de los lados, ajustándola. “Ahora. Estaba un poco de lado.” Aprovechó la posición de sus manos para bajarlas poco a poco desde sus hombros hasta su cadera, sintiendo con la yema de los dedos los cambios en la tela de la americana en los sitios donde había brocados.

“¿Ah sí?” Preguntó Tali, esta vez cogiendo un poco la tela elástica de color morado. Tiró levemente, viendo con satisfacción mal disimulada como Seren se inclinaba más hacia ella. “Yo juraría que me la había puesto bien.”

Estaban muy cerca, Tali pudiendo llegar fácilmente a la altura de Seren gracias a los tacones que llevaba ahora mismo. El negro de la americana y el blanco de la camisa un contraste solo minimizado por el mismo tono de los tirantes y la pajarita. Las piernas entremezcladas solo distinguibles por los brillos dorados del pantalón de Seren.

“Bueno…” Contestó Seren, pasando a acariciar la baja espalda de la otra. “Algo tenía que hacer yo, ¿no? Aunque fuera mover una pajarita que ya está bien puesta.”

Ambas rieron levemente, la mano de Tali que no estaba ocupada retorciendo un poco un tirante subió hasta la nuca de Seren, rascando ligeramente su cogote. “Oh, se me ocurren muchas cosas que puedes hacer.”

El beso fue relativamente casto. Al fin y al cabo, ahora que habían acabado de arreglarse no era plan de estropearse la ropa ni el maquillaje. Ya habría tiempo para eso después de las campanadas.

\-----

Quedaban apenas minutos y en la tele estaban poniendo como siempre la canción _Un año más_, de Ana Torroja. En sus copas subían las burbujas de champagne conforme subían los ánimos en la habitación. Las uvas ya listas, miradas cruzándose y manos cogidas con fuerza.

Los presentadores volvieron a pantalla para anunciar que quedaba un minuto. Sesenta segundos y el año habría acabado. Sesenta segundos para pensar en todo lo que había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, para pensar en lo que iba a venir.

Sus vidas habían cambiado como nunca lo hubieran esperado, era cierto que entraban al año sin saber cómo iba a ir la cosa, pero si tenían claro que lo iban a intentar. Sabían que iban a hacer lo mejor para que las cosas fueran bien y para ser felices.

Un año en el que Seren iba a afrontar muchos cambios. Iba a tener que hablar con su madre sobre cosas de las que no quería tener que hablar con ella. Iba a tener que hacer mucho papeleo probablemente. Pero sabía que tenía a sus amigas con ella.

Trescientos sesenta y cinco días para que Tali aprendiese a abrirse más, para que hablasen. Trescientas sesenta y cinco razones para sonreír al mirarla, para confiar la una en la otra. Para quererse sin miedos y sin autosabotajes.

Héctor y David no podían apartar los ojos el uno del otro. Otro año más, pero con tantas diferencias. Con una nueva presencia en la casa esas fiestas que les había alegrado no solo a ellos. Con su hija ahí delante, feliz. Otro año más en el que disfrutar de su vida juntos.

Apenas segundos, uvas, silencio solo roto por las campanadas… Alegría y jolgorio cuando las agujas del reloj se alinearon perfectamente en las doce. Abrazos, risas, gritos de “¡Feliz año nuevo!”.

Sus ojos chocando, la expresión casi infantil de alegría en los ojos de Seren y la calidez de los de Tali. El mutuo pensamiento de que el momento era perfecto, de que eso era lo que querían. Confeti cayendo a su alrededor, fuegos artificiales explotando en la lejanía igual que lo estaban haciendo ahora mismo en sus mentes.

Tali veía a Seren y veía felicidad pura. Y eso era increíble. Nunca antes la había visto así, y era algo que ahora pensaba intentar conseguir siempre que pudiese. Esa sonrisa que se colaba en su corazón, haciéndose un hueco e imposible de sacar de ahí. Esa sonrisa en la que sin duda iba a pensar más veces de las que le gustaría admitir. Esa sonrisa que la hizo darse cuenta. Era ella, siempre había sido ella.

Por su parte, para Seren fueron los ojos. Ver como la alegría llegaba a ellos, como la sonrisa no se quedaba solo en su boca. Había visto a Taliran sonreír muchas veces, tantas que no se podrían contar. Pero esta era la primera vez que veía esas pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos formarse con naturalidad, ese brillo. Y supo que estaba perdida. Que la otra había calado hondo en su corazón y que por lo visto los sentimientos que generaba eran igual de cabezotas que ella, no se los iba a poder quitar.

Sus cuerpos se buscaron como la noche busca la madrugada, sus labios chocando en un intenso frenesí en el que lo único que importaba era cómo se sentían. Pecho con pecho sus corazones martilleando al mismo son, por fin unidos, por fin al mismo ritmo. Sonrisa contra sonrisa se separaron, mirándose a los ojos y viendo en ellos el amor, tanto el que sentían como el reflejo del que cada una profesaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada que añadir, solo que soy muy gay


	48. Cambio y ciclicidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las maletas cerradas encima de la cama eran un presagio de cambio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, empezando este cap: bueno, no creo que me quede tan largo como el anterior  
Yo ahora: 400 palabras más...  
\---  
Hay spoilers de Mesa ep 25 en las notas del final. En el episodio no, evidentemente, pero en las notas del final sí.

Las maletas cerradas encima de la cama eran un presagio de cambio. Y ninguna de las dos tenía del todo claro cómo iba a ser ese cambio. Hay estudios que afirman que solo son necesarios tres días para adaptarse a un cambio y dejar de extrañarse por él. Si era así ahora mismo Seren empezaba a entenderlo. Aunque los primeros días se había sentido como una extraña en aquella habitación ahora no podía evitar sentir algo que bien se podría definir como tristeza por tener que dejarla.

Ya no solo era abandonar la comodidad de la casa. También eran las comidas y cenas con ambiente distendido. También eran las horas pasadas sentadas frente a la chimenea. También eran esas largas conversaciones mientras paseaban mano con mano por el jardín. En general, era ese microcosmos perfecto que habían creado allí y que iba a desvanecerse para dar paso a la gris realidad del campus.

A Seren le parecía irónico. Tantos esfuerzos en quedarse allí, tanto tiempo sintiéndolo como el lugar que más feliz la hacía porque era donde estaba lejos de su madre, tanto querer pasar las vacaciones allí… Y ahora estaba lamentándose porque estas acababan y tenía que volver a la universidad. Cuando otros años había deseado con ansias que llegase ese día.

Alguien entrando la distrajo de sus pensamientos, era Tali. Llevaba unos vaqueros sueltos y una sudadera, ropa cómoda para conducir. Apoyándose en el marco de la puerta contempló un momento la escena antes de hablar. “Ah… ¿Podemos…? Bueno, digo… ¿Te gustaría venir a pasear un momento antes de irnos?” Estaba claro que quería decirle algo, pero aun estaba trabajando en expresar bien sus emociones. Ya hacía bastante al menos intentando decirlo, algún día sería capaz de decirlo con seguridad.

“Claro, vamos.” La verdad es que Seren agradecía la distracción, aunque fuese momentánea. No quería darle muchas vueltas al asunto porque si se ponía a darle vueltas probablemente sus pensamientos acabasen tirando a un sitio que no le hacía mucha ilusión.

Se tomaron de la mano, un gesto que poco a poco ya no les parecía tan raro, aunque seguía siendo nuevo. Como sabía que estaba nerviosa, Seren empezó a trazar pequeños círculos con su pulgar, intentando darle seguridad a Tali. Esto hizo que un leve sonrojo se expandiese por sus mejillas, perfectamente visible por la luz que se colaba por las ventanas.

Llegaron al jardín, donde la de cabellos negros empezó a caminar en dirección a cierto árbol. Allí seguía el mismo columpio al que se había subido Seren el primer día que habían estado en la casa, dónde le había empezado a contar sobre su madre. Ese columpio que tan buenos recuerdos le traía a una y tan amargos debía traerle a la otra.

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde aquel día, parecía increíble. Tali le soltó la mano y se sentó, empezando a juguetear un poco con las cuerdas, probablemente un tic nervioso. “Quería decirte… bueno…” Intentaba mirarla, pero de vez en cuando su mirada se iba hacia el tronco del árbol, necesitando una distracción momentánea para no pararse. “Que después de todo esto, pues vamos a volver al campus. Y bueno…”

Apenas se oyó la ultima frase que dijo, dejándola en el aire, no muy segura de cómo seguir. A Tali se le daba bien darle mil vueltas a un asunto antes de decirlo. Como quería animarla a hablar, Seren la dejó seguir, si se había atrevido a decir lo que tenía en la cabeza no iba a pararla.

“¿Qué…?” Carraspeó un poco, tratando de aclararse la voz. “¿Qué quieres que hagamos respecto a…?” Hizo un gesto con las manos señalándose intermitentemente a si misma y a Seren. No tardó en empezar a hablar más para intentar no crear confusión y agobiarla. “Quiero decir, no quiero presionarte. Y tampoco quiero asumir nada. Hemos hablado mucho estos días, pero al final nunca concretamos nada y si vamos al campus la gente va a empezar a hablar y tenemos que pensar qué les decimos si es que les decimos algo. Y también tenemos que tener en cuenta que Lyrial y Vistra ya lo saben, pero que ellas no van a decir nada porque respetan nuestra intimidad, y-“

Las manos de Seren sobre las suyas la cortaron. No es que no se preocupase por lo que pensaba, ni que quisiera que se callase porque no le importaban sus pensamientos. Pero estaba empezando a pensar demasiado en ello y no era plan de que siguiese en esa línea de pensamiento si Seren podía pararlo tan solo hablando.

Tali dio un respingo, cogiendo aire de forma abrupta. La miró a los ojos, estaban tan cerca que con la luz del día podía ver las pequeñas motas azules que adornaban su gris. Había determinación en su mirada, pero también un toque de algo dulce, algo calmado. Algo que hacía que el corazón dejase de irle tan rápido y era como si le susurrasen que todo iba a ir bien.

“Hey.” Dijo para captar su atención se había agachado para cogerle las manos y la verdad es que desde el ángulo en el que estaba viéndola le daban muchas ganas de besarla, pero eso tendría que esperar. “Vamos a hacer con lo que más cómodas estemos, ¿vale?” Siguió tras ver como Tali asentía. “Realmente si no quieres no tenemos porque definir esta relación. Quiero decir, a mi me da igual decir que tenemos un algo que decir que eres mi novia, así que lo que más cómoda te haga sentir.”

Fue oír esa palabra en labios de Seren y Tali lo tuvo claro. No lo esperaba, no tenía nada claro antes de iniciar la conversación, pero de repente oyó eso y no quería volver a perder la oportunidad de oírlo de nuevo. Sin embargo… “Me gustaría definirla…” Consiguió decir, la vista fija en sus manos entrelazadas. “Pero no ahora. Tenemos el viaje en coche y…” No acabó la frase, no encontraba las palabras para decir que ese tipo de charla probablemente la dejase agotada y necesitaba centrarse en conducir.

“Claro, no pasa nada.” Respondió tranquilizadoramente Seren. “Cuando sientas que quieres hablarlo, me dices.” Se agachó un poco más, dándole un beso en la frente.

Tali se quedó pensando unos segundos, para de repente decir. “Espera, espera. ¿Puedes sentarte tú un momento?”

Un poco extrañada Seren se apartó, dejándole espacio para que se levantase. “Sí, claro, ¿por?”

Cuando la otra dejó el columpio libre ella se sentó. La verdad es que se sentía muy diferente a ese día hacía unas dos semanas. Pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello porque Tali se cogió con una mano de la cuerda, apoyó la otra en su hombro y le dio un beso en la frente. Se estaba preguntando qué estaba pasando cuando la de cabellos negros habló.

“¿Así es como se siente ser la alta?” Su tono, aunque intentaba plantear una pregunta sería rozaba un humor mal disimulado.

No pudo evitarlo, Seren se puso a reír. “Taliran, ¿en serio? Estábamos teniendo uno de esos momentos, en plan romántico.” No había nada de maldad en su voz, todo lo contrario.

Oírla reír hizo que Tali no pudiese aguantar más sus carcajadas. “Bueno, ahora también lo estamos teniendo, ¿no?”

Se podía oír sus risas hasta prácticamente la casa. Sus caras aun estaban cerca la una de la otra y Tali tenía que sujetarse bien al columpio para no perder el equilibrio y caer hacia Seren.

“Pfff…” Esta intentaba calmarse un poco, aunque era difícil. Miró a Tali, viéndola feliz y con lágrimas en los bordes de los ojos de tanto reír, el único tipo de lágrimas que quería verle. Estaba increíble, bajo la luz que se colaba entre las ramas del árbol, con una expresión tan natural. No pudo evitarlo, fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente y tuvo que decirlo. “Te quiero.”

Dejó de reír, mirándola a los ojos. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, ya lo había hecho antes. Pero la otra vez no pudo disfrutarlo porque ella misma estaba entrando en pánico por cómo se sentía. El silencio podría haber sido tenso, pero la forma con la que Seren la miraba, el sentimiento de no tener que responder si no se sentía lista, estaba en el ambiente.

Pero sí lo estaba. Y quería hacerlo. Si no hubiese estado tan dormida en aquel momento tal vez recordase que en verdad ya lo había hecho. Con la guardia completamente bajada, tras exponerle a Seren cómo se sentía. Y puede que le resultase más fácil volver a decirlo ahora. Su voz fue apenas un hilo, palabras tímidas saliendo una tras la otra antes de que se arrepintiese de decirlas, una vulnerabilidad escondida en ellas y un tono más dulce del que esperaba. “Yo también te quiero.”

La sonrisa de Seren lo dijo todo. El amor, el orgullo que sentía de que hubiese sido capaz de decirlo, el cariño... Todo eso en una única sonrisa sincera que le dedicó justo antes de incorporarse y darle un abrazo.

\-----

Ya habían cargado las maletas y Tali se había puesto su chaqueta azul con el forro de colorines por que en el interior refresca. Ahora tocaban las despedidas. Si antes de ese viaje alguien le hubiese dicho a Seren que vería a Tali llorar por despedirse de alguien probablemente se hubiese reído en su cara. Sin embargo ese viaje le había cambiado mucho la perspectiva respecto a su compañera.

Y se sorprendió a si misma emocionándose y sintiendo una leve tirantez en el pecho al ver la despedida. Estaban los tres abrazados, los dos hombres rodeando a su hija.

“Llama todas las semanas.” Le recordaba Héctor, sin hacer ningún amago de ir a soltarla.

“Y acuérdate de dormir ocho horas al día.” David tampoco mostraba señales de querer que acabase el abrazo.

“Papá, voy a la uni. Eso de dormir ocho horas está sobrevalorado.” Tali intentó bromear un poco para aliviar la tensión.

Héctor dio un golpecito leve en el hombro a su marido, riendo entre las lágrimas que él también estaba soltando. “Además, mira a su novia. No van a dormir ocho horas, cariño.”

Seren miró a otro lado, sonrojada. Mientras, Tali rio más, intentando dejar de llorar.

“Vamos, cielo.” Dijo David a su marido. “Tenemos que soltarla que si se van más tarde pillarán tráfico.” Pero sus palabras no eran respaldadas por sus acciones.

Tras otras tres despedidas, finalmente subieron al coche. Tali ya no lloraba, pero se la notaba afectada. A Seren le gustaría saber qué decir en esos casos, pero no era algo que le pasase a ella, así que no tenía muy claro cómo actuar.

Se empezaban a alejar de la parcela cuando por fin decidió decir algo, rompiendo el extraño silencio que se había instalado. “Es muy bonita la relación que tienes con tus padres. Espero que se te pasen rápido las clases hasta las próximas vacaciones.” No estaba segura de si eso iba a ayudar o no, pero tenía que intentarlo.

“Gracias.” Respondió Tali, la vista fija en la carretera, o tal vez estaba intentando ver aun la casa por el retrovisor. “Ahora mismo es un poco… duro, pero sé que en unos días ya me habré vuelto a acostumbrar a estar en el campus.”

El silencio volvió a reinar, esta vez de forma un poco más cómoda. Sin embargo, Tali sentía la necesidad de romperlo, aunque fuera solo para bromear un poco. Algo para animarse tras la despedida.

“¿Te habías asustado de ver a una tipa dura como yo llorando? Tranquila, que esto no es nada.” Ahí estaba de vuelta, su sonrisa socarrona, de medio lado, como burlándose del mundo.

Seren había echado de menos esa sonrisa. Estos últimos días, con tantas emociones, tanto sentimentalismo, tantas cosas apunto de romperse; Tali no se había permitido usar mucho el humor. Y aunque Seren sabía que lo decía para lidiar con cómo se sentía, al menos estaba lidiando con ello.

“Nah.” Contestó simplemente. “Solo pienso que tus padres son geniales.”

La honestidad la pilló un poco desprevenida, haciendo que solo pudiese articular un “Ah… gracias.”

Seren decidió rematarla añadiendo con tono cariñoso y obviamente de ligoteo “Ahora ya sé por qué tú también lo eres.”

Debería ser ilegal hacer a tu conductor sonrojarse tanto. O al menos es algo que no debería intentar hacerse. Que es quien maneja el coche, si haces que le dé un algo corres riesgo de que lo estrelle.

Pasado ese momento inicial el viaje fue bastante tranquilo. En el coche iban escuchando música y hablando de esto y aquello. En las estaciones de servicio paraban a comer algo y si aprovechaban para pasear cogidas de la mano un rato, pues mejor. Y si en una gasolinera se habían pasado diez minutos liándose en el baño como si fuesen dos adolescentes, pues nadie se tenía porque enterar.

Los edificios de la universidad ya se veían a lo lejos. Ambas estaban ansiosas por llegar, ansiosas por lo que les deparaba el futuro, ansiosas por cierta conversación que iban a tener y ansiosas por ver cómo cambiaban las vidas la una de la otra. Estaba atardeciendo conforme llegaban, el sol poniéndose y arrojando rayos dorados sobre la ciudad, una metáfora ideal del cambio que iban a experimentar sus vidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lloro muy fuerte porque son súper bonitas.
> 
> PD: (spoiler episodio 25 de Mesa de Arpías, leed esta PD bajo vuestro propio riesgo) leed el "yo también te quiero" con el tono de "yo también confío en ti". Also, sí, he usado un el sol poniéndose como metáfora de cambio porque me gustan los easter eggs y kinda es un easter egg eso XD (esto es para rellenar porque a veces cuando hay texto lees la última línea y quiero que esto se vea como un texto gordo para que no lo lea nadie sin querer)


	49. Vuelta al campus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toca ver a Vistra y Lyrial, así como tener cierta charla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba tbh, aunque no me acaba de gustar las partes de diálogos entre las 4 porque se me da mal escribir escenas en las que hay más de dos personajes XD

Dejaron el coche aparcado aun con todos los trastos dentro. Había algo más importante que hacer antes. Conforme se acercaban al bloque de apartamentos, cogidas de la mano, sentían un poco más la presión. Habían cambiado muchas cosas esas fiestas. No solo ellas, también Lyrial y Vistra. Aunque eso último Tali aún no lo sabía.

Tali daba pequeños golpes en el suelo del ascensor a destiempo del hilo musical, ¿la voz de Vistra había sonado rara al contestar al telefonillo o se lo había parecido a ella? Sintió el brazo de Seren ponerse sobre su hombro e inconscientemente se pegó más a ella. Aun tenían que hablar, pero se sentía bastante más cómoda ahora, parte de la tensión se había ido.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a una sonriente Lyrial. “¡Hola, chicas!” Saludó abrazándolas.

“¡Lyrial!” Exclamó Seren abrazando de vuelta.

Intercambiaron saludos durante ese abrazo, apartándose solo cuando oyeron a Vistra hablar desde el pasillo. “¡Mira quien ha vuelto!” Sonrió burlona a su mejor amiga, que salió corriendo para abrazarla también.

“Me cago en todo, Vis. Vaya par somos.” La estaba abrazando, pero cualquiera que lo viese desde fuera podría pensar que estaban peleando. Hizo un gesto con una mano hacia Tali y Lyrial, como si eso explicase su frase. “Tú sin decirme lo de Lyrial y yo gritándote por Tali.”

“Espera.” Interrumpió la voz de la de cabellos negros. “¿Eso no se supone que no podíamos decir nada?”

Se quedaron mirándola un momento, al fin y al cabo, era la única que no sabía lo que estaba pasando entre sus dos amigas. Lo último que sabía es que era muy posible que se gustasen y por eso las cosas estuviesen raras entre ellas. Pero eso era todo.

Vistra miró a Seren, extrañada. “¿No se lo contaste?”

Esta se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que no se le había pasado por la cabeza. Esos días tras haber hablado de madrugada el día veintiocho la verdad es que no había salido el tema. “Uh… ¿Teníamos otras cosas de las que hablar?”

“¡Ah!” Dijo Lyrial pasando su mirada de ellas dos a Tali. “Ya entiendo. No lo sabes.”

Tali estaba confundida. No, evidentemente no lo sabía. Y no solo no sabía, no sabía que se suponía que no sabía. Lo cual sonaba redundante. Evidentemente no sabía lo que no sabía, pero es que ni se hacía una idea de qué podía ser eso que no sabía.

Lyrial fue quien se encargó de sacarla de la ignorancia cuando dijo simplemente, “Vistra y yo estamos saliendo. Somos novias.”

Lo dijo con tremenda despreocupación, con una sonrisa de felicidad. Como si fuese fácil decir eso sobre alguien. “Espera… ¿QUÉ?” Contestó, no muy segura de si su confusión era porque habían conseguido aclararse tan rápido o por la calma con la que Lyrial lo había dicho.

“Puede que sí tuviese que habérselo dicho…” susurró Seren por lo bajini a Vistra.

Aun así, Lyrial volvió a responder, su sonrisa igual de brillante en su cara. “Que somos novias, como Seren y tú.” Añadió mirando a la de cabellos azules.

“Ah…” Seren quería evitar un silencio incómodo, pero llenarlo con un balbuceo no ayudaba mucho. “No… Lyrial, no.” Pudo sentir la mirada de Vistra clavada en ella, la pregunta en el aire. El <<¿Cómo que no?>> que debía estar pensando. “Es… Lo tenemos que hablar.” Quería acabar la frase ahí, pero sentía que no estaba lo suficientemente claro. “Posiblemente hoy.” Miró a Tali, no queriendo presionarla. “Pero si no es hoy no pasa nada. Cuando sea.”

Esta vez sí, un silencio un poco tenso se hizo en el piso. Pero no tardó en ser Vistra quien lo rompió. “Por dios, tenéis que hablar.” Empezó a empujar a Seren hacia la puerta, dónde aún seguían Tali y Lyrial. “Vamos, nos podemos ver mañana, pero no más tensión. Si tenéis que hablar, habláis.”

Seren intentó protestar. “Pero-“

“Nada de ‘peros’,” contestó Vistra, “vais al piso de Tali, que para algo vive sola, y habláis. ¿No me dijiste a mi que hablase con Lyrial? Pues aplícate el cuento, leñe.”

Bueno, y así era como se habían visto de pronto otra vez en el ascensor. Vistra y Lyrial las habían acompañado literalmente hasta que entraron dentro. Vale, sí, tenían que hablar. Pero un ascensor probablemente no era el lugar más indicado.

“Mira,” dijo Seren, “ahora cuando lleguemos abajo vamos al coche, dejo la maleta en mi piso, vamos al tuyo, pedimos unas pizzas, ponemos una peli o algo… Y si quieres en algún momento hablar, hablamos.”

Tali asintió, la verdad es que no sonaba tan mal. Y agradecía la seguridad de su piso para la charla.

\-----

Un agradable aroma a brisa marina inundaba la habitación, aunque de fondo aun se podía sentir que se había comido pizza. Puede que se debiese a las dos cajas vacías que había ahora mismo encima de la mesa de café, pero ninguna iba a moverse para recogerlas. No. Estaban demasiado cómodas acurrucadas en el sofá.

Taliran inspiró, sintiendo el perfume de la vela aromática que había encendido al llegar para quitar el olor a cerrado. Aunque estando tan cerca de Seren, su nariz fue asaltada también por una sensación que a lo largo de esas fiestas había aprendido a distinguir. Era un poco de azahar; probablemente de su champú, no la había visto ponerse colonia a menos que fuese una ocasión importante; unido al sudor de su piel. Probablemente le parecería raro pararse a pensar en esas cosas hace apenas un mes, pero ahora mismo era algo que la hacía sentir segura. Así que aprovechando el momento y cogiendo aire decidió no aplazar más la charla.

“Seren.” Se sorprendió a si misma al ver que su voz no tembló. “Creo que estoy lista.”

La aludida sonrió levemente, llevando la mano que no estaba rodeándola a su mejilla para depositar ahí una suave caricia. “¿Segura? Ya sabes que no quiero pres-”

Tali la calló incorporándose un poco más y poniendo su mano sobre la suya, la que estaba trazando con el pulgar su pómulo. “Sí.”

Fue una sola palabra. Sus manos, ahora unidas, bajaron poco a poco hasta quedar descansando entre las dos. Se hizo un momento de silencio, ninguna muy segura de cómo empezar a hablar, tampoco queriendo interrumpir a la otra si iba a decir algo.

Finalmente fue Seren quien habló. “Entonces… ¿somos novias? ¿y ya? Quiero decir, no hace falta una escena en plan Hollywood para pedirle salir a alguien. Pero, no sé, ¿hay algo que quieras decir? Antes sonaba cómo si quisieras decir algo. En casa de tus padres digo, cuando estábamos en el columpio.”

Tali asintió. “Ah, sí.” Intentó ganar un poco de tiempo. La verdad es que tenía muchas cosas que decirle. Probablemente, aunque lo intentase no conseguiría transmitir todo lo que quería decir solo con palabras. Pero el problema aquí era la incapacidad de la de cabellos negros a la hora de expresar ese tipo de cosas.

Se le daba muy bien decir otras. De hecho, se le daba de miedo hacer presentaciones y exposiciones orales en clase. Pero porque era buena improvisando y haciendo como que sabía lo que estaba diciendo, aunque se lo estuviese inventando. Este caso era diferente. Puede que se le diese bien soltar faroles y actuar bajo presión, puede que supiese poner una sonrisa encantadora para distraer de lo que estaba saliendo por su boca.

Pero si algo era incapaz de transmitir bien era sus emociones. Además, esto era demasiado importante como para arriesgarse a meter la pata. Por eso le costaba tanto encontrar las palabras, porque todas las que se le ocurrían sonaban demasiado insustanciales para describir cómo se sentía. No le parecían dignas a la hora de hablar de qué la hacía sentir Seren.

Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de hacer un chiste, la salida fácil. Una pequeña vocecita en su mente dijo algo sobre que ya era hora de que por una vez en su vida dejase de lado esa fachada que ponía, que merecía la pena. Esa vocecita sonaba un poco como su tía Sarima, la verdad. Pero ahora mismo no podía pararse a pensar en eso, tenía a Seren enfrente, esperando una respuesta, y tenía que decir algo.

“Seren.” Empezó, aun intentando robar un poco de tiempo para pensar en algo inteligente que decir, pero su cerebro tenía la mala costumbre de dejar de funcionar últimamente cuando la miraba a los ojos. “Ah… yo… sabes que esto se me da mal.” No pudo evitar que se le escapase una pequeña risa, una reacción involuntaria al nerviosismo.

Ella solo asintió, alentándola, con la expresión llena de amor con la que no había dejado de mirarla en toda la noche. Sabía que estaba nerviosa, también era consciente de lo que le costaba hablar de esas cosas. Por eso no iba a presionarla, le dijese lo que le dijese ya sería un cambio a mejor respecto a no decir nada.

Sintiendo la mano en la suya empezar a trazar círculos sobre el nudillo de su pulgar, Tali soltó aire. “Pero… bueno… Ya te he dicho que te quiero.” Pausó un segundo, pero estaba claro que estaba pensando bien qué decir después. “Pero creo que no es suficiente… Eh, que no hace justicia a cómo me siento…” Otro silencio, el rubor en sus mejillas cada vez más pronunciado. “A cómo me haces sentir…”

Había agachado un poco la cabeza, probablemente por la vergüenza, y eso hizo que le dedicase una mirada a Seren por entre sus pestañas que casi hizo que la de cabellos azules la abrazase. Pero se contuvo, dejándola seguir.

“Pero tampoco sé cómo decírtelo…” De repente tuvo una idea. Se le daban mal las palabras, pero había algo que sí se le daba bien.

Por lo visto Seren debió darse cuenta de que se le había iluminado la cara, porque sonrió. “¿Tienes una idea?” Preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

Tali sonrió de vuelta, mostrando los dientes y todo, asintiendo. “Sí.”

\-----

La música de la guitarra empezaban a llenar la salita, manos expertas arrancando notas, ojos entrecerrados por la concentración. Y Seren no podía evitar pensar en lo hermosa que era. Le apartaría el pelo de la cara, pero probablemente la desconcentrase, y no quería estropearle el momento ahora.

“_Sé que faltaron razones. Sé que sobraron motivos. Contigo porque me matas y ahora sin ti ya no _vivo.” Empezó a cantar, con una voz melodiosa que Seren había oído otras veces.

Pero no era lo mismo oírla cantar que oírla cantarle a ella. Podía sentir un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda solo de pararse a pensarlo.

Continuó cantando, ahora levantando un poco la vista y clavando unos penetrantes ojos grises en los de Seren. “Tú_ dices blanco, yo digo negro. Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo. Miro la vida en color y tú en blanco y negro.”_

La canción siguió, consiguiendo expresar cómo se sentía Taliran a través de la música. Seren no quería interrumpir, aunque desearía abalanzarse sobre ella. Por eso nada más Tali se quitó la guitarra de encima, mirando expectante a la de cabellos azules, esta se tiró encima suyo, abrazándola.

El abrazo fue correspondido, Tali cogiendo aire pesadamente, en parte por haber estado cantando, en parte por los nervios. Al menos había conseguido abrirse un poco, puede que no tanto como había pensado hacer, pero un poco. Una voz, muy cerca de su oído, la hizo estremecerse.

“Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.” Había amabilidad, incluso amor, en la voz de Seren. “Y te quiero. Te quiero mucho.” Se separó un poco, mirándola a los ojos al decirlo.

Tali estaba más roja que la manta que tenía sobre el sofá, pero sonreía sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía como nunca, de verdad que le gustaría poder sentirse así siempre. E iba a hacer todo lo que estaba en su mano para mantener esa relación que tenían ahora mismo. “Yo también te quiero.” Contestó sin poder dejar de sonreír.

“Esto es un poco ya estúpido preguntarlo, pero bueno. Hagámoslo oficial.” Dijo Seren divertida, en su tono se notaba alegría y un poco de creer que la situación era surrealista, pero en el buen sentido. “¿Quieres salir conmigo?”

“Hm.. deja que lo piense.” Contestó en el mismo tono de humor.

Eso causó que Seren cogiese aire abruptamente, intentando no reír y hacerse la ofendida. “¡Taliran! ¿Cómo que <<deja que lo piense>>?” Se empezó a retorcer en el abrazo, intentando apartarse un poco, pero un poco solo. Las risas de las dos se mezclaban, Tali intentaba decir algo, pero no podía articular palabras correctamente entre carcajadas. “¿Te voy a tener que convencer?” Consiguió decir Seren, habiendo logrado moverse hasta estar sobre ella.

Tali la miró desde abajo, ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras acababa de ahogar su risa. “Me da que sí.” Las manos que tenía alrededor de la de cabellos azules encontraron su lugar en su nuca, acariciando levemente con las uñas.

“Oh, vaya.” Seren ni intentaba disimular la falsa pena en su voz. “Pues te voy a tener que convencer.”

Empezó a acercarse, pegando más sus cuerpos, acariciando su cadera y sus costados… Unas manos subiendo tentativamente cuando de repente empezaron a hacer cosquillas. Tali dio un brinco que casi le da un cabezazo a Seren, riendo sin parar y pidiendo clemencia mientras con sus manos intentaba cogerse a ella.

Paró a los pocos segundos, viendo como la de cabellos negros la miraba con expresión salvaje en la cara y con lágrimas apunto de salir de los ojos. No pudo evitarlo, le producía mucha ternura verla así de perdida, le depositó un suave beso en la frente. “Perdón, era demasiado fácil.” El arrepentimiento ni estaba ni se lo esperaba en su voz. “Pero te he convencido, ¿a que sí?” Preguntó, ahora sí su mano derecha subiendo y bajando por el costado de Tali, en pequeñas caricias por donde el jersey se le había subido y su piel estaba al descubierto, trazando círculos sobre el hueso de la cadera.

Lo que no esperaba era una mano cogiéndola del cuello del suéter y acercándola hasta juntar sus labios. El beso fue corto, principalmente porque Tali seguía sin aliento por las cosquillas. Pero cuando se separó se quedó mirándola. “Considérame convencida.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que solo me queda un cap... Ay :'D  
PD: casi no hago que Tali le diga joking que tiene que pensarlo porque era una escena seria, pero es el poder de las romcoms, que me puede
> 
> Ah, la vela que huele a brisa existe. Es de Yankee Candles


	50. Un nuevo año

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha pasado un año y muchas cosas cambian, otras permanecen. Pero, ¿qué ha sido de estas dos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todo lo bueno tiene un final. 
> 
> Lo malo también, por eso este fic también lo tiene. 
> 
> (es un chiste, no creo que sea malo el fic)
> 
> Las notas del final son largas, welp. No lo he proof read proque.... patata. Ya lo proof readearé
> 
> Ah, si no me echan del fandom con el chiste cuando Seren mira la foto, ya no me echan de fandom nunca

“¿Pero de verdad crees que a tu padre le va a gustar el regalo?” Preguntó Seren, girándose para asegurarse de que siguiesen todos bien sujetos en los asientos traseros. Llevaban tres horas de viaje y era la segunda vez que preguntaba. Eso sin contar todas las veces que lo había preguntado desde que lo había comprado.

A Tali no le hacía falta preguntar el regalo para cual de sus padres decía, ya sabía a qué se refería. Era normal que Seren se preocupase tanto por acertar con David, al fin y al cabo, él la había estado apoyando mucho. Sobre todo, los primeros meses, después de que Seren y su madre acabasen tan mal su relación.

Ahora todo estaba bastante mejor. Al menos eso le decía Seren. Y se la veía más animada. Pero esos primeros dos meses fueron duros. Tali tampoco sabía muy bien como lidiar con la situación. Pero entre Vistra, Lyrial, su padre y ella más o menos habían manejado la situación.

“Tranquila,” respondió con la vista fija en la carretera. “sabes que te adora. Le va a encantar.”

Y era verdad. Ese verano, que lo habían pasado en casa de los padres de Tali, David había estado malcriándola como si fuese su propia hija. Seguro que se alegraba mucho de verla ahora en Navidad. Parecía increíble que hubiese pasado un año ya, pero ahí estaban, otra vez recorriendo la misma carretera, pero esta vez de forma muy distinta.

En un tramo recto los ojos de Tali buscaron los de Seren, apartando la mirada de la carretera un instante. Era increíble lo mucho que cambian las cosas en un año. No había más que mirarla, con medio pelo rapado y esa sonrisa feliz en la cara. Tuvo que volver a mirar al frente para evitar parar el coche solo para darle un beso. Que ganas tenía de llegar.

\-----

Después del abrazo más largo del mundo, en el que realmente ninguno de los cuatro quería soltarse, habían entrado para dejar las maletas. Aunque Seren había estado en esa casa todo un verano no era lo mismo volver a verla decorada para las fiestas. La alfombra exagerada, los mantelitos, las guirnaldas… todo estaba prácticamente igual que el año anterior.

Bueno, todo no. En el mueble donde tenían puestas las fotografías ahora había una tomada ese verano. En ella se veía a Tali, roja como una gamba por haberse quemado al sol, junto a una Seren que reía mientras le aplicaba aftersun. Ambas recordaban perfectamente ese momento, la frase que había hecho reír a Seren siendo “Ya solo me faltan los cuernos y la cola para ser Paco.” Siendo Paco el tiefling con el que jugaba Tali en la partida de Dragones y Mazmorras, a la que al final se había unido.

Subieron a la habitación y Seren no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cama. La misma cama que hacía un año las había hecho entrar en pánico porque tenían que compartirla. La verdad es que ahora parecía una tontería teniendo en cuenta que vivían juntas, y por lo tanto lo normal era que durmiesen juntas también.

Había sido un poco raro al principio. Con eso de la madre de Seren dejando de darle dinero habían tenido que buscar dónde iba a vivir. Maya se había mostrado apenada de no poder pagar ella sola el alquiler y mantener allí a Seren hasta que encontrase algún sitio. Vistra y Lyrial le habían ofrecido quedarse con ellas, pero se podrían meter en un lío con su casero si se enteraba. Así que la mejor opción había sido quedarse con Tali. Aunque también era una opción un tanto…

Llevaban poco tiempo saliendo, no estaban preparadas para vivir juntas. Primero habían hecho vida independientemente la una de la otra. Además, no tenían los mismos horarios. Tali tenía clases y Seren las había dejado y estaba buscando trabajo. Sobre todo, las primeras semanas habían sido tensas. El piso no era lo suficientemente grande como para que si se enfadaban pudiesen irse lejos la una de la otra. Puede que en parte eso hubiese hecho que su relación avanzase tanto tan rápido también. Cuando compartes un espacio con otra persona tanto tiempo tienes que acabar diciéndole las cosas, aunque te hayas enfadado.

Pero la cuestión era que a Seren, mirando ahora la cama, le hacía hasta un poco de gracia la ella del pasado que había entrado en pánico solo de pensar en compartir cama con Tali. Dejó la maleta y se sentó, notando la sensación no del todo desconocida de esa cama. Tali se sentó a su lado, rodeando su cadera con un brazo.

“¿Te acuerdas el año pasado? Que risa me está dando de acordarme.” Comentó, la segunda parte evidente en las pequeñas carcajadas que se le escapaban.

Seren asintió, riendo un poco ella también e imitando el gesto de su novia para abrazarla. “Desde luego.”

“Vaya par de pencas éramos.” Concluyó, haciendo que la de pelo azul riese más.

Sus risas se mezclaron en la sala, llenando cada recoveco. Si alguien las hubiese oído se habría contagiado inmediatamente de esa alegría. Porque era la risa de quien sabe que todo va mejor, que el pasado ya pasó y que no hay tiempo como el presente.

\-----

Bajaron cogidas de la mano y apagando risas aún. Héctor y David estaban en la cocina esperándolas, iban a preparar glühwein. Estaba todo listo, las especias, el vino, la olla para hacer la mezcla… Tali se había quedado con ganas el año anterior, que como iba a ir con su novia sus padres lo habían preparado antes para tener la agenda despejada.

Pero esta vez ya se conocían. Y preparar vino juntos iba a ser más divertido que cualquier visita al centro comercial o a la calle principal a comprar. De hecho, Tali estaba muy animada al respecto, había estado hablando un buen rato sobre ello durante el viaje.

Casi se le caen las ramas de canela que tenía en la mano cuando, sin ningún miramiento, Héctor dijo. “Bueno, feliz aniversario, ¿no?”

Su marido le dio un pequeño codazo mientras ellas se miraron como ciervos asustados por los faros de un coche. Fue Tali la que respondió, intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible. “¿Qué dices papá? Seren y yo empezamos a salir en octubre.”

“Quesito mío.” Hector se puso las manos en la cadera en una de esas poses paternas. “Mentir está mal. Tu padre y yo somos mayores, pero no estamos ciegos.” Puntualizó. “Solo necesitamos gafas para leer. Y cielo, lo tuyo con Seren se leía a quilómetros.”

Ambas se quedaron mirándose y mirándoles, no muy seguras de qué decir. La verdad es que pensaban que habían dado el pego bien. ¿Se habría chivado Sarima? No, la verdad es que si había prometido no decirlo se fiaban de ella. Pero también, si se había dado cuenta era posible que no se les diese tan bien como pensaban…

Fue David quien habló ahora. “Yo digo que empezasteis el día de fin de año. Héctor dice que el día de Navidad. ¿Nos sacáis de dudas?”

Seguían bastante sorprendidas. Una excusa empezó a formarse en la boca de Tali, pero Héctor la paró antes de que la dijese.

“No estamos enfadados. De hecho, nos alegramos mucho de que estéis juntas y no podríamos tener una nuera mejor que Seren.” Le sonrió a esta, que seguía un poco confusa. “Pero queremos salir de dudas. ¿Cuándo fue?”

La verdad es que era un poco difuso. Habían quedado en que la fecha “oficial” si alguien les preguntaba era el 7 de enero. Ese era el día que Seren le había pedido salir a Tali. ¿Pero realmente podían decir que su relación había empezado ahí? ¿Cómo definían los límites de una relación? Realmente mucha gente consideraría lo que habían tenido desde que hablaron el día 28 ya una relación. Y el día 7 ninguna había sentido que empezaba algo nuevo, era algo que ya llevaba tiempo macerándose.

Con una media sonrisa de circunstancias Tali se encogió de hombros. “¿Pasó y ya?” Trató de explicar. “Sin fecha exacta a menos que aceptéis el 7 de enero.”

Ahora fue cuando les tocó a ellos sorprenderse.

“¿Cómo que el 7 de enero?” Preguntó Héctor. “El 27 Seren te dijo que te quería, ¿en serio no estabais saliendo antes de fin de año? Y la forma en que os mirasteis cuando las campanadas, por favor. Ahí tenía que haber ya algo. Y el día de Navidad, que bailasteis y os fuisteis arriba… ahí pasó algo. ¿No es que os confesasteis?”

Por su parte, David estaba con cara de estar pensando muy fuerte algo. “Pero fue después de año nuevo cuando empezaron a comportarse más como una pareja…”

Tali no estaba segura de si le parecía tierno o un poco raro que sus padres se involucrasen tanto en su vida sentimental. Pero no quería agobiar a Seren. Definir una fecha específica no era algo que hubiesen hecho y no era algo que fuesen a hacer. Como mucho decían eso, el 7 de enero. Pero ninguna de las dos sentía como que realmente había sido ese día.

“No fue ninguno de esos dos, eso seguro.” Dijo Seren, intentando cortarles. “¿De verdad no os molesta? Que os mintiésemos…” La verdad es que eso era lo más raro para ella. Que no les importase que su hija hubiese fingido una relación para que dejasen de intentar juntarla con alguien.

Ambos se miraron, las miraron, y se encogieron de hombros. “No,” contestó David, “la verdad es que en parte nos lo esperábamos. Cuando a quesito le gusta algo suele hablar bastante sobre ello, pero de su supuesta pareja no nos había dicho nada.”

Vaya, pues había sido evidente hasta antes de llegar… Esto hizo protestar a Tali. “Eh, ¿y por qué no dijisteis nada antes? Durante Navidad digo. O antes.”

“Ay hija,” contestó Héctor, “pues porque no esperábamos que realmente trajeses a alguien. Y respetábamos tu decisión de querer que dejásemos de decírtelo. Y durante Navidad porque, para empezar, Seren ya estaba aquí, no íbamos a mandarla a su casa.”

Dejó una pausa, siempre le gustaba hacerse el dramático cuando la gente estaba prestándole atención. No había duda de quien había heredado eso Tali.

Hablando de Tali, también había heredado la poca paciencia y respondió, queriendo que cortase la pausa gratuita. “¿Y para seguir?”

“Para seguir, se os notaba que os gustabais.”

\-----

[23/12 09:13] Lyrial: Hey que tal va por casa de Tali? :)

[23/12 09:17] Vistra: Son las 9, no esperes que contesten tan temprano.

[23/12 09:18] Lyrial: Ah es verdad :’D

[23/12 10:46] Tali: Wow que gratuito

[23/12 10:46] Tali: Estamos bien por cierto

[23/12 10:51] Vistra: Gratuito, pero cierto.

[23/12 10:52] Seren: Ah por cierto

[23/12 10:52] Seren: Que no sabeis la que nos paso ayer

[23/12 10:52] Seren: Que los padres de Tali lo sabian

[23/12 10:53] Seren: Lo del año pasado

[23/12 10:54] Lyrial: Oh O.O

[23/12 10:54] Vistra: ¿Y se lo han tomado bien?

[23/12 10:55] Tali: Por lo visto si

[23/12 10:55] Seren: Y tendriais que haberlos visto

[23/12 10:55] Seren: En plan

[23/12 10:55] Seren: Se pusieron a preguntarnos que que dia habiamos empezado

[23/12 10:56] Seren: Tali cada dia tengo mas pruebas y menos dudas de que has salido a Hector

[23/12 10:56] Tali: Eh!

[23/12 10:56] Vistra: Chicas, por favor. Estáis en la misma habitación.

[23/12 10:57] Seren: No

[23/12 10:57] Seren: Tali esta en el baño

[23/12 10:57] Vistra: Demasiada información…

[23/12 11:02] Hoja: wow cuantos mensajes

[23/12 11:02] Hoja: que me acabo de despertar

[23/12 11:02] Hoja: resumen?

[23/12 11:04] Vistra: Seren y Tali se levantan tarde, les va bien en casa de los padres de Tali, estos sabían que no estaban juntas las navidades pasadas, Tali ha salido a Héctor y ahora está en el baño.

[23/12 11:04] Hoja: aaaaa

[23/12 11:04] Hoja: ya veo

[23/12 11:04] Hoja: bueno yo tambien me despierto tarde

[23/12 11:05] Tali: Ya no estoy en el baño

[23/12 11:05] Vistra: No necesitaba esa información…

[Tali mandó una imagen]

[23/12 11:06] Lyrial: Awww uwu estais muy monas en ese selfie

[23/12 11:06] Tali: <3

[23/12 11:06] Tali: De parte de Seren tambien <3

[23/12 11:07] Hoja: se les notaba mucho?

[23/12 11:07] Hoja: por lo de los padres digo

[23/12 11:08] Hoja: no os conocia aun no puedo juzgar

[23/12 11:08] Vistra: Uf, tienes suerte de no haberlas conocido entonces.

[23/12 11:08] Seren: GASP

[23/12 11:08] Seren: Mi propia mejor amiga

[23/12 11:08] Seren: No me lo creo Vis

[23/12 11:09] Hoja: vamos

[23/12 11:09] Hoja: que hubiera sido como hor y osori

[23/12 11:09] Hoja: no si ya tengo experiencia con estar rodeada de parejas de tontos

[23/12 11:10] Seren: asdfjaklñ

[23/12 11:10] Seren: nO

\-----

El día de nochebuena decidieron ir a patinar sobre hielo y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver a la monitora del año anterior. No solo no estaba trabajando de monitora, sino que estaba llevando de la mano entre risas a nada más y nada menos que la dueña de la peluquería a la que había ido Seren.

Puede que Dee hubiese reconocido antes a Seren si no hubiese estado demasiado ocupada cogiéndose de su mujer para no caer. Al fin y al cabo, nunca olvidaba un peinado, pero estaba intentando mantener el equilibrio y eso le ocupaba ya bastante la cabeza. Quién sí las reconoció fue Oppa.

“¡Hey!” Saludó con la mano que Dee no estaba prácticamente estrangulándole. “Sois las del año pasado.” Parecía a punto de decir algo más al verlas de la mano, pero no quería asumir.

Fue Tali quien la sacó de dudas. “Sí.” Dijo simplemente levantando las manos que tenían cogidas.

Seren estaba alternando su mirada de ella a Dee, intentando no pensar en las implicaciones de lo que Tali le había contado. Porque al poco de empezar a salir, esta le había dicho que el día que fueron a patinar acabó pidiéndole consejo a la monitora. Pero si la monitora era la mujer de la peluquera de Héctor… ¿Se habían enterado en parte por eso también?

“Me alegro mucho por vosotras.” Contestó Oppa sonriendo, se notaba la sinceridad en su voz. “Dee, ¿te acuerdas de las dos chicas que te dije el año pasado? Las que estaban haciendo como que salían, pero no salían, pero a una le gustaba la otra.”

Dee consiguió estabilizarse, pasando a cogerse del brazo entero de su mujer más que de su mano, y les dirigió la mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco al ver a Seren. “¡Anda!” Exclamó. “La del pelo afro azul.” Tardó como medio segundo en hacer la conexión y miró a su mujer. “Vaya, cariño. Con lo grande que es el mundo y nos tocó el mismo par de tontas enamoradas.”

Pese a la puyita, Seren respiró tranquila, no había sido por eso pues. Pero sí que era casualidad. Aunque no iba a negar que hacían una pareja adorable. “Sí. Somos ese par de tontas enamoradas.” Contestó con una mezcla de aceptación y diversión.

“¡Uuuuh!” Exclamó Dee intentando acercarse un poco más, pero parando al darse cuenta de que se resbalaba. “Nos tenéis que contar cómo pasó, ahora no nos dejáis con la intriga.”

Ambas rieron un poco. La verdad es que era embarazoso, pero bueno, habían confiado en esas dos desconocidas hacía un año. ¿Por qué no hacerlo otra vez? Se miraron a los ojos un momento, decidiendo cual empezaba a hablar.

“Pues…” Empezó Tali.

\-----

Wow, la verdad es que si existiese una línea que cruzar a la hora de llevar un vestido exagerado Sarima la habría sobrepasado veinte veces. Seren tenía que inclinarse bastante para poder llegar a abrazarla y una parte de su cabeza se estaba preguntando cómo había pasado por la puerta. Pero ahora mismo no podía pararse a pensar en ello, le estaban hablando.

“Cielo, estás guapísima. Ya había visto el pelo en foto, pero en persona te queda aun mejor.” Le estaba diciendo mientras le daba un beso en cada mejilla, pero besos al aire, que llevaba mucho maquillaje.

Seren se acomodó un poco en el sitio, alisándose la ropa y dirigiendo una rápida mirada a Tali. Estaba un poco a su izquierda, agachada porque Miri estaba enseñándole las campanas que llevaba su vestido. “Gracias.” Contestó sonriendo a Sarima.

Parte de su mente no podía dejar de pensar en lo doméstico que era todo. Podía oír a Dariman charlando con David en el garaje hablando del coche nuevo que habían comprado ahora que Miri esperaba una hermanita. Y la sensación de saber que Héctor iba a volver de un momento a otro de la cocina con chocolate caliente para todos era increíble.

Nunca habría esperado vivir tan emocionada unas navidades. Era una sensación diferente a la del año pasado, esta vez no había que mentir, no había que ocultar cosas. Este año solo había que disfrutar y pasarlo bien. Y era un poco raro, pero raro bien. ¿Era eso lo que se sentía al tener una familia?

Sarima volvió a hablar, sacándola de sus cavilaciones. “¿Cómo va? En el trabajo no te habrán puesto pegas para las vacaciones, ¿no? Que voy yo y les monto un pollo sobre derechos laborales si lo han hecho.” Parecía lista para luchar hasta con la pequeña barriguita que ya empezaba a notársele por el bebé. Pero bueno, era Sarima, siempre estaba lista para luchar por los derechos de la gente.

A Seren le parecía increíble. Hacía solo un año esa misma mujer la había llevado aparte para medio amenazarla con que no le rompiese el corazón a su sobrina. Y ahora estaba ofreciéndose a partir piernas por ella.

“No, no. Tranquila.” Contestó. “Como la mayoría de estudiantes están de vacaciones estas semanas no hay actividades en el gimnasio, solo la sala de máquinas. Las ventajas de trabajar en el gim de la uni.” Sí, la verdad es que estaba muy bien eso de tener los fines de semana y las vacaciones estudiantiles libres.

Tras mucho pensarlo, Seren había decidido trabajar hasta aclararse la cabeza con qué quería hacer con su vida. No le parecía justo estar viviendo con Tali sin hacer nada mientras se aclaraba y además, el trabajo la ayudaba a despejar la mente. Había descubierto que era divertido enseñar artes marciales. Incluso la habían dejado organizado un taller de defensa personal para mujeres. Aun no tenía muchas cosas claras al respecto de qué hacer con su vida, pero no le iba mal.

Parecía que fuese a contestar, pero de repente algo las hizo a las dos girarse. Alguien mas bien. Cierta personita que acababa de cogerse a la pierna de Seren. Allí estaba Miri, con sus ojitos brillando y mirándola con esa carita de querer algo. No pudo evitar soltar aire por la nariz mientras sonreía, se veía muy mona. “¿Qué pasa Miri?” Preguntó.

La niña tenía la vista fija en su pelo. “¿Puedo tocar lo rapado? Tali dice que es muy suave y que le gusta tocarlo.”

Seren consiguió no reírse viendo como su novia se ponía un poco roja. Sarima, en cambio, sí soltó una sonora carcajada. La pequeña parecía un poco confundida al respecto, alternando su mirada entre ellas dos y Tali.

“Miri, esa parte no hacía falta que la dijeses…”

\-----

La cena transcurría agradablemente, la conversación era amena, la compañía no podría ser mejor. Como mucho de vez en cuando se oía un comentario lastimero de Sarima quejándose de tener que beber agua.

Era gracioso porque había sido así como habían descubierto que estaba embarazada. A finales de verano habían ido de visita una noche y Héctor no había pasado por alto que su hermana bebiese agua en vez de tinto. Pero por mucho que se quejase siempre acababa diciendo que era un precio pequeño que pagar.

Hacia el final de la noche, cuando ya estaban todos alrededor de la mesa de café charlando y tomando turrón, Tali le susurró a Seren que la acompañase un momento. Ambas podían sentir los recuerdos del ayer, el año anterior subiendo esas mismas escaleras, ese mismo día. Pero sus corazones tan distintos, la energía en el ambiente menos tensa que aquella vez.

Llegaron al balcón, donde hacía un frío de mil demonios, igual que el año pasado. Pero esta vez había ya una manta ahí. Tali miró a Seren alzando una ceja y sonriendo levemente, lo había preparado ella. “¿Charlamos?” Preguntó cogiendo la manta y ofreciéndosela.

Las estrellas brillaban pues la luna no estaba completa. Los pinos se veían como un recorte negro en la inmensidad del firmamento que tenían ante ellas. Y a cada lado del balcón, proporcionando luz y un resquicio de calor, había dos pequeñas velas que brillaban tenuemente, no atreviéndose a desafiar a las constelaciones que había sobre ellas.

No estaban hablando de nada en específico, simplemente disfrutaban las vistas y la compañía la una de la otra. Esa intimidad, ese calor corporal compartido y esa sensación en el estómago de recordar lo que pasó hacía solo un año ahí. Puede que no se diesen cuenta, pero de vez en cuando, cuando una arrancaba a hablar, la otra se quedaba mirándola.

Y cada vez que eso pasaba podían ver las luces de las velas reflejadas en los ojos de la otra. Aunque puede que fuese la propia llama de su amor, dentro de ellas, viva, palpitante y más fuerte que nunca. Una llama que no iban a apagar ni mil llantos, ni todas las tormentas del mundo, ni ninguna ola en ninguna pesadilla. Porque ambas se encargaban de alimentar bien ese fuego con cada beso, cada caricia, cada roce, cada palabra susurrada al oído y cada conversación tras una discusión.

Porque ya habían apagado bastantes velas el año anterior, ahora tocaba mantener la llama de su amor encendida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigo flipando de haber escrito este fic y no haberme cansado a mitad. Gracias a todes les que lo habéis leído y me habéis gritado por discord, por twitter o por WhatsApp. ¡Pero sobretodo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A CARPE DICE! Porque literalmente que es la primera vez que no me canso de escribir algo tras un poco mas de 10k. En plan, el contenido que crean es tan bueno que no me canso de escribir sobre él. Y estoy muy feliz y muy triste a la vez. Muy feliz porque he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este fic y por la realization que siento por acabarlo. Y muy triste porque ya se acaba y me pone sad pensar que ya no voy a escribir más a estas dos tontas haciendo como que son novias cuando no lo son y teniendo ralladas mentales importantes al respecto. Pero también pienso en lo mucho que me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y poder explorar cosas como distintos tipos de ansiedad, la importancia de la comunicación, como las relaciones son algo más complicado de lo que nos suelen meter en las series y todas esas movidas... Y no sé, simplemente soy ahora una bolita de feelings. Creo que voy a dejar y la nota porque si no me quedaré sin caracteres y será esto más largo que el fic XD ok no, que a lo tonto son 69k... wow... eso es como 6 veces más de lo que solía escribir de normal sobre un mismo fic... wow...


End file.
